Un año distinto, un nuevo amanecer
by afrokd
Summary: EPILOGO!Edward espera q la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre se traslade con ellos,encima le quita su habitación, pero el no va a perder el tiempo cn chicas que buscan lo mismo de el, popularidad, diversión y pasar el rato,XO ELLA ES ASI?
1. Chapter 1

_Resumen: _Bella, es una chica timida que vive en Phoenix con su madre, hasta que esta se casa y tiene que empezar a acompañar a su marido por todo el país de viaje en viaje, por ello decide trasladarse a vivir a Phoenix durante el resto del instituto, a casa de los mejores amigos de sus padres, Esme y Carlisle que son como tios para ella, y sus tres hijos: Emmett, Jasper y el reservado Edward. Allí conocera también a las hermanas Rosalie y Alice que la ayudaran en mas de una ocasión.

Edward por su parte, es un chico bastante reservado a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y uno de los mas guapos, según todas las chicas porque nada más que le ocasionan problemas, pero lo último que le faltaba era que sus padres decidiesen traer a Bella a su casa, y encima que se quedara con su habitación…

**Nota de la autora**: Hola, esta es mi nueva historia, esta vez me he atrevido con los personajes de Crepusculo, pero he visto que hay mogollon de historias buenas, pero tenía ganas de hacer la mia propia, asi que os agradecería que me dejaraís algún review, la trama sera contada por Edward y Bella alternativamente, empezamos desde el punto de vista de Bella, espero que os guste y recibir por lo menos algun comentario de vuestra parte…Muchas gracias.

Todo esto pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes.

Por cierto, todos son humanos…besos y muchas gracias por leer este pequeño intento de historia…

**_Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida._**

**(BELLA POV)**

Muchas noches antes de mi cambio de vida, en mi casa de Phoenix me había cuestionado eso muchas veces, ¿algún día podría a llegar ser feliz? Era cierto que durante mucho tiempo me sentí extraña en mi propia casa, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido o habían transcurrido de manera normal y mi manera de ver las cosas hacía que pensara que habían sucedido de manera demasiado rápida.

La verdad es que habían pasado muchas cosas en apenas unos meses, es decir, yo vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, hasta que ella se caso y ahora es completamente feliz de lo cual yo me alegro completamente, pero claro esta al casarse con el no sucedió otra cosa que yo no podía estar con el, su marido viaja todas las semanas y mama pensó que yo no estaría a gusto, y entonces decidió mandarme a un colegio en Forks y a vivir con su amiga Esme y su marido Carlisle, no me malinterpretéis, veo a Esme y Carlisle todos, todos los meses y son como unos tíos para mi, pero Esme y Carlisle tienen tres hijos, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, y ese era mi mayor problema por así decirlo. Yo nunca había tenido demasiado contacto con el género masculino, nunca había tenido novio o algún amigo, porque sinceramente alejaba a todo aquella persona del género masculino que se me acercaba, algo inusual como solía decir Esme ya que era hija de René, pero supongo que era una de las consecuencias de ser hija de ella.

Al bajar del avión no pude evitar notar el olor a húmedo y el color verde que inundaban todos mis sentidos, allí no me sentiría un bicho raro por mi pálida piel. Cogí mi maleta torpemente, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para mi, desde allí esperaba poder irme directamente a la universidad, porque la verdad los cambios no eran lo mío, odiaba los cambios. Sonreí cuando vi a Esme y Carlisle con aquella tremenda sonrisa a lo lejos, en donde esperaban la gente en aquel pequeño aeropuerto, nada que ver con Phoenix, me esperaba hora y media hasta llegar a Forks, pero no me importaba, los tenía a ellos conmigo.

Tan pronto estuve en su radio de acción, supe que Esme me atraparía en un enorme abrazo, pero me gustaba porque era cariñosa, sin llegar a agobiar como hacía mi madre, no suelo ser arisca sinceramente, pero mi madre era a veces realmente pesada.

- ¿Preparada para tu nueva vida?-dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle.

- Ahora mismo si, pero hay demasiadas cosas nuevas.

- Ya sabemos que tantas cosas nuevas a la vez te invaden no.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa.-Vamos, Emmett y Jasper andan esperando en el coche, tienen muchas ganas de conocerte.

Bien, ya de entrada iba a conocer a dos de sus hijos, no era suficiente en la casa, pero me contuve en mis malos pensamientos y sonreí a ambos. Salimos hablando de cómo era Forks y de lo que me iba y no me iba a gustar, realmente me iba sentir mejor en cuanto me sentara en el coche.

Allí delante mía estaban apoyados un todoterreno negro dos muchachos de mi edad más o menos, por lo que sabía Emmett era trece meses mayor que Jasper y Jasper era once meses mayor que Edward que era el pequeño de los tres. Sonreí tímidamente, y no me preguntéis como termine atrapada en un enorme abrazo de oso de Emmett, si eso parecía puesto que era enorme, era muy corpulento y tenía esas enormes manos que atraparon mi cabeza de forma cariñosa.

Al lado suyo y con una enorme sonrisa esta Jasper, el único rubio de la familia con esos ojos claros azules que tanto llamaban la atención que también me abrazo volviéndome a ruborizar, la verdad es que podía decir que eran hijos de Carlisle y Esme, lo de los abrazos se ve que era genético.

- Supongo que no te acuerdas de nosotros.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.-Es normal, fuimos a tu quinto cumpleaños en Phoenix, desde entonces papa y mama no suelen sacarnos mucho de casa.

- Eso es porque tiraste la tarta de Bella.-dijo Esme acordándose.

- Prefiero olvidar ese detalle.-dije con sinceridad.-Me estropeasteis el cumpleaños, desde entonces no he vuelto a celebrar ninguno.

- En serio, nosotros no…-empezó a disculparse torpemente Emmett mientras se tocaba el pelo.

- Si os soy sincera, me habéis servido de excusa desde entonces.-dije con una sonrisa mientras ellos me miraban interrogantes.-No soy muy dada a juntar mucha gente alrededor mía.

Ambos rieron y nos sentamos en el coche, apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Emmett ya me había adoptado como hermana menor y había jurado que no me tocaría ningún depravado de Forks, me limite a sonreírle, pero sabía que no iba a tener mucho trabajo yo no era muy dada a hacer que los chicos revolotearan a mi alrededor.

Según me contaron ambos, Emmett tenía novia, era Rosalie, que era animadora, la jefa de las animadoras concretamente, pero el no era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto cosa que me extraño bastante, hablaba de ella como si hubiera estado hablando de una reina, y solamente pude sentir un poco de envidia hacia esa chica, pero entendedlo era la manera en que hablaba. También no tarde mucho en enterarme que Jasper andaba detrás de Alice que era la hermana menor de Rosalie y la mejor amiga de Edward.

- ¿Y Edward?-pregunte intrigada al ver que no estaba.

- Edward, esta en casa, el no pudo venir.-dijo Esme con una tierna sonrisa de disculpa.

- Más bien no quiso venir, es un poco reacio a los cambios.-aporto Emmett.-Y tu por ahora, ya le has quitado su adorada buhardilla.

- Yo no quería molestar a nadie.-dije, era verdad no había supuesto que molestaría a nadie.

- No lo hagas, no te sientas culpable, es que Edward a veces es un poco frío.-dijo Jasper a su lado.-Además, ahora vive abajo, hemos adaptado el cuarto de herramientas de papa.

- ¿Cómo…?El no puede quedarse en el cuarto de herramientas, hay me tenía que quedar yo.-mi culpabilidad iba en aumento, no conocía todavía a Edward y ya estaba enfadado conmigo.-De verdad, como si tengo que dormir en el sofá, Esme, Carlisle me asegurasteis que no iba a molestar, sino me hubiera ido con papa.

- Bella, cariño, tu papa estaría encantado de tenerte en su casa, pero ya sabemos lo amable que puede llegar a ser Kate y sobre todo sus hijas.-dijo Carlisle y seguramente estaría recordando un episodio de hace unos años.-No lo permitiremos, ¿vale?

- Y por Edward no te preocupes, es muy sensato.-dijo Esme.

A partir, de ahí desconecte un poco de la conversación y me limite a decir si o no a aquello que me contestaban, tenía que encontrar la manera de devolverle su habitación a Edward y yo dormir en el cuarto de herramientas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** tras consultarlo con mi mayor critica, he considerado que solo el primer capitulo no os puede enganchar en la historia, este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward. Muchas gracias por leer y os agradecería que me pusieras reviews que de verdad me hace mucha ilusión. Muchas gracias a nonblondes y LaviDx, espero que os siga gustando mi fic!!muchisimas gracias!!

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Los ángeles existen?_**

Me reí nuevamente de manera irónica, ¿Por qué todos me fastidian? Edward siempre lo tiene que hacer todo, y lo ultimo había sido ceder mi habitación a la nueva inquilina, me parecía genial que mis padres la ayudara, pero ¿para ello me tenían que echar de mi habitación?

Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, que tarde o temprano me echarían de casa, puede ser que desde un punto de vista lógico fuera natural que me dejaran sin mi habitación, sin mi adorada buhardilla, ya que Jasper y Emmett siempre habían compartido habitación, yo en cambio había preferido apartarme más en mi mundo, hasta que llego el terremoto de Alice y me adopto en su vida. He de reconocer que al principio no podía con ella y sus locuras, siempre revoloteando a mi lado, pero después me termine acostumbrando y era como mi hermana, esa que tienes que siempre se quiere enterar de todo en tu vida, ya sea bueno o malo o lo que haces todas las mañanas.

Baje la última caja, antes de que volvieran mis hermanos y mis padres y me tire sobre la cama, ¿Por qué no recordaba a Bella Swann? Me pregunte, sabía que en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente tenía la imagen de ella aunque lleváramos años sin verla. Me tape los ojos con mi almohada y suspire de cansancio.

- Menos mal que juegas al baloncesto y no al futbol.-dijo la voz de Alice desde el quicio de la puerta, era inútil preguntar como había entrado porque lo llevaba haciendo años.- Si solo ha sido una mudanza de…

- No vayas a decir que ha sido pequeña Alice Hale porque te juro que no respondo.-dije mirándola con odio.

- No iba a decir eso, solo iba a decir que solo has tenido que bajar las cajas dos pisos, y si hubiera sido el Empire State, estarías muerto en el piso 20 seguro.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada, y me miro de esa manera que dudo que a veces no puedo evitar dudar si lee mi mente.-Todavía no la recuerdas,¿no?

- El caso es que tengo su imagen en mi mente, de ello estoy seguro. En fin, al verla me acordare.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Jasper no esta, así que olvida encontrarte con el de manera casual, a por cierto le dije que éramos novios y que no se fijara en ti.

Alice se volteo totalmente enfurecida y no pude evitar hacer otra cosa nada más que reír ante su cara, para mi era demasiado obvio que Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper desde la primaria, de hecho creo que se acerco a mi porque le daba vergüenza hablar con Jasper, pero desde hace un tiempo, quizás ya más de un año, me había dado cuenta de que era algo mutuo, porque siempre que Alice venía a verme o quedábamos casualmente Jasper aparecía, quizás debería ayudarlos y me prometí que lo haría pero por ahora era más fácil reírme de ellos que ayudarles.

- Ya veremos las tonterías que haces tú cuando estés enamorado.-dijo Alice molesta.-Además, ni que tampoco fuera tan malo tenerme de hermana.

- Eres un incordio de amiga, pues no veas cuando te conviertas en hermana, no podré soportarte.-dije con una sonrisa.-Además, yo no me voy a enamorar.

- Y ya empezamos el discurso cínico de Edward.-dijo ella sentándose en una silla mientras empezaba a desempaquetar.-Edward no se piensa enamorar, pero se comporta como una persona que espera a que llegue una persona que lo enamore.

- No es así.-replique al momento, me sabía ya ese discurso de memoria.

- ¿No es así? O eso o eres gay, y dudo que lo seas, vamos si hasta rechazaste a Rosalie, a mi hermana Rose que todo el mundo sabe que esta tremenda, y no me digas que fue por Emmett.-me corto antes de que yo dijera nada pero con una sonrisa pícara, me iba a soltar alguna.-Solo te digo una cosa, no empieces odiando a Isabella sin conocerla, porque puede ser que te enamores de ella.

- No digas estupideces Alice.-dije.-Ahora lárgate que me estorbas. Por cierto, mama me ha dicho que os paséis esta tarde Rosalie y tú. Me ha dicho algo de que a Isabella le van a hacer falta compañía femenina sino quiere que tres osos la asusten. Yo creí que solo había uno.-dijo refiriéndome a Emmett.

- Edward tu eres más osco que tu hermano, cuando decides cerrarte y ya te has cerrado a ella.-y después se fue, gracias a Dios.

Las siguientes dos horas me las pase intentando poner en orden todas mis cosas aún situadas en las cajas, y eso que solo había bajado lo esencial. No quería saber nada como Bella fuera como Alice y necesitara toda la habitación para sus trapos, podría dar por perdida mi habitación, mi adorada buhardilla.

Sentí afuera las voces de mi familia, como siempre armando ese jaleo, y la voz de Alice hablar con mi madre, seguramente se la había encontrado en la entrada, esto iba a ser malo, con mi humor de perros y Alice y mi madre murmurando me parece que mi paciencia iba a tardar poco en perderse, ni siquiera me moleste en mirar lo que llevaba, total si solo iba a saludar y largarme, no me apetecía servir de comida a mi madre y Alice.

- Edward, ya hemos llegado.-dijo mi madre, al momento que yo salía del cuarto de herramientas.

Levante la mirada para ver a entrar a Alice sonriendo, me parece que había algo que me había perdido, pero Jasper no entraba detrás de ella sino Emmett armando folión y cantando y bailando según un baile de bienvenida, aunque si yo soy Isabella me hubiera ido corriendo nada más verlo, pero siempre podía utilizar eso para torturarlo más tarde.

Entonces, de repente apareció una figura sonriente y menuda detrás de Emmett, su melena negra estaba atada en una sencilla cola y su cara no llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo quedarme sin moverme, era preciosa, absolutamente preciosa y esa sonrisa parecía angelical, era un absoluto ángel del que no podía apartar la mirada, no sentí nada a mi alrededor durante los segundos que ella me miro con unos enormes ojos chocolate directamente a los ojos. Sentí como alguien me hacía algo que dolía, cuando me volví a mirar a Alice y Jasper que me miraban ambos con una sonrisa pícara.

- Edward ella es Isabella.-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

- Bella me gusta más.-me sonrío y yo le di la mano mientras con la otra me revolví el pelo inconscientemente.

Estuvimos dándonos la mano y vi como ella se sonrojo al mirarme a los ojos, estaba aún más bella sonrojada. De pronto, Emmett apareció para llevar su maleta y a mi ya no me importo que se quedara en mi habitación ni nada, solo me apetecía admirarla.

- Te dije que no te enamoraras de Bella.-dijo Alice de puntillas para susurrármelo al oído.

- ¿Quién ha dicho…?

- Edward te has tocado el pelo.-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Mire a Jasper para que me asegurara que no era así, pero al contrario el me asintió. Maldita sea, me había tocado el pelo delante de mi familia y no me había dado cuenta. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Bella Swann era capaz de ponerme nervioso y eso no me gustaba, era algo que tenía que cambiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: ¿Desde cuando me gusta el verde? Yo odio el verde_**

Cuando me baje del coche detrás de Emmett que me empujaba por enseñarme su póster de los Lakers al que era gran aficionado al igual que yo, observe como Jasper se tocaba el pelo por detrás al hablar con una muchacha bastante guapa y menuda, con cara dulce y el pelo corto moreno.

- Esto Bella.-me llamo Jasper.-Quizás te la tendría que presentar Edward, pero en fin ya lo hago yo. Bella ella es Alice, la mejor amiga de Edward.-la muchacha me sonrío de una manera muy sincera y en seguida había algo en ella que me cayó bien.

- Y la futura novia de Jasper.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa a mi lado arrastrando a Emmett hacia el maletero.

- Encantada de conocerte.-dije con una sonrisa y le di dos besos.-Me creía ya que no iba a conocer a ninguna chica.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de conocer por fin a Isabella Swann.-me dijo ella.-Esme espera ya te ayudo yo.

Y observe como corriendo acudía a Esme y le cogía la caja, que era de mis cosas del coche, me sentí culpable de hacerla coger algo mío y me acerque convenciéndolas a ambas de que luego podíamos ir a por ellas, claro esta mientras que arreglaba yo lo de la puñetera habitación, no me iba a quedar en ninguna buhardilla porque me quedaban dos largos años y medio allí.

- ¿Sabes Alice? Es gran aficionada a los Lakers.-dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- No le comentes eso jamás a Rose, ella es de los Celtics. Creo que es una de las razones por las que todavía no sale con Emmett.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, en fin creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a tener una amiga de verdad.-Y, también influye que todavía no le haya pedido ninguna cita.-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara, y no pude evitar reírme.

- Tu tampoco a Jasper, Alice, si mal no recuerdo.-dijo Emmett en tono normal haciendo que Alice se sonrojara y Jasper también que lo había escuchado, pero supuse que había querido decirlo en tono bajo.

- No os entretengáis más que tenemos que acomodar a Bella.-dijo Esme.

- Bella, se que no eres partidaria de las grandes aglomeraciones de gente en tu honor, pero es que habíamos pensado llamar a Charlie para que se pasara a verte, y de paso invitar a los Hale, que son grandes amigos nuestros y futura familia política espero.-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y observe como tres personas se sonrojaban cerca mía mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada, lo pensé y la verdad es que me encantaría ver a Charlie y a mis hermanastros.-Pero Esme y yo entenderemos que…

- No tío Carlisle me apetece mucho, de verdad que tengo ganas de ver a Charlie y a mis hermanitos. Y siempre me vendrá bien hacer amigas entre tanto hombre…

- Ah!!Pero es que no somos amigas ya?-me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa que le devolví, esa niña tenía que ser un encanto de verdad.-Y, por cierto, ¿a quién llamas hombre? Yo solo veo a Carlisle.

- Muy graciosa Alice.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa cogiéndome de las manos.

Al principio, me sentí muy rara pero después pensé que era Emmett y me había bautizado ya como su hermana pequeña, empezó de repente a bailar un baile de bienvenida aunque más bien me recordaba al baile del oso en celo o algo así, pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme mientras el cantaba mientras subíamos las escaleras donde casi me mato tres veces y es que la coordinación muchas veces no es lo mío y tropiezo con mis propios pies, y como me dijo muy amablemente mi profesora de ballet en el conservatorio de Phoenix tenía dos pies izquierdos, después de aquello cambie ballet por canto y nunca me arrepentí. Seguía riéndome cuando entramos en la casa detrás de Carlisle y Esme y entonces me di un par de vueltas Emmett mientras seguía haciendo el payaso, he de decirlo me encantaba Emmett, era la primera persona en mi vida que me hacía reír de esa manera.

Entonces, cuando conseguí que me soltara y siguiera haciendo el payaso con otra persona me fije en el, y creo que era la primera vez que vi a un chico tan guapo, es decir, había visto muchos chicos guapos en Phoenix pero el tenía algo más que me hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma alocada, por dios, si creo que estaba híper ventilando, menos mal que allí apenas me conocían todavía, si hubiera estado René y en un día lúcido seguro que me habría dejado en vergüenza en un momento.

- Edward, ella es Isabella.-escuche decir a Esme.

- Bella.-corregí más que nada por costumbre.

Entonces, en ese momento fije mi mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad y lo recordé, como iba a olvidarle, este chico vino a mi quinto cumpleaños. Era realmente atractivo y seguro que de los más populares, algunos mechones de su cabello cobrizo caían sobre su cara y sonreí, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba nerviosa, me había puesto nerviosa con Edward Cullen y eso no podía significar otra cosa que Edward Cullen no me era indiferente y entonces pude comprobar que no era lesbiana, que era algo que me había planteado después de que ningún chico me gustara o siquiera me atrajese. Y, de pronto sentí toda mi cara sonrojarse al mirarlo otra vez a la vez que sonreía, tenía que salir de ahí y soltar su mano. Y lo último que pensé antes de huir fue que estaba muy mono tocándose el pelo.

Entre en la cocina y allí vi a Emmett sentado en un taburete hablando con mis tíos, que en realidad no lo son pero eran como si lo fuese.

- Esto, yo quiero quedarme en la habitación de aquí abajo, podríais ayudarme a trasladar las cosas.-dije tímidamente.

- Pero si la buhardilla de Edward es la mejor habitación de la casa.-me dijo Emmett que no se creía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

- Ya, pero estoy segura que con una mano de pintura, estará genial.-dije a Esme con cara de suplica.

- Bella, eres la que tu eliges.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

- Emmett, ¿Por qué no te vas con Edward a comprar las cosas para la barbacoa?-dijo Carlisle con una mirada de complicidad.

- Yo, porque…esta bien, nos llevara más o menos un par de horas.-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

- Pero si en eso se tarda…

- No cuando van Edward y Emmett juntos.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa, así que supuse que en un tiempo lo entendería.

Con un poco de ayuda de Alice, Jasper y Carlisle conseguimos en algo más de una hora, cambiar las cosas de sitio y meter mis pocas pertenencias. Jasper subió a colocar junto con Alice las cosas en el cuarto de Edward para que luego no se quejara, debía de ser muy gruñón porque todos evitaban tener que escucharlo, pero yo después de diez minutos había terminado de colocarlo todo, y decidí que tenía que pintar mi habitación que era mucho más amplia de las que había tenido nunca juntas.

Subí para ayudar a Alice y Jasper y entre sin llamar a la puerta, y no pude evitar sonrojarme a ver a Jasper tocándole la mejilla a Alice que de pronto escucho la maldita puerta que hasta entonces no había sonado y se separaron de golpe, y maldije por dentro, tras susurrar un débil lo siento mientras me sonrojaba más aún. Baje por las escaleras de caracol atropelladamente y seguí bajando hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba Emmett que me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Siempre estas sonrojada Bella?-me pregunto mientras yo me reía.

- No siempre, pero se ve que en esta casa si.-dije aún sonrojada.-Por cierto, crees que mañana podrías decirme donde comprar pintura.

- ¿Qué quieres pintar?-me pregunto Edward, y supe que aquella voz se había quedado grabada en mi cabeza, era una voz aterciopelada y con un timbre suave.

- Mi habitación.-dije sin pensar y el se marcho sin decirme más nada.

- Creo que se acaba de enfadar bastante Bella.-dijo con cara divertida.

- Pero, es que de verdad que la pintura que hay no me gusta, es que es gris y es…

- Bella, piensa que vas a cambiar el color de su habitación.

Bien, pues genial, Isabella Swann acabas de empezar con buen pie con Edward Cullen, esa es mi especial habilidad de meter la pata, decidí que luego hablaría con Edward sobre los cambios de habitaciones.

-- -- -- -- --

_Hola a todos, os juro que no pensaba actualizar tan rápido, pero me he metido esta mañana en el correo y he visto cuatro review en tan solo unas horas que me he emocionado mucho y me he dicho que merecíaís un regalo, por cierto, este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Bella, el siguiente es desde el de Edward y aviso ya, lo tengo escrito, pero si quereís que lo suba antes de una semana, teneis que dejarme minimo más de cinco reviews o cinco reviews...ok??porfi!!es que me interesa mucho vuestra opinión porque aunque tengo otros fics este es el primero con los personajes de Crepusculo...asi que contestadme con vuestra opinión..._

_Besos a todos, muchos besos y muchas gracias por animarme a seguir adelante con esta historia!!espero vuestras noticias..._

_Ah!!muchas gracias por avisarme de los anonimos, y estan activados, es que no me había dado cuenta..._

_Y una cosa más, cuanto antes reciba esos reviews antes subo el siguiente capitulo...besos_

**afrokd**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: No me gustan los cambios ¿o quizás si?_**

Ni siquiera me queje cuando Emmett me dijo que tenía que ir con el a comprar las cosas para la barbacoa de bienvenida, no pude hacerlo porque era mi oportunidad de salir de allí, de dejar de tener a Isabella Swann cerca y de demostrarme que ella no tenía nada, ningún efecto sobre mi ni sobre mis nervios, tenía que distanciarme de ella, porque ella era una más de esas chicas que después de todo terminan yendo detrás tuya, que demuestran que lo que menos le importan son los estudios, y la verdad es que lo mejor para ambos era que no sintiéramos nada el uno por el otro, pero que estaba diciendo,¡yo no sentía nada por Bella!.

Las dos horas con Emmett comprando se me pasaron volando y creo que me miraba raro, por supuesto era la primera vez que íbamos a comprar que no terminábamos peleándonos, pero es que yo en esos momentos no podía tener en la cabeza nada más que el pelo moreno y los ojos oscuros de Bella, junto con su cara sonrojada. Ella no era diferente a las otras, era una más, era una chica más de la que tenía que escapar porque empezaría a acosarme y pensaba alejarme de ella, a mostrarme distante y frío.

Aparque detrás del coche de mi padre que ya no tenía ninguna caja, pero absolutamente ninguna caja así que supuse que ya estaría acoplada en mi habitación y algo de ello ya no me molestaba, en el fondo solo quería que se sintiese cómoda para que se quedara, para que no se fuera de nuestras vidas. Sacudí la cabeza violentamente y vi como me miraba Emmett, pero gracias a Dios mi hermano se obtuvo de preguntarme nada más, sabía que no estaba de humor, lo mejor hubiera sido que ella no entrara en nuestras vidas, lo mejor hubiera sido que ella se alejara de nuestras vidas.

Respire profundamente antes de entrar en mi casa, con suerte mi casa era grande y no la vería en todo el rato hasta que tuviese que salir de mi habitación, bueno del cuarto de herramientas para comer y hacer acto de presencia en la barbacoa. Entre en la cocina con las bolsas y allí estaba intentando ayudar a Emmett a colocar las cosas, con una coleta que evitaba que el pelo le cayese por la cara y con una sonrisa hablando de comprar pintura, ¿es que siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en la cara? Era de ese tipo de personas que prefieres cuidar, que te desean protegerlas de todo lo que haya a su alrededor y yo quería ser ese protector. Necesitaba recluirme, de verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres pintar?-pregunte, mi curiosidad pudo, pero al momento me arrepentí cuando fijo su mirada en mi.

- Mi habitación.-me respondió al momento.

Me quede noqueado, y después supuse que no me había equivocado, ya quería cambiar el color de mi buhardilla, ya se había apropiado de ella, ya había hecho posesión de mi estupenda buhardilla. Era como todas las otras, solo que esta había llegado un poco más lejos y me gustaría saber que es lo que había hecho para ello, que truco había utilizado para ponerme nervioso puesto que ninguna antes lo había hecho. Me sacudí el pelo y automáticamente me encontré con la mano en la manivela de mi antigua habitación, era demasiado. No sabia que hacer, porque entrar suponía ahora invadir la intimidad de Bella, y eso tampoco lo quería después de todo era un caballero, era algo en lo que Esme había puesto bastante esfuerzo y no lo iba a destruir en un momento.

Al diablo, siempre era el perfecto caballero. Siempre hacía lo correcto y si me quejaba pero no lo demasiado, además ya todos pasaban de mi. Entre y vi mi cama perfectamente hecha con mi edredón y mis sabanas, que ya había bajado abajo, ¿Qué significaba esto? Mis cd´s ya estaban en su sitio y colocados como yo siempre los tenía, y mis libros encima del escritorio, todas las cosas que había bajado ya estaban allí. ¿Quién…?

- Mierda, mierda y mierda.-Me puse la mano en la cabeza y me tire en la cama, porque ella no podía ser como el resto, el resto se habría quedado con esa habitación, el resto de chicas me habían echado ojitos y me habrían intentado llamar mi atención, pero ella no. Ella no había aceptado mi habitación, me había devuelto la mía y se había quedado con el cuarto de herramientas.

- Edward, cariño baja y ayuda a tu padre con la barbacoa antes de que prenda fuego a la casa.-escuche la voz de mi madre.

Jasper debería estar ocupado con Alice por ahí, hablando con ella supongo, y realmente me gustaría incordiarlos, pero lo primero era lo primero y eso era que mi casa siguiera en pie. Baje rápidamente y salí al jardín, aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado Emmett ayudando a papa. Ellos podrían prender fuego a la casa en un momento, y es que si alguien se parecía a papa en desastre ese era Emmett, aunque nunca llegaría a conseguir superar el apagón de Forks y tampoco yo me chivaría que fue mi padre intentando arreglar la vieja tostadora de casa.

- Hola Edward.-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de alivio.-Debimos comprar una barbacoa de gas.

- Ya te lo dije papa, pero sabes que Jasper adora las de carbón.-dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde esta?

- Me parece que se ha perdido con Alice, pero prefiero no preguntar.-dijo Emmett.-Ojala, de esa manera deje de tener sueños con ella y se le declare a voces.

- Tampoco es que tú sueñes calladito con Rosalie.-dije riéndome cuando Emmett me soltó una colleja.

- Oye…

Eso es por hacer que mi hermana pequeña se sienta culpable, supongo que ya supiste que Bella nos contradijo a todos y ocupo el cuarto de herramientas.-me dijo serio, y me di cuenta de que Bella verdaderamente le importaba.

- Yo pensé…

- Hay veces en la que no se te da bien pensar.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le echaba un poco de gasoil al carbón, espera era un poco de gasoil.

- Emmett, para.-dije casi gritando y quitándole la botella, genial había vaciado la botella. Iba a reprocharle algo, pero no pude más que reír al ver como Emmett sonreía tontamente a Rosalie, eso era lo que había provocado aquel desastre.-Creo que voy a buscar a Jasper, el es el único que puede solucionar esto, esto yo no se hacerlo. Alejaos de ella.-amenace a mi padre y a Emmett que en seguida se alejaron un poco.

Ya que había visto que Rosalie y Alice habían venido estaba seguro de que Jasper no estaría con ella y que no interrumpía nada, sonreí y entre en la cocina, allí no estaba, pero se le oía hablar con alguien y reírse.

- …en serio, Bella no creo que sea para tanto.-bien estaba con Bella y esa sería mi ocasión para disculparme por mi estampida.

Entre en la habitación y vi como estaba intentando encima de la mesa que cojeaba descolgar un trozo de póster de los que tenía mi padre, sería uno que se habría olvidado de sus póster médicos, era el de su corazón lleno de sangre.

- Jasper, papa y Emmett la han armado gorda con la barbacoa, me parece que no tiene arreglo.-dije mirando a Bella disimuladamente.

Sus pantalones piratas, eran anchos y estaba seguro que debajo de esa ropa tan ancha había una muchacha que intentaba pasar desapercibida, todas las chicas que conocía intentaban ponerse lo más apegando que tuvieran para hablar conmigo pero ella no era de esas. De pronto vi como la mesa se tambaleo demasiado y ella caía hacía atrás, y agradecí en esos momentos tener reflejos y poner mis brazos al vuelo y agarrarla. En cuanto cayo sobre mis brazos vi su cara y no me pudo resultar más que graciosa. La verdad es que era delgada, apenas pesaba, claro esta que mis indicadores eran mis hermanos y eso no se podía tener en cuenta.

- Creo que me esperaba el suelo más duro.-dijo ella con una sonrisa y no me pude nada más que reír, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en mis brazos. Entonces abrió los ojos y me miro confundida y volviéndose a sonrojar.

- Edward, lo siento, no pensaba que…-dijo separándose de mí y poniéndose más colorada.-…a veces puedo llegar a ser muy torpe, verdaderamente.

- No pasa nada, de verdad.-dije sonrojándome, dios me estaba sonrojando y evite mirar a Jasper que seguro que se estaría riendo, la mire a ella que tenía la mirada gacha y supe que estaba a punto de volver a disculparse, así que decidí dirigir mi conversación a mi hermano.-Jasper, Emmett ha vaciado la botella de gasolina en el carbón.

- ¿Qué que…? ¿Como…?-pregunto el anonadado.

- Acababa de entrar Rosalie en el jardín.-dije a lo que el asintió y empezo a reirse.

- Bueno, vamos a intentar arreglarlo a no ser que prefieras quedarte con Bella.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara, algo que decidí ignorar.

Esperaba que aquel día terminara pronto, pero lo bueno de todo aquello es que había tenido a Bella entre mis brazos y la sensación no había sido para nada de disgusto, pero tenía que alejarme de ella, tendría que encontrarle algún defecto.

--

_guau!!solo habeis tardado un día, asi que como prometi el siguiente capitulo esta aqui y me alegro que os guste, prometo que el siguiente en cuanto lo termine lo subo y espero que sea mucho más extenso...pero mucho más. He de aclarar que esto no es ninguna traducción sale de mi cabeza loca y sus locas ideas, si teneis alguna idea o queja o sugerencia o quereis saber algo más me dejais un review._

_Aclaración, ni Alice esta con Jasper ni Rosalie con Emmett._

_No se si chantajearos con review, pero teneis que entender que me gusta tener vuestra opinion porque ayuda a animarme a escribir y saber que no estoy haciendo el ridiculo...muchos besos y muchas gracias.**..**_

**Afrokd**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5: ¿Qué le sucede a mi corazón?_**

**Bella POV**

Mire a Emmett y me sentí peor con Edward, porque el no podía ser como los demás chicos y pasar de lo que yo dijese, mi corazón me traicionaba y solo llevaba unas horas en aquella casa. Me tumbe en la cama, y entonces vi aquel horrendo póster, eso era un ¿corazón? Dios, pero si yo me mareaba con la sangre y aquel póster me haría tener pesadillas.

Lentamente, me senté en el filo de la cama y me quite las zapatillas para poder subir en la mesa, que no tenía pinta de muy consistente pero que realmente era mejor que dejar aquel puñetero póster ahí arriba, quizás si se lo pidiese a Emmett el seguro que lo quitaría encantado, pero yo no era así y nunca lo seria. Las cosas eran mejor hacerlas por uno mismo.

Sentí como alguien tocaba en la puerta de mi habitación que estaba abierta.

- Esto Bella podría hablar contigo.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tímida y algo sonrojado, lo que me recordó la escena que había presenciado en el cuarto de Edward, tenía que disculparme pero antes asentí mientras acercaba una silla a la mesa para subirme en ella.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Bella?-me pregunto mirándome curioso.

- Entre tú y yo, odio la sangre, su color y su olor, y ese póster puede hacer que tenga pesadillas con solo mirarlo durante una semana.

- Ah!!es uno de los favoritos de papa.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a subir a la mesa.-Veras yo quería explicarte que lo que viste cuando entraste al cuarto de …

- Jasper es más que obvio que andas detrás de Alice y perdona que te diga pero creo que es algo mutuo, también yo siento haber interrumpido el momento y lo siento terriblemente porque a veces puedo llegar a ser muy oportuna, como en esta caso. De todas maneras yo me quería disculpar.-dije con un leve sonrojo.

- No te tienes porque disculpar de verdad.-dijo Jasper sonriendo, tenia algo que hacia que todo el mundo se sintiera bien.

- Si de verdad, creo que era la ocasión para que Alice y tú iniciarais algo más.-dije volviéndome a encararlo.-Y yo mi oportuna entrada os deje fuera de combate, así que lo siento, pero prometo recompensarte.

- No tienes que hacerlo, y…en serio Bella no creo que sea para tanto.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Jasper, papa y Emmett la han armado gorda con la barbacoa, me parece que no tiene arreglo.-y sentí como su voz me invadía todos los sentidos, no parecía enfadado más bien divertido por algo que hubiera pasado, pero también era verdad que no estaba hablando conmigo.

Entonces, lo mire de reojo y vi como sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mi, estaba observándome y entonces intente hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez, intente quitar la chincheta de lo alto del póster a la vez que moví mi pie hacia atrás y apoye el pie en la pata de la mesa que estaba coja, después de eso sentí como la mesa se tambaleaba demasiado y todo mi cuerpo se iba para atrás. Bien, genial mi torpeza se había unido a mis nervios. Entonces cerré los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo, impacto que nunca llego o que llego y el suelo de la habitación no estaba tan duro.

- Creo que me esperaba el suelo más duro.-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios puesto que no me había hecho daño y seguro que la caída fue hasta graciosa. Abrí los ojos lentamente aún en el suelo blando, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en el suelo de estaba encima de Edward que me estaba sujetando con fuerza y me miraba divertido y con una sonrisa. Bien, genial, Bella ahora mismo debe pensar que eres una absoluta idiota, has comparado su cuerpo con el suelo, y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Edward y me sentía bien pero mi sangre empezó a acumularse otra vez en mi cara.- Edward, lo siento, no pensaba que…-dije cada vez más colorada mientras el reía de mis coloretes.-…a veces puedo llegar a ser muy torpe, verdaderamente.-eso si que era verdad, evite mirar a Jasper que seguro que estaría más que divertido.

- No pasa nada, de verdad.-y entonces agache la mirada, no podía mirarlo y el para mi desgracia me puso en pie y me soltó. Entonces, me di cuenta de lo alto que era, es decir yo era bajita, lo justo para poder jugar la baloncesto pero el seguro que media más del 1,80 cm.-Jasper, Emmett ha vaciado la botella de gasolina en el carbón.-escuche que decía mientras me aparecía una sonrisa divertida, ya sabía que Emmett y tío Carlisle juntos podían ser un peligro.

- ¿Qué que…? ¿Como…?-pregunto Jasper anonadado, no se lo podía creer.

- Acababa de entrar Rosalie en el jardín.-vale, eso me lo había perdido, ¿quién era Rosalie?

- Bueno, vamos a intentar arreglarlo a no ser que prefieras quedarte con Bella.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara, algo que preferí ignorar.

En cuanto ambos salieron de la habitación me tumbe en la cama y me permití volver a respirar, por favor, había pasado unas horas y ya había terminado en los brazos de Edward, tenía que dejar de pensar en el. A pesar de lo terriblemente guapo y atractivo que era.

Salí cuando sentí la voz de Esme llamándome. Y en el momento que cruce la puerta que daba al jardín con mi cara de circunstancias no pude evitar sentirme feliz, allí estaba Charlie con una sonrisa perfecta, allí estaba mi padre. Aunque Charlie es una persona más bien tímida y sencilla, al contrario que su odiosa mujer, yo quería a mi padre, que llevaba tres años sin ver. Corrí y abrace a mi padre con efusividad mientras sentí los brazos torpes de Charlie rodear mi cintura y cuando lo mire a los ojos vi emoción en ellos.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Bella, y no me gustaría nada más que te pudieras quedar en casa, pero creo que sería mejor que te quedaras mejor en lo de Carlisle, aunque si te lo replanteas puede que consiga convencer a Kate que podéis convivir.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Vale, he de explicarme, jamás en mi vida me he peleado con nadie y de hecho con Kate no lo hice, fue Esme la que lo hizo cuando aparecí una noche en su casa llorando después de ella me llamara desgraciada y no se que más, eso había sucedido hace tres años cuando ella estaba embarazada y se escudo en el embarazo. Después, años después, cada vez que iba a venir a verme algo le pasaba a ella o a los niños y nunca los pude conocer. Eso me recordaba una cosa.

- Papa, yo también me alegro de volver a verte.-dije y vi como se emocionaba, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño.-Pero, ¿no me tienes que presentar a dos personajes?

- A dos personajes.-dijo mi padre mirándome raro.-AH!!tus hermanos, por supuesto, están hay con Emmett que esta jugando con ellos, ven.

Lo seguí sonriéndole cuando vi a dos niños de algo más de tres años que reían corriendo detrás de Emmett que parecía un oso a la caza por dos enanos, en mi cabeza asomo una imagen de una de las escenas de la película de Star Wars cuando Chewbacca iba al lado de los iwords, y no pude más que sonreír.

- James, Charlie.-dijo mi padre y me sorprendí de que nunca había sabido los nombres de mis hermanos, siempre habían sido los enanos.-Os presento a vuestra hermana, Bella.

Los dos enanos se acercaron a mí y me sonrieron, corriendo James se me acerco y me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla mientras que Charlie lo imitaba, y yo los cogí a ambos en brazos. Haciéndoles tonterías y riéndome con ellos.

**Edward POV**

Vi como Jasper, me miraba raro cuando me ofrecí a quedarme en la barbacoa, pero necesitaba entretenerme con algo para no mirarla, la había visto abrazar al jefe de policía Swann, y la verdad es que me di cuenta de que nunca sabías que es lo que iba a hacer Bella, pero por suerte mi vista estaba fija ahora en el refresco que había en mi mano y en la barbacoa y ella estaba a mi espalda, la podía oír reírse y esa era una suave melodía. Y, después, de mucho tiempo, me dieron ganas de tocar el piano, no sabía porque me entraban ganas de dejar todo lo que significaba la popularidad en la que me había visto arrastrado aunque nunca lo había admitido.

- Ey, Edward.-dijo Rosalie a mi lado alegre mientras me daba una cerveza fresquita.-Ten cuidado y no te despistes que se te pueden quemar las chuletas.-me dijo divertida y voltee a coger mi cerveza.

- No estoy distraído.

- Definitivamente, Alice tiene razón, estas raro, pero rarísimo, jamás te has ofrecido a esto, generalmente dejas a Jasper.

- Digamos que necesita cierta ayuda para empezar con Alice y que yo le estoy proporcionando esa ayuda.

- Si, la verdad es que se ven demasiado tontos.-de pronto escuche como soltaba una carcajada y dirigí mi mirada a donde ella miraba, estaba mirando como Bella y Emmett jugaban con los pequeños enanos.

La verdad es que nunca antes había sentido envidia de alguien, y en ese momento sentía envidia de dos niños, de dos pequeños que andaban corriendo detrás de su hermana mientras intentaban derribarla en una guerra de cosquillas, por Dios, en una guerra de cosquillas. Y al mirarla no pude más que sonreír, mientras que ella me volvía a demostrar que no era otra más, que era distinta, no le importaba sudar, estar descalza y despeinada mientras que corría detrás de ellos tirándose por el césped a pesar de que todos los estuvieran mirando a ellos cuatro. Espera cuatro, ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?

- ¿Y Emmett?-pregunte a Rosalie quién lo miraba como venía cargado con una pistola de agua y tiraba a Bella, aquella guerra era injusta, eran tres contra uno.- ¿No estas celosa de Bella?

- La verdad es que me ha caído bastante bien.-dijo Rosalie.-Se ve buena, y risueña, y nada más hay que ver como trata a esos críos, los adora y eso que me ha comentado Charlie que los acababa de conocer.

- Si la verdad es que es distinta.-dije sin pensar.

- Y tanto, me ha comentado el duendecillo que ha sido capaz de ponerte nervioso.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Bien nota mental Edward, matar al duendecillo. Fije mi vista otra vez en Bella y la estaban poniendo chorreando mientras ya tenían los tres pistolas, vale, una cosa tenía clara había que igualar esa guerra.- Rosalie, ¿te puedes encargar tu?

- Claro, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Divertirme.-dije con una sonrisa, mientras salía de allí corriendo.

--

_Ya estoy de vuelta y me he puesto triste porque solo he visto tres reviews que por cierto muchas gracias, pido reviews porque es muy importante para mi, es decir, necesito saber vuestra sincera opinión...de verdad...asi que he decidido volver con mis chantajes asi que que os digo el precio:**5 reviews1 capitulo**. Cuando tenga los cino reviews subo un nuevo capitulo..ok??_

_Y os informo que tengo hasta el capitulo 10 escrito, asi que ya sabeís..._

_un besazo...espero actualizar pronto...depende de vosotros..._

_**Afrokd**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6: Dejándose llevar_**

**Alice POV**

No me lo podía creer, este día esta siendo magnifico y todavía más magnifico era que Edward hubiera salido de su cascarón, y todo ello lo había conseguido Bella en tan solo un día al lado de Edward.

En primer lugar, lo había puesto nervioso nada más conocerlo, ¡Lo había puesto nervioso! Creedme Edward Cullen nervioso, cuando se lo conté a Rosalie camino para aquí otra vez se había reído de mí, pero cuando después se acerco Jasper, o adoro a Jasper, ¿sabéis que adoro a Jasper? El es magnifico, es risueño, es simpático, divertido…Bueno que sigo a lo que iba que era Edward, después cuando me contó que se había sonrojado cuando había evitado que Bella cayera contra el suelo no me lo podía creer. Tampoco me podía creer que fuera a comprar con Emmett y no se pelearan, pero lo último es que se había ofrecido a quedarse en la barbacoa, ese no es el Edward que conocemos.

- Un momento, Alice, ¿en que piensas?-me pregunto Jasper a mi lado.

- Jazz, es que…¿no esta Edward raro hoy?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

- ¿raro?-me sonrío y yo siento que me da algo.-Que va, no esta raro, esta de psiquiatra, no se ha enfadado con Emmett y se ha sonroj…

Mire a Jasper que estaba boquiabierto mirando hacía donde antes teníamos las miradas puestas y entonces no me pude creer lo que estaba viendo mis ojos, ¿¿acaso ese era Edward??

- ¿Es…es…Ed…Edward?-pregunto Jasper aún mirando hacía donde su hermano estaba mojando a Emmett que reía y a los enanos que seguían a Bella corriendo de un lado para otro sin parar. Si, esto era increíble. Me gire para ver a Rosalie que se nos estaba acercando.

- ¿Desde cuando Edward se divierte?-pregunto Rosalie aún sin creérselo.

- Desde que Bella llego a esta casa.-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Puedo decir que hacía años que no veía a Edward reír de esa manera, siempre lo hemos visto reír pero nunca de esa manera, es una risa sincera, es una risa sin compromiso, verdaderamente se esta divirtiendo.-dije más para mi misma que para los demás, y vi como los demás continuaban mirando la peculiar escena.

Y es que otra cosa que Edward odiaba eran los niños, y estaba jugando con ellos y chorreando, se estaba tirando por el césped, esto rozaba mis sueños, en algún momento de su vida había sido así, pero que le había hecho volver a serlo, y mi cabeza solo me podía dar una posible respuesta, la única que había conseguido aquello era Bella, la adorable y tierna Bella, esa era la persona que lo enamoraría.

- Alice, Edward va a besar a Bella o son imaginaciones mías.-dijo Rosalie a mi lado mientras Jasper se estaba encargando de la barbacoa. Y, entonces, volví de mi mundo de nunca jamás para mirarlos, era cierto Edward le estaba acariciando la mejilla a Bella, se estaba acercando a ella con los ojos fijos en ella y nada más que ella, si Edward la besaba iba a cerrar el hechizo, vale debo de dejar de leer novelas románticas, no me hace bien. Pero entiéndanme, Edward iba a besar a un chica, el iba a besar a una chica, nunca había besado a una chica.

De repente vi como uno de los enanos se acercaba a ellos, estuve a punto de gritar un Noooooo!! Pero eso iba a ser muy sonoro y observe como ellos se separaban el uno del otro como si se quemaran para después ver balbucear un débil lo siento a Edward y mirarlo mientras salía corriendo revolviéndose el pelo hacía la casa, mientras Bella lo miraba confundida y estática.

- Y eso es una huída de Edward Masen Cullen.-dije con una sonrisa triste a mi hermana.-Dile a Emmett y a Jasper que hablen con Bella, la pobre tiene que estar muy confundida. Yo me encargo de Edward antes de que se haga a su alrededor un castillo de piedra.

Camine, sabiendo que Edward no contestaría a la puerta si llamaba, así que tendría que arriesgarme a entrar por la puerta sin llamar y hablar con el aunque me echara. Sonreí, aun intentando creerme que Edward no hubiera puesto las barreras a Bella o ella que tenía algún tipo de catapulta o trampilla especial para evitar que el la distanciase.

Entre y me lo encontré con música clásica, probablemente claro de luna en el reproductor mientras el tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué ES LO QUE TE HA PASADO EDWARD?-dije con mi voz más potente después de ver que nada había hecho que saliese de su mundo aún después de haber apagado el equipo.

- Alice, lárgate, no estoy de humor.-me dijo tapándose con la almohada.-No quiero saber nada de nadie.

- Yo quiero saber.-dije mientras me metía debajo de la almohada.- ¿Por qué estamos debajo de la almohada o por que acabas de huir?

- Lo iba a hacer Alice.-dijo cerrando los ojos.-Iba a hacerlo, iba a besarla y a…Ella es como las otras, me tengo que alejar.

- ¿Cómo quién?-pregunte viendo la frustración en la cara de Edward.- ¿Cómo Lauren y todo su grupo de animadoras?-Edward no dijo nada, pero yo sabía que pensaba eso.-Me parece que no es así, es distinta, es que no la has visto correr detrás de esos diablos o reír o mojarse sin importarle el pelo o la ropa o…

- Alice, lo he visto y hasta…

- Te has divertido, ¿no?-le dije sonriendo y por fin conseguí que Edward me abriera esos enormes ojos verdes y me mirara a los ojos.

- Es que no se que estaba pensando.-me dijo frustrado.

- Edward, no pensabas, estabas viviendo, ella te ha hecho eso, llevaba años sin escucharte reír de esa manera, viéndote encerrado en tu propia capsula de protección que con ella no sirve.

- Pero es que yo quiero que sirva, yo quiero ser indiferente. Yo no quiero…-pero no termino la frase y soltó un suspiro.

- Edward, sabes que te adoro, pero allí abajo tienes a la persona que te puede hacer feliz y que vivas, ¿vas a dejar que se vaya?-pregunte anonada.

- No lo entiendes, ella es otro más, ella solo quiere a Edward Cullen, perfecto jugador de baloncesto, simpático y agradable y un juguete que lucir…

- Edward, ella no conoce a ese Edward, ella conoce al Edward divertido, bromista e irónico…

- Pero cuando lo conozca, ¿y si me enamoro?

- Edward, no quieres verlo y siento impotencia, solo espero que no te arrepientas de alejarte de ella, porque es lo que vas a hacer huir de ella. Y si haces eso, me parece que eres un cobarde y que quizás te des cuenta demasiado tarde que no puedes estar sin ella y ella pase de ti entonces.-dije con toda mi furia levantándome para irme.

- Alice, no estas en situación de dar consejos, mírate sino con Jasper.-me dijo sin atreverse a mirarme.

- Eso es distinto yo nunca me he negado a admitir que estoy locamente enamorada de Jasper.-dije con orgullo para salir de aquella habitación.

Verdaderamente, esperaba poder equivocarme y que me demostrara que no iba a ser el cobarde que a mínimo que alguien se acercarse a su corazón iba a huir como un pavo despavorido. Y, ahora iba a aprovechar ese coraje para pedirle una cita a Jasper, si señor.

--

_Cortito, no??_

_Os decepcionado, no??esperabas un relato detallado de la batalla de agua, pero sería lo típico y dentro de mi cabeza y de mi día de inspiración, pense que era ya hora de ver a Alice y su punto de vista y que Edward abriese el corazón a sus miedos internos... y con quién mejor que con su casi hermana Alice, alías el duendecillo endemoniado!!_

_Bueno, y ahora, que es lo que sucedera...Os repito que esta escrito...y como prometi en ct me ha llegado el quinto review he actualizado, pero por lo pronto todavía tengo cuatro capitulos más escritos..._

_La cosa esta interesante...xq...¿que hara Edward?...q pasara con Bella??_

_Aviso de que empezaran a aparecer nuevos personajes que faltan,...y...ya sabeis el precio...5 reviews...para el proximo pedire un review más que lo sepais..._

_Besos...esperando vuestros reviews estoy para actualizar..._

**Afrokd**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7: ¿Por qué huyo?_**

**Bella POV**

Me volví a mirar el espejo y me termine de atar la cola mientras echaba, la mochila a mi espalda, era oficialmente mi segundo día de clases, ya que ayer fue una mera presentación y me tire todo el día con Rosalie y Alice, me encantaban estas hermanas, también me presentaron a unas cuantas chicas y me pude apuntar para las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto que serían la semana que viene, eso me recordaba que me vendría bien echar unas canastas con Emmett y Jasper, aunque el mejor para ello sería Edward, pero últimamente ni siquiera lo veía, supuse que andaba demasiado ocupado con el equipo de animadoras como para siquiera saludarme por las mañanas.

Era verdad, que parecían Edward distintos, totalmente, pero es que era increíble, había un Edward que era tremendamente sincero y divertido con el que me lo pasaba genial, que fue el que conocí ese día en la barbacoa, pero después ese Edward había desaparecido dejando un Edward irónico y distante que era el que todo el mundo parecía conocer y el que traía locas a todas las animadoras y todas las chicas del instituto.

Ya esta perfecta mi cola, salí y desayune algo, mientras esperaba a que bajara Emmett para irme con el en el coche.

- Buenos días, enana.-dijo intentando revolverme el cabello con lo que por suerte pude esquivar.- ¿Qué tienes hoy?

- Tengo biología, literatura y matemáticas. Y, después, tengo química, historia y lengua.-dije con cara de asco ante lo último, sinceramente odiaba lengua.

- Vaya, vaya.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.-Tenemos otra cerebrito en la familia.-y parecia que lo decía con orgullo.

- ¿Cerebrito?-dije sin llegar a entenderlo.

- Bueno de todos es sabido que yo soy el tonto de la familia, que Jasper es medio normal, pero que Edward se ha llevado toda la inteligencia.

- Vaya, no lo sabía.-dije, y era verdad de Edward apenas sabía nada.-Por cierto, ¿es que Alice y Edward están enfadados?

- Supongo.-dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba de desayunar mientras dejaba mi vaso en el fregadero.-Vamos, que esta tarde tengo entrenamiento.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo te quería pedir un favor, es que llevo como un mes sin jugar al baloncesto y me gustaría echar unas canastas antes de hacer la prueba para el equipo, y me preguntaba si podías acompañarme.-dije con una sonrisa de cachorrito.

- Para eso sería mejor que se lo pidieras a Edward.-dijo Emmett.

- ¿Pedirme qué?-dijo Edward abriendo el frigorífico.

- Bella, quiere echar unas canastas para practicar antes de su prueba con el equipo y con Rosalie no puede debido a que es la que hace las pruebas y supongo que Bella y su nobleza no le permiten que juegue con ella hasta entrar en el equipo por meritos propios.-dijo Jasper como si fuese un discurso de bienvenida que había llegado delante de Edward.

- Pero, yo se que sería molestar y por eso no te lo he pedido.-dije con una sonrisa triste, juro que sin proponérmelo.-Buenos días, nos vemos en el instituto.

- Si llevas razón, sería molestar.-me dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

**Edward POV**

La mire mientras se marchaba y no pude más que sentirme peor de lo que estaba, verdaderamente, Bella era muy buena y es que le había soltado mil y una bordarías y todavía no me había mandado a la mierda, más bien me había mirado con algo de tristeza, pero no se porque la mirada de aquella mañana era distinta, de verdad no se esperaba esa contestación de mi y es que hasta yo me había dado cuenta de que me había pasado. Me quede mirando como se iba hablando con Emmett intentando animarla mientras le decía que yo era un verdadero imbécil y un cretino de primera, y es que lo era.

- Creo que te pasaste.-dijo Jasper a mi lado comiendo los cereales.-No tenías que haberle dicho eso, porque verdaderamente le ha afectado.

- Y a ti que más te da.-dije con furia a mi hermano que lo único que hizo fue sonreírme.

- Me da Edward, porque Bella es una de las mejores chicas que hay.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Y llevaba razón, yo no es que no quisiera ver a Bella, la semana pasada me descubrí espiándola mientras pintaba su habitación ella sola, si me hubiera pedido que la ayudase, mierda sabía que le habría dicho que no. Su habitación que escuche como le explicaba a Esme que se acerco a ver como lo llevaba que la había pintado de amarillo para que le recordara al sol que tanto le gustaba y para que le diera mayor luminosidad. Después, me sorprendí espiándola mientras leía sentada en el columpio del jardín y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era una tonta, porque estaba leyendo nada más y nada menos que a Platón, era filosófica.

Maldita sea, si aunque intentara pasar de ella no podía, era más fuerte que yo la necesidad de conocerla, pero no me pensaba rendir tan fácilmente, quizás fuera la sensación de la novedad.

**Bella POV**

Adoraba a Emmett con todo mi corazón, después de la negativa de Edward termine riendo cuando llegue al instituto con el y es que no se como lo hizo, pero estaba claro que Edward tenía por lo menos trastorno de personalidad, sino una persona en su sano juicio no haría eso, no me trataría así. Pero como me dijo Alice, Edward a veces era difícil de entender.

Deje mis libros en mi taquilla y cogí nada más que las cosas necesarias para biología, esto era demasiado, ahora tendría que pasar por el grupo de gente fashion antes de entrar en mi aula de biología, ¿Qué era lo que hacían ellas allí? Si ninguna tenía biología, mierda, Edward si tenía biología, de hecho íbamos juntos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo. Me cogí de mis cosas lo más fuerte que pude e intente pasar desapercibida como era en Phoenix, pero siendo la nueva del curso supongo que eso sencillamente era imposible.

- Ey, pero si es la nueva, dicen que su expediente académico es indiscutible.-dijo una de ellas, una rubia y todos le rieron la gracia.-Si es el nuevo bichito de laboratorio, otra rata más.

Intente seguir adelante a pesar de los insultos que cada vez se hacían más altos porque cada vez me acercaba más, entonces no se como al pasar por delante de ella me tropecé, justo en el momento más oportuno y vi como venía Edward justo de en frente que me miro con algo de preocupación mientras se acercaba, pero seguramente esa preocupación sería imaginación mía.

- ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto una voz de chica y me gire para ver a mi lado a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Si, es que soy un poco torpe, me tropecé y mira lo he estropeado todo.-le dije con una sonrisa.

- No te has tropezado Bella, te han puesto la zancadilla.-me dijo Alice mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas y yo me tocaba el tobillo en el que no me había hecho nada gracias a Dios.-Bueno, veo que acabas de conocer a Lauren.-dijo Alice mirándola a ella con una sonrisa fingida.

- Si son las encantadoras hermanas Hale, ¿Qué se os ha perdido?-dijo Lauren con rabia.

- La paciencia.-dijo Alice dándole los libros a Rosalie y buscando algo en su enorme bolso.- Pero para tu suerte, puedo hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Ella es mi nueva amiga, se llama Bella Swann, hija del jefe de policía como sabrás, y ella Bella es Lauren, más conocida como la mosca cojonera.

- Oye, Hale, no te permito que me llames así, porque tu aquí no eres nadie y menos que yo por supuesto.

- Lauren, yo que tu dejaría en paz a Alice, Rosalie y Bella.-dijo Edward detrás nuestra muy serio.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa sea una atolondrada.-dijo Lauren con rabia.

- Perdona, si tu no hubieras estado en medio ella no se hubiera caído, pero claro, una mosca cojonera siempre tiene que estar en medio, y más si la mierda esta cerca, ¿no Lauren?

- Alice, perdona que te diga pero no eres absolutamente nadie para meterte conmigo.-dijo Lauren apuntándole con el dedo y Alice sonrío malignamente.

- Pero resulta, que hoy tengo mucha paciencia, ¿sabes? Y voy a enseñarte otra cosa, he descubierto una nueva utilidad para cierto chisme que llevaba por casa tirado demasiado tiempo.-dijo sacando como una mano de plástico, ¿un matamoscas?-Esto es lo que se llama matamoscas, y sirve para ahuyentar moscas como tu.-dijo Alice agitando su matamoscas cerca de la cara de Lauren que empezó a chillar como una histérica, mientras los que estaban alrededor reían.

- Vaya, la buena de Alice a veces no es tan buena.-dijo Jasper todavía riéndose, para después susurrarle algo al oído mientras entrábamos en clase ya que había llegado el profesor, mientras que yo me entretenía un poco hablando con Rosalie por la primera fase de las pruebas que eran esa mañana.

Cuando entre, vi que el único que estaba solo y al final de la clase era Edward y después de una breve presentación donde dos o tres chicos se me quedaron mirando, escuche como el profesor me mandaba al lado de Edward que de pronto se puso muy serio y muy recto, había ocasiones que no entendía a Edward y vi como Alice y Jasper sonreían maléficamente a nuestra izquierda, bien iba a tener de pareja a Edward en biología.

**Edward POV**

Tras el incidente de esa mañana con Lauren que gracias a Dios Alice supo manejar a la perfección, me sentí peor que nunca, por un lado en clase no me pude evitar sentir como un león enjaulado viendo como su perfume penetraba por todos mis sentidos deseando tirarme a besarla, esto iba a ser una tortura, todo el año al lado de ella, pero no podía cambiarme con otro, y cambiarme y que Bella se quedara de pareja con Newton o Tyler no me suponía un gran alivio. Y eso era el otro problema, para ellos pasaba tan desapercibida Bella como para mi, es decir, Lauren la había atacado porque había visto lo guapa que era Bella de verdad, sin maquillaje ni potinjes, su belleza era natural y eso llamaba la atención de todos. Por eso la habían atacado, y otra cosa que tampoco me paso desapercibida era como Newton y Tyler babeaban por ella, ¿es que no había más chicas en el instituto?

Cuando termino la clase salí disparado, no me podría aguantar de soltarle un puñetazo cuando se acercaran mis compañeros de clase a hablar con Bella y seguramente a invitarla a salir.

Me jure que no me iba a acercar por el campo de baloncesto a ver las pruebas, pero después de un rato en el que la mejor opción era comer con las animadoras y la gente del equipo que se creían VIP por estar en él, decidí coger mi almuerzo y dejarme caer por la cancha, con suerte mis hermanos no me verían, Emmett seguro que no me vería si estaba Rosalie por allí con el uniforme del equipo que no era nada llamativo y Jasper tampoco si estaba el duendecillo ese endemoniado, que después de haberle salvado la vida esa mañana a Bella tenía que adorar.

Mire alrededor y me dirigí a sentarme en una grada alejada cuando cayo algo pesado sobre mi hombro y vi la enorme mano de Emmett en ella, y el que me miraba con una sonrisa, al lado de el se encontraba Jasper.

- Veo que al final te has pasado.-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-Jasper le debo veinte pavos al diablo ese.-bien se habían apostado dinero a que no iba.

- No había otra opción mejor, Em.-dije con sinceridad.

- Bien, porque yo me preguntaba si podríamos charlar sobre cierta contestación de esta mañana, porque sinceramente, no creo que se lo merezca.-dijo Emmett serio.-Pero le prometí que no te diría más nada.

Entonces observamos, como Rosalie pito tres veces, mientras las chicas cogían balones y empezaban a calentar, nos sentamos en una zona más o menos alejada y no tardo nada en aparecer por allí Alice que se acerco a desearle suerte a Bella quién le sonrío.

- Veo, que viniste, Cullen.-dijo Alice sentándose en la línea de abajo ante la atenta mirada de Jasper.

- ¿Desde cuando soy Cullen?-dije con dolor.

- Desde que eres un cobarde.-dijo ella cortante.

Entonces acerque mi cabeza con cuidado a su linda cabecita y le susurre muy cerca de su oído, que me había dado cuenta que no podía pasar de Bella y que no iba a hacerlo de verdad. Después, de darse un sobresalto, y de que mi hermano me abrasara con la mirada y ella me diese un pequeño puñetazo.

- ¿En serio, Edward?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

- En serio, duendecillo, y gracias por defenderla esta mañana.-le dije, y la verdad es que le debía una.

Alice me sonrío, sabía que no me escaparía hoy sin un interrogatorio pero no iba a ser ahora, así que con la excusa de mirar las pruebas, me fije en Bella, la verdad es que sus movimientos eran sencillos, no hacía ningún truco y sabía mandar en un grupo. Sus tiros de tres eran bastante buenos pero le faltaba algo de práctica para llegar al rendimiento de Rosalie, sus movimientos eran bastante coordinados y su concentración era excelente, pasaría aquella ronda sin problema, el problema estaría en pasar la siguiente para poder jugar de segunda base con Rosalie. Emmett y Jasper sonreían mientras que la animaban, y ahora que la observaba con esas mayas debajo de su uniforme tenía unas piernas preciosas, no Edward, no pienses en eso. Mejor, pienso en su cara de concentración cuando juega al baloncesto se ve más guapa, no eso tampoco, sacudí mi cabeza y pensé en lo que podía mejorar si la ayudaba yo un poco, eso sería una buena excusa para un acercamiento a Bella que si los demás no se lo tragaban, quizás ella si. Bien, acababa de meter su tercer triple y eso la convertía en la primera seleccionada, aunque no lo supiese. Y ahora una pedazo de asistencia, la verdad es que esa chica era perfecta para mí, y no era nada tonta.

--

_Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, no lo he subido antes porque entendedme yo también tengo que dormir sabeís...es importante para mi salud y eso...me han hecho mucha ilusión...Otra cosa...este capitulo es de entrada para los dos siguientes...asi que ya sabeís seis reviews...besos..._

**Afrokd**


	8. Chapter 8

Como os prometi un capitulo nuevo...nos vemos abajo!!

**_Capitulo 8: Un punto de unión, el baloncesto._**

**Edward POV**

Mire mi reloj, y entonces me di cuenta, de que se había pasado ya la hora del almuerzo y que mi siguiente clase era química donde coincidiría con Bella y con un poco de suerte, intentaría ser su pareja. Era increíble como habían cambiado los papeles en unas horas, ahora no quería pasar desapercibido para ella, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿No la felicitas?-me pregunto Alice.

- No, luego hablamos, te pasas por casa.-dije con una sonrisa y ella asintió, por muy enfadada que estuviera siempre sería mi mejor amiga.

Observe como todos se acercaban y Emmett cargaba a Bella en hombros mientras hacía su famoso baile de la victoria y ella se sonrojaba todavía más, era adorable con aquellos coloretes.

Y, entonces, me largue de allí.

**Bella POV**

Me cogí una cola, iba a salir a practicar un rato esta tarde, necesitaba hacer deporte esa tarde, habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa mañana como para poder pasarlas por alto, pero lo más significativo es que había sido Edward era el que me había guardado sitio en la clase de química sorprendiéndome, pero acepte, la otra opción no me gustaba. Después, habíamos hablado como dos personas civilizadas, sin ninguna bordaría por su parte.

Cogí mi viejo balón y salí a la calle, por allí cerca había un viejo campo de baloncesto en el que nadie jugaba y en el que con un poco de suerte podía practicar sin ningún problema con nadie ni nada, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara con la idea de hacer un poco de deporte tranquila.

Justo en la valla de la casa, estaba Emmett muy entretenido hablando con Rosalie, supuestamente habían quedado para hacer un trabajo con Rosalie, que Emmett se había tomado muy en serio para no parecer un tonto payaso al lado de ella, y yo no pude más que sonreír al verlos juntos, allí a ambos. Pase por su lado y los salude por compromiso y ellos me los devolvieron, esta noche pensaba interrogar a Emmett.

Empecé a correr y pronto llegue a la cancha y me quite la sudadera y empecé a practicar tiros desde la línea de 6´25, tenía que perfeccionar esos tiros si quería entrar como segunda base del equipo, después de unos cuantos tiros, empecé a hacer entradas y así poco a poco no me di cuenta de que se me hicieron cerca de las siete, tenía que volver y ducharme para cenar y estudiar un rato.

Recogí mi sudadera y entonces lo vi allí parado con una sonrisa seductora y los ojos fijos en mi figura.

**Edward POV**

Maldita sea, llevaba allí sentado cerca de dos horas y no me había atrevido a acercarme a ella, era un verdadero cobarde, la mire y ella miro, se quedo estática, supongo que aquello no se lo esperaba ni en el peor de los casos y vi como se tocaba el pelo totalmente engominado y le hacía una sonrisa seductora, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí Mike Newton? Es que acaso se pensaba que Bella estaba libre, porque estaba claro que Bella no estaba libre ni lo iba a estar para el en la vida. Le sonrío de manera aún más seductora pero lo único que consiguió fue que Bella hiciera una mueca rara.

- Hola Isabella.-dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella, pero no se me paso por alto que Bella diera un paso atrás, bien no le gustaba Newton.- ¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que tu nombre suena extremadamente sexy?

- Esta claro que no, y menos alguien que no conozco a estas horas en una cancha de baloncesto donde no queda nadie.-genial, ¿es que yo no cuento? Claro que no cuentas cuando no te ve, pedazo de subnormal.

- No se que se esta pasando por la cabeza pero el que estés sudorosa no es nada bueno.-dijo Newton a lo que Bella empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta, su móvil, estaba asustada.

- No se que esta pasando aquí, pero me harías un favor si te fueras.-dijo con voz serena para el miedo que estaba soltando su cuerpo.

- Es una broma, Isabella, por favor.-dijo Newton riendo a mandíbula batiente y hubiera jurado que Bella hubiera deseado poder darle una patada en ese mismo momento en sus partes bajas.-Soy Mike Newton, pertenezco al equipo de baloncesto.-Edward nota mental machacar mañana a Newton.-Y bueno, seguro que te has fijado hoy en mi, dijo cuando has tenido tu pequeño tropiezo.

- Ah!!-dijo Bella, seguramente se estuviera acordando.-Pues no, es decir, me acuerdo del tropiezo pero de ti no.-dijo ella segura ante la cara de frustración de Mike.

- El caso, es que vamos a tener que arreglar eso.-dijo el con una sonrisa. Maldita sea como siguiera me lo cargaba.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? Porque si lo necesitas podríamos incluir un par de botellas y una vuelta por la ciudad, te encantara Forks una vez que conozcas los mejores rincones.-Dios, claro, ¿incluye montarte en tu montaña rusa? Ya había oído bastante.

- Bella.-la llame y me sonrío con bastante alivio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije y vi como me sonreía mientras me acercaba.

- Pues que he venido a practicar sola, ya sabes para lo de las pruebas y estaba tan concentrada que no me he dado cuenta de nada, hasta que no ha pasado todo este rato, y entonces, ha aparecido ¿Mark?

- Mike, que graciosa eres, no hagas que no te has quedado con mi nombre.-dijo Mike mientras le tocaba el brazo, no la toques, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

- El caso es que ya me iba.-dijo con seguridad esperando a que yo le indicase que eso.

- Vamos entonces, no tengo ganas de esperar.-dije con seguridad y ella en seguida arranco a correr detrás de mí.

- Ey!!Te recojo a las siete el sábado.-grito Mike es que no se daba por vencido.-Adiós capitán.-me dijo y yo solo levante una mano.-Mañana me das tu dirección encanto.

- Uffff!!-suspiro Bella cuando estábamos llegando a casa.-Te debo una Edward, creí que me iba a atacar.

- Bueno, deberías estar orgullosa, todas lo estáis cuando ligáis el primer día de instituto.-dijo con los celos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo…?-se paro en seco.

- Pues eso, que ya tienes una sesión de magreo asegurado, es lo que todas queréis.-dije con la rabia aún inundándome en mi ser.

- No me lo puedo creer.-dijo siguiendo para adelanta moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué no te puedes creer?-dije indignado.

- Que sin que me conozcas, me metas en un saco donde nunca me ha gustado estar.

- Vamos Bella, todas sois iguales, hasta Alice solo piensa en meter la lengua en la boca de mi hermano.-escupí con rabia, no me podía controlar mis celos estaban saliendo por donde primero podían.-Y tu me niegas que no vas a salir con Mike Newton este sábado para eso.

- Mira, Edward, por sino te has dado cuenta, tenia miedo de ese tipo en las canchas, nunca me he puesto un pantalón más ajustado de lo necesario, ni nunca le he mostrado más de lo que debiera a nadie. Además, no se quién eres tu, para venir a echarme en cara algo, el primer día que estuviste en esta casa eras la persona más amable y no se que hice para que después no hicieras nada más que soltarme borderías y que me trates peor que la suela de un zapato, no se porque te molesto y no te he pedido explicaciones, sino que todo lo contrario, te he dejado en paz.-me dijo realmente enfadada sin necesidad de elevar la voz.

- Solamente he dicho lo que se, que todas sois…

- Que tu, alías soy el capitán de fútbol y tengo a mi merced a la animadora que yo quiera para lo que quiera, entiendas que hay chicas que nuestro objetivo de la semana no sea tener en la boca la lengua de un chico ese sábado y a poder ser popular o del equipo de futbol, es bastante difícil, pero me estoy esforzando para conseguir una beca por deportes o meritos propios porque lo que más deseo es poder ir a la universidad, así que espero que por lo menos sino te cuesta me respetes el tiempo que este en esta casa.-dijo del tirón, pero no me sentí mejor, mis celos seguían allí en pie y sabía que ella no tenía culpa pero había explotado.

- Dime, que no has pensado en besarme ni una sola vez, que no has pensado en los magníficos labios que…-pero no pude terminar.

- No, no he pensado en besar a un niñato inmaduro, egocéntrico y cínico.-dijo cortante.

- Yo pienso que eres una cualquiera que quieres demostrar que no es así y que no buscas nada más que meterte en la cama de…-pero sentí como mi mejilla ardía y vi las lágrimas en sus ojos, genial Edward, has ido demasiado lejos.

- Bella, yo…

Pero no pude decir más porque estaba entrando corriendo por la puerta de mi casa, seguramente llorando por todo lo que le había dicho, pero ¿Por qué puñetas le había hecho eso? Ahora necesitaba que me perdonara.

- Bien, Edward, es la primera vez que te estas comportando como un niñato en tu vida.-me dijo Emmett que me parece que había visto la escena.-Vamos adentro, que esta vez no te libras por mucho que Bella nos diga, espera a que se entere Alice.

--

_¿os ha gustado? Bueno pues entonces he de deciros que el siguiente no os gustara sino que os encantara...no podeís llegaros a imaginaros lo que sucedera, y como os digo siempre tengo más capitulos escritos, asi que ya sabeis **6 REVIEWS **y os resolvere vuestras dudas de que pasara con Edward y Bella, ahora vienen unos capitulos de los más interesantes...jajajaja...Besos y espero vuestros reviews para podes actualizar..._

**Afrokd**


	9. Chapter 9

Vale...me retrase y gracias a dark warrior por recordarmelo...pero es q mañana tengo un examen y estoy con la cabeza en tantos sitios que no estoy en ninguno.

_**Capitulo 9: Arreglando las cosas…**_

**Bella POV**

Escuche el grito de Alice aún acurrucada en la esquina de mi cama, ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho?, lo escuche perfectamente cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero sinceramente no desee abrir a nadie, apenas llevaba unas dos semanas, y todavía no llegaba a eso y ya había discutido con Edward, me había llamado cualquiera, y aquello me había dolido demasiado. Cogí mi mochila y la boleé por mi habitación y entonces de ella cayeron todos los lápices, me sentí como las crías chicas con aquello cerca, aún sollozando y con la rabia acumulada no pude evitar pintar toda la pared con rallajos para aquí, para ya, para todos lados…me estaba volviendo loca y todo estaba volviendo a mi, desde cuando de pequeña me tiraron la tarta encima, hasta cuando mama decidió mandarme a casa de mis tíos, pasando por cuando Kate me llamo desgraciada y zorra, todo pasaba por delante de mi y yo solo podía ver el sufrimiento y el dolor de mi vida, de toda mi vida, como todos me dejaban de lado sabiendo que lo asumirías, sabiendo que lo tomaría bien porque era madura porque tenía las ideas claras, era una niña, no entendían eso, no podía ser más madura que ellos.

**Alice POV**

- ¿Qué QUE LE HAS DICHO?-grite haciendo retumbar todo, a mi alrededor solo estaba Edward, acurrucado en el suelo con su cabeza entre las manos y llorando sin poder parar, y todo por esos estúpidos celos, me había costado media hora que me abriera la puerta pero finalmente lo había conseguido, mientras que Esme y Emmett seguían abajo intentando que Bella les abriese la puerta, pero es que era normal.-Bella esta encerrada en su habitación.-dije aún con mi cabreo a flor de piel.-Tu eres el que tienes que arreglar esto y me da igual como lo hagas, solo te digo una cosa más, esto vas a tenerlo difícil.

Mire una vez más a Edward y la verdad es que nunca lo había visto más hundido que en esa ocasión, pero el solo se lo había buscado, se lo había advertido y Edward la había cagado de mil maneras distintas y aún así Bella no le había dicho nada, pero no el, tenía que cagarla bien cagada.

Llegue abajo y vi como Emmett y Carlisle conseguían por fin abrir más o menos con sus técnicas de bricolaje la puerta abajo, entiéndase eso que era mediante a golpes, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la grandeza del efecto de las palabras de Edward en Bella, estaba tirada en el suelo con todos los lápices a su alrededor y todo a su alrededor rayado, su preciosa habitación amarilla totalmente rayada por todos lados, con palabras incomprensibles e inentendibles mientras ella nada más que hacía respirar agitadamente, detrás de mi, estaba la figura de Edward estática mirando a Bella, totalmente blanco, pálido sin ninguna muestra de vida.

- Alice, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-dijo con una voz que no era propia de él.

- Tranquilo Edward, no has hecho nada malo, es decir, supongo que incluso la has ayudado.-dijo Carlisle mientras traía el maletín.

- ¿Cómo lo ha ayudado?-pregunte viendo el estado de Bella que estaba en pleno ataque de ansiedad.

- Chicos ahora os lo explico.-dijo Esme mirándonos a nosotros dos.-Emmett vamos a subir a Bella arriba, a vuestra habitación, te importa subirla.

Nos sentamos en aquel salón que me encantaba pero que en aquel momento me parecía asfixiante, llevaríamos allí una media hora o quizás cinco minutos que me parecieron media hora cuando apareció Jasper que al ver nuestras caras en seguida me pregunto porque había sucedido, a trompicones Edward le contó todo, mientras el le daba palmadas en la espalda y lo consolaba pero yo no podía, porque necesitaba saber que Bella estaba bien, y sino era así, solo sería culpa de Edward. No se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que bajo Esme acompañada de Emmett que parecía aliviado, y por fin, solo en ese momento me permití respirar, mi amiga esta bien.

- Bella, ahora esta perfectamente, aunque Carlisle cree que es mejor que se quede mañana en la casa, así que Emmett se quedara mañana con ella.-dijo Esme apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.-Edward hijo, tu no has tenido la culpa de que Bella se haya puesto así, de hecho llevo esperando una reacción así en ella demasiado tiempo y me pregunto como es que ha durado tanto. Bella es muy madura, y es un problema cuando la hija es mas madura que los padres y justifica los errores de los padres. Bella saca excelentes notas tanto en la escuela como en el conservatorio y lo único que apasiona es el baloncesto, desde pequeña ha vivido sola con René hasta que se mudaba un mes entero a Forks con Charlie donde se recluía. Nunca ha tenido amigas, algo que a mi siempre me ha preocupado ni novio alguno.-la cara de Edward se contrajo y apenas pudo controlar las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.- Su relación con la gente de su edad ha sido siempre escasa y siempre ha tenido que saber resolver ella los problemas de los adultos, Bella tuvo que nacer con una mente de treinta y cinco años y eso tarde o temprano le tenía que pasar factura. Cuando hace unos años apareció llorando en la puerta de casa, entonces tuvo un amago de explotar, pero se controlo porque no quería causarle problemas a Charlie con su joven y caprichosa esposa…

- ¿Es por eso que no tragas a la mujer del jefe Swann?-pregunto Jasper a su madre.

- Es por eso, aquella noche, que vosotros estabais todavía en el campamento estaba lloviendo y Charlie estaba de guardia y Kate después de dejarle claro a Bella que la odiaba la dejo en la calle mientras llovía, pero aquella vez la justifico encontrando como solución no volver a aquella casa.-explico Esme.-Cuando René me dijo que lo mejor para Bella era que volviera a Forks con Charlie, no pude nada más que convencerla de traerla aquí a casa, porque solo conmigo o con nosotros conocería una vida como una adolescente normal.-dijo mirándonos a todos.-Todos la habéis tratado más o menos, Alice tu sabes el encanto que es Bella, siempre tan buena o tan callada. Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando guardas demasiado sufrimiento en tu interior. así que ahora os pediría que no tomarías en cuenta nada de esto, y que no se lo recordéis a Bella, por ahora, esta acomodada en el cuarto de los chicos, así que a alguno os tocara dormir en el sofá.

- Yo quiero quedarme al lado de ella esta noche mama.-dijo Edward mirando a su madre.-Necesito saber que esta bien.

- Vale, Edward, pero me parece que antes tenemos que hablar.-dijo Esme y ya todos entendimos que allí sobrábamos.

Jasper me acompaño a casa, a pesar de que estaba a tan solo unas casas de la suya, pero supongo que la educación de caballero inculcada por Esme pudo más que el frío o el cansancio, me abrazaba en todo momento y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando en la puerta de mi casa…

- Esto, Alice…yo quería saber…si tu el viernes…sino tienes nada mejor que hacer o no te importa…si tu me podrías acompañar a …-dios no me lo podía creer, Jasper me estaba pidiendo una cita, por un lado me quería reír de el en esa situación, pero por otro lado llevábamos demasiado tiempo esperando aquello.

- Jasper me encantaría salir contigo el viernes.-dije con una sonrisa, y el abrió la boca pero no lo deje.-Jasper no digas como amigos que…

- Alice, mi directa Alice.-dijo con una sonrisa acariciándome la cara.-No iba a decir eso, iba a decir que muchas gracias. Y espero que no odies a Edward, el pobre se esta enamorando.

Entonces, y sin que me lo esperara me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se marcho deseándome unas buenas noches, quizás después de todo el día no había terminado tan mal, por lo menos para mi.

**Edward POV**

Cogí suavemente su mano, volvía a ser la tranquila Bella, allí durmiendo en la litera de mis hermanos, en la cama de Emmett concretamente. Me maldije, pero la conversación con mama había ido mejor de lo que me esperaba, le había explicado cada una de mis sensaciones y me dijo que le hubiera gustado que hubiera acudido antes a ella, que le hubiera abierto antes mi corazón, pero que nunca es demasiado tarde…

La mire y entonces me di cuenta de hasta donde podían llegar esos sentimientos que me había prometido reprimir, Bella dormía tranquilamente mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Ahora estaba hablando con Emmett.

- No, Emmett, Edward no es así, es solo que me debe de odiar.-balbuceo y cambio su posición a fetal donde volvió a seguir durmiendo.

Mi sonrisa triste hizo aparición nuevamente, ¿Cómo iba a odiarla? La mire y deposite un suave beso en su frente.

- Solo te puedo amar mi dulce Bella.

**Bella POV**

Vale, ¿Dónde estaba? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía el pijama puesto, cosa que no recordaba hacer, a mi lado esta el oso de Emmett con una sonrisa de alivio en su cara llena de preocupación.

- Te despertaste Bella Durmiente.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Aja, pero ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-dije aún confundida.

- Digamos que ayer hicieron cortocircuito esos cables de tu cabeza, de verdad que me asustaste.-digo sin quitar esa sonrisa.-Tuviste también un ataque de ansiedad, pero no te preocupes, ¿OK? En esta familia te queremos tal y como eres, haces que nuestra vida sea menos monótona.

- Vuestra vida no es monótona, y no os tenéis que preocupar por mi, no es la primera vez que me pasa, lo mejor es dejarme sola.-dije con tristeza recordando cuando había explotado en casa la última vez.-Siempre he estado sola.

- Bella, eres mi hermana pequeña y para mi es un orgullo cuidarte. Pero como te he dicho, todos te adoramos, así que quieras o no, no te voy a dejar que te levantes de ahí. Por cierto, ¿Qué hizo Newton para que Edward explotase así? Lo digo por si una par de zipi y zape pueden arreglarlo.

- ¿Zipi y zape?-lo mire extrañado y el esbozo una sonrisa enorme que era de esas que dejaban sin respiración a cualquier chica y en mi caso no funcionaban.

- Zipi.-dijo con orgullo elevando uno de sus puños.-y Zape.-dijo elevando otro.

- OH!!Emmett búscales unos nombre más intimidatorios.-dije riéndome y el amplio su sonrisa.

Le explique a Emmett poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido con Edward, pero que no le echaba la culpa de nada porque el no tenía porque reprimir su opinión aunque estuviera errada, y que esperaba que no se sintiera culpable por lo que me paso porque eso me haría sentir mucho peor, a lo que Emmett me contesto que esta familia me adoraba pero que Edward era quizás el que más. Me explico que hace unos años cuando entro en el instituto Edward había cambiado al ingresar en el equipo, porque empezó a salir con una chica, que no se llego a enamorar porque le cuesta mucho abrirse a los demás, aunque esa chica le gustaba mucho pero que llego un día en que se dio cuenta que si dejaba el baloncesto o de ser popular ella también lo dejaría porque era como un trofeo que enseñar al resto del instituto y desde entonces se había cerrado completamente a las demás chicas.

- …hasta que llegaste tu Bella.-dijo con una sonrisa.-La única chica que fue capaz de ponerlo nervioso.

- ¿Yo? Pero si nadie se fija en mi, ¿es que no me has visto? No soy capaz de poner nervioso a nadie.-dije con incredulidad, ¿es que acaso no me estaba mirando?

- No te ves bien en el espejo, porque tienes una belleza espectacular y no te hacen falta maquillaje ni potinjes, eres como Rosalie, aunque ella es un bombón.-y esboce una sonrisa, verdaderamente a Emmett le gustaba Rosalie.-Llegaste y con una sola sonrisa conseguiste traer a Edward de vuelta durante unas horas.

- Edward, el de mi primer día me gustaba, era mucho más agradable.-dije más para mi misma que para Emmett y de repente un estruendo se escucho abajo.

- Uy!!Me parece que llego el duendecillo.-dijo Emmett riéndose, era cierto en apenas unos segundos apareció en mi puerta Alice con una sonrisa y a su lado Rosalie.

- Nos preocupaste amiga.-dijo Rosalie cuando Alice me daba un abrazo y me hacía prometer que no tomaría en cuenta a Edward ayer, que lo conociera de verdad, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Edward?-¿A que no sabes que?-me dijo todo emocionada.

- Bueno, esta historia me la ha contado cien veces por lo menos viniendo para aquí.-dijo Rosalie a lo que Alice la intento fulminar con la mirada.-Voy a bajar a ayudar a Emmett quién seguro bajo a hacerte algo comestible, y no quiero que prenda la cocina.

- Pero si hay vitrocerámica.-dije con un poco de preocupación.-Además, dile a Emmett que ya bajo yo y me hago lo que seas, que no quiero molestar a nadie.

- ¿A nadie? Dios, Bella, ¿es que nunca te ha cuidado nadie?-dijo con una sonrisa.-Tu quédate ahí sentada ahora subimos algo de comer, Alice no dejes que se mueva.

- A sus órdenes mi capitán.-dijo simulando a un militar con la mano en la cabeza, a lo que Rosalie le río.- ¿A que no sabes qué?-dijo emocionadísima, que es lo que le había sucedido.

- ¿Has sacado un diez?-dije riéndome.

- No, tonta, es mejor. Tengo una cita el viernes por la noche.-dijo dando botes por la habitación.

- A Jasper eso no le va a gustar.-dije riéndome ante la cara de Alice que me miro como diciéndome que si me había vuelto loca.-Así, que al final Jasper se ha decidido a pedírtelo.

- Si, ¿no es maravilloso?-dijo volviendo a dar botes y a durante más de dos horas contármelo todo, para que después me quedara claro que lo mejor para recuperarme sería que fuéramos de compras el jueves, porque necesitaba algo de ropa para la cita.

**Edward POV**

Vi como Emmett pasaba de largo de la puerta de la habitación, todavía seguía algo resentido conmigo, y es que como el me había dicho mi comportamiento solo era digno de un niñato. Escuche bajar a alguien de arriba, pero Alice no era ya que no andaba dando saltos como los canguros y sabía que la sonrisa de esta mañana de Jasper tenía que ver con ella, pero necesitaba hacer eso antes de que ellos me perdonaran, ella era la primera que me tenía que perdonar.

- OH!!Edward te esta quedando magnifico.-dijo Rosalie.-Hacia tiempo que no lo hacías, ¿eh?

- Veo que tu no estas enfadada conmigo.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo ayer no estaba aquí, pero me lo ha contado todo Emmett porque Alice me ha dicho que prefiere olvidar que le dijiste cualquiera a Bella porque dijo algo así que sino te va a servir en bandeja a Lauren.-dijo con una sonrisa enorme tras ver mi cara de angustia.-Aunque no creo que lo haga, y más ahora que de verdad esta más cerca que nunca de ser tu hermana.

- Esta emocionada, ¿eh?

- Creo que como me cuente una vez más como Jasper se lo pregunto le corto las cuerdas vocales, y me parece que quiere arrastrar a Bella a una sesión de compras maratoniana, la verdad es que creo que voy a practicar con Bella y así las dos tenemos excusa.

- No va a aceptar, porque eso puede ser que te cause problemas.-dije recordando las palabras de Jasper ayer en la mañana, parece mentira que hubiera pasado tan solo un día.

- ¿Quizás tu la podrías ayudar?-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Es decir, me cae genial y la quiero dentro y dentro va a estar, pero la quiero de segunda base. ¿Has visto el rendimiento desde la línea de 6´25?

- La verdad es que era bastante buena, aunque le falta un poco de técnica, pero sabe mandar sobre un equipo y lee jugadas bastante fácil.-dije con orgullo recordando el partido de ayer.

- Por eso me gustaría tenerla en el equipo.-dijo Rosalie.-Me voy antes de que Emmett prenda fuego a la casa.

- Rosalie.-dije y ella se paro a mirarme desde la puerta.- ¿No estas enfadada conmigo de verdad?

- Edward, la única que tiene derecho a estarlo es Bella.

**Bella POV**

Vale mi cabeza daba vueltas después de que Alice se marchara con su emoción en el cuerpo. Era magnifica pero a veces era abrumadora, pero me sentía feliz por ella, y esos minutos de tranquilidad, eran perfectos. Adoraba la soledad, adoraba todo aquello que no suponía ruido y me permitía estar en mi mundo.

Sentí como la puerta de abría y con una enorme sonrisa aparecían Esme y Carlisle mi medico favorito, pero yo me seguía sintiendo superculpable, después de todo les había preocupado la noche de antes.

- Lo siento tíos.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Jamás, te vuelvas a disculpar, tenías que explotar.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Llevabas demasiado tiempo reprimiendo eso en tu interior. Además, hoy tienes visita así que mejor será que bajes o puede ser que derrumben la casa intentando subir.

¿Quién había ido a visitarme? Me levante y me puse unas zapatillas que me quedaban enormes, seguramente fueran de Emmett, pero Esme sonrío y me trajo unas zapatillas superbonitas con muñecos pintados algo que le agradecí con una sonrisa, después le daría lo que costaran, eso me recordaba que tendría que buscar un trabajo para los fines de semana, un dinero extra para mis cosas.

Me cogieron cada uno de un brazo para apoyarme, pero mis piernas me sujetaban bien, después de todo, ya se me había pasado y mañana esperaba que me dejaran volver a la vida normal, sonreí y abrí la puerta. Estaba ansiosa por saber quien me estaba esperando abajo y baje las escaleras entre Esme y Carlisle por precaución. Cuando puse mi último pie abajo, sentí como dos cosas pequeñas se me agarraban a las piernas y me derribaban al suelo, con lo que de con mi culo en el suelo.

- James, Charles, es que no podéis tratar con cuidado a vuestra hermana.-dijo mi padre autoritario, pero a mi no me importaba mis pequeños hermanos estaban ahí, Charlie había venido a visitarme.

- Creo Emmett que te vendrían bien en el equipo, han hecho un derribe perfecto.-dijo esa voz aterciopelada que el día de ayer me había dicho tantas cosas, a lo que sonreí. ¿Seria el Edward de mi primer día?

**Emmett POV**

Vi como Edward miraba a Bella bajar por las escaleras, no me podía negar que no se hubiera preocupado por ella, creo que era el que más estaba y lo que había hecho para ella era magnifico, a pesar de que nunca hacía nada por nadie. Una cosa me había quedado clara en estos días que mi hermanita pequeña estaba en nuestra casa, y es que la única capaz de hacer tambalear los cimientos del castillo de piedra de alrededor de Edward era Bella, Bella con su sonrisa o con su mirada hacía que Edward se abriera tal y como era.

Era gracioso, observar como Edward la miraba cayéndosele la baba mientras ella pasaba de un lado a otro, de un hermano a otro escuchando sus tonterías y sus historietas, esos niños la adoraban, al igual que todos nosotros, tenía algo que la hacía muy especial.

- Queremos ver tus juguetes.-dijo uno de los pequeños.

- ¿Mis juguetes?-dijo Bella extrañada.-Yo no tengo juguetes pequeños.

- Vamos a tu habitación.-dijo James y Bella puso una cara de horror, se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche de antes.

- Vamos, yo os llevo.-dije desde mi esquina.

- No por favor.-me dijo Bella suplicándome con la mirada.

- No pasa nada, no tiene nada malo su habitación. ¿Queréis ver el cuarto de Bella?- dije a lo que ellos vinieron corriendo mientras Bella se quedaba ahí quieta.

**Bella POV**

¿ES QUE EMMETT SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO? ¿Cómo IBA A ENSEÑARLES LA HABITACIÓN A LOS ENANOS? Lo único que tenía claro es que yo de ahí no me iba a mover, no estaba preparada para ver lo que había hecho y mucho menos para que lo hiciera Charlie, y desde una esquina podía ver la mirada verde de Edward clavada en mí. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Edward?

- Esta súper chula.-dijo James, claro que lo estaba para ellos todos esos rallajos tenían que estar superchula.

- Parece un campo.-dijo Charlie, vale los niños tienen mucha imaginación.-Papa ven a verla, ya veras como…

- No, no papa, no vayas.-dije levantándome y suplicándole con la mirada, no quería que viera lo que hice ayer en pleno ataque de histeria.-Por favor.

- Bella, no pasa nada porque Charlie vea tu habitación.-dijo Esme y acompaño a Charlie a mi habitación.

Vale, genial, ¿esto que era? Una especie de terapia, que vieran todos mi habitación terminada.

- Oye, Bella no sabía que se te daba también pintar.-me dijo Charlie con orgullo.

- Papa, son unos rallajos.-dije avergonzada, ¿es que nadie veía el desastre que arme?

- Y ese verde de fondo la verdad es que le da más luminosidad.-espera un momento Bella, ¿has dicho verde de fondo? Mi habitación es amarilla.- y esas flores hacen que tenga más ambiente, es como si estuvieras en el campo.

- Papa, esa no es mi habitación.-dije segura.

- ¿Estas segura? Es lo que yo he visto.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde en la puerta ponía Bella, la abrí con miedo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que ver el estropicio causado. Mis ojos se quedaron mirando la habitación, mientras que intentaba reaccionar, mi habitación era verde hasta más o menos la mitad, después era de un amarillo pálido y después era azul cielo hasta el techo. Abajo en pinceladas más oscuras había hierba y flores y en cada esquina un árbol perfecto. Era preciosa.

- Esme no tenías que contratar a nadie para que…-dije volviéndome a ella.

- Yo no hice eso.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa y orgullo al ver la habitación.-Entre tú y yo, y nada más por lo orgullosa que estoy, fue Edward.

Edward, ¿había hecho esto para mí?

--

_Bueno, os esperabaís que Bella se quedara fuera de control totalmente...que perdiera por fin su autocontrol...q os ha parecido??_

_La habitación en mi imaginación es como un campo en las cuatro paredes, me encanta el campo y por eso lo puse..._

_bESOS Y ESPERO VUESTROS rEVIEWS, 6 QUE NO SE OS OLVIDE Y SI TARDO DISCULPARME Y NO ME MANDEIS A LA HOGUERA TAN PRONTO...DADLE AL GO!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10: El verdadero Edward_**

**Edward POV**

Me quede sentado en el viejo sillón en el que siempre me sentaba y sentí como a mi lado se sentaba Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo.-me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Edward?

-Supongo que voy a volver a ser yo.-dije pensándolo.-Ella es distinta, ¿verdad?

-Ella es muy distinta Edward.-dijo Jasper.-Lo que sucedió ayer no pudo hacer nada más que demostrártelo.

-Creí que la había perdido y me sentí vacío.-le confesé.-Pero bueno, ¿Qué hay de tu cita con Alice?

Sonreí sorprendido de ver a Jasper sonrojándose pero no pude nada más que hacer eso, porque de pronto sentí unos pequeños brazos en mi cuello y su leve aroma me inundo todos los sentidos, me quede estático, era como si me estuviera viendo a mi mismo llamándome idiota pero no podía moverme. Su pelo me daba en la cara pero no me molestaba, sino que más bien todo lo contrario.

-Edward, muchas gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa deshaciendo el abrazo.- No hacía falta que te molestaras, pero yo nunca lo habría podido hacer mejor.

Sentí como la sangre estaba acumulada en mi cara y como ella estaba todavía más sonrojada que yo, seguramente se había dejado llevar pero no lo había sopesado y eso había hecho que estuviera así de colorada.

-Mama, ¿hace cuanto no ves a Edward como un tomate?-dijo Emmett desde la entrada del salón con una sonrisa.

-Desde que entre a su cuarto y el estaba…

-Mama.-dije sin dejarla terminar, como se le ocurre contar aquello delante de Bella, si lo que quería era que mi cabeza explotase por acumulación de sangre en la cara.- No cuentes eso.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-me pregunto con curiosidad y giro su cabeza a Emmett que estaba por allí.

-Es una necesidad, es normal hay que descargar…-decía Emmett sin ninguna delicadeza a lo que Bella siguió enrojeciéndose aún más a cada momento.

-Emmett, ya basta, o tengo que recordarte cuando…

Sonreía cuando Emmett enmudeció al instante con el mero recuerdo.

-Edward, hijo, ¿Por qué estas así de sonrojado?-dijo al instante mi madre que venía con Charlie, bien y aquí empezaba el circo de Edward sonrojado.

Me levante esa mañana y respire un poco el aire del salón, sentía a alguien en la cocina, seguramente mama estaría preparando el desayuno y esperaba que me hubiera hecho brownies nada más que por la hora y media que se tiro riéndose de mi ayer y de mis coloretes. Un olor a chocolate caliente invadió todos mis sentidos, ¿Qué pasaba hoy para que mama estuviese haciendo chocolate? Me senté en el sofá y me quite las sabanas a la vez que me estiraba y me acercaba a la cocina, pero no era mama la que estaba ahí. Mi sonrisa aumento cuando vi a Bella con el delantal de mi madre y con el pelo recogido haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días.-dije y sonríe al ver el pequeño salto que pego.- ¿Qué haces?

-Buenos días, Edward.-me respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera más.-El desayuno, es por el susto que os di ayer, no soy muy buena cocinera pero siempre hago lo que puedo.

Mire a los brownies y al chocolate caliente, que tenían una pinta exquisita, e incluso había hecho unos de chocolate blanco como me gustaban a mí, también había tortitas y magdalenas que tenían pinta de caseras.

-¿A que hora te has levantado?-le pregunte mirando la mesa del desayuno.

-Hace una media hora, pero es que se que a cada uno os gustan diferentes cosas y por eso…

-No te tenías que molestar.-dije mirándola como volvía a sonrojarse.

-No es molestia, además, os lo debía por lo de ayer.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Podrías darte una ducha mientras termino el desayuno, no creo que Emmett te deje sin desayuno.-dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-No, prefiero ducharme después.-dije aunque si lo pensaba mejor, después iba a tener que esperar a que papa, Emmett y Jasper terminaran de ducharse y eso podría demorarse mucho.-Aunque creo que es mejor ahora, una cosa antes, Bella quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije la otra noche.-era mi oportunidad para disculparme, pero ella pareció no entenderme.-Por llamarte cualquiera, se que no eres así, pero es que a veces me dejo…

-Edward, no tienes nada porque disculparte, de verdad que tengo que volver loca tu vida, te acabas de levantar del sofá por dejarme tu cama, pero que sepas que esta noche no lo vas a hacer, esta noche yo dormiré hay y tu en tu cama.-dijo con seguridad.-No quiero ser una molestia o un incordio para los habitantes de esta casa.

Madre mía, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que era de todo menos un incordio o una molestia? Deseaba poder decirle en ese momento tantas cosas, pero a la vez no podía que decidí alejarme de ella. E irme a la ducha, anoche mientras intentaba dormirme y recordaba su aroma alrededor de mi, su abrazo, había tomado una decisión inamovible, iba a dejarme llevar como me había aconsejado Alice, e iba a intentar que Bella conociera al verdadero Edward, por lo pronto esperaba que hoy accediera venirse en mi coche conmigo a clase.

**Bella POV**

Casi me había derretido cuando lo vi recién levantado con esa camiseta blanca que le quedaba también, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en mi? Una sonrisa furtiva se asomo por mi cara, no quería a Edward pero era irremediable que me sintiera atraída por ese chico, era tremendamente atractivo y cuando ponía una de sus sonrisas de esas de medio lado, sentía como mi corazón se desbocaba.

Bella, piensa, tú eres molesta para él como la mayoría de los chicos, así que, ¿Por qué se va a fijar en ti? Seguí removiendo el chocolate, solo le faltaba una pizca de leche, y me pregunte que a que Edward conocería a partir de ahora si al Edward amable y divertido del primer día o al Edward distante y borde. Quite con cuidado el chocolate de la vitrocerámica y fui echándolo en una jarra que tenía Esme que conserva el calor, seguro que lo compro para el chocolate caliente, pero con el trabajo y la casa no tenía tiempo para nada.

Después, me prometí a mi misma que no iba a pensar más en Edward o sus preciosos ojos verdes, porque lo único que iba a hacerme era daño, iba a levantar unas barreras alrededor de mi corazón e iba a olvidarme de que allí en algún momento el se hubiera hecho un hueco. Saque el zumo de naranja del frigorífico esperando que se hubiera enfriado un poco, tal y como a mi me gustaba y fui poniendo la mesa para el desayuno.

-Buenos días, cariño.-dijo Esme dándome un beso.-Debo decir que como este tan rico como huele de bien, no evitaras hacer los sábados y los domingos el desayuno.

-A mi no me cuesta nada, y sería una manera de pagaros a todos por estar aquí…

-Tu no necesitas pagarnos nada.-dijo tio Carlisle con una sonrisa.-Estamos encantados con que estés aquí.

-¿Qué tal la guardia?-pregunto Emmett que entraba detrás de él.-Vaya pedazo de desayuno…

-Mama, te has superado.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¡¡OH no!!ha sido Bella.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa.-Dadle las gracias a ella.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunte mientras me sentaba a desayunar con el delantal puesto, mi despiste a veces no tiene remedio.

-Veo que has caído a sus encantos.-dijo Jasper.

-No digas tonterías, lo digo por empezar a desayunar o esperarle.-dije con poca convicción a lo que Esme sonrío y por suerte me parece que fue la única que se dio cuenta.

-Con lo que tarda en arreglarse.-dijo Emmett.-Es mejor que comamos, estoy hambriento.

-Tu siempre estas hambriento hijo.-dijo Carlisle mientras cogía un brownie aprovechando que estaban los demás despistados y se quemaba.-Aunque me parece que voy a tener que esperar. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Bella?

-Pues, después de clases pensaba practicar un poco para la prueba de baloncesto de mañana.-dije pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Eso, pasaste, ¿no es cierto?-me dijo Esme.

Y a continuación, empezamos una charla de baloncesto y que equipos eran mejores y peores, tan enfrascada estaba en eso que no me percate cuando y en que momento dejaron el sitio que había enfrente mío libre, eso segura fue obra de Emmett pero no me atreví a mirarlo porque seguramente estaría riendo y me haría sentirme fatal, y para variar seguramente me sonrojaría.

- Bella, si quieres te puedes venir hoy conmigo en el coche para el instituto.-me hablo Edward y no pude evitar pensar lo bien que escuchaba mi nombre en su boca y en su voz, un leve sonrojo aparecía por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mi.

- Gracias de verdad Edward, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya andando.-le respondí.-Verdaderamente no quiero ser una molestia.

- No eres una molestia.-dijo Edward serio y mi corazón lucho por creerlo, pero como iba a pensar que no lo era cuando el mismo me lo había dicho hacía unos días.

- Edward, de verdad, lo que paso la otra noche queda olvidado.-dije con seguridad mirándolo.-Así, que no tienes porque tratarme bien cuando sabemos ambos que soy una molestia.-me termine el zumo de naranja y lo deje en la mesa.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mí y atine en ver en ellos un poco de tristeza, pero seguro que eran imaginaciones mías. Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle nos miraban a ambos alternando de uno a otro, esperaba que por lo menos ellos entendieran que aquello no era más que por mi seguridad, estaba segura de que no resistiría otra bordería de Edward sin gritarle, pero no entendía porque había dos Edward. Decidi salir de allí como la mayor de las cobardes.

Cogí mi mochila y mi chaqueta y me la abroche, para variar en este lindo pueblo empezaba la estación de lluvia así que a partir de ahora me podía ir despidiendo de mi amigo el sol, el cual me había acompañado una semana para mi bien. Cerré levemente la puerta de mi habitación y me di la vuelta para coger un paraguas.

-¿Terminaste?-me sobresalte al escucharlo detrás de mi, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte aún sin entender.

-Que si terminaste de coger tus cosas, esta lloviendo y creo que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que vayamos en mi coche.-dijo con su mirada clavada en mis ojos.

-Preferiría ir con Emmett.-dije con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta para meterme en el coche con Emmett.

-Iban a recoger a las chicas y ya lo llevaba lleno porque Jasper ha pasado de mí por Alice.-me informo mientras salía detrás de mí y echaba la llave.

-Buen cambio.-dije sarcástica.

Vale, nota mental: Recordar matar a Emmett y la tropa de duendes demoniacos, ¿Cómo me habían dejado yéndome al instituto con Edward? abrí la puerta de su volvo y de pronto me sentí muy cómoda, vale aquel coche me gustaba más que el coche de Emmett, era mucho más cómodo y la música de fondo también, eran los acordes de Claro de Luna. Mire a Edward que iba rígido en el asiento y agarraba el volante como si fuese a estrangularlo, y ahí cometí mi primer error, el se giro y me miro a los ojos con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Te gusta…?

-Es mi composición favorita, Claro de Luna.-respondí sin pensármelo.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte a tocarla con el piano.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, y sentí como me derretía y asentí con la cabeza, pero como me iba a enseñar a tocar el piano si yo ya sabía, me lo habían exigido para poder terminar canto.

Decidí perderme de nuevo en mi mundo y en el silencio que habíamos acordado llevar en el coche, pero me sentía realmente confusa porque este era el Edward que yo había conocido el primer día, pero no entendía que es lo que pasaba y porque ahora volvía a ser él. Estaba tan confusa que hasta que Edward no me dijo con una sonrisa que habíamos llegado no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí, y encima con una sonrisa…Bien, genial, volvía a estar en aprietos, se ve que esto no me pasaba nada más que aquí.

Avanzamos un poco y nos fuimos acercando al instituto y sabía que Edward quería preguntarme algo, pero que no se atrevía, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta?

-Esto, Bella, ¿a que hora vas luego a practicar?-me pregunto tocándose el pelo y revolviéndoselo.

-No lo se, supongo que cuando terminemos las clases, pero me tengo que pasar a cambiarme y coger el balón.-dije con una sonrisa, ya para despedirme.

-Bella, yo te podría ayudar a…

-Edward, de verdad no te sientas culpable, ya te he perdonado, queda todo olvidado, no tienes porque hacer nada por mí. Sigue pasando de mi.-le dije sin ningún tipo de rencor.

-Es que yo no quiero pasar de ti.-me dijo serio y mirándome con una de esas miradas que me quitaban la respiración.

-Edward, cariño, vamos que tenemos juntos lengua.-bien, genial esa no puede ser otra menos que Lauren.-O, ¿es que no sabes nada más que tropezar con la gente atolondrada?-mi mirada, reflejo el dolor o la tristeza de saber que no tenía nada que hacer con Edward teniendo a esa como futura novia.

-Nos vemos Edward.-dije sin mirarle y me marche de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Edward no era para mí, ni yo para él y eso tenía que seguir así por mucho que me gustaran sus ojos verdes o sus sonrisas de medio lado.

--

_¿Os ha gustado...? Mi pobre y dulce Bella anda demasiado confundida, conoce a dos Edwards totalmente distintos, yo también me volvería loca con una persona que puede ser dos personas totalmente distinta..._

_Bueno he de informaros que no va a haber actualizaciones en una semana,asi que ya sabeis lo que teneis dejarme reviews, todos los que podáis...otra cosa...siguiendo los consejos de una lectora fiel busco beta-reader, asi q si alguien tiene tiempo y se ofrece pues...No me odies por no actualizar en toda la semana siguiente, pero es que tambien necesito ir a casa..._

_Bss a tods, y espero leer vuestros comentarios...dadle al go!!_

**_Afrokd_**


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por esperar, por fin actualice...ha sido digamos que una semana rara y de vacaciones, pero os dejo con el capitulo...Solo recordad que todo esto pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes...nos vemos abajo...

**_Capitulo 11: Bella y su castillo, poniendo barreras_**

**Edward POV**

Mire a Alice, que estaba esperando en la entrada del comedor, seguro que a Bella o a Jasper, y la verdad es que necesitaba que me dijera idiota o algo por el estilo, Bella me evitaba porque pensaba que mi amabilidad era un cuento, no un cuento exactamente, pero seguro que pensaba como me había dejado claro que era porque me sentía culpable.

- Alice, es un hecho la he cagado.-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla a su lado.

- ¿Con tu grupo de animadoras? No te preocupes, date un buen revolcón con ellas y ya esta.-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos.-Edward, es normal, vamos a ver, ha conocido a dos Edward distintos y no sabe cuál es el que tiene que conocer.

- Pero este soy yo.-dije desesperado, si he dicho bien, estaba desesperado porque Bella viera el Edward autentico.

- Hola.-escuche que decían tímidamente a mi espalda, perfecto era Bella y seguro que comería con ellos y yo podría quedarme con ellos.

- ¡Ey! Edward, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?-vale, ese no podía ser otro que Emmett.

- Hola Emmett.-dije sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Y tu club de animadoras?-dijo con una sonrisa, iba a contestarle pero entonces pase mi vista por Bella y observe como Newton se estaba acercando a la mesa.

- Hola encanto.- ¿encanto? Pero este tío era gilipollas.-Ayer no te vi por aquí y me extrañe porque la cosa más bella no había pisado el instituto.-este tío era gilipollas, afirmado. Aléjate de ella.

- Hola Mark.-dijo Bella distraída.-Es que ayer me encontraba algo mal y no pude venir.-dijo cabizbaja, genial porque tenía que recordarle la puñetera escena de ayer.

- Es Mike, encanto, pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras.-dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero quién se creía que era.- ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros?-encima la estaba invitando a cambiar de mesa.

- Esto, Newton, molestas. Por cierto, Bella es como si fuese mi hermana pequeña, así que como me entere que estas a diez metros a su alrededor te juro que vas a tener dos nuevas amistades.-dijo Emmett detrás de él, creo que ya todos habíamos aguantado lo suficiente.

- Edward.-me susurra Alice bajito.- ¿Has traído dinero verdad?-la miro confundido, ¿a que viene eso ahora? ¿es que no se da cuenta de que el tonto de Newton…? Se esta riendo de mi…

- Edward, tu mano…-miro a Bella que me mira preocupado. Y entonces miro mi mano, mierda, mierda…acabo de destrozar mi almuerzo, genial, hoy es un día redondo.

- Venga, Bella, tu decides, te quieres venir a mi mesa, te puedo presentar a…

- Quizás otro día.-dice Bella con una sonrisa y parece que Newton se va satisfecho, pero es mía, Newton es mía.-No Em, no hace falta que les enseñes tus nuevas amistades, a Zipi y a Zape.-vale eso ha sonado raro.

- ¿Qué es Zipi y Zape?-digo curioso.

- Zipi.-dice Emmett orgulloso mientras levantaba un puño.-y Zape.-dice mientras levanta el otro, y todos nos echamos a reír.

- Te dije que tenías que cambiarles los nombres.-le dice a Emmett mientras le da una suave palmada cariñosa.

- Bella, esta tarde al final no puedo acompañarte a practicar, porque ayer iba a terminar el trabajo con Rosalie pero como al final no pude quedamos hoy para ello, y claro…

- Emmett no me tienes que decir nada, es más ayer tenías que haberlo hecho, yo estaba bien, no tengo necesidad de que anden todos preocupados. Y tú.

- ¿Yo que?-le respondí.

- Tira a sentarte con tus amigos, Edward deja de sentirte responsable.-me dice seria.

- ¡Ey! No me eches de la mesa.-le digo haciéndome el ofendido.-Además, hoy me apetece quedarme y comer con vosotros.

- ¿Vas a pasar de los populares?-dice Emmett con una sonrisa, Emmett cállate ya.

- No, es pasar de ellos, es que Lauren esta muy pegajosa últimamente.-digo excusándome.

- Si, será eso.-dice Alice con una sonrisa diabólica.-No será que…Hola Jazz.-Adoro a Jasper, menos mal que ha llegado y ha calmado al duendecillo maníaco.- Bella, ¿me acompañas de compras esta tarde?

- O no puedo, he quedado.-dice Bella con cara de pena. ¿Con quién ha quedado?

- ¿Con quién has quedado?

Mi cabeza se mueve como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, por un lado esta Alice y por otro Bella, y Bella callada, por lo que he de deducir que una de dos, o ha quedado con alguien que no quiere que nos enteremos o no ha quedado con nadie. Y no se porque pero me empiezo a declinar por la segunda opción, no ha quedado con nadie.

- Ha quedado conmigo para practicar.-digo rápidamente y veo como la cara de Bella se alegra.

Bueno, Edward, has conseguido quedar con Bella, eres el mejor.

**Bella POV**

Vale, genial Bella, magnifico. Has conseguido quedar con Edward Masen Cullen, el chico más codiciado del instituto y tu compañero de casa sin querer, y no queriendo quedar con él. ¿Por qué Alice es a veces tan oportuna con las preguntas? Ahora pensándolo mejor, quizás era mejor ir de compras con Alice.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?-dice una voz a mi espalda, me giro para ver a Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras mira algo en mi.

Vale, tiene que ser extraño que este parada en frente de mi taquilla y en mi mundo mientras a mí alrededor no deja de pasar gente.

- Esto, Rose, estaba pensando en aceptar ir de compras con Alice.-dije volviendo a mi mundo.

- ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?-dijo con una cara de aquí pasa algo y lo se.- Lo digo por tu salud mental y física, un día de compras con Alice es más agotador que dos horas corriendo.

- Edward dijo de quedar a practicar un poco.-dije finalmente después de pensar si era mejor decir la verdad o no.-Pero no quiero que se siga sintiendo culpable.

- Vamos a ver Bella.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Creo que nadie te lo ha explicado, Edward suele ser borde con la gente del instituto y elitista pero la verdad es que el no es así.

- Rose, no lo se. Conozco a dos Edward muy diferentes, y no quiero que se comporte conmigo por miedo a que Emmett le pegue o por miedo a que Esme lo eche de casa o que se yo.-dije sin pararme a pensar.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas de nuevo con él?

- No lo se, Rose me pierdo, tan pronto es la persona más encantadora del mundo como la persona más borde.

- Sinceramente, como amiga tuya sin conocerlo a él te diría que pasaras de ese tío, pero resulta que lo conozco a él y se que no es como te ha demostrado, pensé el primer día que incluso podía haber algo entre vosotros.

- ¿Qué?-venga de perdida al río, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?-Por favor, Rose no digas tonterías, tan solo nos divertíamos.

- Edward, es serio, irónico y muy introvertido con sus verdaderos sentimientos.-dijo Rose mientras caminábamos hacía las aulas.-Cuando lo conocí, cuando éramos chicos siempre pensé que el y Alice serían la pareja perfecta, porque es justamente lo contrario a ella, pero conforme fui conociéndolo me di cuenta de porque se llevaba tan bien mi hermana con el, y es porque ella es insistente…

- Rose, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-dije sin rodeos, por primera vez en mi vida.

- A que si de verdad conoces a Edward, al Edward de antes, al verdadero, te llevarías una gran sorpresa.-dije con una sonrisa.-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide que era por lo que tenía que buscarte, hazme el favor de recordarle a Emmett que este sábado hay una fiesta y que me invite.

- ¿Crees que lo haga?-dije bastante dudosa.

- No lo se, pero yo espero que si.-dijo Rosalie.- Sino créeme que cuando vea todas estas curvas se arrepentirá.

Me reí cuando se señalo a su cuerpo, la verdad es que Rosalie siempre andaba bastante arreglada, nada que ver conmigo que siempre iba con pantalones anchos y camisetas normales de algodón, era lo contrario a las hermanas Hale, porque la verdad es que Rosalie al lado de Alice parecía que vistiera informal.

Intente no reflexionar mucho sobre las palabras de Rose, pero no podía evitarlo, al final de mi clase de matemáticas me di cuenta de que el fin de semana tendría que echarle una ojeada a lo de esa clase. Pero es que era un misterio para mi cual era el verdadero Edward, y cual de ellos me haría menos daño o me dejaría menos huella.

Cuando salí de mi última clase, me sorprendí de verlo parado en frente de mi clase, pero entonces me di cuenta de que compartía matemáticas con la simpática de Lauren, así que seguí hablando con Tyler que me estaba diciendo de quedar para estudiar juntos matemáticas.

- Bella.-escuche como su voz me llamaba y me gire con toda mi cara de boba a mirarle.- Esto…te estaba esperando.

- ¿Se te olvido decirme algo?-dije mirándolo aún sorprendida.

- Este no, pero supuse que te vendrías conmigo en el coche.-dijo volviéndose a tocar el pelo.

- ¿Sigue lloviendo?

- No, ¿por?

- Puedo irme andando, así no tengo porque molestarte.

- Edward, que amable de tu parte.-dijo Lauren agarrándose por detrás de Edward.-Esperarme para llevarme a casa.

Vale, lo admito, puede ser que en el fondo muy en el fondo Edward me guste, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo, es decir, claro que me gusta si esta como un tren, pero para que me guste una persona en serio no solo tiene que ser guapo sino que también tiene que ser algo más.

**Edward POV**

Otra vez Bella ha desaparecido. Mierda, mierda y mierda. Espera un momento Edward, piensa un poco, utiliza tu linda cabecita, esa que te ha dado Dios…Bella tiene que estar cogiendo las cosas de la taquilla.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, y rogando porque Bella siga en el pasillo del ala oeste del instituto, en donde tiene su taquilla para poder hablar con ella y poder llevarla a casa. Y respiro cuando la veo parada en su taquilla y pensando en su mundo, y en ese momento me encantaría poder leer las mentes para saber que es lo que piensa.

- Bella.

- Edward.-me mira extrañada.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te has ido corriendo.-es lo que ha hecho.-No te has despedido ni nada.

- ¿Cómo…? Mira Edward, soy clara, no te culpo de nada, así que compórtate conmigo como antes.

- ¿Cómo antes?

- Si, vuelve a ser borde. Olvídame, que se yo Edward, pero no me confundas más.

- Bella yo…

- No, ni Bella ni Isabella, joder Edward pareces dos personas totalmente distintas y no se porque lo haces ni cual de ellas eres tú, no se quién eres. Eres Edward el del primer día o eres Edward el borde, y si eres el borde y no eres borde, ¿Qué te he hecho? No se como tratarte, porque no se como eres.-la miro sin poder creerlo, mientras aparecen lágrimas por sus ojos.- Si no te gusta que viva en tu casa, me mudo con Charlie.

- No, eso nunca, por favor.-dije sin apenas voz, era lo último que quería que pasara.-No es por ti, es por mí, es una parte de mí que no…

- Edward, vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a seguir como hasta ahora y ya esta.

- No, tengo una idea mejor, se que no he sido claro contigo, pero a veces hago una edificación alrededor de mi corazón.-dije sonriendo.

- Se lo que quieres decir.-me sonríe y siento que mi corazón sigue ahí.

- Empecemos de nuevo, una segunda oportunidad.-digo con una sonrisa que espero convencerla.-Me llamo Edward Masen Cullen, hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y con graves trastornos de personalidad, a veces parezco dos personas.-ella me sonríe y yo le sonrío.

- Isabella Swann, hija del jefe de policía del pueblo que tiene a todos los chicos de mi alrededor fichados.-me río de se manera de presentarse.-Y de una madre poco común, padezco una torpeza en grado de crónica, lo que me lleva a sufrir accidentes a diario y soy un foco de problemas sin remedio. Y que no se me olvide, a veces me vuelvo loca y destrozo habitaciones.-me susurra al oído.

- Pues ahora que nos conocemos, ¿Qué le parece si nos echamos unas canastas?

- ¿No tienes miedo de resultar lesionado?-me pregunta dulcemente y me dan unas ganas enormes de besar esa boca rosada.

- La verdad es que si, pero correré el riesgo.-le susurro al oído y observo como se sonroja, por lo menos se que tengo algún efecto en ella, pero tengo tiempo para saberlo.

--

_La verdad, y solamente la verdad, ¿que les ha parecido? Ya saben que me tienen que dejar **6 reviews para un nuevo capitulo** que como ya sabrán ya tengo escrito, de hecho tengo escrito hasta el 18 por ahora y terminado...asi que ya saben, reviews..._

_Muchas gracias por esperar a que actualizase y creedme que actualizado en cuanto he podido...espero vuestro reviews y gracias por todos los que me habeís dejado alguno estos días..._

_Besos, **Afrokd**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12: Derribando murallas, creando sonrisas_**

**Edward POV**

Mire desde el suelo nuevamente a Bella que se estaba partiendo de risa, en vez de venir a ayudarme que me encontraba tirado en el suelo. Exactamente había pasado un mes hacía un par de días desde que Bella viniera a casa, a vivir y me hubiera cambiado la vida por completo, podía decir que me gustaba pasar las horas muertas a su lado, me encantaba verla sonreír o como se entusiasmaba contando algo que a ella le gustara o como disfrutaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

- Vamos Bella, ayúdame.-le dije y ella se acerco con el balón en la mano.

Me tendió la mano con toda la inocencia del mundo, y os puedo asegurar que eso también me encantaba de ella. Tire de ella y cayo encima de mi, al momento empezó a pegarme entre risas y pequeños puñetazos, mientras la escuchaba decir que parara retorciéndose de la risa.

- ¿Eso se considera meter mano Jasper?-escuche la voz de Emmett y mire a los muchachos.

- No lo se, pero si fuera su hermano mayor seguro que lo consideraría.-digo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa mientras Bella seguía intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Vamos, par de dos.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.- ¿No se suponía que estabais jugando al baloncesto?

- Es lo que hacíamos.-replico Bella con una sonrisa.-Pero aquí don torpe se ha tropezado con sus propios pies y se ha caído.

Claro que me había caído, pero porque ella era una tramposa y me había puesto nervioso, es que cualquiera no se puede evitar ponerse nervioso con una sonrisa y una mirada de Bella, y más si ella te quiña un ojo, entonces, intentado que no se me fuera había intentado dar la vuelta y me había enredado en mis pies, yo el capitán de baloncesto me había tropezado con mis propios pies.

- Edward, ¿es eso cierto?-me dijo Emmett que estaba a punto de explotar de aguantarse la risa.

- No tenías un mensaje para Emmett.-dije con una sonrisa, a lo que Emmett ya me dejo de prestar atención.

- ¡AH! Es verdad, ¿Cómo era lo que tenía que decirle Edward?-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida a mi, a veces podía ser muy malvada, mientras veía como Emmett la miraba sin poder creérselo y Jasper mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de mi sitio donde estaba tirado sin poder remediarlo.

- Bella.-dijo Emmett impaciente.

- Me ha dicho Rosalie, que ella no debe saber que te lo he dicho, que se esta cansando de esperar algún movimiento de tu parte.-dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¿Eso quiere decir?-digo Emmett con las cejas alzadas.

- EMMETT.-digo Bella cansada.-Que la invites a salir ahora mismo.

- En serio, ¿tu no crees que me dirá que no?

- EDWARD.-dijo Bella mirándome con una mirada de súplica.

- Emmett, tienes a Bella al borde de un ataque de nervios.-dijo Jasper divertido ante la cara desesperada de Bella.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar?-le dijo a Bella mientras no podía hacer menos que reírse.- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Me dejas tu libro de matemáticas.-dijo Bella irónica.

Emmett asintió y saco su móvil para llamar a Rosalie, Bella sonreía mientras los tres mirábamos a Emmett muy serio sudar por todos los poros de su piel.

- Hola Rosalie, ¿Qué haces?-dijo Emmett muy nervioso.

- ¡Claro, es lógico! Descansar para el partido de mañana.-dijo Emmett seguro maldiciéndose mientras nosotros nos reíamos.- Esto, yo me preguntaba si podrías dejarme tu libro...

Vale, lo admito, no podía parar de reírme junto con Jasper ambos tirados en el suelo mientras Bella le arrebato a Emmett su móvil para intentar remediarlo de alguna manera, preguntándole si mañana podía pasar a por ella antes del partido para ir juntas ya que era su primer partido.

- Dejadlo ya.-dijo Emmett mientras nos pegaba a los dos.-Ya vale.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió preguntarle eso? ¿es que no piensas?-le decía Bella aguantando la risa.-Escúchame, pregúntale si puedes acompañarla mañana a la fiesta que hay después del partido si ganamos, ¿OK? Bueno si ganan ellas porque creedme no tengo ningunas esperanzas de jugar.

- Pero, Bella, has mejorado mucho.-dijo Jasper.-Jessica no llega a tus porcentajes en tiros libres ni en triples.

- No es así, ella lleva años jugando en el equipo. Además, el entrenador me lo ha dicho claramente que a no ser que se lesione una de las jugadoras titulares no entrare, pero bueno por lo menos estaré en el banquillo y aprovechare cada segundo que me dejen salir.- Nos vamos, Emmett, ahora ensayaremos tus maneras de pedir una cita.

- ¿Es que decirle que vaya conmigo a la fiesta es una cita?-dijo Emmett a Bella mientras ella se reía, y es que a veces Emmett era como un niño chico para determinadas cosas, pero nunca lo era para defender a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Bien, mi despertador sonó, era viernes por la mañana, la mañana del gran día, mi primer partido con el equipo, los nervios los notaba por todo el cuerpo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarme y salir de mi habitación hacía la ducha sin sentir nada. Bien, lo he logrado, he llegado a la ducha sin llegar a romper nada. Me mire nuevamente al espejo, estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Me metí en la ducha y me supuse a darme una ducha de media hora con el agua templada, eso me relajaría.

Salí de la ducha con menos equilibrio del que entre, y eso que ya era bastante escaso, pero siempre me pasaba lo mismo, me líe en la toalla para disponerme a bajar las escaleras, y entonces me acorde de mi primer y único concierto de piano, cuando hice el ridículo delante de todos. Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, mi chancla se salio del pie cuando apenas me quedan unos tres escalones para terminar, entonces se me cayo el pijama y me caí armando un estruendo horroroso.

Vale, me he dado con todo el culo en el suelo, dios que dolor, menos mal que parece que los tobillos están perfectamente. Ahora solo tengo que levantarme, veo una mano tendida a mi lado y la acepto gustosamente, pero si esto no puede empeorar, empeora porque ese no es otro que Edward que esta mirándome preocupada y yo solo tengo la toalla liada al cuerpo, siento como mi sonrojo sube o más bien hasta mi cuello, si parezco un semáforo seguramente, madre mía que mal, madre mía, me quiero morir. Después de asentir mientras me pregunta si estoy bien me voy corriendo para mi habitación a cambiarme.

- Buenos días.-dije entrando en la cocina.

- Buenos días, princesa.-me dijo Edward, y no pude evitar mirar atrás para ver quién venía, pero estaba solo yo.-Siéntate mientras termino tu desayuno.

- ¿Mi desayuno? Edward de verdad que yo podía.

- Es para que te de suerte para el partido. ¿Cómo llevas los nervios?-me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba desde la mesa sentada, mientras me echaba un poco de zumo de naranja.

- Me he caído por las escaleras…

- ¿Cuándo…?-sonreía ante su despiste mal simulado.-Esto esta casi listo.

Vale, aunque parezca todo lo contrario, me hizo mucha ilusión por un lado que le hiciese como que no se acordaba, pero quería saber que es lo que sentía de verdad, que es lo que provocaba mirada tan profunda en sus ojos verdes. Se sentó en frente de mi y me puso unos deliciosos crepes en frente de mi que yo gustosamente comencé a comer, como había partido, tenía que estar media hora antes en el instituto así que no disfrutaría de ir con el en el coche como todos los días. Y claro también esta el hecho de que Rose iba a pasar a por mi esa mañana. Mis nervios estaban a más flor de piel que nunca.

- Esto, gracias Edward.-parecía tonta seguro con aquella sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

Sentí como Edward se inclinaba y me abrazaba inundándome en toda su fragancia, y me sentí volar, a la vez que sonreía. Se separo de mí con aquella sonrisa torcida y me dio un beso en la mejilla deseándome suerte.

Y he de decir que tengo dos cosas claras, una que esta tarde no voy a jugar, y la otra que Edward me gusta mucho muchísimo.

--

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda...y aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo que yo cuando lo he vuelto a leer me he reído bastante, asi que espero que vosotros también os riaís bastante, pero ya me comentais ahora, ya sabeís el precio...**6 Reviews y un nuevo capitulo...**Espero vuestros reviews, gracias por todos los que ya me habeís dejado..._

_Besos a todos mis fieles lectores/as...**afrokd**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13: La estrella del equipo._**

**Edward POV**

Intente comer con ella, pero no pude porque Rosalie tenía a todo el equipo reunido y cuando eso sucedía era mejor no probar las maneras de Rosalie, así que comí con Alice, Jasper y Emmett mientras miraba de reojo a Bella que estaba de espaldas a mi. De verdad, nunca me he sentido atraído por ninguna chica tanto como por Bella, pero esta mañana cuando le di ese beso en la mejilla rogué para mis adentros que ella girase la cara en ese momento y me diese un beso en la boca.

- Bueno.-dijo Alice.-Esto parece una comida de dos y no de cuatro.

Volví a la tierra desde mi mundo alternativo en el que solo existía Bella, pero me di cuenta de Emmett seguía en el suyo, mirando a Rosalie, de verdad no me explicaba como mis hermanos podían aguantar las maneras de no estar con ellas o no besarlas cuando yo no podía reprimirme.

- Alice, sabes que ayer Emmett nos enseño una nueva manera de pedir las citas.-dije con una sonrisa mientras que Jasper estallaba en risas y Emmett volvía con nosotros.-Le iba a pedir que le dejara el libro de matemáticas.

- ¿Qué?-me miro alternativamente sin entender.

- Pues que ayer…

- La culpa la tiene Bella.-dijo Jazz entre risas.

- ¡ey! Bella no tiene la culpa.

- Edward, me parece genial que defiendas a tu amada, pero la verdad es que mi dulce y adorable hermanita pequeña tiene la culpa.-explico Emmett.-Me dijo que llamara a Rosalie para decirle de ir juntos esta noche a la fiesta si ganaban…

- Entonces…le pregunto a Bella que tenía que decir y Bella le dijo irónicamente que si le dejaba su libro de matemáticas.

- Jasper, pero no te olvides la cara de Bella de horror cuando escucha a Emmett decir que por teléfono a Ros…

Lo admito Emmett podía mandarnos a la mierda, muy a la mierda, pero no podíamos parar de reírnos ninguno de los tres. Llevaríamos como cinco minutos riéndonos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Y vi sus enormes ojos chocolate clavados en mí con una sonrisa.

- Alice, ¿me trajiste eso?-pregunto cuando Alice consiguió recuperar la compostura.

- Si, lo tengo en mi taquilla.-dijo ella con una sonrisa recogiendo su almuerzo.- vamos y te lo doy.

- Oye Emmett, después del partido pregúntale a Rose si puedes acompañarlo a la fiesta.-dijo Bella mientras Alice tiraba las cosas.

- Eso Emmett.-dijo Jasper.-No le preguntes por el libro de matemáticas.

- Yo que tu no hablaría muy alto, te recuerdo que tu estas igual que el. Podías salir mañana con Alice, al cine por ejemplo.-sugirió, pero Jazz estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras me reía de ambos. Emmett en cambio había cambiado su cara por una de orgullo.

- Nos vemos luego en el partido.-dijo Bella.-Y gracias por el desayuno Eddie.

- ¿Eddie?-se extraño Alice al ver que no replique pero no dijo nada, bien no se había dado cuenta de…-Bella, ¿te ha preparado el desayuno?-bien Alice se había dado cuenta, a veces agradecería que fuera más lenta, pero en seguida se marcharon.

- Eddie.-gruñí a Emmett pero el paso de mi.- ¿desde cuando estas enamorado de Bella?

- Yo no…puede que me guste porque es guapa, pero no tengo ningunas intenciones…

- Si Edward, y te crees que nos chupamos el dedo. Porque claro sino te gustara no te importaría saber que al salir de literatura le ha pedido Tyler si quiere acompañarlo esta noche a la fiesta.

¿Qué? Es que no era suficiente con Newton, ahora también Tyler.

**Jasper POV**

Vale, lo admito, no deje de reírme toda la tarde Edward, pero es que no es que andaba gruñón sino más bien andaba enfadado con todo el mundo, y nos estábamos divirtiendo a su costa.

Si lo pensaba bien, y como nos había comentado esta mañana Alice parecía que Edward era otro desde hacía unas semanas, reía, bromeaba y era raro que se encerrase en su habitación, siempre estaba deambulando por la casa, mama andaba encantada con que el verdadero Edward hubiera vuelto. Y, claro también estaba el hecho de que había salido del grupo de la elite para juntarse con nosotros. Nos dirigíamos al pabellón, cuando Alice con la camiseta del equipo nos alcanzo. Mi dulce y traviesa Alice, y si os preguntáis como sucedió yo no se explicarlo, pero Alice llevaba zapatillas con lo que volvía a ser la pequeña Alice, pero ¿que os voy a decir de ella si la adoro? Nos sentamos un poco a la derecha del banquillo después de unos cuantos minutos de quejas de Emmett que quería estar más arriba, pero finalmente conseguimos sentarnos, después de unos cuantos minutos aparecieron a calentar las chicas.

- Vamos Bella.-grito Tyler en la fila de debajo de donde estábamos nosotros.

- ¿Me cambias el sitio?-me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa al ver como Edward fruncía el ceño.-Quiero que Tyler siga vivo después de esta noche.- Me reí.

- ¿Bella acepto?-susurre en su oído.

- Le dijo diplomáticamente que se verían allí, pero Edward no lo sabe.-dijo Alice.-Y no pensamos decírselo.

- OK, duendecillo, no lo haremos.-dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió dulcemente para salir después de nuestra burbuja y oír como empezaba una interesante conversación con Bella como centro de la misma.

**Edward POV**

Haber Edward piensa de qué manera puedes matar a Tyler y que nadie se entere, quizás si le doy una patada mientras bebe el agua o el refresco ese que tanto agita, a ver Edward, estira un poco más la pierna por si llegas. Vale me faltan unos cuantos centímetros y llego, pero si le dijo a Emmett que me cambie el sitio puedo conseguir llegar y darle un pequeño empujoncito y…

- Edward, ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?-la dulce voz de Alice resonó en mi cabeza.

- Intentando causar la muerte de Tyler.-le susurre y Jasper, Emmett y ella estallaron a carcajadas.-No estoy de broma dije mirándolo a los tres.

- Vale, Edward, ya veo que tus celos hacen que vuelvas a cuando estábamos en la guardería.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Nota mental Edward: dejar en vergüenza a Jasper delante de Alice.

- En serio, no creo que haya hecho nada para que intentes matarlo.

- Ha invitado a Bella a salir.- ¿es que no era razón suficiente?

- ¿Estas celoso?-me pregunto Emmett.

- Vamos a ver, ¿no debemos protegerla? ¿Tu te haces llamar hermano mayor?-recrimine a Emmett.

- Edward, estas celoso.-la voz de Alice iba cargada de demasiada afirmación mientras se seguía partiendo de risa, esto era intolerable.

- Estoy molesto, eso es todo.-dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando a la cancha donde solo había un pequeño grupo de animadoras, por suerte podía mirarlas tranquilas sin que Lauren comentara que me las comía con la mirada.

- Edward, admítelo estas enamorado de Bella.-dijo Jasper con su tono de se que llevas razón.

- Y tu de Alice y no te digo nada.-bien, cuando me enfado la cago, y este era uno de esos momentos, mire a Jasper y a Alice, pero eran dos puntos rojos en medio de gente normal.

- Edward, cuando te enfadas hablas demasiado.-dijo Emmett divertido con que la situación no le pillara a él.

Para mi suerte, las chicas volvieron a salir y empezó el partido en pocos instantes volviendo a rugir como siempre sucedía todo el pabellón del instituto. Rose, estaba en el quinteto inicial, como de costumbre igual de concentrada que siempre y busque con la mirada a Bella que estaba con la sudadera sentada en el banquillo y hablando con Ángela que era la componente del equipo recién admitida. Alice era la seguidora número uno de Rosalie y no se cortaba de gritar y de animar, bien, iban ganando de diez y apenas estábamos en el segundo cuarto, Rosalie salio en un descanso.

Mire como el imbécil de Newton se comía con la mirada a Bella, ¿es que no tenía suficiente con un imbécil detrás de ella?

Me perdí en la melena de Bella y en como estaba acurrucada mirando el partido y de vez en cuando se levantaba y animaba a las de su equipo, si verdaderamente Bella estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía porque tenía que estarlo si tenían un margen de quince puntos…un momento, cuando han pasado a estar dos por detrás. Mire a Emmett que agitaba sus manos mientras que no se conseguía entender muy bien lo que decía y mire a Alice que daba voces a Rosalie, entonces me di cuenta de un gran detalle, les bloqueaban las entradas, porque siempre era Jessica la que tenía que sobresalir al igual que Tanya y no le pasaban a Rosalie que era la mejor del equipo, pero ¿en que cabeza cabía eso?

- ¿Por qué no le pasan a Rosalie?-dije sin entender demasiado.

- Hay ojeadores de los equipos y se quieren lucir, pero la están cagando.-dijo Alice mosqueada, mientras le daba voces a Jessica y a Tanya.

Mire otra vez al banquillo del equipo y vi para mi sorpresa que Bella estaba sin camiseta, a ver, sin la sudadera, ¿es que iba a dejarla sin camiseta? Aunque la verdad es que esta mañana con la toalla liada…bueno esa imagen mejor la recuerdo en otro momento…Bella se movía realmente bastante bien coordinada con Rosalie, estaban arriesgando al jugar con dos bases pero yo sabía que Bella podía dar la sorpresa y colocarse de segunda base si lo aprovechaba, y ahí estaba tiro desde la línea de 6´25, venga que entre, que entre….

- SI!!-no pudimos evitar chillar ninguno de los cuatro.

- Vamos Bella que eres la mejor.-grito Tyler.

- Que para ser mi novia tienes que ser la mejor.-grito Newton.

- Pero, ¿de que van?-dije levantándome.

- Siéntate y mira el partido.-me dijo Jasper en tono autoritario.

Seguí admirando a Bella pero ya no era el único, también lo hacían el resto de tíos del instituto y eso no me gustaba, vale, ahora acababa de hacer una perfecta asistencia a Allison. Genial, esta genial, ahora robo de Alice y triple de Bella, si se esta ganando la segunda base. Vale, Edward tranquilízate van ganando de cuatro y quedan dos minutos. Tercer triple seguido de Bella!! Nueve puntos.

- Nueve puntos en tres minutos.-dije sin llegar a creérmelo.

- Cullen.-me llamaron desde atrás y me gire.-Como siga así te supera.

Me reí porque la verdad es que me daba igual si era ella, y toma canasta ahora, vaya pedazo de bandeja que acababa de poner.

- SIIII.-grite con alegría y ella me miro y me sonrío y sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba desbocadamente.

¡Piii!¡Piii!

Final del partido y locura generalizada. Sentí como todo el mundo bajaba a celebrar la victoria cuando ya creíamos que perdíamos y en ese momento vi a una rubia y una morena que se abrazaban chillando, las conocía bien y sabía también que esto supondría para Bella no ser más ignorada dentro del instituto, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era bueno, malo o regular…Baje sonriendo con Emmett no tenía prisa por verla o decirle algo, porque sabía que tenía que estar exhultante. Entonces, la mire y venía corriendo hacía mi, abrí los brazos torpemente y entonces ella me dio un abrazo mientras girábamos y reíamos.

- Eddie, once puntos, he metido once puntos.-dijo aún gritando de la emoción con una sonrisa enorme mientras no me soltaba de su abrazo, pero yo no podía decirle nada ya que mi corazón había dejado de latir y mi mente no era capaz de procesar nada. Ella me miro y entonces sentí que en sus ojos deseaba que la besara, pero ¿Qué hacía? Lentamente decidí acercarme un poco más y ella amplio su sonrisa, iba a besar a Bella, y entonces ya si podría ser mi Bella.

- ¡Ey, chicos!-bien, y ahí estaba Jasper vengándose de mi metedura de pata.-¿Qué hacéis tan agarrados?

- Em, Jasper, hemos ganado.-dijo soltándose de mi abrazo y abrazando a mis dos hermanos.

- Por lo menos, la has tenido en tus brazos.-me comento Alice mientras me daba ánimos.-Bella, vaya partido.-y Bella la abrazo, verdaderamente estaba eufórica.-Creo que deberías cambiarte, ahora nos vemos en la fiesta.

- Si creo que si, ahora nos vemos chicos.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Emmett date prisa en hablar con Rosalie.-dijo empujándolo, lo cual era bastante cómico porque una persona de dos metros más o menos y corpulenta era empujada por una mucho más chica.- Alice, nos vemos ahora.-dijo mientras hablaba con Emmett, de mi se había olvidado.-Esto Edward.-su piel era sonrojada y ese era mi tono favorito.-¿Irás a la fiesta?

- ¿Irás tu?-dije mirándola mientras ella asentía sonrojándose todavía más.-Entonces, por supuesto que voy.

- ¿Qué por supuesto que vas?-dijo Alice mientras reía de mi comentario.-Eres un galán de pacotilla…

- Vaya maneras de ligar, tendrías que reciclarte…

Y a partir de ahí, empezó una sesión de tortura, pero la verdad es que me lo había ganado…

--

_Lo prometido es deuda, aqui termina el nuevo capitulo y guau, ya hemos pasado los 60 reviews y estoy que no me lo creo..._

_¿Que pasara en la fiesta...?Intriga...desilusión...jejeje...bueno para saberlos ya lo sabeís dejadme reviews y como siempre os dijo, tengo terminado hasta el capitulo 18 y escribiendo actualmente el 19...asi que ya sabeís...un besazo y espero vuestras opiniones del capitulo...y ya sabeis muchas gracias por leer fieles lectores y lectoras..._

_Besos y espero actualizar pronto, **afrokd**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14: Entre moscas y tacones, descubriendo sentimientos_**

**Bella POV**

Vale, me sonroje, si hasta Emmett, Emmett se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Edward, pero necesitaba saber si se iba a pasar por la fiesta, porque sinceramente sino seguro que conseguía escaquearme al poco de llegar, vi como Rose sonreía al vernos llegar a Emmett y a mi y vi como Emmett se tocaba la nuca mientras felicitaba a Rose por su excelente partido. Por un lado, estaba mi curiosidad por saber que es lo que iba a hacer Emmett pero mi honestidad era mayor y ella me decía que debía darles su intimidad. Entre en el vestuario y vi como Jessica y Tanya me miraban mal, pero pase un poco de ellas, seguramente era por lo de hoy, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que ellas la hubieran cagado tanto.

- Bella, has estado genial.-dijo Angela mientras me sonreía.

- Guau, la verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte.

- Si al saber le llaman suerte.-dijo Kate felicitando, ella también habían hecho un excelente partido.

- Y a la suerte le llaman saber.-dijo Tanya acercándose.-Pero supongo que tiene que haber de todo en el mundo, hasta novatas que se creen…

- Ya basta.-dijo Rose detrás mía.-No voy a soportar que os metáis las unas con las otras queda claro.-por algo era la capitana.-Y con vosotras dos me gustaría hablar el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿No tienes valor ahora? Hablemos y zanjemos el asunto.-la encaro Tanya.

- Sabes que si.-dijo Rose sin alterarse ni entrar en su trapo.-Sino que quiero que penséis las cosas bien y os deis cuenta de lo que no veis ahora con las cosas calientes, así que cambiaros, poneros guapas y divertiros esta noche.¿Claro?

- Cristalino.-respondió Tanya y a continuación cogió la toalla y se metió en la ducha.

- Esta bien.-dijo Jessica mucho más pacifica y cogió su toalla y siguió a Tanya.

- Bella, ven.-dijo Rose mirándome.-Emmett me va a esperar para irnos juntos a la fiesta, tengo una cita con Emmett, necesito a Alice y tan solo tengo hora y media.-la sonrisa de Rosalie era enorme.

- Bueno, me alegro de que al final no te preguntara por el libro.-dije con una sonrisa.-Además, tranquilízate que tienes hora y media.

- Bella, es hora y media, ¿Cómo crees? Me duchare en casa, te acerco y te cambias en casa.-me pregunto.

- ¿Vas a secuestrar a Alice?-ella asintió.-Entonces, acércame a casa.

**Edward POV**

Me sentía exhultante cuando llegue a casa a darme una ducha rápida y arreglarme, tenía que parecer un poco más decente, Bella había hecho un partido genial, había estado exhultante y había sido vista por los ojeadores y sabía que eso era muy importante para su beca. Llegue a casa y me fije que había algunas luces encendidas, pero seria seguramente papa y mama que abrían vuelto a por algo.

- Me pido la ducha primero.-dijo Emmett corriendo, pero cuando subía escaleras arriba se tropezó no se de que manera, y para evitar darse con la mandíbula en la cara se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar de culo mientras que Jasper y yo nos reíamos de él.

Con las risas no me di cuenta de que estaba farfullando lo que sea, me apetecía mucho tocar, por primera vez en meses me senté detrás de mi piano e improvise, las notas fluían de mi cuerpo, era algo alegre, con ritmo e incluso puede que hasta bailable. Siempre había tocado cosas no muy tristes pero no tan alegre como eso. Entonces, deje mi mente volar y empezaron a llegar a mi momentos con Bella, esos momentos vividos con ella y que atesoraba en mi corazón desde que ella llego.

- No sabía que tocarás también el piano.-dijo Bella desde el sofá donde se había apoyado y no me había dado cuenta, todavía llevaba la ropa del equipo y su bolsa se encontraba en la entrada.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.-dije sonriendo pero sorprendentemente ella no se sorprendió.

- Ni tu de mi.-me respondió.-Te prometo que en tu cumpleaños te voy a sorprender de una manera que no te vas a esperar.

- Bella mi cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy con Alice gran parte del día.-se levanto y se acerco más al piano, y no se si quiso ser sensual pero para mi desgracia lo estaba siendo aun con el ancho uniforme del equipo.-Y, a parte, de saber que los labios de Jasper son los perfectos, cosa que no opino, se cuando es tu cumpleaños y muchas cosas más.

- ¿Muchas cosas más? Dudo que Alice hubiera sido capaz de…-pero su sonrisa se amplio ante mi cara de estupor.- ¿Bella que te ha contado Alice?

- Muchas cosas.-dijo ella más sonriente.-Cosas buenas y otras no tanto, pero que no pasa nada me las pienso llevar a la tumba.

Me levante y me acerque a ella, no se porque pero no estaba pensando en nada cuando puse mi mano en su cintura y la mire, ella se ruborizo aún más de lo que estaba pero esa sonrisa de pícara seguía aún en su cara y yo no podía nada más que verla sonreír de ese modo, me estaba volviendo loco y no le hacía falta estar arreglada o pintada o tener lo más corto y apretado en ese momento.

- Bella, ¿estas ahí?-dijo Emmett desde el final de las escaleras y Bella volvió al mundo dejando de lado nuestro universo personal y nuestro perfecto momento para ese beso.

- Si, Em ya subo.-dijo con una sonrisa y ya separada de mi.-Nos vemos en la fiesta.-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía su bolsa.

- Esto…Bella…si quieres puedo esperarte.-por favor que diga que si.

- No te preocupes he quedado con Alice y créeme que con lo que tarda en arreglarse llegaremos un poco tarde.-y dicho esto se perdió.

- Edward, me parece que en estos momentos necesitas una ducha fría porque sinceramente Bella te esta volviendo loco sin siquiera llegar a proponérselo.

**Bella POV**

Intente con todas mis fuerzas verdaderamente no reírme de Emmett, pero es que era tan gracioso verlo allí cambiándose una camisa tras otra, mientras yo había decidido sentarme en el cama de Jasper que era la de arriba de la litera con las piernas cruzadas. Iba por su séptima camisa y cual de ellas era peor, sabía que tenía un gusto especial pero es que todas, todas eran camisas hawaianas, ahora entendía porque tía Esme se quejaba de sus gustos frente a ropa. Me prometí que por su bien y por mucho que odiara las compras saldríamos de compras mañana para comprarle algo que pegara para sus citas con Rosalie.

- Esta si, ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa, con una camisa rosa con palmeras y no pude más que negar con la cabeza mientras me reía.-Es mi favorita.

- ¿No tienes ninguna arreglada?-dije con escepticismo.

- Si, esta.-dijo sacando otra camisa hawaiana.

- Madre mía.-dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Quién tiene camisas normales?

- Edward, Jasper y papa. Aunque Jasper nunca me dejara una camisa suya y las de Edward no me vienen.-dijo Emmett y la verdad es que me moría de la curiosidad de saber porque Jasper no le dejaría ninguna camisa.

Cogí mi teléfono que lo tenía a mi lado y busque el móvil de tía Esme o de tío Carlisle, encontré el de Carlisle primero y le di al botón de llamada. Pronto me corto la llamada, así que supuse que había interrumpido en un mal momento y me sonroje al pensar en un mal momento. Al instante mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

- Si.-dije aún sonrojada.

- Dime Bella que querías.-contesto la tranquila voz de tío Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué me has colgado?

- Para que no gastaras tu saldo, pero para que me llamabas.

- Era para ver si podía coger alguna camisa tuya tío, es para Emmett que ha quedado con Rosalie esta noche.

- ¡Vaya!-exclamo al otro lado.-Emmett tiene una cita con Rosalie.-escuche informar alguien.

- Bella, mira ve a mi habitación y abre el armario, en el segundo cajón están mis camisas, coge la que más te gust…

- Esas no, Carlisle, esas son las de todos los días. Dame el teléfono.-esa era la voz de Esme claramente.- Bella, ¿estas ahí?

- Si tía, estoy aquí.-dije con una sonrisa, me estaba imaginando la cara de puchero de tío Carlisle mientras su mujer le había quitado su teléfono.

- Genial. Ahora entra en el vestidor.- ¿la otra puerta era un vestidor? vale, si lo era y era enorme, tenía un espejo y una silla y todo dentro.- ¿Estás?

- Ajá.-dije aún maravillada.

- Ahora a mano derecha tendrás unas cuantas camisas de Carlisle, hay una rosa que le vendrá perfecta a Emmett, de hecho la compre para el, para cuando tuviera una cita y no tuviera que ponerse, es que odio las camisas hawaianas.

- Están graciosas.-dije en su defensa.

- ¿Cómo esta?-dijo ella.

- Nervioso.

Colgué después de hablar otras tres o cuatro cosas, y de informarles de mi partido, cuando colgué vi a Emmett perfectamente peinado para ir a la fiesta, estaba guapísimo y me sentí orgullosa de mi trabajo. Se despidió y se marcho a casa de los Hale.

- Emmett las llaves.-dije con una sonrisa y el se volvió a cogerlas.- Emmett la cartera y el móvil.

Vale, Emmett estaba atacado parecía un enorme oso nervioso. Mire a mi alrededor y vi como Edward bajaba sin hacer mucho ruido por las escaleras, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban perfectos y una camisa negra que le hacía aún resaltar más los ojos verdes que tenía, madre mía si estaba guapísimo, estaba babeando. Mire al suelo en un intento por cerrar mi boca y no mirarlo para evitar que saltara encima de él y…No Bella, tu no vas a besar a nadie y mucho menos a Edward, porque Edward esta con Lauren o con alguna de su tipo.

- ¿Te vas?-dije con cierto tono de desilusión que esperaba no hubiera notado.

- Nos vamos.-dijo Jasper que estaba detrás mía con lo que me sobresalte.-Creo que no me prestaste ningún tipo de atención mientras bajaba…

- Esto Jasper, te ves genial.-dije con una sonrisa y entendió perfectamente que estaba invitándolo a callar.-Seguro que Alice hoy no se rinde a tus encantos.

- Bueno, aún tenemos esa cita pendiente y espero que mañana acepte mi invitación a cenar a Port Angels.

- Guau, ¿se lo vas a decir todo?

- Y de perdidos al río, ¿no?-dijo mirando a Edward que agacho su cabeza culpable, pero yo no entendía nada.-Cerramos la puerta nosotros, tira y dúchate. Y ponte bien guapa para que unos ojos verdes no te aparten de su vista.-susurro en mi oído mientras que me pareció oír a Edward gruñir pero seguro que fueron imaginaciones mías.

- Jasper.-dije en tono de regaño.-Tirad, que Alice llegara dentro de poco y me tengo que arreglar.

- No olvides…- me dijo Jasper, antes de que me perdiera de vista.

Abrí mi armario y mire mi escasa ropa, y entonces saque todo lo nuevo que tenía que me había regalado tía Esme cuando llegue alegando que era por todas las cosas de mi vida que no me había regalado nada, solo que yo pensaba que eso no había sido nunca y yo no podía nada más que sentirme culpable al hacerla gastar su dinero en mi. Aunque después tío Carlisle me aseguro que para Esme era un placer porque siempre había querido tener una hija y que yo era como lo parecido.

Saque un par de pantalones y un jersey, hoy estrenaría algo y mañana seguro que también porque seguro que Charlie y mis tíos querrían celebrar. Cogí mi toalla y subí a la ducha, necesitaba un buen chorro de agua caliente para relajarme y esperaba no volver muy tarde a casa para poder dormir, mañana por la mañana Charlie me traería toda la mañana a los enanos.

**Edward POV**

Llevábamos casi una hora, una hora en la que Jasper no había dejado de quejarse de cuanto estaban tardando las chicas pero yo no podía nada más que picarlo y reírme mientras me tomaba mi bebida sentado en la barra y escuchaba a unos cuantos compañeros de clase comentar lo guapa que venía hoy Rosalie, pero lo que pasa es que Rose siempre era guapa.

Al fondo distinguí la imponente figura de Emmett que llevaba a alguien cogido de la mano mientras admire el buen trabajo que había hecho Bella con él, verdaderamente estaba a la altura de la siempre elegante Rosalie. Le salude con la mano y se nos acercaron con una gran sonrisa aunque si mis cálculos no fallaban no estarían muchos con nosotros, pues esta noche Emmett se pensaba declarar a Rosalie y la verdad es que me intrigaba bastante saber que sucedería.

-¡Ey! ¿Y las damas?-dijo Emmett con Rosalie detrás de el de la mano y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

- Supongo que arreglándose.-dijo Jasper fastidiado.

- ¿Qué tal se siente al saber que es casi seguro de que tengas una beca por deportes?-dije a Rosalie que la verdad estaba genial con aquella minifalda y esa camisa de gasa.

- Puff.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Genial. Y, ¿Qué tal se siente al saber que no eres el único que tiene los ojos en Bella?

- Agobiado, va a ver más moscas que quitarme del camino.-dije con cansancio.

- Entonces, ¿es definitivo?-pregunto Rose, pero no entendí lo que me quiso decir.

- Jazz.-dijo Alice a mis espaldas mientras le daba dos besos.-Rose, me tienes que decir quién te ayudo a vestirte porque te ves simplemente estupenda.

- La verdad es que si.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras Jasper aprovechaba para pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi amiga.

Pero mi atención no estaba con ellos, mi atención estaba buscando alrededor a donde estaría Bella, a donde se habría parado Bella. Mire para todos lados buscando su magnifica cabellera morena y unos pantalones anchos.

- créeme que por mucho que la busques hoy no reconocerás a Bella.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara.-Y créeme que no la he tenido que ayudar.

- ¿Y Bella?-pregunto Rosalie.

- Dijo que iba a buscar a las chicas solteras del equipo, espero que no se haya encontrado con ningún menso que la secuestre, hoy va realmente preciosa.-dijo Alice.-Y la verdad a vuestro lado parece que vengo de clase de gimnasia.

Rodeé mis ojos, sabiendo que Alice nunca iría como si acabase de salir una clase de gimnasia y vi como Jasper le susurraba algo y ambos se despedían, cosa que tampoco tardaron en hacer Rose y Emmett, con lo cuál me había quedado compuesto y sin compromiso y con Bella perdida en algún sitio de la fiesta.

- Cero que te han dejado solo.-dijo una voz familiar a mi espalda y mi sonrisa aumento a la vez que mi corazón latía furiosamente.

Me volví y realmente supe lo que me había querido decir Alice porque Bella estaba sencillamente preciosa, tenía el pelo ligeramente ondulado y estaba maquillada levemente. Sus vaqueros no eran como solían ser siempre sino que eran más apegados, más que apegados tenía que habérselos puesto con un calzador pero merecía la pena nada más que para ver las piernas de ella de esa manera. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue sin duda los enormes tacones que llevaba, negros y muy elegantes. La mire aún intentando volver a respirar y ella me dio una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, por dios si estaba a punto de un ataque al corazón cuando la mire otra vez de arriba abajo.

- Edward.-me dijo ella con una sonrisa.-No es por nada, pero creo que lo que te tomaste te afecto al cerebro, pareces Mike Newton cuando se me acerco hace un momento.

- Bella es que estas…-dije intentando buscar una palabra adecuada y mientras ella me fruncía un poco el ceño.-…simplemente bellísima.-sonreí al ver su sonrojo.

- Eso me gusta más que cuando Emmett hace un rato me dijo que me parecía a…como era…a Mary Jane, la novia de Spiderman.-me reí del comentario de ella.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Que dijo que Rose era la mujer maravilla y a mi me gustaba, no adoraba a la mujer maravilla.-dijo con cara de enfado y de puchero.

- Pues yo te digo que estas mejor que la mujer maravilla.-ella me sonrío.

- También me he encontrado con Jasper y Alice.-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Están muy acurrucados por allí.-me señalo con la mano una zona de la pista.-Aunque, ¿te puedo confiar un secreto?-asentí mientras ella se acercaba bastante a mi cuello y sentía su respiración en mi cuello y su dulce aroma dulzón.-He escuchado una de las cosas que se decían.-la mire diciéndole que siguiera y ella volvió a sonreír.-Alice le ha dicho que le de una demostración de lo que se perdería mañana sino iba con el, sino tenían esa cita.

- ¿Y que ha pasado?-dije aún más que curioso.

- No lo se, me ha dado vergüenza y me he ido de allí.-dijo sonrojada.

- No te han enseñado que no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-una sonrisa traicionera apareció en mi cara.

- Y a ti no te han dicho que a veces hablas de más.-respondió ella y yo la mire escéptico.-Alice me ha dicho que Jasper te ha acusado de estar enamorado de alguien y que tu has soltado que el estaba enamorado de ella y tu no le habías dicho nada. Edward, llego a ser yo y te mato allí mismo.

- Se me ha escapado. Es que me ha acusado de estar enamorado de t…alguien.-vale, yo y mi lengua, ¿Por qué no puedo callarme de vez en cuando?

- Y, claro, no estas enamorado de esa persona.-replico ella con un toque de esperanza que no pude evitar captar y que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionase instantáneamente y sonriera como un tonto.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo se.-dije con una sonrisa, pero me atreví a contarle que quizás esa persona era ella.-Es que ella es deportista, es simpática y algunas veces es adorable, sobre todo, cuando la ves jugar con niños. También es madura, responsable y seria cuando tiene que serlo. Es incrédula, inocente…

- Vaya, ¿y dudas que estés enamorado de ella?-espere ver su sonrisa en la cara pero no apareció.-Si tiene que ser perfecta.

- Es perfecta para mi por lo menos.-le respondí esperando contestar a su pregunta.

- Ve y búscala.-me dijo ella apartándose de mi.

- ¿Me estas echando?-pregunte haciéndome el dolido.-Seguramente quieres estar sola para poder ligar…

- Te aseguro que no.-me sonrío pero ya no era lo mismo que antes.-El único que se me acercaría sería Newton, que seguramente me este buscando.

- Te doy el pésame.-dije con humor esperando que no notara mi puño izquierdo cerrado.

- Muy gracioso Edward.-dijo dándome un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.-En serio, ve a buscar a tu damisela.

**Bella POV**

No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser ella, pero me estaba sintiendo fatal. De pronto, lo mire a aquellos enormes ojos verdes que me miraban con una media sonrisa en su rostro, era muy pero que muy atractivo y estaba en serios problemas, porque como siguiera así se me caería la baba dentro de poco, ¿es que no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mi y mis nervios?

- En serio, ¿qué interés tienes en que me vaya a por mi damisela?-dijo el con esa sonrisa aún en su cara.

- No quiero que tengas problemas con ella.-mire para abajo, pero es que no podía seguir torturándome, necesitaba estar sola y si el no se quería ir yo por lo menos si me iría, no podía estar ahí tan normal con él.

Me gire mientras sabía que tenía a Edward a mis espaldas y que todavía seguía mirándome. Mis ojos estaban brillosos, ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de pensar que Edward podía verse atraído en algún momento por mi? Edward era guapo, atractivo y su personalidad, su verdadera personalidad abrumaba, era sincero, cortés, galán, educado,…Edward, un príncipe que no era para mi, y que nunca había sido.

Suspire cuando ya estuve a unos pasos de él, cuando pensé que el ya no me podía ver y entonces me permití volver a ser humana, volver a ser la Bella de siempre. Mis manos estaban en mi cabeza mientras yo me la cogía, sabía que negándome que Edward me gustaba no iba a solucionar nada, pero necesitaba hacerlo para poder seguir viviendo con el en la misma casa y no hundirme o aún peor enamorarme de él.

Las lágrimas de mis ojos empezaban a intentar salir y no quería hacer nada por hacerlas desaparecer, quería salir de allí ya y encogerme en mi cama y llorar y llorar, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de desahogarme. Estaba aislada de todo, estaba en mi burbuja y en mi mundo en el que a lo mejor no estaba tan mal.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que tu no seas la persona de quién este enamorada mi dulce y adorada Bella?

Me gire aún sin saber si aquello lo estaba soñando pero era su dulce voz, era su aterciopelada voz y su brazo estaba en mi cintura. Al momento vi sus ojos verdes mirarme con dulzura y ternura mientras los míos dejaban salir dos lágrimas que corrían por mi cara, que en cambio no llegaron muy lejos porque con un movimiento de delicado de sus manos el consiguió limpiármelas y con una sonrisa muy distinta a todas las demás me sonrío, era el momento más dulce de mi vida y mi mente no reaccionaba solo podía sentir como el me acariciaba, como el me abrazaba con su otro brazo agarrándome fuerte de la cintura como si tuviera miedo que me escapara.

- Edward…-susurre y su mirada profunda paso de mis ojos a mis labios y viceversa.

Su cabeza se acerco más lentamente a mi, apenas unos centímetros nos separaban, podía sentir su dulce aroma como mío propio de la cercanía que teníamos, cerré mis ojos esperando lo que quería esperar, y volvía a sentir su aroma aún más cerca mientras que su mano acariciaba mi nuca, suspire, Edward Masen Cullen me iba a besar…me iba a dar mi primer beso de verdad…

- Edward cariño, creí que ya no llegabas.-dijo la voz de la jefa de las zorras por detrás mía.

Sentí como toda nuestra atmosfera se evaporaba y abrí los ojos con una mezcla de fastidio y furia en mis ojos, cosas que pude ver claramente en los ojos de Edward apenas unos centímetros de mi rostro, pero ya aquello no sería lo mismo, éramos otra vez Edward y Bella, y yo era Bella Swann, el sueño y dulce sueño de que Edward pudiera estar enamorado de mi, desapareció como vino, desapareció con toda su atmosfera y yo me sentía aún peor, pero ahora mismo no podía irme a casa porque me hundiría.

Mis ojos le dedicaron una última mirada a Edward, el no tenía la culpa y yo no podía culparle a él, ni siquiera me moleste en mirar a Lauren cuando me encamine hacía donde sabía que estaban Alice y Jasper. Mi rabia se iba acumulando hacia la zorra más zorra de las animadoras, nos había estropeado el momento a propósito y lo sabía, era una zorra. Iba a ser mi perfecto primer beso con mi perfecto galán, pero guardaría silencio sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que empezaba a sentir. Y es que más claro que nunca sabía que Edward no era como un hermano, porque si fuera así eso se llamaría incesto.

Sonreí a los dos, y extrañamente note que estaba sonrojada pero no por la cercanía a Edward sino por el enfado que tenía. Alice y Jasper estaban en plan tonteo pero no me molestaba estaba más que feliz por ambos, así que me uní a ellos.

A los pocos segundos llego Edward con cara de frustración y eso se le podía leer a kilómetros me miro, y al instante sentí mi cara enrojecer de nuevo de vergüenza esta vez, y escuche la clara voz de Jasper reír cuando señalo que Edward también estaba sonrojado, y ¿es que podía ser que mi sueño no era un sueño sino la realidad?

- Bella, ¿puedo bailar contigo?-me pregunto como un perfecto galán de época, y mi mirada no pudo ser más confusa, pero ¿Qué chico te pide bailar en la actualidad? Le sonreí y le puse mi mano, que junto con la suya mientras sonreía como antes, como esa sonrisa que había descubierto que era mi favorita, mientras me movía con ritmo a su lado y reía.

No nos habíamos besado, pero eso no quería decir que no me pudiera divertir al lado de Edward esa noche, aunque al día siguiente esperara el interrogatorio de tercer grado de Alice, pero eso seria mañana, esta noche solo estábamos Edward, mis dos pies izquierdos y yo.

--

_Guau!!pedazo de capitulo!!ocho páginas!!no tendreís queja...bueno si por el retraso, pero es que sinceramente no tengo tiempo, y menos durante el finde y más si no tengo internet...pero aquí los teneís, asi que ya sabeís si quereís más, dadle al go...a ver y me comentaís si os decepcionado o os ha gustado o yo que se...se que muchos me quereis amenazar y matar...jejeje...asi que los que sean para eso ya sabeís, poned que es para el departamente de mi propia seguridad..._

_Muchas, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios o Reviews como preferaís, pero a veces me haceís pensar que sino os amenazara no me dejarías reviews...jo...por otro lado estoy super contenta con mis 20 alertas, muchas gracias lectores habituales, vosotros me animaís a seguir...muchas gracias, por las dudas recuerdo que no es una traducción..._

_Besos, muchos besos y espero veros pronto en mi actualización, que depende de vosotros...**afrokd**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15: ¿A que tengo más miedo en la vida?_**

**Edward POV**

Mire otra vez el titulo de la redacción, ¿a que tengo más miedo en la vida? Esta redacción era una tontería, como se supone que aquello nos iba a ayudar a conocer la literatura. Mire a Bella hacer sus deberes de matemáticas muy concentrada en frente mía y me reí, seguramente se hubiera equivocado porque frunció el ceño.

- shhh!!Bella, el que le tenga miedo a que Lauren me viole cuenta.-le dije mientras ella me miraba sopesándolo pero sin reírse.

- Pero, Eddie, eso es un hecho, si Lauren te pilla solo te va a violar, así que supongo que si.-me respondió con una sonrisa.-Y que yo le tenga miedo a los números, ¿cuenta?

- Eso claramente no.-dije con una sonrisa.

- No es justo, lo tuyo si cuenta y lo mío no.-me respondió enfadada.

- No, porque los tuyos no te pueden hacer daño. Lauren me puede traumatizar de por vida.-ella se río sonoramente.-Yo no le encuentro la gracia.

- Pues lo es.-y volvió a reír.

La verdad, es que pensé que me rehuiría después de que casi mi hubiera declarado el viernes por la noche, pero no fue así, sino que al contrario, nos habíamos tirado todo el fin de semana sin separarnos, y me sentía cada día más a gusto con ella, y más seguro de que ella correspondía en parte mis sentimientos.

- Ven.-le dije con una sonrisa y le cogí de la mano, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa.

- Edward, me quedan tres ejercicios…

- …que luego puedes terminar.-complete totalmente y ella se dejo llevar como siempre.

Llegue a mi piano y la senté delante mía mientras yo me senté detrás de ella, iba a enseñarle a tocar el piano.

**Bella POV**

Vale, lo reconozco, soy culpable, me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano cuando yo ya sabía, pero es que no podía decirle a Edward que me dejara o que se alejara de mi cuando estaba en mi espalda y me susurraba en el oído, dios si estaba híper ventilando.

Respira hondo Bella, respira hondo y vuelve a respirar, eso no funciona porque su aroma dulzón me envuelve entera y solo respiro eso. Ahora todavía estoy híper ventilando más, siento su respiración en mi cuello y para nada me desagrada, al contrario, me podría quedar aquí sentada apoyada en su espalda toda la vida. Me esta explicando que teclas son que notas y ahora esta intentando que yo toque algo. Bella ahora tienes que dejarte llevar no puedes dejar que el note que sabes tocar el piano.

- Me quedaría así siempre.-mierda, mierda, mierda…. ¡Lo he dicho en voz alta! mierda, mierda, mierda.

- Yo también.

Un momento, solo necesito un momento para ser humana, porque Edward acababa de decir que el también habría querido que nos quedáramos así. Esto era un sueño del que no me podía despertar, esto era un sueño del que no quería despertar, esto era el sueño más maravilloso del mundo y donde yo me quedaría para siempre si pudiera.

- Bella, nunca he sido sincero contigo.-dijo con su voz terciopelada y me moví para mirarlo a la cara.-No lo voy a decir si me miras, es decir, Bella yo…desde hace mucho sueño contigo todas las noches, sueño que te tengo entre mis brazos y que eres feliz en ellos, sueño que eres completamente mía y que de mis brazos nuca te escabulles como haces siempre que intento retenerte más de la cuenta. Dios, Bella es que no te das cuenta de todo lo que me haces sentir, de todo lo que siento por ti. Bella te quiero nada más que para mí.

Sentí como mi corazón volvía a funcionar después de su declaración, mi respiración solo reflejaba una parte de mi nerviosismo, solo reflejaba una parte de mi, dios, es que era increíble que alguien como Edward pudiera sentir algo por mi, maldita sea, adoraba poder estar con él y sentirlo hay detrás de mi.

- Lo siento.-oí susurrar a Edward mientras se levantaba de nuestro asiento.

Me gire mirándolo aún incrédula, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Edward, no…

- Da igual Bella, lo siento pensé que…

- Edward, no te levantes por favor.

Su mirada era desesperada, necesitaba volver a respirar y volver a ser yo, pero Edward me hipnotizaba y la única respuesta que tenía en mi cabeza era porque me gustas mucho. Sin embargo, eso no pensaba decírselo, tenía que buscar otra cosa.

- Porque me estabas enseñando a tocar.-dije con una sonrisa.

Quise morir, quise degollarme yo misma cuando su expresión ansiosa y nerviosa cambio a una expresión totalmente distinta, era frustrado o triste o decepcionado, estaba claro que esperaba otra respuesta y me sentí morir porque el había merecido mi sinceridad totalmente. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos con su mirada. Edward se levanto y se pellizco el puente de nariz me miro y su mirada seguía rompiéndome el corazón.

- Edward, por favor déjame…

- Bella no, no hace falta confundí ciertas cosas pensé…pensé…pensé que quizás podías llegar a sentir… da igual Bella.

- No, no da igual. Edward yo…

- Solo déjame solo por favor.-dijo distante pero no borde sino solo distante, dolido.

Me quede allí quieta sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, solo me apetecía llorar, sentarme en la cama y llorar. Vi como Edward subía para arriba mientras yo lo miraba a él. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sentí la puerta de la entrada y reaccione y volví a donde estaba, de pronto sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor.

- ¡OH! Bella soy tan feliz, soy tan… ¿Bella?-los brazos de Alice me rodearon sin llegar a mirarme, no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado pero no podía verla, no podía hablar con ella, porque solo podía llorar.

No la mire, ni siquiera le hable ni cuando pase por delante de Emmett solo estaba pensando en encerrarme en mi habitación, en estar sola y en llorar. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo?

Se me había declarado y yo había sido tan estúpida como para que el interpretara que lo rechazaba. Bella, eres estúpida.

**Edward POV**

Sentí como alguien llamo a la puerta y me acurruque más aún en la cama, como solo me había pasado por la cabeza que Bella podía llegar a sentir algo por mi, como ella habría podido llegar a sentir algo por mi, pero cuando la escuche decir aquello no había pensado, nada más deseaba decirle lo mucho que me gustaba, lo mucho que me invadía y lo mucho que deseaba besarla.

- Edward, abre por favor.-esa voz era la de Alice sin ninguna duda.

No podía hablar con nadie, no deseaba ver a nadie.

**Alice POV**

- Edward, por favor, abre, se trata de Bella.-dije preocupada, no sabía lo que había pasado, solo habíamos visto a Bella salir corriendo para su cuarto y cerrar la puerta mientras no nos había podido esconder las lágrimas.

Dentro de nosotros, tanto Emmett, como Jazz o como Rosalie nos sentíamos culpables. No tenía ni idea de que había pasado entre Bella y Edward, pero habíamos supuesto que después de la noche del viernes su relación avanzaría algo, pero nos habíamos equivocado. Algo había pasado, algo había pasado esa tarde entre ambos.

Edward al poco tiempo apareció en frente de la puerta, su cara estaba descompuesta y su mirada estaba apagada, y me maldije por lo que hubiera pasado, era menos que una sombra del Edward que estaba siempre ululando cerca de Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa con Bella?-dijo Edward.

- Eso esperaba que me dijeras tu Edward.-le pedí.

- No ha pasado nada.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba llorando en el salón y después se ha encerrado en su habitación?

- Alice de verdad, no ha pasado nada, quizás ese es el problema.-me dijo.-Ahora quiero estar solo.

- Pero Edward…

Edward me cerró la puerta sin dejarme decir nada o dejarme hacer nada…así que solo baje a hablar con Jazz.

Era lunes y creo que era el lunes más raro de mi historia o por lo menos desde que Bella estuviera ahí. Mire por última vez antes de ver a Jazz sentado a mi lado en el coche, hoy llevaba yo el coche.

- ¿Cómo sigue todo?

- Edward evita a Bella, ni siquiera se han dirigido la palabra, ha sido una cosa muy rara porque se han encontrado de frente en la puerta, pensamos que se iban a besar y de repente no se porque cada uno han tirado a un lado, Bella se ha metido en su habitación y Edward ha salido afuera, ha sido una cosa más rara.-dijo Jasper mirándome preocupado.

- ¿Y Bella?-pregunte, necesitaba saberlo.

- Salio hace rato camino al instituto.-dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido, hoy estaba lloviendo.-Estaba lloviendo pero parecía que no le importaba.

- Esto hay que solucionarlo Jazz.-dije al instante.-No se pueden perder el uno al otro.

**Rosalie POV**

Acababa de colgar el teléfono a Alice cuando entre en el vestuario para cambiarme, Bella no había aparecido en el almuerzo por ningún lado y aquello era lo más extraño en mucho tiempo… Edward en cambio si había aparecido pero con los populares y siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, o el mismo imbécil de antes de Bella.

Mire hacía dentro del vestuario y me dispuse a hablar con Bella, su mirada era perdida, era triste, era vacía. Realmente había pasado algo entre ellos, realmente se habían tenido que hacer daño. Pero era mejor que hablara con ella al final del entrenamiento.

¿Entrenamiento? Llevábamos veinte minutos cuando mande a Bella al vestuario, estaba enfadada, pero había pasado algo, la habían atacado en más de una ocasión, en más de una ocasión la había humillado Tanya y en más de una ocasión había agachado la cabeza. Había hecho infinidad de pasos o dobles o campo atrás, no Bella no estaba aquel día en el entrenamiento, mire a las gradas y vi a Emmett que la miraba con preocupación. Y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, sentirme mal por como estaba ella.

- Espérame afuera.-dije a Emmett bajito que me entendió perfectamente y me sonrío, ahora necesitaba hablar con Bella.

- Bella, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le pregunte una vez estábamos las dos solas.

- Nada, es que he tenido un mal día.-me dijo con una mueca que se suponía que era una sonrisa.

- Bella…

- Rose, por favor, no lo hagas. He tenido un mal día.-pero yo tenía que conseguirlo.

- Y Edward tiene que ver.

- Edward, no por favor, el solo…

- ¿Qué paso anoche Bella?

- No paso nada, Rosalie. Entiéndelo.

Sin volver a mirarme Bella salio del vestuario y yo me quede ahí parada, sabía que pasaba algo, que algo sucedía y no tenía pinta de nuevo.

**Bella POV**

Sabia que se preocupaban por mi, sabían que me querían, pero tan difícil era de entender que no podía decirles a ellos nada, Edward me había abierto su corazón la noche anterior y yo me sentía fatal porque sin querer lo había rechazado. Después de eso, o unido a eso, resulta que había visto como Lauren iba en mi sitio de su coche, mi sitio era una expresión de posesión, pero Edward podía ser muchas cosas menos mío. Mire nuevamente hacía delante y suspire antes de girar ese pasillo que daría a mi taquilla. Rosalie definitivamente no se merecía aquello, me había portado fatal, pero es que necesitaba asimilar las cosas.

Levante mi mirada y entonces fue cuando perdí la fuerza de todo, cuando todo lo que había en mis brazos se resbalo y cuando escuche como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos a la vez que sus ojos reparaban en mi.

Edward…Edward…Edward…estaba besando a Lauren…

- Bella…-su voz me llamo pero me volví al momento y corrí por todo el pasillo.

Sentía sus pasos cada vez mas cerca, su voz cada vez más cercana a mi, pero yo no podía parar, no debía parar porque sino vería mis lágrimas, y vería que me había hecho daño y que el solo había jugado conmigo, solo había sido la estúpida novedad.

- Bella.-estaba justo detrás de mí.

Levante mi mirada y vi como Jessica y Tanya iban en frente y me miraban de manera distinta, no las mire solo seguí adelante, solo podía huir. Corría, corría y nada más que corría, pero de pronto sentí como mis pies se enredaban y como caía…

- Bella…¡¡NOOOO!!-su grito desesperado y desgarrador llego a mis oídos, pero yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…sentí como mi cuerpo entero daba contra el suelo, contra los picos de las escaleras, sentí mi dolor…

--

_Vamos a ver, os agradezco vuestros reviews a todo el mundo, pero he decidido subir este capitulo porque ha habido una persona que me amenazo con que si tardaba mucho en actualizar...jejeje...y porque he vuelto a tener bastantes alertas, os lo agradezco sinceramente, pero pienso tambien que no os cuesta nada, dejarme un comentario, asi que si para este capitulo no se llega al minimo, no voy a actualizar...entedme...se hacen muy necesarios, realmente nos animamos de ellos, de que pensais de cada capitulo o de que os gusta o que no os ha gustado o de muchisimas cosas más, asi que porfavor, porfavor, dadle al go y dejar vuestro comentario y yo actualizare en cuanto sobre paseís el cupo..._

_Espero que no me mateis, pero si quereís saber que es lo que pasa, ya sabeís, y creedme no he matado a Bella, de verdad, no he matado a Bella..._

_BESOS Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, NO ME ODIES...**afrokd**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16: Los verdaderos sentimientos_**

**Edward POV**

Corrí detrás de Bella, no me podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte como para justamente cuando Lauren se lanzo a besarme pasara Bella por allí. Vi sus lágrimas caer por su cara, mientras su bolsa de aseo cayo al suelo y entonces salio corriendo con esa mirada de dolor en sus ojos chocolate. Me quite a Lauren de encima y salí corriendo detrás de ella, a todo lo que podía, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado porque seguro que ella lo había mal interpretado todo como siempre sucedía en nuestra corta relación de amistad si así podía llamarlo.

- Bella.-grite a la vez que ella torcía por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, donde tendría que frenar sino quería acabar bajo tierra.

Corrí detrás de ella con todas mis fuerzas, ya la estaba alcanzando, me quedaba menos de un metro cuando estábamos llegando a las escaleras y la volví a llamar, ella giro su cabeza lo justo para que yo me diera cuenta del daño que le había hecho verme con Lauren, las lágrimas de sus ojos caían sin que ella siquiera consiguiera quitárselas.

Mire al frente y vi a Jessica y a Tanya, creo que nos miraban con curiosidad, pero de pronto paso algo que yo no me esperaba, Bella se tropezó no se con que y salio volando.

- Bella…-grite a la vez que la veía volar por las escaleras.-¡¡NOOOOO!!

Sentí como todo pasaba por mi mente a la vez que la veía caer por las escaleras, no podía, no podía habernos pasado esto, Bella estaba cayendo por las escaleras, y aún en todo lo que nos podía pasar, vi como se dio con la cabeza en las escaleras. Baje lo más rápido que podía, detrás mía bajo Jessica que corriendo hablaba con alguien.

Llegue al lado de mi Bella, y allí estaba su cara estaba ensangrentada, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y por su cara corría la sangre. Su pierna también estaba bastante mal, estaba rota de eso no había dudas porque tenía una fractura abierta.

**Alice POV**

Estaba esperando a Rosalie cuando sentí aquel grito en las escaleras, la voz era de Edward y llamaba a Bella, corriendo me dirigí a donde estaban las escaleras, pero me quede quieta mientras Emmett y Jasper me alcanzaban. Vi como Emmett se acercaba a Bella y le acariciaba el pelo mientras que le daba parece palabras de consuelo a Edward, que tenía a Bella en sus brazos y lloraba contra su pecho.

Me acerque sin poder evitar empezar a llorar cuando escuchaba a Edward, parecía que se le hubiera roto el alma, en su llanto desesperado, le di en un hombro pero el no se inmuto, el seguía hablándole a Bella, para el ninguno de nosotros estábamos allí.

- Bella, mi Bella, no me dejes….no me puedes dejar…eres mi luz, eres mi camino.-decía Edward en el pecho de Bella con la voz rota de dolor, lo mire y no pude evitar empezar a llorar.-Soy un tonto, te dije que me gustabas y no supe aceptar nada, pero es que no me gustas, Bella te amo y no me puedes dejar porque no sabría vivir sin ti, vivir sin tu amor, vivir sin tus risas…Bella vuelve, Bella por favor.

Emmett tiro de Edward hacía atrás, a la vez que Jasper se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba, abrazo que no rechace para empezar también a llorar al igual que Edward que lloraba al lado de Emmett y seguía diciéndole cosas a las que Emmett contestaba o simplemente consolaba.

Levante mi cabeza y escuche como Jessica, explicaba a los sanitarios que se había tropezado y se había caído desde arriba. Que había sido una caída muy aparatosa porque Bella se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y después se había vuelto a dar en la pierna que ahora sangraba.

- ¿Algún familiar o alguno de vosotros que quiera acompañarnos al hospital?-pregunto mirándonos a nosotros.

- ¿Podemos ir nosotros dos?-pregunto Emmett que había soltado a Edward.

- Claro, necesito alguien que me de los datos de la chica, y creo que el no va a poder.-dijo mirando a Edward que no podía apartar su mirada de Bella.

- Os seguiremos en el coche.-dijo Jasper a Emmett sin soltarme.-Papa ya os esta esperando y supongo que ya habrá llamado a mama.

- Esperad a Rose.-dijo Emmett antes de correr detrás de los sanitarios hacía la ambulancia.

**Edward POV**

No me había a ir del lado de Bella, no me aparte hasta que Emmett me dijo que habían llegado los sanitarios y que tenían que atenderla, entonces la deje, la aparte de mis brazos y me refugie en los de Emmett.

- Vamos Edward.-me decía Edward.-Seguro que estará bien en poco tiempo, es solo un susto.

- Emmett, es Bella, es mi Bella, ella…es mi culpa…si yo no hubiera…si ella no hubiera…

Tranquilízate ahora, cálmate. Bella te necesita, ahora tienes que calmarte y estar para ella, y lo que sea será. Me escuchas Edward, tienes que ser fuerte.

Entre en la ambulancia y Emmett se sentó delante y estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero yo no podía escuchar nada, yo solo podía mirar las heridas de Bella que estaba como dormida, le había limpiado algo la cara y le habían puesto una multitud de cables, me senté en un sitio donde no molestara y cogí la mano suavemente de Bella, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque ella la hubiera apretado pero no estaba consciente, no sabía cuanto había podido ser el golpe de la cabeza, le acaricie el pelo con delicadeza, estaba tan suave, rece en todo el trayecto al hospital porque ella abriese esos ojos chocolate y me mirara con esa mirada única, con esa mirada inocente que tenía.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos o de cuando bajamos de la ambulancia, yo solo tenía ojos para Bella y para ella nada más. Sentí unos brazos fuertes y levante mi mirada, era mi padre el que me separaba.

- Edward, ya me encargo yo.-dijo mi padre y yo me separe de ella sin perderla de vista, entraron a quirófano de urgencia.

No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que la habían metido por esa puerta, ni sabía en que momento habían llegado todo el mundo, pero ahora era mi madre la que me tendía un vaso de café pero yo no estaba allí con ellos, solo estaba con Bella, rece, rece y volví a rezar de todas las maneras y a todos los santos que conocía, no me la podían quitar, no se la podían llevar de mi lado.

Escuche una voz grave discutir con alguien, y entonces volví sin saber a ciencia cierta que hora era, pero vi que ya la oscuridad se había apoderado del exterior, así que supuse que había pasado bastante rato sentado en aquel sillón donde Emmett me había llevado. A mi lado se encontraba Rosalie que estaba echada sobre Emmett y me tenía cogida una mano, cosa de la que no me había percatado. Levante un poco la mirada y vi al jefe Swann que miraba a alguien con odio, y a mi madre metida por medio.

- …No se porque te importa tanto. Total para ti no es más que un estorbo, esta es tu verdadera familia, y esta es tu casa.-decía alguien que al acercarme no me costo identificar, era Kate, pero aquellas palabras, aquel rencor hacía Bella, aquello no era justo, Bella no había hecho nada para ganarse eso.

- Es mi hija la que esta en ese quirófano y quieres que me vaya a casa, a tu casa.-dijo el jefe Swann con rencor y rabia mientras mi madre la cogía de la mano.

- Ya sabes que esta viva. No es más que tu hija, la hija que tuviste con…

- Es mi hija y punto. La adoro si, la quiero más que a nada en este mundo, igual que a Charlie y a James, y sino eres capaz de entenderlo no lo hagas, pero este no es el momento y el lugar, esto es un hospital, así que sino vas a estar aquí para ayudar o para interesarte de verdad, lo mejor es que te vayas.-dijo el jefe Swann sin elevar el tono de su voz.-Yo no me voy a ir hasta que salga de ahí y me de una sonrisa. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Escúchame, Charlie, te arrepentirás de esto.

- No me voy a arrepentir, sino que todo lo contrario voy a poner a Bella en el lugar que corresponde.-dijo Charlie con furia.-Y tu no le vas a volver a herir, haz el favor de ir con tus hijos y que sepan que su hermana esta en el hospital y que mañana los traeré.

Kate pareció pensar algo que decir pero mi madre con una mirada la silencio y se marcho de allí.

- Edward, ¿estas bien muchacho?-me dijo el jefe Swann cuando me quede ahí delante de ellos parado.

- Si, no se preocupe por mí.

- Deberías comer algo o descansar o darte una ducha.-dijo el hombre con una mano en mi hombro, ya sabía lo mucho que Bella se parecía a él, pero nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

- Como usted a dicho, hasta que Bella no salga de ahí y vea una sonrisa en su cara no pienso moverme de aquí. Al fin y al cabo, todo ha sido mi culpa.

- No, Edward, ha sido un accidente.-dijo mi madre y el jefe Swann asintió.-Siéntate y por lo menos intenta descansar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Llevan siete horas y cuarto Edward y todavía no ha salido nadie.-dijo la voz rota del duendecillo, que estaba abrazada a Jasper y no paraba de llorar.

Me acerque a Alice que estaba tan hecha polvo casi como yo, y la abrace y volvimos a empezar a llorar. Su voz estaba tomada y su abrazo era correspondido débilmente mientras lloraba y mientras me decía lo fuerte que era Bella y como seguro que no será nada y se recuperaba pronto.

Paso otra larga media hora hasta que Carlisle salio del quirófano y se acerco a nosotros, llevaba su uniforme de cirujano y no se había quitado aún el gorro de la cabeza. Corriendo todos nos acercamos.

- La pierna la tiene bien fastidiada, va a haber que operarla otra vez, porque esta fracturada por dos lados, pero primero tenemos que esperara a que despierte. Le han hecho pruebas porque el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no es ninguna tontería y puede tener graves secuelas. Le hemos hecho radiografías y parece que no es nada grave pero por su seguridad va a estar sedada toda la noche para que descanse y para mañana podremos entrar a verla. Ahora solo pueden entrar dos personas.-dijo mi padre.-Toma Charlie, ponte esto.-dijo dándole una bata.-Y entra.

Charlie asintió y entro en donde le dijo mi padre. Me senté y me permití respirar de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, Bella se recuperaría y yo la ayudaría.

- Toma Edward, cuando salga Charlie puedes entrar.-dijo mi padre entregándome otra bata.

- Pero yo…papa…

- Entra y explícale todo eso que tienes ahí. Desahógate.

Los mire y asentí, me estaban dando la oportunidad de poder verla, de poder hablar con ella, de poder explicarle todas esas cosas que ella no sabía, de poder serle sincero y de muchas más cosas.

Entre media hora después cuando salio Charlie llorando, y me sonrío entre sus lágrimas, me dio una palmada en el hombro y se volvió a mirar a mis padres que lo estaban esperando. Me puse la mascarilla y el gorro y empuje la puerta que me daba acceso al área de urgencias y busque la habitación dieciséis, cuando la encontré abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta, pase y la cerré. En esa habitación había dos camas con cortinas, la cama de Bella tenía las cortinas abiertas y la otra cama estaba abierta. Entonces, me permití acércame a ella, estaba tan tranquila, tan en paz que parecía un ángel, mi ángel. Su piel banca, y suave la hacían demasiado bella. Me acerque y le di un suave beso en las mejillas. Cogí su mano suavemente y me senté en la silla de al lado.

--

_Hola, por segunda vez en el día, espero que en este capitulo os siga gustando, se que lo he dejado ahí y se que soy una mala persona, pero he decidido, debido a diversos comentarios he decidido que ya no colgare los capitulos en funcion de los seis reviews, pero si en función de los comentarios, explico: debido a las quejas de que no tengo porque obligar a nadie a poner reviews pues he decidido que no voy a subir el capitulo despues de seis comentarios, si os apetece comentad, eso si...si hay muchos comentarios subire más rápido...me entendeis??  
_

_A la gente que lee mi historia y que no escriba, asi era yo antes, os digo que es muy importante para la gente que escribimos los comentarios porque nos animan a seguir, todos los que escriben, me entienden perfectamente, asi que si os he molestado mis sinceras disculpas, asi que muchas gracias por leer y si comentais, pos más os lo agradecere..._

_Muchas gracias mis fieles lectors por leer...y si comentais os adoro...besos y espero actualizar pronto...**afrokd**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17: Los verdaderos sentimientos 2_**

**Bella POV**

Me sentía demasiado pesada, estaba tumbada pero no sabía donde, solo sabía que me pesaba todo el cuerpo demasiado y que no me dolía nada, pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir los ojos, sentía a lo lejos como un pitido constante pero no sabía que podía ser, pero tampoco tenía intención de saberlo, ahora mismo me sentía en paz, aunque demasiado cansada.

Sentí una respiración suave y pausada al lado de mi, y de repente unos labios fríos me besaron delicadamente en mi mejilla, y rece por no sonrojarme, porque no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ya despierta.

- Bella, mi bella Bella.-esa voz era de…pero no podía ser, no podía ser de Edward, sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo.-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, que no se por donde empezar. Pero bueno, empezare quizás por lo más importante, eres tu a quién más miedo tengo a perder, y no lo he descubierto ahora, lo se desde hace mucho. Cuando apareciste en aquel pasillo sentí como tu mirada rompía mi corazón, vi como te ibas corriendo y salí corriendo detrás tuya para explicarte que estaba rechazando nuevamente a Lauren pero tu corrías más que yo y cuando estaba acercándome a ti…cuando estaba a punto de poder cogerte…vi como…vi…no pude hacer nada Bella.-su voz era apenas un susurro y sentí como mi mano estaba en una superficie fría y suave, sentí como mi mano se mojaba con algún liquido caliente, mi mano estaba en la cara de Edward, y Edward estaba llorando, estaba llorando por mi…sentí como mi corazón se estremeció.-Te vi caer y me vi caer contigo, sentí que me moría cuando te vi caer, cuando vi como estabas inconsciente me temí lo peor, temí…temí…-sus lágrimas calientes volvieron a caer en mi mano.-creí que me habías dejado, creí que me habías abandonado…Quiero que entiendas que soy novato en esto de que me guste alguien, pero es que me has invadido Bella, me has enamorado y yo me he dejado. No lo has hecho aposta, lo se y no te estoy culpando, sino todo lo contrario te lo estoy agradeciendo porque me has permitido vivir, me has permitido ser feliz durante un tiempo y tener recuerdos maravillosos a tu lado. Te amo, esa es la única verdad, intente decírtelo el otro día pero no encontré el valor suficiente y lo único que pude decirte es que me gustabas. Se que ahora no me puedes escuchar porque estas inconsciente pero prometo que en algún momento reuniré valor y te lo diré, porque es lo mínimo que te mereces, lo mínimo que te mereces es ser feliz y que te quieran, y créeme que es lo único que soy capaz de hacer desde el mismo día que te conocí.

No supe si era un sueño, el mejor de ellos o de verdad Edward me estaba abriendo su alma, y si era esto último sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando, sabía el miedo que tenía a que le usaran, a que le hicieran daño y todo por una estúpida novia, que solo valoraba su popularidad.

Sentí como me besaba la frente y me deseaba dulces sueños, pero no sabía que yo ya estaba en el mejor de los sueños, su beso era delicado como si tuviese miedo a hacerme daño y mojado, mojado por sus lágrimas cosa que lo hacía aún más especial

Y es que la verdad es que no me podía negar una cosa, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, del verdadero Edward Cullen.

**Alice POV**

Me senté, era el tercer día que Bella estaba sedada, aunque papa decía que podía oír todo lo que le decíamos, que estaba sedada para que la pierna le doliera menos, porque de lo contrario rabiaría de dolor, esperaban poder despertarla mañana y entonces ya dejarían de tenerla sedada. Edward era un fantasma que vivía al lado de ella, todas las noches, cada una de las noches se quedaba ahí durmiendo y no había manera de convencerlo, cada uno de sus hermanos o de sus padres o nosotras mismas nos habíamos ofrecido a quedarnos ahí con ella a pasar la noche, pero nos había dicho que era algo que no iba a permitir. Y hoy por fin había aceptado ir a casa a descansar, comer algo y ducharse, no era bueno el estado de cansancio en el que estaba.

Mire por la ventana y sonreí al ver como sus hermanos iban con el a casa, se asegurarían de que descansara y de que se bañara y de que comiera algo.

- Esta tan guapa que da hasta envidia.-dijo Rose detrás mía.-Hola Bella.-dijo dándole un suave beso.

- La verdad, es que yo tengo envidia de ella, me gustaría que me cuidarán así.

- Como Jasper se entere va a matar a Edward.-dijo Rose sonriendo.

- Perdona, pero creo que Edward solo sabe amar a Bella.-le conteste y ella se río.- Eso me recuerda Bella, que nos escuchas hay dentro de tu cabeza, dice Carlisle que estas ahí dentro y que tienes momentos en los que estas despierta, pero necesito que sepas que soy tu cuñada.

- No te has casado con Jasper.-me replico Rose.

- Ya, pero Jazz no se me escapa Rose, es tan difícil como que Emmett no babeé cuando te ve en bikini.

- Emmett no babea.-Rose estaba roja.

- Bueno, si luego, cuenta tú lo de tu amor, que yo estoy contándole ahora a Bella que Jasper me pidió una cita en el viernes, pero eso fue después de la metedura de pata de Edward, que algún día se lo agradeceré, pero por ahora estoy enfadada con él. El caso es que el viernes mientras estábamos en la fiesta y antes de que llegaras tu, Jasper me pidió que la cita esa que teníamos pendiente pues que la tuviéramos el sábado pero yo le dije que me diera un…

**Bella POV**

- … un adelanto de lo que pasaría en la cita.-sentí como su voz empezaba a ser chillona, era lo que siempre le pasaba cuando ella se emocionaba y podía sentirlo a pesar de estar allí tumbada con mis ojos cerrados.-Entonces, sentí que me moría porque me acaricio muy suavemente la cara y puso una de sus sonrisas de esas marca registrada Cullen que te dejan siempre atontada y creí que me derretía…

- …te estás derritiendo ahora mismo Alice.-dijo Rosalie con un tono claramente divertido.

- Rose.-se escucho el tono de regaño de Alice y me reí mentalmente, sonreí.-Bella, Bella estás sonriendo.-la voz de Alice era atónita, era cierto estaba sonriendo, pero hacía mucho que no podía expresar mis sensaciones.-Carlisle, Carlisle,…

Sentí como mi mano era soltada y como alguien se sentaba en mi cama y me acariciaba la cara con mucho cuidado. Me quería despertar, es decir, es como si en verdad estuviera despierta pero no podía responder de lo que mi cuerpo me pedía.

- Bella, cariño.-dijo una voz grave, que solo podía ser de Charlie lo que me llevaba a mi gran dilema que era despertarme, la verdad es que si me despertaba tendría que asumir todas las cosas que habían pasado y sino podría esquivar todo eso, pero sino me despertaba no podría saber si las palabras de Edward no eran verdaderas, a lo mejor y solo quizás Edward si estaba enamorado de mi, me tocaba ser valiente.

- Pa…papa.-dije con más dificultad de la esperada, no me pensaba que me costara tanto decirlo, en mi mente lo estaba gritando, pero en mi voz no podía, ¿Por qué me costaba tanto?

- Bella, cariño, ahora descansa, no te fuerces.-dijo Esme a mi lado y no le discutí, solo había dicho una palabra pero era como si hubiera tenido que estar corriendo, me sentía tan cansada.

- Escúchame Bella.-dijo la intensa voz de Carlisle.-Puedes hacer el esfuerzo de mover los dedos de la mano izquierda.-intente hacerlo pero no obtuve ningún resultado porque no me habían dicho nada, así que volví a hacerlo con fuerza otra vez, ahora si obtuve la misma intensidad que quería.-Muy bien Bella, ahora mueve los de la otra mano.-me volví a concentrar mientras todos mis músculos iban reaccionando poco a poco, era una sensación rara pero lo podía sentir.-Perfecto, Bella, ahora descansa, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar.

- Descansa cariño.-dijo mi padre dándome un suave beso en la frente.

--

_Por fin Edward lo dijo...mira que le costo...jejeje_

_¿Que les parecio el capitulo?¿Corto?Si ya se que es corto, pero agradezcan que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, jejejeje. Bueno, he de agradecerles cada uno de los más de 10 comentarios que me dejaron, no iba a subir este capitulo hasta mañana y me he encontrado subiendolo hoy...asi que muchisimas gracias, asi que portaros y dadle de nuevo hoy al Go que creo que merece un poco la pena darme una alegría de vez en cuando..._

_Muchos besos a todos mis fieles y queridos lectors...**afrokd**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18: Acostumbrándose a vivir_**

**Bella POV**

No sabía que hora era, no sabía que se sentía al estar allí, solo sabía que tenía ganas de saltar y de brincar y de no parar quieta. La verdad es que era una sensación bastante extraña cuando todavía ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Así que creo que sería la hora de despertadme, aunque todavía mi reloj no hubiera sonado, seguro que eran unos cinco minutos antes de las siete de la mañana.

Sentí un dolor puntiagudo en mi mano cuando intente llevarmela a mi cara para restregarme los ojos, lo que me hizo abrir mis ojos de repente, y me sentí aún más perdida todavía, que hacía yo en una habitación tan limpia y tan blanca, mi habitación no era blanca, sino todo lo contrario, mi habitación era verde, claramente verde con árboles y animales que había ido pintando Edward conforme habían pasado las semanas. Esa habitación era como de un hospital, un momento, ¿Por qué yo estaba en un hospital? Mire mi mano izquierda y vi la vía de suero en mi mano, vale, ¿Por qué me habían puesto eso? ¿Por qué mi pierna estaba enyesada?

De pronto, me sentí todos los dolores de mi cuerpo, era como si me estuviese viendo desde fuera, y sentí como un fuerte dolor, como un peso en mi abdomen, seguramente me había dado un golpe también ahí, y poco a poco mi mente se fue despertando, pude recordar todo lo que paso, recordaba el beso de Edward con Lauren cerca de mi taquilla y salir corriendo mientras que lloraba, también recordaba a Edward gritándome desde atrás y ver a las chicas y las escaleras, pero ya no recordaba más nada de aquello. ¿Qué es lo que me había pasado después?

Baje un poco mi mirada, y…un momento, Bella esto no puede ser, el…no puede…no puede estar ahí…el no puede…sentía como volvía a respirar y estire mi mano izquierda temerosa de saber que estaba alucinando, tenía que estar alucinando, el no podía…el sencillamente no podía…mi mano se acerco temerosa a la maraña de pelos cobre que había en mi vientre y que no podían ser de él. Mi mano toco temblorosa su pelo, que era sedoso y suave, y de pronto, el se removió en mi vientre y giro su cara hacía a mi, con mi mano derecha aún sujeta entre sus manos con delicadeza pero a la vez con fuerza, era como sino quisiera que la soltara. Me quede unos momentos mirándolo totalmente ensimismada, no sabría decir el tiempo que pase mirando su cara blanca y su pelo que caía revuelto entre sus facciones tan perfectas…Estire un poco mi mano y comprobé lo que siempre me había imaginado, su piel era suave, suavísima y es que si en algún punto de la tierra existiera alguien perfecto ese no podía ser otro que Edward. Acaricie lentamente su cara, con suavidad por tal de no despertarlo y esbozo una sonrisa dentro de su sueño, parecía que le gustaba.

"_Bella…mi Bella…"_

Mi mano se quedo estática en su cara, Edward lo había susurrado, me había llamado en sueños, estaba soñando conmigo, de pronto me sentí la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, y seguro que hubiera podido saltar todo lo que quisiera aún con mi pierna enyesada, y ningún dolor sentía en aquel momento, es como, si él, mi dulce ángel me hubiera transportado con el al cielo.

De pronto, sentí como una gran verdad se habría paso en mi, sentí como un fuego me inundaba todo mi cuerpo y rellenaba huecos de mi cuerpo que siempre habían estado vacíos, sentí como todo, absolutamente todo me dejaba flotar y volar. Y es que la única verdad es que amaba a Edward con todas mis fuerzas…

(Unas horas después...)

Me desperté de nuevo cuando sentí un suave calor y una suave luz en mi cara, se estaba a gusto con esa luz suave calentando mi cara, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que ya debía haber amanecido y abrí los ojos ansiosa por ver los ojos verdes de Edward a mi lado mirándome.

Cuatro caras estaban mirándome ansiosas porque me despertara, y sentí como su alegría me invadía, a la vez que mostraba una desilusión al ver que Edward no se encontraba presente en esa habitación, hubiera deseado verlo a él, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y que explicarle, tenía que decirle ante todo que lo que aquella noche me dijo yo también lo sentía, que me sentía exactamente igual que él. Suspire finalmente al darme cuenta de que el no estaba allí.

Los ojos de Alice estaban abiertos de par en par, al igual que los de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie mientras en sus caras estaba impresa una enorme sonrisa. Me fije en el detalle de que Jasper estaba abrazando a Alice de una forma cariñosa pero poco amistosa, estos debían de haber cambiado por fin la clasificación de su relación. Rosalie me miraba desde el lado derecho de mi cama, con una enorme sonrisa y Emmett en el lado izquierdo.

- Buenas tardes, dormilona.-dijo Emmett con una caricia suave y cariñosa en mi cara.-Creo que batiste el record de horas que una persona puede llegar a dormir.

- ¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo?-¿Cuánto tiempo realmente me habría tirado durmiendo?

- Si nuestros cálculos son exactos hermanita, me parece que has estado durmiendo durante más de seis días que en horas son…

- …MUCHISIMAS.-dijo Alice abrazándome a lo que me queje porque sentí una molestia en mi pierna, ella al momento se aparto de mi.-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO…de verdad no me di cuenta. ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- No, no pasa nada. Solo que supongo que creo que no volveré a jugar en una buena temporada al baloncesto.-dije con una mueca de disgusto.

- Créeme que si, para mi desgracia, aunque Tanya no va a salir ilesa de todo esto.-dijo Rosalie frunciendo los puños.-Mira que llegar a estos extremos y todo por esa estúpida beca, y por estar celosa de que el le…

- Ya, Rose.-dijo Emmett haciéndola volver.-Bella esta bien, y eso es lo que nos debe importar.

Mire a todos atónita, desde cuando Emmett era el maduro y Rose era a la que se le regañaba. Creo que me había tirado demasiado tiempo en coma.

- Bueno, me parece que me he tirado demasiado tiempo durmiendo.-dije con una sonrisa mientras veía como Emmett y Rose estaban en una conversación de miradas de las que no me enteraba de nada.- ¿Hay algo que contarme?

- Si, si, si… tu no lo sabes.-dijo Alice claramente ilusionada dando unos pequeños saltitos a los que los otros rieron.

- Creo que no podré volver a escuchar por centésima vez por lo menos la misma historia.-dijo Rose levantándose con una cara de sufrimiento.-Esperare mi turno de ponerte al día fuera. Em, ¿te apetece un café?

- Creo, que te voy a invitar además a un trozo de tarta, de esas de chocolate.-dijo Emmett riéndose mientras me daba un beso en la frente.-Siento perderte tan pronto.

- ¿Cómo…

- Creo que nos tomaremos una hora o dos de descanso, luego nos pasaremos a verte hermanita.-dijo Emmett mientras le hacía una seña a Jasper.

- ¿Cambiamos la tarta de chocolate por una de manzana?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.-Es que dicen que el chocolate es un potente afrodisíaco y se que a Emmett no le hace falta, pero si le dam…EY!!

Escuche quejarse a Jasper mientras salían.

- No le hagas daño a mi Jazz.-dijo Alice amenazante desde dentro.

- Creí que te habías echado una novia, no un perro guardián.-escuche decir en el pasillo a Emmett.

- ¡¡Emmett!!-grito Alice en una posición que desde mi punto de vista era realmente adorable.-Bueno Bella, no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte…puff, no sabes todo lo que te has perdido.

Sonreí, a sabiendas que lo único que en estos momentos me importaba era donde estaba Edward y si de verdad había soñado que estaba durmiendo conmigo esa noche, pero no sabía pararle a la dulce Alice, así que me puse a escuchar…

- Pues eso, Jasper y yo quedamos finalmente el sábado y Bella yo estaba nerviosísima, no me podía creer que finalmente tenía una cita con Jasper, así que obligue a Rose a ir de compras.

- Pero eso sería un sufrimiento para mi, pero para Rose…

- …lo es si te tiras hasta las siete y media de la mañana de fiesta y te levanto a las nueve de la mañana.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola y creo que puedo asegurar que no estaba para nada arrepentida.-Pues después de comprarme un vestido precioso, Jasper llego como siempre puntual y me llevo a un restaurante precioso en Port Angeles, era un italiano y nos sentamos en un reservado, todo era súper romántico y precioso, no te lo puedes llegar a imaginar…-sonreí ante la sonrisa feliz de Alice.-Después del restaurante me llevo a bailar a un local de Port Angeles que tenía una pista que daba al puerto, todo entero de madera y luces de estas suaves. Y ahí fue donde se me declaro Bella.-su sonrisa era contagiosa al igual que su felicidad, la mire aún sin creer que fuera posible toda esa felicidad que ella irradiaba.-Y me dijo…

_Flash-back_

"...

- _Alice, creo que te he conocido siempre como la duendecillo malévolo amiga de Edward, pero nunca he podido evitar sentir algo por ti, desde que apareciste vestida de hada por la puerta de mi casa, y toda llena de purpurina buscando a Edward._

_- ¿Lo recuerdas?-_se lo dije sin pensar que fuera verdad que se acordara.

_- Recuerdo todo lo que es tuyo, puedo decirte miles de cosas que recuerdo y que tu seguro ni sabes, creo que mi vida siempre ha girado alrededor de ti por alguna que otra circunstancia y que siempre te he amado, por eso quiero darte todo el amor que he guardado durante estos años, porque recuerdo todo absolutamente todo de ti, y más de una vez me he intentando olvidar o alejar de ti pero siempre vuelven estos sentimientos a mi, hace mucho que volvieron pero no quiero, no quiero nunca que me dejen o abandonen, quiero disfrutar de mi vida a tu lado, quiero ser feliz a tu lado._

_- Jazz…_

_- Por eso, quiero que esto sea tan especial para ti como lo es para mi, porque sinceramente se que eres la persona con la que estoy destinado a vivir, a amar y a conocer esos aspectos de la vida que son tan cotidianos pero que tu los harías especiales."_

_Fin Flash-back_

- …y bueno que chica se resistiría a algo así, y a un rubio de mirada intensa al que amo con todas mi fuerzas…

- ¿me tengo que poner celoso de ese rubio de mirada intensa?-la voz de Jasper inundo toda la habitación.

- Creo que si, porque ese rubio de mirada intensa se llevo mi corazón.-dijo Alice mientras ambos se olvidaban que tenían público, como si se tratara de una película, solo me faltaban las palomitas los mire como se miraban y en mi cuerpo recorrió un poco de envidia mientras Jasper y ella se olvidaban totalmente del publico y se dedicaban a besarse con todo el amor del mundo.

- Bella, Bella…-escuche las voces de dos niños chicos al fondo del pasillo que eran regañados por alguien mientras corrían, porque se les podía oír claramente por todo el pasillo y escuchaba la risa de alguien. Mire a la puerta ansiosa, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Alice se separo de la cama porque mi atención estaba puesta en la puerta, esperando que fueran ellos, y es que no me podía imaginar cuanto los podía hacer echado de menos.

- Ey…era siete James.-decía la voz chillona de Charlie.

- Si pero eso es un uno mal hecho, no ves que tiene un palo de más.-ese era James el otro enano y no pude evitar reírme al igual que la persona que los acompañaba, un momento, esa risa la podría reconocer hasta en el infierno, esa risa era la de Edward.

- Anda pasad enanos, pero cuidado con la pierna que Bella esta malita.-la voz aterciopelada y esa delicadeza al hablar, ese no podía ser otro que Edward.

- Ya lo sabemos, vinimos cuando ella estaba dormida.-esa voz era la de Charlie.

- Si y no le hicimos nada, le dimos un besito y le dijimos que se pusiera bien para que nos pudiera hacer una tarta enorme de chocolate.-reí, ese era James, adoraba el chocolate y nunca, nunca se cansaba de comer.

Dos cabezas morenas y despeinadas se asomaron por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis ojos lloraban, pero no sabía desde que momento, entonces les abrí los brazos a los dos que me miraban desde la puerta y salieron corriendo a darme un abrazo subiendo a la cama con una agilidad asombrosa. Seguía llorando cuando sentí aquellos pequeños brazos rodeándome mi cuello mientras que me hablaban ambos pero no podía decir nada. Los ojos verdes de Edward me miraban desde la puerta y yo no podía quitarlos de el, lo amaba y ahora que lo tenía allí en frente me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía, el era ya el todo para mi y quizás para mi pobre corazón, el cual ya me había robado.

- …mama ha dicho que puedes venir a casa cuando te de la gana.-dijo James con ilusión.

- Eso no se dice.-le regaño Charlie a lo que James se enfado.

- Lo ha dicho mama.-dijo James.-Cuando ha venido Eddie lo ha dicho.

- Vaya, veo que te has quedado con Eddie.-dijo Jasper divertido mientras se reía Edward mirándome.

**Edward POV**

La miraba, y la verdad es que me daba igual que aquellos enanos me llamaran Eddie el resto de mi vida si con ello conseguía que sonriera ella de esa manera. Estaba de vuelta y parecía que ilesa, ahora mismo mi corazón latía con fuerza, con la fuerza que no lo hacía desde hacía una semana, sabía que ella había despertado ayer, y esa mañana cuando me desperté tenía la sensación de que había despertado esa noche también cuando sentí su pequeña mano en mi cara, y es que podía decir que si estaba completamente enamorado de Bella.

Emmett me había llamado momentos después de que despertara, y supe que tenía que verla, pero tenía tanto miedo a estar con ella solo que no pude pasar justo cuando llegue y cuando escuche a Alice hablar con ella. Entonces, la llamada de Charlie me salvo, lo mejor sería aparecer con ese par de demonios.

- …¿para que es esto?-escuche que decía Charlie con la mano señalando el suero.

- Es un suero, porque estoy malita.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por eso estas tan fea?-dijo James, pero ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba fea? Bella estaba preciosa, Bella era preciosa…

- Si, por eso estoy tan fea.-dijo Bella con esa sonrisa que no podía borrar de su cara.

Seguí embobado mirándola toda la hora que estuvieron los enanos revolucionando la habitación, se notaba que estaban en la fase del por que y que adoraban a su hermana.

- Como sigas así la vas a desgastar con la mirada.-esa voz no podía ser otra que la de Emmett pero agradecí lo que no estaba escrito que Bella no me viera en ese momento o que no escuchara ese maldito comentario.

- Emmett.-le regaño Rose.-Dijimos que nos quedaríamos calladitos con los comentarios.

- Rose, déjame que lo haga, es mi hermanita y quiero…necesito protegerla.-dijo Emmett con cara de cordero degollado a Rosalie.

- Y yo soy tu hermano.-dije claramente ofendido.

- Pero yo siempre quise tener una hermana pequeña, tú no servías.-dijo Emmett aún con los brazos cruzados y esa expresión de niño chico que ponía siempre que se enfadaba.

- Por eso, le ponías la ropa de tu madre.-dijo Rosalie aguantándose la risa.

- No…no me digas que…-esa voz era de Bella, vale genial…-¿te vestían con la ropa de Esme?-su cara era de sorpresa.

- Si, y con zapatos y pintalabios.-dijo Rosalie, vale Edward, esta te la tienes que pagar.-Entonces Edward no tendría más de tres años y estos dos se dedicaban a hacerle fechorías.

De pronto, la habitación se quedo en silencio, rogué y espere porque nadie se riera, todos se miraban expectantes y cuando creí que a todos se les había pasado las ganas de reírse, de pronto escuche la risa esa de Bella que inundaba toda la habitación, era esa risa que le salía cuando algo le hacía gracia de verdad, sus ojos lloraban de la misma risa con la que había explotado, y entonces, todos empezaron a reírse, incluso yo me empecé a reír, la verdad es que me lo merecía, pero me daba igual si nos estábamos riendo de mi, con tal de que ella se riera me daba igual, realmente me daba igual.

--

_Bueno, he tardado una semana en actualizar y supongo que realmente debe haber sido muy raro, hasta mi se me hizo raro y con eso os lo digo todo, asi que muchas gracias por esperar._

_Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho muy larga...jejeje...y creo que en este capitulo mucha gente esperaba ese beso de Edward y Bella, por lo que me parece que aún tendreís que esperar un poquito más para ello, pero claro esta que he aclarado la situación de Alice y Jasper que unos cuantos querían...ya sabeis dadle al go y dejad vuestros comentarios que una escritora feliz con los comentarios actualiza más pronto..._

_MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS...ME HACEN SEGUIR ADELANTE..._

_Besos y espero actulizar más pronto..._

**afrokd**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19: El verdadero Edward_**

**Bella POV**

Aunque lo había visto esa mañana había algo dentro de mi que no estaba bien, deseaba verlo a todas horas, deseaba que no se despegara de al lado de mi cama, deseaba que me mirara como lo había hecho esa tarde mientras había llevado a mis hermanos.

Mire nuevamente por la ventana y sentí llegar alguien ruidosamente…no me hacía falta girarme siquiera para saber que había entrado en la habitación Emmett, como siempre era ruidoso y más que nunca ahora estaba preocupado, como lo habían estado todos mientras estaba tirada allí encima de la cama, se habían tirado días allí esperando a que despertara, y yo no quería eso, yo no quería causar molestias, ninguna molestia.

- Ey, hermanita.-me dijo Emmett intentando que girara mi mirada a el, pero no podía o vería como estaba llorando, como lloraba a cada momento.-Bella, ¿estas bien?

No era capaz de contestarle, no era capaz de decir nada, porque no podía, sinceramente no podía admitir que lo que me pasaba es que estaba totalmente anonada…no me podía creer que lo amara de la manera que lo amaba, había pasado unos días desde que me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo podía amar…

- Emmett, no es nada, solo necesito estar sola.-dije con toda la entereza de la que fui capaz.

- Hermanita.-dijo mirándome con amor fraternal y lo mire sin ningún miedo, sin ningún temor de contarle todo lo que sabía.-Es por el, ¿verdad?

- Emmett, lo amo, sinceramente, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.-las lágrimas salían de mi cara.

- Y, yo lo se, cualquiera se da cuenta cuando os ve juntos, se os nota.-dijo Emmett limpiándome con sus enormes dedos la cara, mientras lágrimas resbalaban.-Pero tu no sabes que el te ama como tu a él, se ha tirado todas las noches durmiendo aquí velando tus sueños, cuidándote en silencio también durante el día, sentado en esa silla, el verdadero Edward te ama tanto tu como a él.

En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi cara, sentía como el corazón se me salía del pecho y como mi corazón se calentaba, me sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, en el mejor de los cielos.

- ¿Dónde...?-no pude terminar mi ansiedad era mayor.

- En el momento que te duermas vendrá a hacerte compañía.-dijo Emmett.-Pero no te agobies Bella, vive el día a día y disfruta de tu día a día con Edward, disfruta del momento y cuando llegue el momento de empezar una nueva relación lo sabréis y estaréis preparados…

Emmett me abrazo y sentí como si todas mis ansiedades saliesen de mi, siempre había pensado en Emmett como un gran niño chico, pero sabía que no podía estar más que equivocada, el era mi gran y querido hermano mayor, el estaba ahí para ayudarme, para aconsejarme y para protegerme, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me gustaba tener a alguien que me protegiera, me gustaba tener a alguien en quién escudarme y a quién contarle las cosas. Nunca antes había tenido amigos, nunca antes había tenido hermanos pequeños y nunca antes me había enamorado. Definitivamente, Forks me había dado más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Habían pasado unos días desde que hubiera salido del hospital de los que me había movido de la cama al sofá y viceversa porque no podía hacer otra cosa con mi mal trecha pierna, por fin hoy me iban a quitar algo de yeso de la pierna y eso me permitiría volver a poder ir a clases después de más de tres semanas sin aparecer, y realmente lo deseaba, no era que me aburriera en casa de mis tíos por las mañanas, de hecho siempre estaban los enanos y Esme cuidando de mi, hasta que terminaba el instituto y aparecían por allí mis amigos y mis hermanos, pero también habían ido a verme Angela y Jessica que supongo que tenía un poco de sentimiento de culpa.

Y en cuanto me quitaran ese trozo de yeso que me impedía hacer algo más de las cosas normales de mi vida, como ducharme, pensaba darme un buen baño de esos con sales termales en cuanto saliese del médico y llegase a casa.

- Hola coja.-dijo Emmett nada más llegar con una sonrisa amplia en su cara.- ¿Qué tal andas hoy?

- Pues no ando, Em.-dije con ironía.-Bien, hoy me van a quitar parte de esta escayola.-mi sonrisa aumento.

- Por cierto, alguien me ha dado esto para ti.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tendía un ramo de flores blancas mientras lo miraba con confusión.

- ¿Quién…?

- Tiene una nota Bella…-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la nota del sobre, dentro con una estilizada letra ponía…

"_Bella, no puedo acompañarte porque no puedo estar contigo por lo entrenamientos. Prometo luego llamarte, Edward."_

Mire otra vez la nota como atontada y sonreí como la tonta más tonta del mundo ante la mirada divertida de Emmett.

- ¿Se ha declarado?-dijo Emmett visiblemente divertido ante mi atontonamiento.-Bueno, veo que no. Estaba enfadado porque le han puesto hoy un entrenamiento y no puede faltar ya que no ha ido a ninguno durante dos semanas…

- ¿Por qué no…?-lentamente sentí como los circuitos de mi cabeza empezaban a hacer conexión, no había ido a los entrenamientos por cuidarme, por estar conmigo.

- Creo que parece que no hace falta que te lo diga…-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Ya Emmett, no empieces con tus tonterías.-dije esperando que no apareciera nadie más.

Mire un momento más las flores y aspire su aroma, no me podía creer que Edward me hubiera mandado aquel ramo de flores, estaba en una nube, me sentía en una nube porque esos pequeños detalles me dejaban ver al verdadero Edward y me hacían creer que de verdad me quería, que de verdad aquella noche era el que se había confesado, que no era un sueño mío y si lo era, era el mejor de los sueños.

**Edward POV**

Estaba maldiciendo a mi entrenador aún de camino para casa, ¿Cómo nos había puesto entrenamiento todas las tardes de esta semana? No podría pasar nada de tiempo con Bella y la verdad es que me había acostumbrado a pasar las tardes en casa con ella explicándole los ejercicios y lo que habíamos dado ese día, pero ahora gracias a los entrenamientos no podía y eso era una maldición.

Mire nuevamente por el retrovisor y me pellizque el puente de la nariz en un acto totalmente involuntario, casi metódico, pero espere pacientemente a que se pusiera el semáforo en verde y sabría como estaba Bella, la había llamado tres veces esa tarde y no me lo había cogido en ninguna ocasión, ni siquiera se habían acordado en mi casa seguro que en unos días sería mi cumpleaños, pero no me importaba porque aunque parezca una tontería, el mejor regalo de mi vida había aparecido hace ya algunos meses.

Mire mi reloj nuevamente, y aún no podía asimilar porque estaba tan nervioso, no sabía si había sido porque Bella no me había cogido el teléfono o porque si le habían quitado parte de la escayola ya podía ir al día siguiente a clase y eso suponía que tendría que empezar a quitarme los moscones de encima y ya eran muchos, es que Bella no podía pasar desapercibida también a los ojos de los demás, no claro que ella no.

Aparque mi estupendo y adorado volvo justo en frente de mi casa y baje cogiendo la bolsa de deporte de detrás, se escuchaba bastante jaleo desde dentro así que supuse que serían buenas noticias lo que me esperaban y me alegre, saque las llaves y abrí con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido la puerta, avance hasta donde se escuchaban las voces, Inconfundiblemente todo el mundo estaba allí, hasta los enanos y la madre de los enanos, incluida, sabía que la madre de Bella vendría un par de días para Navidad después de que ella se recuperase un poco de la pierna, y en mi interior prefería que ella no viniese porque a lo mejor se la quería llevar de vuelta y no podría volver a vivir sin ella.

La verdad es que la situación era bastante cómica porque ver a Bella sujetada como si fuese un espantapájaros por Emmett, es que parecía que el muy bruto la iba a descuartizar verdaderamente, pero eso no dejaba de ser gracioso, mientras ella se reía e intentaba no quejarse mucho.

Mire a Alice que estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en las piernas de Jasper y sonríe al verlos finalmente juntos, era hora de volver a ver a mi hermano y al duendecillo maníaco otra vez juntos, era una alivio. Y Emmett, últimamente y aunque el no lo supiera estaba avanzando mucho con la dura Rosalie, porque le había demostrado lo maduro que era con el tema de Bella y ella había descubierto la faceta de Emmett que le faltaba.

- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo Edward?-dijo el jefe Swann a mi lado, cosa de lo que yo ni me había percatado.

- La verdad es que es bastante gracioso verlos bailar, parece que la va a descuartizar, que poca delicadeza.-dije haciendo que todos de pronto observaran mi presencia.

- Prueba tú, hombre delicado.-dijo Emmett.-Es que te crees que Bella es un peso de pluma.

- ¿Probar a qué?-dije después de darme cuenta de que me había negado a una excusa perfecta para tener a Bella entre mis brazos.

- A bailar con Bella y su escayola, es que no quiere ir a la cena y baile de acción de gracias que siempre organiza mama porque dice que no va a ser capaz de bailar con ninguno.-dijo Emmett mientras que no despegaba la mirada de Bella que mi miraba sonrojada y tímidamente desde los brazos de mi hermano.

- Hombre, Emmett la verdad es que tanto tu como Charlie habéis demostrado que podéis ser capaces de descuartizarla.-dijo Jasper divertido.

- Papa, no te vuelvas a disculpar, os lo he dicho, que aunque ya solo tenga la pierna enyesada de rodilla para abajo, es mejor que no asista a esa fiesta, por el bien de todos.-dijo ella liberándose del súper agarre de Emmett.-Además, Edward ya tendrá pareja para dicho baile.

¿Cómo podía pensar Bella que yo tendría pareja para ese estúpido baile? La mire incrédulo, creía que le había demostrado durante estas semanas y que le había dejado claro con mi actos que ella era la única en mi corazón, ¿Cómo podía haber pensado eso?

- Esto, Esme te ayudo con la mesa.-dijo Charlie mientras todos nos miraban alternativamente a Bella y a mi, miradas que decidí ignorar ya que la única que me importaba era la de Bella, me evitaba.

- O si, claro.-dijo Esme levantándose.-Jasper, ¿puedes sacar la basura?

- Yo te acompaño.-dijo felizmente Alice, cosa que hubiera provocado mi risa en otro momento.

- Creo que Rosalie querías hablarme de tu muñeca, ¿tenías molestias no?-dijo mi padre sin saber mentir.

- Si claro, es cierto…Emmett.-dijo Rosalie tirando de la camisa de mi hermano.

- No, yo me quedo, esto esta entretenido…

- Emmett Cullen mueve tu culo ahora mismo.-esa voz provenía de la cocina y era de mi madre sin duda.

Poco a poco sentí que por diversas y mala excusas todos se iban, dejándonos solos en el salón, incluso los dos enanos se separaron, creo que porque mis madre los coacciono con una tarta de chocolate, y la verdad es que he de reconocer que era un buen soborno.

Me acerque más a Bella que seguía sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, su respiración empezó a acelerarse a medida que yo me acercaba, pero yo no podía nada más que pensar en poner mis brazos en su cintura, en rodearla y en sentirla en mi, como deseaba tanto hacer. Nuestra cercanía era a un paso ya, pero temía que ella no quisiera que intentara bailar con ella.

- ¿Me dejarías intentarlo?

- Allá tú.-dijo ella con una sonrisa fugaz para tornar otra vez a preocupación.

**Alice POV**

Lo reconozco, no podía evitar espiarlos, pero es que se veían tan…tan…estaba muy claro que por primera vez en su vida Edward se había enamorado, y se le notaba, claro que se le notaba a lenguas de distancia. Había muchas cosas que teníamos que agradecer a Bella pero claramente una de ellas era que hubiera traído a nuestro Edward de vuelta, aunque la verdad es que en apenas unos meses les habían pasado tantas cosas que podían escribir fácilmente un libro.

- ¿Me dejarías intentarlo?-dijo Edward tendiéndole una mano, caballerosamente.

- Allá tú.-dijo ella con una sonrisa fugaz, aunque luego lo cambio por una expresión de preocupación, la conocía ya bastante bien.

Los mire con una sonrisa en mi cara, me estaba emocionando, he de admitirlo, era como ver una película en vivo. Edward puso con delicadeza las manos de Bella alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella no le apartaba la vista de su mirada, dios, esto era…emocionante y emotivo. Ya no podía tener duda alguna de que Edward y Bella estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Edward cuidadosamente puso sus brazos en la cintura de Bella, seguro que disfrutando de la ocasión. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y de pronto empezaron a bailar, lentamente y parecía que no les hacía falta la música, parecía que estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

- Has visto como no es tan difícil.-susurro Edward, pero gracias a Dios que yo tengo este magnifico oído.

- Es porque tu eres perfecto y haces las cosas más fáciles.-sonreí ante el comentario de Bella, pero no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo Edward Cullen se estaba sonrojando.

- ¿Edward esta sonrojado?-pregunto suavemente una voz al lado de mi, en mi escondite, no me hizo falta girar para darme cuenta de que tenía más compañía de la persona que había hablado.

A mi alrededor podía distinguir perfectamente a Emmett que era el que había hablado, a Esme que se había acercado para verificar lo que había dicho Emmett, al jefe de policía que lucía un extraña mueca entre felicidad y rabia, y a mi Jazz que me había envuelto entre sus brazos nada más llegar.

Volví nuevamente mi atención a la pareja que seguía en su burbuja sin darse cuenta de todos los que estábamos alrededor espiando.

- Creo que serías mi pareja perfecta.-susurro nuevamente Edward.

- Y yo creo que hay chicas mucho más guapas y menos accidentadas que yo para que te acompañen.-dijo ella agachando su mirada, pero Edward parecía que no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión, con su mano levanto la barbilla de Bella ligeramente para que ella volviese a encontrar su mirada. Dios, necesitaba gritar y dar saltos, mientras tenía esa sonrisa que ponía siempre que estaba emocionada en mi cara.

- Tú eres con la que quiero ir.-dijo claramente Edward con su mirada fija en ella.

Entonces, se fue acercando poco a poco a Bella, separando esa distancia que había entre ellos y haciendo que todos los mirásemos con más interés, Bella cerró sus ojos mientras Edward curvaba una sonrisa de felicidad antes de terminar de eliminar la distancia entre ellos…

--

_¿Y como os he dejado? Esperando la siguiente actulización de esta preciosa historia o no??Supongo que he dejado un final un poco malo...es decir, con ganas de que actualice para saber ya lo que pasa, no??_

_Bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios y vuestra opinión, y muchas gracias previamente por los comentarios dejados, si sois buenos y os portaís os dejare el proximo capitulo en poco tiempo, incluso hoy mismo si quereís..._

_Como siempre muchas muchisimas gracias a todos mis fieles lectores...besos, muchos besos porque sois vosotros los que me animais a seguir adelante...de verdad gracias por todo...**afrokd**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20: Deslumbrando_**

**Edward POV**

Se sentía tan bien, que pensaba que estaba en otro sueño, que pensaba que no podía ser real, porque realmente tenía en mis brazos a Bella, y ella estaba besándome, o más bien nos estábamos besando y me estaba correspondiendo a mi beso, era increíble y creo que podía admitir que en ese momento era capaz de cosas que pensé que no sería. Era raro, pero era una sensación nueva para mí, y la verdad es que me gustaría poder hacerlo siempre.

Me separe de ella, por nuestra estúpida condición humana y la estúpida necesidad de respirar, necesitaba respirar y lo odiaba, me separe de ella lentamente y abrí los ojos para observar a Bella que seguía aún en mis brazos con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Y lo reconozco, no lo pude evitar y volví a besarla, capturando esos labios que tanto me habían gustado, demostrándome que es el mejor sabor que había podido tener entre mis gustos…estaba en el cielo…

- Yo quiero jugar a eso.-dijo una vocecilla nuestro lado.- ¿Cómo se juega?

- Eso, eso, yo quiero jugar contigo.-dijo el otro diablo.-Como esta jugando Edward.

Bella y yo nos separamos cuando sentimos a los diablos cerca de nosotros…

- ¿Qué…?-dijo Bella ya totalmente colorada, aún mirando a los enanos.

- Pues que yo quiero jugar contigo…-dijo James.-Enséñame a jugar.

- Eso Bella, enséñale a jugar a lo que estabas jugando con Edward.-dijo Emmett desde…

Un momento, ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo SABÍA QUE…? Mi mirada se poso rapidísimo en Bella que me miro más ruborizada aún, mientras nos giramos los dos para mirar en la puerta que daba a la entrada, y ahí detrás de los cristales pudimos distinguir claramente la figura de cada uno de nuestros familiares o de nuestros amigos. Un rubor empezó a recorrer mis mejillas, mientras sentía el calor que irradiaba Bella desde al lado mía.

Después de unos segundos, se siento un tortazo y decir que ahora los habían descubierto. Y acto seguido, todos empezaron a salir corriendo para un lado distinto de la casa, por favor si estaba hasta mi madre. No me lo podía creer.

- Para que os vais si os he visto.-grite en medio de aquello.

- Hijo, no te enfades más, pero es que cuando estas enfadado tienes mucho genio.-dijo mi madre desde algún lado.

- Y no queremos que nos pille la onda expansiva.-dijo Emmett desde otro lado, mientras vimos como la luz aumentaba donde estaban antes, genial, nos estaban dejando solos.

- No te preocupes Charlie, a ellos no creo que los mate.-dijo mi madre, la traidora y espía.-Aunque… ¿Quién quiere un helado de chocolate?

- Yo!!-gritaron como locos los de enanos.-Pero me enseñas a jugar a eso que te gusta tanto luego.-dijo James saliendo por la puerta.

Sentí como Bella cayo en el sofá aún con toda la cara colorada, pero no me atreví a mirarla, si es verdad que la había besado, pero también era verdad que no me había dicho nada de lo que sentía, quizás solo lo hizo por seguirme el juego. Además, iba a declararme, iba a darle mi corazón y ella quizás solo había querido jugar con él. Me pellizque el puente de la nariz y salí de aquella habitación confuso, necesitaba pensar y estar solo, necesitaba alejar mis sentimientos de mis pensamientos.

**Bella POV**

No sabía que había pasado, y ya llevaba sentada en la cama una hora sin saber todavía porque Edward había salido corriendo de la manera que lo había hecho. Si es cierto que lo había besado, y había sido mi perfecto primer beso, sino fuera porque segundos después salio corriendo, pero no entendía nada de la actitud de Edward, siempre echaba un paso adelante y luego tres atrás.

Me estaba enfadando, porque yo no merecía eso, yo no merecía que jugara conmigo, el era solo un estúpido niñato que no sabía lo que quería, pero había algo que me estaba perdiendo, porque sino no se habría quedado conmigo o hubiera hecho más de una cosa que había hecho, pero, ¿Por qué algo que se acercaba a su intimidad le daba tanto miedo?

Me levante y me dije a mi misma que no lo necesitaba para nada. Cogí mis muletas y me dispuse a salir de allí, necesitaba salir y que me diera el aire, quizás si me sentaba en el jardín ayudaría.

- Bella, ten cuidado.-esa voz aterciopelada siempre me dejaba noqueada, pero no iba a permitir que el se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba.-Déjame ayudarte.-cogió sus manos y envolvio mi cintura.

- Déjame Edward.-dije secamente y el se quedo helado detrás mía.

- Bella yo…

- Edward, no. Siempre me haces lo mismo, siempre haces una cosa que me hace pensar una cosa, y después haces otra que me hace pensar todo lo contrario. Y estoy harta.-dije tirando de mis muletas hacía delante un paso más.

- No, Bella.-dijo antes de cogerme de la cintura para evitar que me cayera, con lo que su rostro quedo a poca distancia de mi cara.-Bella mentiría sino dijera que me encantas y que me tienes loco, y que ahora mismo me muero por besarte, porque me muero por besarte a cada momento que te tengo cerca.

Sentí como mi respiración se quedaba parada por un momento, el momento en que mi corazón sufría un ataque cardíaco frenético y que Edward me miraba intensamente, yo también deseaba besarlo como el me había besado a mi hace unas horas, pero antes necesitaba saber porque había huido…

- Edward, ¿Por qué te has ido?-dije aún con su mirada en mis ojos.

- Por muchas cosas, pero ninguna por ti. Tengo muchos miedos y más inseguridades, pero no por ti, o por lo menos de eso me he dado cuenta, pero hace mucho que soy así y me cuesta confiar en la gente sin reparos.-dijo sin dejarme de mirar.-Además, parece que todos se esmeran en dejarnos en vergüenza en cuanto pueden…

Sonreí ante ello, y el me sonrío. Hasta que poco a poco, su rostro fue acercándose al mío, cerré mis ojos esperando su último acercamiento, estaba a punto de volver a besarme y era más de lo que quería pedir para un día, era un…

- Ya estamos aquí.-dijo la grave voz de Emmett y vi el fastidio en la cara de Edward mientras me ponía de pie y el se volvía a perder escaleras arriba.

--

Me levante esa mañana, aún igual de confusa que me había acostado la noche anterior, todo era aún demasiado extraño y aunque Alice y Rose me habían preguntado que me pasaba, yo no había dicho nada, no me veía con fuerzas de decir nada. Alguien llamo ansiosamente a mi puerta y dije adelante, a continuación entro Alice en un intento de hacer de mi una Barbie girl cosa que no iba a dejar así como así, lo que si tuve que aceptar fue las faldas que me traía.

Finalmente escogí una falda color caqui y una blusa azul oscura y salí dirección a darme una ducha al cuarto de baño. No era mi primer día en el instituto, pero me sentía como si lo fuese, puesto que me había tirado tanto tiempo sin ir. Subí las escaleras de una en una con la ropa en mi hombro, como odiaba que el baño estuviese en la segunda planta. Mire un momento, todavía me quedaban la mitad de las escaleras y estaba ya realmente cansada, en eso sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, y cuando me gire a ver de quién se trataba me encontré con sus enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa divertida.

- Tú. Bájame Edward.-dije pegándole en el pecho.- Déjame hacerlo sola, no soy una inútil.

- No lo eres.-dijo el con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo y sencillamente me quede deslumbrada ante el, y rogué al cielo porque no se diese cuenta de que en ese momento mi cuerpo estaba empezando a híper ventilar...- Solo que sencillamente mi Bella no se te dan bien las escaleras, y créeme que a partir de ahora te voy a tener apartada de ellas todo lo que pueda. No me puedo permitir perderte.

Sonreí, aún deslumbrada por su sonrisa y por sus palabra, me había llamado mi Bella…Un momento, ¡ME HA LLAMADO MI BELLA!¡Y ME HA DICHO QUE NO SE PUEDE PERMITIR PERDERME! Me bajo en la puerta del baño y me sentí aún noqueada por sus palabras, debería de parecer idiota.

- No creo que pueda ayudarte a ducharte, pero le diré a mama que suba un momento.-dijo Edward a mi lado aún.-¿Bella sucede algo?

- ¿Eh?-pregunte volviendo un poco a mí y espere su risa, pero no llego.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto preocupado.-Me encantaría en situaciones como esta poder leerte la mente.

- Me dices lo que me dices, Edward Masen Cullen y quieres que no me quede así…

- ¿Qué?-pregunto divertido.

- Que me deslumbras, y empiezo a creer que lo haces aposta.-dije enfadándome y soltándome de él para entrar en el baño.

En las escaleras se pudo sentir unos enormes pasos y sin duda ambos sabíamos que era Emmett, nuestro oso particular. No me lo podía creer, Edward todavía se reía y yo no podía nada más que sonrojarme y mirarlo con odio.

- Esto Bella.-dijo Emmett.-Se te cayo esto.-dijo tendiéndome un sujetador. ¡Ostras, se me había caído el sujetador! Mi cara estaba que explotaba y no me sentí capaz de mirar a nadie.-Sabes que el azul es el color favorito de Edward y si es con encaje a cualquiera nos gusta.

- Emmett.-dije fríamente mientras que sentía que mi cara iba a explotar.

- No te preocupes Bella, que yo hoy no te mirare pensando que llevas debajo un sujetador de encaje azul. A lo mejor, si en el instituto…

- Ni se te ocurra.-siseo Edward a mi lado.

Entre en el cuarto de baño y me senté unos segundos en la taza del váter sin poder reaccionar, al momento sentí unos golpes en la puerta de nuevo y abrí.

- Ves Edward como aún esta vestida.-dijo Emmett hacía el final del pasillo desde donde se pudo escuchar un gruñido.-También se te cayo esto.-dijo tendiéndome mis bragas que eran conjunto del sujetador.

Lo mire esperando la broma, pero por lo visto no lo iba a hacer.

- Por cierto, Bella, todos sabemos como es Edward, pero no lo tomes cosas muy en cuenta porque es novato en esto de enamorarse…

Me quede mirando como Emmett se iba y como aquellas palabras se quedaron en el aire. Me volví a sentar en la taza del baño, y me quede pensando porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en decirme que Edward estaba enamorado de mi, si eso era relativamente imposible, bueno si soy realista, he de quitarle lo de imposible. Es decir, Edward tenía a Lauren entre otras muchas chicas babeando por él. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y esta vez era suave.

- Bella, soy Esme. ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto al otro lado.

- Si, tía.-dije al instante.

- ¿Sucede algo para que estés todavía vestida?

- No, tía, es solo que me quede pensando.-dije al momento de volver de mi aturdimiento.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, tía?

- Por supuesto.-dijo mi tía ayudándome a desvestirme, era como una madre súper cariñosa para mí, como la madre que René me había dejado vislumbrar alguna vez.

- Esto te lo pregunto como una mujer, no como mi tía o madre de…-vale Bella, que vas a saber por donde vas.-¿Cómo sabes si una persona esta verdaderamente enamorada de ti?

- Bella, Edward esta enamorado de ti.

- Es que yo no estoy hablando de Edward.-dije mirándola y ella se río suavemente.-Bueno si. Pero es que todos decís eso…y yo…no es así.

- ¿Por qué no es así?

- Porque no, ayer lo bese, y me correspondió el beso por compromiso o porque es un chico, es decir, tiene chicas detrás de él que tienen cosas que yo no tengo…es decir, me siento…

- Te sientes incompleta, encuentra una manera de decírselo porque estoy segura de que el esta igual que tú.-me dijo Esme y yo no pude más que sonreírle.

**Alice POV**

Me sentía tan feliz de ver a Bella y Edward, no se separaban ni un segundo mientras pudiesen, y sabía que aún no tenían nada fijo, pero es que era tan mono ver a Edward a la salida de cada clase que no compartía con Bella esperándola para ayudarla, lo que no era nada fácil era ver a la capitana de las zorras planear algo en contra de ellos. Así que lo que haría sería formar un comité en contra de las zorras y en protección de Bella y Edward…Es que esas zorras no comprendían que Edward era feliz con Bella, era muy feliz…

Mire una vez más como Edward llevaba todas las cosas de Bella mientras caminaban por el pasillo camino de pabellón, sino me equivocaba, Bella esperaría a Edward a que terminase el entrenamiento para después ir los dos a casa, la podríamos llevar Rosalie y Alice, pero si Bella no hubiera preferido quedarse nos lo hubiera pedido. Había distintos tipos de amores, pero el que Edward y Bella desprendían eran de esos que dejaban a los que estaban cerca con la misma sonrisa tonta que ellos tenían.

- Alice, ¿quedamos para el sábado?-me dijo Frank mientras guardaba las cosas en mi taquilla.

- ¡No puedo!-dije mirándolo.-De verdad, es que ya tengo planes para el sábado.

- ¿El domingo o el viernes por la tarde?-me pregunto mientras terminaba de coger mis libros.

- Pues no se si…

- No puede, ni el domingo, ni el viernes por la tarde ni el siguiente, queda claro.-me gire para ver a Jasper con el puño cerrado y el entrecejo fruncido detrás de mi, sinceramente estaba para comérselo, incluso con los celos.

Y sonreí, no terminando de creerme lo que veía, Jasper estaba celoso. Frank farfullo algo y se despidió, entonces Jasper se volvió hacía mi y relajo aún más su cara hasta que una sonrisa se deposito en ella.

- Créeme que ahora entiendo a Edward.-dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras yo le cogía una mano.-No entiendo como soporta a todas las moscas que tiene Bella encima.

- Bueno, creo que no es fácil, pero es eso o que se declare de una puñetera vez.-dijo Alice.-La pobre Bella debe estar más que confundida.

- La verdad es que…-no lo pude remediar y lo bese, lo bese en medio de todos los pasillos porque no necesitaba gritarle a todo el mundo que Jasper Cullen era mío.

- ¿Y eso?-pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

- Me apetecía.-dije cogiendolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacía afuera.

--

_No quería que me mataraís por no actualizar hasta la semana que viene, cuando se que más de uno esta deseoso por saber que es lo que sucede aquí...jejeje...así que me parece que si sois buenos, solo os queda un capitulo...asi q...ya sabeís, a lo mejor conseguís que de aquí a mañana consiga actualizar..._

_Bueno,se que más de uno y una quereís matar a los hermanitos de Bella, pero yo realmente los adoro, ¿no son para adorarlos? Además, de que en mi mente son super guapos...jejeje...es mi vena maternal..._

_Como siempre he de agradeceros por los comentarios que me han llegado hasta ahora, solo espero que pronto superemos los 150 comentarios, cosa que me daría mucha alegría...Muchos besos y espero ansiosa vuestra opinión..._

_**Afrokd**  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21: Conociendo algo más a Bella_**

**Edward POV**

No entendía el interés que tenía Bella en no ir conmigo directamente a la fiesta, y en que nos viéramos allí. La verdad es que me había dado una excusa muy mala…pero yo me conformaba con que la tenía casi toda la noche para mi solo. Me mire nuevamente en el espejo de la recepción donde nos pedían las entradas al evento, y me ajuste nuevamente la pajarita, la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho ponerme de etiqueta, pero esta vez merecía la pena. Y como me había dicho mi madre, era la primera vez que no me quejaba por tener que asistir, pero es que la verdad es que merecía la pena, incluso me había quedado con las ganas de tocar el piano esta noche, de dar un pequeño concierto, así podría demostrarle a Bella lo bien que se me daba tocar.

Miraron mi entrada dos veces y luego me preguntaron tres personas distintas si asistía solo, mientras me hice con un programa, era raro que se empezara con una actuación musical antes del baile, y después se comenzara el baile pero no le pedí más explicaciones a aquello. Entre en la sala, y vi la figura de Emmett entre la gente, seguro que estaban ahí también las hermanas Hale y mi Bella.

- ¿Y Bella?-pregunte directamente, y es que la verdad es que a veces la confianza da asco.

- No esta por aquí Edward.-dijo Jasper buscándose en su chaqueta, todos se rieron, yo también.

- Creo que estaba con Esme ayudándola a ultimar unas cosas, mejor pregúntale a papa.-me dijo Emmett.

- Una cosa Edward.-me dijo Alice acercándose.-No eches después de esta noche tres pasos para atrás, porque Bella te va a dar un mensaje muy claro.

Vale, me quede un poco noqueado, que Bella me iba a dar un mensaje muy claro. Madre mía, eso aumentaba mis nervios gradualmente que Bella me iba a dar un mensaje muy claro, eso era como mínimo desconcertante. Lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza es que se había cansado de esperarme…

Busque entre la gente a mis padres, aún desconcertado por las palabras de Alice. Me volvía a encontrar con Emmett que venía de coger unas cuantas bebidas.

- Edward, ten cuidado de caerte cuando veas a Bella porque el suelo esta muy duro realmente.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa ante mi cara confusa, tenía que ser como mínimo graciosa.

Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor, y ya conseguí distinguir la figura de mis padres, mi madre llevaba un vestido plateado muy elegante que se había comprado la semana pasada con Bella, pero no me quiso decir el color del vestido de Bella, así que no sabía que color tendría que buscar, y la verdad es que estaba ansioso por verla.

Salude a mis padres con una sonrisa y sus amigos se marcharon después de saludarme, con ellos había una muchacha, pero yo solo tenía ojos para encontrar a Bella.

- Hola papa, mama.-dije con una sonrisa a los que mis padres también sonrieron.- ¿Habéis visto a Bella?

- Hola Edward.-dijo su voz y entonces me …

Gire mi cabeza sin creerme que la chica que había al lado de mis padres era ella, su vestido era azul oscuro, cosa que destacaba perfectamente con su color de piel, y yo me quede mirando sus hombros, el escote era perfecto y el vestido parecía que estaba hecho a medida para ella. Subí y la mire a la cara, estaba perfecta, era verdad que Bella era preciosa sin maquillaje, pero es que estaba espectacularmente guapa, estaba maravillosa. Sentí como me dolía la mandíbula de desencajada que la tenía mientras ella se reía tímidamente…

- Tu…tu…Bella…Bella…-me toque el pelo y me lo revolví.-…muy guapa…perfecta…-dijo sin lógica ninguna.

- Edward, recuerda los verbos para la próxima vez.-dijo mi padre, el traidor, partido de risa a mi lado mientras yo lo miraba con rabia.

Los altavoces anunciaron que podíamos pasar a la sala contigua y yo le ofrecí mi brazo a Bella que andaba perfectamente, supuse que esa mañana le habían quitado la escayola y que tendría que prometer que tendría cuidado, pero ya llevaba muchas semanas con la escayola y había tenido la esperanza toda esa semana que le pudieran quitar la escayola para poder ir al baile sin ninguna escayola. Bella me sonrío y entonces cogí su mano, en vez de ir cogidos del brazo, eso era más cercano y a mi me apetecía más, poder tocar su piel suave. Sentí como un escalofrío nos recorrió a los dos, y mis nervios aumentaron, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a lo que me tenía que decir Bella. Al fondo vi a Emmett y a Jasper, pero no me apetecía todavía acércame a ellos, me apetecía más disfrutar de la cercanía de Bella y del agarre de su mano.

- Esto es precioso.-dije mirando todo.

- Si, Esme se esforzó mucho.-dijo sonrojándose cuando la mire.-No me mires así.-me dijo de pronto.

- ¿Cómo te miro?-le dije sin saber a que se refería…

- Como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

Con delicadeza deslice la otra mano hacía su barbilla y se la levante con mucha delicadeza, tenía la piel tan suave que debía ser anormal. Me quede mirando sus profundos ojos marrones unos segundos y entonces sonreí.

- Para mi solo existes tú en el mundo y esta noche.-susurre a poca distancia de sus labios y ella esbozo una sonrisa pasando su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios, me estaba invitando a que la besara y era lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que la vi, allí al lado de mis padres.

- ¡NO!-grito una voz.-Ni se te ocurra Edward o le estropearas el maquillaje.

Me separe con rabia para ver a mis "cuñadas" correr hacía mi, mientras venían detrás de ellas mis hermanos con cara de disgusto, no me habían dejado besar a Bella por el estúpido maquillaje, Bella tenía la misma cara de frustración que yo, pero cuando llegaron para examinarla, ellas la intentaron separar unos metros de mi, pero ella me agarro con fuerza la mano y yo entendí perfectamente que no deseaba que me moviera. Y no pensaba abandonar su lado en toda la noche.

- Edward de verdad que quisimos que no os…-me dijo Jasper y vi que no habían sido ellos.

- …Es que se vuelven locas cuando…-dijo Emmett.

- No hace falta que me digáis nada, además, creo que no te conviene cuando todavía estas de prueba.-dije a mi hermano.

- No te he contado, con todo el jaleo de tu beso se me olvido por completo. Rosalie y yo ya no estamos de prueba, me he declarado y estoy esperando una respuesta, le he dicho que para mi es poco eso de amigos con derecho a roce.

- Guau, espero que todo salga bien, Em.-dije a Emmett, me sentía un poco culpable por no haber estado ahí para el.

- Ahora solo quedas tú.-dijo Jasper.-Yo que tú me tomaría en serio comenzar algo con Bella, antes de que te la roben o de que Lauren intente maniobrar algo. Alice esta sospechando porque ha escuchado unos comentarios bastantes raros esta semana…

- Ya lo se, porque te crees que llevo dos semanas sin separarme de ella.-dije a ellos.-Pero no se ha dado la ocasión y cada vez que se da siento como alguien nos interrumpe.

- Lo sentimos.-dijo Alice a mi lado.-Pero Edward era por una buena causa.

- ¿Una buena causa?-pregunte con una ceja alzada.

- Si, sino lo hubiéramos hecho, ahora seguramente Bella no estaría perfecta.-dijo Alice con la cara de cordero degollado que tan perfeccionada estaba, pero esta vez no le iba a funcionar.

-Bella, siempre esta perfecta.-dije a modo de respuesta y vi como de reojo Bella me sonreía, y antes de que nadie se atrevería a contar nada, arrastre a Bella a donde estaban las mesas y a nuestra mesa.

Odiaba el protocolo, y eso de que el acompañante se tuviera que sentar en frente de su pareja, no era justo, ahora tendría lejos de mí unos metros a Bella, nos acercamos a la mesa y le retire la silla para después ponérsela y ella me sonrío. Al momento Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rosalie y se sentó al lado de Bella mientras el comentaba algo. Sobraban dos sitios, uno a mi lado y otro al lado de Bella, puesto que las mesas eran de ocho, así que supuse que sería algún hijo de alguien de nuestra edad.

Me senté y mire a Bella, pero no podía evitarlo, era mucho más fuerte que yo, no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, aunque ella ahora estuviera hablando con Emmett y Alice, que estaba al lado de ella, con el hueco libre entre medias.

- La vas a desgastar.-dijo Alice a mi oído.-Créeme que la vas a desgastar.

- Me da igual.-dije con una sonrisa.-Solo se que no puedo apartar mi mirada de Bella.

- Edward, cariño.-sentí la mirada de horror de Bella a mis espaldas, no hacía falta que me volviese para saber de quién era aquella voz. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado que ella iba a aquella fiesta? Era hija del director del hospital.

- No tienes que estar con la gente importante.-siseo Alice, mientras que la mirada de Bella no apartaba la mía, era como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo, era como si mi mirada la controlara.

- Voy a estar con mi Edward.-dijo ella, y la cara de Bella empezó a cambiar, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo que sea que estaba pensando no estaba bien.

- Hola Bella.-dijo un muchacho al lado de ella, y ella se volvió para ver quién era.

- Hola Mark.-dijo con frialdad, Lauren había invitado a Newton, genial, venía a joderme la noche.

Me levante aún sintiendo la mirada de Bella en mi, sabía que tenía que arreglar esto de alguna manera, y sabía que no iba a poder estar tranquilo con Newton al lado de Bella, no iba a cenar tranquilo e iba a terminar reventando, mientras el estúpido de Newton aún miraba a Bella como si se tratase del mejor de los aperitivos…

- Edward, ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?-me dijo Lauren cuando me levante de la silla.

- Sentarme en el sitio que me corresponde.-dije con una sonrisa torcida, esperaba que notara la ironía de mi voz.

- ¡OH, Ed! Sabía que se te tenía que haber olvidado la fiesta.-dijo ella cogiéndome mi brazo.-No te vayas de mi lado, se que las parejas se tienen que sentar separadas, pero no tienes porque hacerle caso a las estúpidas normas de protocolo.

- Me parece genial, Mallori.-dije a ver si así notaba que no quería nada con ella.-Ahora voy a sentarme al lado de mi pareja de esta noche, y a pasar de las estúpidas normas de protocolo.

Me quede mirando a Bella quién después de oír mis palabras dibujo una perfecta sonrisa para mi, y solo para mi en su bello rostro. Sentí como Newton se fijaba a su silla, no me lo iba a poner fácil. Me acerque por el lado de Emmett y le di un poco en el hombro, sabía que aunque sonaba mal, si quería salir aquella noche que Newton saliese vivo de allí iba a necesitar a mis hermanos. Emmett no se levanto, no le hacía falta, solo tenía que moverse ligeramente, al igual que Jasper que estaba al otro lado.

- Esto Mike, compañero, ¿te importaría cambiarme el sitio?-dije con toda la educación que poseía, pero con la misma frialdad que amenaza.

- Edward, verás, es que esta dama no es de tu propiedad, así que si no te importa, seguro que ella quiere disfrutar de mi compañía esta noche, y después quizás de unos cuantos bailes.-se giro de mí y le guiño un ojo a Bella, que puso cara de asco.

- Esta bien, te lo he pedido por las buenas, pero esta noche tu acompañante me acaba de quitar las ganas de hacer las cosas por las buenas, así que…

- Mike.-dijo Bella a mi lado cogiendo mi mano.-Mira la verdad es que quiero disfrutar de la compañía de Edward esta noche.

Mike se quedo mirándola estupefacto al igual que yo, eso era mucho andar incluso para Bella, y entendí lo que Alice me quiso decir, Bella estaba intentando ser Bella, intentando ser ella misma sin traicionar lo que sentía, y me sentí lleno y con fuerzas para decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Mike después de aquello decidió que lo mejor era dejarme sentarme al lado de Bella, y la verdad es que me senté bien a gusto, pero sabía que qué me hubiera dejado sentarme ahí no implicaba que dejara de tirarle a Bella, en frente mío la cara y las miradas de odio de Lauren a Bella eran notables, y yo me moría de ganas de besar a Bella, pero si yo hacía eso, resulta que no iba a poder sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo realmente…

La cena paso rápido entre conversaciones y miradas con Bella, me sentía en el cielo y totalmente abstraído de lo que había a mi alrededor, y creo que Bella estaba igual que yo, cada segundo era más maravilloso que el anterior, pero me daba igual, Bella tenía esa capacidad de abstraerme de la realidad.

- Bella, es la hora.-dijo mi madre a su lado y ella se volvió nerviosa y le sonrío.

- ¿De la hora de qué?-dije yo y Bella me miro confusa.

- De la hora de ayudar a Esme a cambiarse para dar comienzo al baile.-dijo Alice levantándose al momento igual que Rosalie.

Le sonreí y deje que se marchara, maldije un poco a mi madre, pero me senté en la silla anteriormente ocupada por Bella para poder hablar con Emmett mientras repartían el café a quién quisiera, yo si pedí uno, me hacía falta mantenerme bien despierto esa noche.

- No sabes lo que te espera.-dijo Emmett sonriendo.

- Bailar con Bella.-dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Vamos a bailar.-me ordeno Lauren tirándome de la manga.

- No, Mallory.-dije soltándome de su agarre bruscamente.-Por si no te has dado cuenta no quiero nada contigo, solo quiero ser feliz al lado de esa persona.-la música en el escenario empezó a sonar, seguramente sería la actuación de entrada del baile.

- ¿Feliz con esa? O, por dios, Edward si debajo de…

- Mallory, supongo que algún día lo entenderás pero la amo, no por quién es o por como es, sino por la clase de persona que yo soy cuando estoy con ella, me da igual la popularidad y todo eso porque ella…

Me gire sin terminar de hablar con Lauren, esa voz la conocía, había soñado más de una vez con esa voz, más de una y de dos. Allí sentada encima de un taburete y con el micrófono en mano y con las luces del escenario aún a oscuras estaba ella, era ella. Mi corazón empezó a darme un vuelco y mi respiración se acelero mientras la veía, sabía que sus ojos seguramente estarían buscándome y no le iba a dificultar verme.

_You've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of the time you've been blind to love_

_As plain as the nose on your faces_

_(Has estado buscando en el mundo para encontrar el verdadero amor_

_Buscando en todos los lugares equivocados_

_Cuando todo el tiempo el amor _

_Estuvo frente a tu nariz.)_

Mire al escenario, y allí la vi sentada en un taburete mientras cantaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba sintiendo la canción que estaba cantando, su voz era dulce y melodiosa, mantenía las notas perfectas y cantaba de una manera muy emotiva.

_It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it._

_Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

_(Es aquí, es ahora. Abre los ojos y ve._

_Justo aquí, justo ahora. Abre los ojos al amor.)_

_You've been down on yourself thinking something's are wrong_

_Wondering why love has never found you_

_Don't you know it's been right here all along?_

_If only you'd look around you_

_(Te diste de baja por ti misma_

_Preguntándote por que el amor nunca te encontraba_

_Lo que no sabias es que estaba solo_

_Y estaba alrededor tuyo tratando de encontrarte)_

Sentí el mensaje de la canción, sentí como su letra pasaba por mi corazón, Bella me estaba dando el mejor de los mensajes, Bella se estaba declarando de una manera muy especial a mí. Sentí como sus ojos no me dejaban respirar, sentí como mi corazón salía de mi pecho como se aceleraba mi pulso y como miles de preguntas sin respuesta ya no estaban dentro de mi cabeza, tenía las cosas muy claras y se las tenía que dejar a ella muy claras.

_It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it._

_Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

_(Es aquí, es ahora. Abre los ojos y ve._

_Justo aquí, justo ahora. Abre los ojos al amor.)_

_Love has been right by your side oh so, close that you couldn't see._

_If love could speak it would shout to the sky,_

_"I've always been here, I always will be."_

_(El amor ha estado siempre a tu lado y si los cierras no lo podrás ver_

_El amor puede hablar disipar al cielo_

_Siempre estaré aquí y siempre seré)_

_I'm here, I'm now. Open your eyes and see._

_Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

_(Es aquí, es ahora. Abre los ojos y ve._

_Justo aquí, justo ahora. Abre los ojos al amor.)_

_Open your eyes....._

_Open your mind to love_

_Open your heart to love._

_(Abre los ojos…_

_Abre los ojos al amor_

_Abre tu corazón al amor!!!)_

Sonreí una vez más, las sombras de mi nuevo sitio me daban confianza y a cada momento pensé que mi sonrisa no podía crecer más en mi cara, pero lo hacía, Bella se me había declarado, Bella a su manera me había mandado el mensaje que yo quería, que yo necesitaba, Bella me había dicho lo mucho que me quería, Bella me quería a mi…

Me estaba dando el mensaje ese tan claro que me había dicho Alice, y cantaba tan bien, era perfecta en todos los aspectos, era la persona más perfecta que había sobre la faz de la tierra, era mi persona perfecta.

Su mirada estaba en el suelo mientras que todo el mundo la aplaudía, dentro de dos pasos ya me vería porque ya me sentiría, porque ya miraría para arriba y me vería, se paro en la pared justo a un paso de donde yo estaba y sentí como se tapaba la cara, de pronto sus sollozos se hicieron eco en mi, y sentí como yo temblaba de ira, se creía que no la quería, que había huido.

Di un paso seguro y le levante la barbilla con un dedo mientras ella me miro interrogante, lo podía ver en su mirada junto a la confusión pero yo solo llevaba toda la noche pensando en hacer eso, en besarla. Así que me acerque a ella con delicadeza mientras mi mano se iba a su cintura y la besaba con toda la ternura que tenía en mi corazón y con todo el amor.

- Guau.-exclamo Bella cuando nos separamos.

- Por si te ha quedado alguna duda, te quiero Isabella Swann.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, ¿que les parecio? Por fin, EDWARD SE DECLARO, para ello hubo que esperar veinte capitulos pero creo que no estuvo mal, es decir, le costo pero finalmente Edward se consiguio declarar..._

_También tengo que aclarar bastantes cosas a todos mis fieles lectores, lo primero es que aquí no termina la historia, me queda Emmett y Rosalie y creo que interpretasteis todos mal mi mensaje yo me estaba refiriendo a esta historia, lo de Emmett y Rosalie va después, por eso ya no se que hacer, ¿la continuo?, tengo tres capitulos más y de verdad que a la historia en mi cabeza por lo menos le queda unos diez capitulos si mi inspiración me acompaña, pero como digo dadme vuestras opiniones y yo actuare en consecuencia..._

_Otra cosa...muchas gracias por todos estos reviews, cuando abrí esta mañana el correo casi me da lalgo de ver tantos comentarios y tantas opiniones, y la verdad es que me encanto y actuliace como una autora completa..._

_Ahora, vuestra opinión, ¿que les parecio el capitulo?¿a la altura o no? Necesito vuestros comentarios por favor...._

_Otra cosa, más y ya os dejo, tengo otra historia de Bella/Edward en mente y espero poder empezarla en cuanto termine esta, pero de ello ya os ire informando..._

_Besos y espero vuestros comentarios, y ya sabeís autora feliz, actualización del fic más rápida..._

_**AFROKD**  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22: Viviendo la vida de otra persona, soñando_**

**Bella POV**

- Por ti te ha quedado alguna duda, te quiero Isabella Swann.

Mire nuevamente a Edward, esos ojos esmeralda que no dejaban lugar a dudas a sus palabras y esos labios que me habían besado con todo el amor del mundo, y no pude más que sonreír mientras el me apretaba más entre sus brazos, era mio y solamente mío, todas mis inseguridades se iban esfumando a la vez que iban apareciendo nuevas ilusiones.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile sin soltarnos de la mano, y comenzamos a bailar una canción lenta, mis manos se posaban en su cuello y el tenía esa sonrisa suya tan característica y que me encantaba, no me sentía bailar, sino que me sentía flotar en sus brazos, quizás y solo quizás si estuviésemos flotando en un universo alternativo. No me fije en nadie, ni en Carlisle o Esme, ni en Emmett o Jasper, o Rose y Alice. Mis ojos y toda mi atención estaban puestos en Edward, y su sonrisa, en nuestra burbuja y en nuestro declarado amor.

- Edward, me lo estoy pasando bien, pero me siento realmente…

- …no te preocupes, nos vamos a casa princesa.-dijo con una sonrisa besando mi mano.

Salimos del edificio aún con nuestras manos cogidas, el frío hizo que me diera un escalofrió, era lo más normal en aquella situación y Edward como siempre como perfecto caballero me hecho su chaqueta por encima para que el calor volviera a mi, sus brazos me abrazaron desde mi espalda y volví a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, definitivamente había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

- ¿Qué piensas, princesa?-susurro a mi oído, dejándome durante unos minutos noqueada.

- Que he muerto y estoy en el cielo.-dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pues entonces, yo debo de haber sido muy bueno porque estoy contigo.-dijo con una sonrisa cuando lo mire, se separo de mi y me abrió la puerta.-¿Estas muy cansada o te ves capaz de aguantar dos horas más?

- Creo que aguantaría.-dije mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

- Deseo enseñarte algo, Bella.

Se subió, al momento en el lado del conductor y arranco su coche suavemente mientras que yo reía a su lado, era tan feliz, estaba tan sumamente feliz que sabía que aquella noche era nada más que para los dos, y que por fin después de mucho tiempo habíamos conseguido pasar las épocas de las dudas. Edward me toco la mano, y yo lo mire y el me sonrió, mire más allá y la carretera no la conocía, no tenía ni idea de donde me estaba llevando pero me daba igual porque iba con él, solo con él.

Su teléfono sonó en su chaqueta y lo cogió sin inmutarse...

- Dime.-dijo después de mirar de quién era la llamada.-No no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada de eso.-dijo a lo que sea con una sonrisa.-¿Qué Bella ha desaparecido?...yo creo que mejor diría que la han secuestrado…pero mañana la tienes en casa para ti.-dijo y colgó.

No me hizo falta decir nada porque sabía al momento que el único que podía llamar hablando así era Emmett, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

- ¿Me has secuestrado?

- Más bien diría que te he tomado prestada para toda la vida.-me dijo con su sonrisa también en su rostro.

- Pues entonces me dejo.-el sonrió mientras que yo le tendía mis manos para que las aprisionara y el rió, una risa de esas verdaderas que en rara ocasión se le escuchaban.

Paro el coche, y todo lo que había alrededor era oscuridad, estábamos en el bosque que había alrededor de Forks, los árboles se agitaban con la brisa del viento y el aroma a húmedo lo inundaba todo, me baje con cuidado de no doblarme un tobillo o algo por el estilo, al momento tenía a Edward a mi lado cogiéndome de la mano, sabía que estaba ansioso por enseñarme algo y sonreí ante su emoción. Podía decir que conocía al verdadero Edward, a un Edward que era cálido y cariñoso, a una persona que era cercana y que de todos los poros de su cuerpo irradiaba confianza.

Tiraba de mi, mientras que yo con aquellos tacones intentaba ir más despacio para no caerme y volver a romperme otra pierna porque eso destrozaría todas mis posibilidades de conseguirme una beca de deportes.

- Bella, sino quieres solo hace falta que me digas.-dijo Edward volviéndose de repente.

- Si, quiero, solo que no puedo ir deprisa, mira mi calzado Edward.-dije señalando los zapatos y el me abrazo.

- Estás helada.-dijo Edward y yo lo mire para decirle que yo no tenía frío, que yo…al momento sentí su chaqueta en mis hombros otra vez y sonreí cuando el aroma dulce de Edward me envolvió por completo, quería estar así siempre…siempre…

Estaba tan aturdida por su aroma que no me había dado cuenta de que se había puesto de espaldas a mi, de repente me cogió en brazos entre mis quejas y sus risas.

- Esto era una fantasía que tenía desde que llegaste a mi casa y te vi.-me confeso, haciendo que agradeciera estar en la oscuridad para que no me viera, aunque mi sonrojo era más que evidente aún solo con la luz de la luna.-Este uno de mis secretos mejor guardados, en noches abiertas y medianamente calurosas como estas se pueden apreciar todas las estrellas de firmamento, es uno de mis sitios favoritos.

- ¿Uno?-pregunte curiosa mientras entrabamos en el claro.

- Si, los otros espero ir enseñándotelos en el resto de nuestra vida.-sonreí como una tonta al pensar que Edward pensaba pasar el resto de su vida conmigo o eso era lo que yo había entendido.

Se sentó en una roca que había en el claro y me sentó en su regazo. Estaba tan guapo, con ese pelo que siempre llevaba alborotado pero ahora más alborotado que nunca, era genial verlo así, a tan poca distancia de mi. Le mire a los labios, y esa perfecta sonrisa torcida que tenía para mi, solo para mi apareció, al poco tiempo elimino la distancia que había entre ambos, ese beso era tan distinto al primero y a la vez tan parecido que sentí como perdía la fuerza de todo mi cuerpo, sentía como me desmayaba en sus brazos…

- Esto es increíble Bella, en el primer beso casi me atacas y ahora te desmayas.-dijo Edward dándome unas suaves palmadas en la cara, mientras yo me despertaba.

- El problema lo tienes tu, lo haces todo perfecto.-dije con una sonrisa mientras el me regalaba otra sonrisa torcida…

- Todo menos protegerte.-dijo con tristeza.-Si supiera protegerte o te quisieras a ti misma no estaría contigo porque se que en algún momento te haré daño a ti….

Me gire y lo bese intentando demostrarle que lo amaba tanto como el a mi y que ese miedo de no saber protegerlo, de perderle o de equivocarme en mis pensamientos o en las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor era mutuo.

- Por si te ha quedado alguna duda te quiero, Edward Masen Cullen-dije con una sonrisa que el me la devolvió, mientras sus labios volvían a besar los mios.

-----------------------------------------

_Creo que es el capitulo más corto que escribo, pero es exclusivo de Edward y Bella, y cursi y romántico donde los haya y ...aviso, esto esta terminando, solo nos quedan menos de diez capitulos, creo que tengo pensado que sean unos treinta más epilogo si lo quereís..._

_Bueno, la canción del capitulo pasado es: Open your eyes to love, ponedla en el youtube y esta con un video de Lizzi Mcguire y Gordo, la canción es muy bonita y por su significado la puse..._

_¿Qué más?que muchisisisisisisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me estaís mal acostumbrando a que reciba más de diez comentarios por capitulo y me encanta pero cuando no esten me deprimire, así que tengo que aprovechar vuestros entusiasmo por los comentarios para escribir, verdaderamente sois mi inspiración..._

_Besos, muchas gracias por todo mis fieles lectores...y si quereís el capi siguiente ya sabeís lo que os toca, dadle al go y dejadme vuestros comentarios....muchos besos...  
_

**Afrokd**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23: Creando y solucionando problemas._**

**Bella POV**

Me volví a tocar los labios y sentí como una sonrisa se me formaba inconscientemente en la cara, no me lo podía creer realmente Edward me había dicho que me quería, se me había confesado y yo era la persona más feliz del mundo, realmente no podía nada estropear nada aquella temprana mañana la noche que Edward y yo pasamos confesando cosas mientras nos abrazábamos y besábamos en aquel claro del bosque bajo las estrellas, pero realmente Edward era mi persona perfecta, realmente era con la persona con la que quería estar para el resto, era mi persona perfecta.

Mire nuevamente hacía el techo y volví a suspirar.

- Realmente, creo que esta despierta Rose.-dijo una voz en la puerta de mi habitación, en seguida me gire a mirar a la dueña de esa voz, que no podía ser nadie más que la nerviosa de Alice.-Bella, ¿estas despierta?

- Sino estuviera despierta, ¿Cómo te estaría mirando con los ojos abiertos Alice?-dije con esa eterna sonrisa de bobalicona con la que Edward me había dejado desde la noche anterior.

- Buenos días Bella.-dijo Rosalie entrando detrás de Alice que inmediatamente me había acorralado en la cama, Rose cerró la puerta con delicadeza mientras Alice me miraba ansiosa.

- ¿Y?-pregunto Alice ansiosa y sonriente a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo que y?-pregunte intentando hacerme la tonta.

- Bella no te pega hacerte la tonta.-dijo Rose, quién se estaba sentando en mi escritorio.

- Creo que tu me debes a mi primero una explicación.-le dijo a Rosalie, puesto que todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado con Em y con ella, ninguno me había contado porque decían que era muy chica para saberlo.

- Pero la tuya es más interesante, o por lo menos, me interesa más ahora mismo.-dijo Alice a mi lado.- ¿Edward te lo dijo?

- ¿El que?-pregunte aún haciéndome la tonta.

- Edward es tonto, mira que le dije que atendiera, que pillara el mensaje que le ibas a mandar…

- Alice, estas hoy demasiado lenta y se ve que Bella demasiado lista.-la interrumpió Rose y yo la maldije desde mis adentros.- Sino le hubiese dicho nada, no hubieran desaparecido tan pronto del baile. ¿Me equivoco Bella?

- Rose, me has quitado la diversión, realmente Edward lleva razón, quedarse con Alice es difícil, pero intentarlo merece la pena.

- Eso te va a costar una sesión de compras intensivas.-dijo Rosalie sonriente mientras Alice me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo os cuento todo y después no me torturas.

- Pero ir de compras no es una tortura Bella.-dijo Alice con su perfecta cara de cordero degollado.

- No te voy a mirar Alice, no voy a sucumbir a tu estratagema, no Alice, no…-chillé.

De pronto, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió ruidosamente y por ella apareció Emmett con una cara de preocupación, se ve que el último chillido lo había soltado con demasiada fuerza y venía corriendo por si me había pasado algo.

- No me pasa nada.-dije al instante.-Es que Alice esta intentando que sucumba a su poder.

Emmett solo sonrío y se fue sin ni siquiera mirar a Rose, quién se quedo mirando la puerta con la cara aún desencajada un poco, me quede preguntándome que era lo que había pasado entre ellos para que ella tuviera esa mirada en la cara.

- Alice, sino paras no te cuento.-dije mientras que ella se bajaba de la cama y se sentaba en el sillón que me había arreglado Jasper.

- Este sillón es realmente cómodo.-dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

- Y no tiene nada que ver con que me lo arreglara Jasper, ¿verdad?

- Es más apañado mi Jazz.-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

De pronto, Rosalie se levanto tropezando y casi cayéndose encima de mí pero pudo ponerse en equilibrio rápidamente. Se aliso la ropa y puso una cara bastante rara, mezcla de tristeza y confusión, que no me dejo ver mucho, después volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, intentando convencerme de que todo estaba bien.

- Bella, luego me cuentas, es que tengo mucho que hacer y me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que no puedo dejar pasar más, así que luego hablamos.-dijo como si tal cosa, me dio un beso en la cara y se fue.

La mire mientras salía de mi habitación, y cerro la puerta, pocos segundos después escuche de nuevo la puerta de la casa, a Rose le pasaba algo y yo sabía que tenía que ver con Emmett, sabía que me había perdido mucho, pero por lo que me había contado Alice, Rose y Emmett tenían un acuerdo para probar a estar un tiempo como amigos con derecho a roce pero sin nada más. ¿Se habrían peleado?

- Esta muy rara, pero no quiere soltar prenda.-dijo Alice cogiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.-Por lo menos, no conmigo, quizás te necesita a ti, a otra amiga.

Quizás.

**Edward POV**

Sentí como de mi cara no se había borrado la sonrisa de la noche anterior aún, y es que estaba completa y plenamente feliz, lo sabía, sabía que me quería, después de tantas semanas, había conseguido decirle a Bella lo mucho que la quería, y ese trozo de sueño, tenerla en mis brazos acurrucada mientras veíamos las estrellas había sido tan perfecto que aún no me lo podía creer.

Salí con energías de mi habitación, cosa que nunca sucedía, pero aquella vez fue una excepción, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la puerta del baño mire como siempre hacía a la habitación de mis hermanos, y allí estaba Emmett tirado en la cama con las manos en la cara. Seguí adelante, pero cuando estaba en la puerta me pare, ¿Qué le había pasado a Emmett? No era normal que Emmett se quedara tirado en la cama como si fuese un despojo humano, el era la energía en persona, deshice mis pasos anteriormente andados y toque en la puerta para que supiera que no estaba solo.

- Bella, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Ve y busca a Eddie y disfrutar un poco de vuestro amor.-dijo con amargura.-Pero no me hagáis tito pronto.

- Creo que yo tampoco quiero ser padre.-dije con una sonrisa que me delataba, al saber que para mi no era una idea tan horrible.

- Edward.-dijo Emmett sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Bella te ha mandado para saber…

- No, todavía no la ha visto, me acabo de levantar.-dije con sinceridad.-Pero me pregunto porque Bella tenía que estar preocupada por ti.

- No lo se, porque yo estoy totalmente bien.-dijo con toda la entereza que pudo.

- Si, claro Emmett, y por eso estas tirado en la cama a las doce de la mañana sin nada que hacer y con tus manos puestas en la cabeza, y no me digas que no es así.

- Joder, Eddie…no quiero que nadie me eche el sermón, porque anoche sinceramente la cagué.-dijo con tristeza mientras yo me sentaba en una silla y me colocaba cerca de su litera.

- Pero todo iba bien Emmett, ¿que fue lo que paso?

- Que la lleve a casa y ella me beso, me beso Edward y yo creo que lo confundí todo, porque pensé que no podía ser verdad, pensé que ella me había aceptado como algo más que amigos, pero me aniquilo cuando al terminar el beso me dijo que se sentía demasiado insegura como para que comenzáramos una relación ambos, y que lo mejor era que nos olvidáramos el uno del otro, que eso era como un beso de despedida si todavía es que quería teniendo algo más con ella.-Emmett de pronto se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, su frustración era algo más que visible, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de lo mucho que le importaba Rosalie.-Entonces, me cabree y le dije que yo no quiero ser su amigo con derecho a roce hasta que ella se harte de mi o ella encuentre a otro que juegue con ella como ya hicieron, que yo de verdad la quería pero que para sentirme un muñeco en sus brazos prefería no sentir nada, no podía expresar realmente como me sentía, era difícil decirle que me había roto el corazón, porque es lo que me ha hecho.-dijo Emmett con las manos en su cabeza.-Creo que la perdí Edward, antes estaba en la habitación de Bella, tan bien estaba Alice, pero cuando he entrado y la he visto todo me ha venido otra vez. ¿Tan difícil es intentar algo conmigo Edward?

- Yo solamente te diré una cosa Emmett, no eres tu quién la ha perdido a ella, es ella la que te ha perdido a ti hermano.-dije dándole una palmada en su espalda y el me abrazo con fuerza.

- Vaya, creo que me he perdido algo.-dijo Jasper al entrar en la habitación.

- Ven corre, que se que te da envidia.-dije con una sonrisa mientras Jasper me miraba con cara extraña.

- No soy gay.-dijo mi hermano mirándonos extrañado.

- Eso quiere decir que has avanzado en tu relación con la pequeña diablillo.

- No, Em, y tampoco te lo pienso contar.-dijo Jasper serio sin inmutarse y eso era lo que siempre lo delataba, llevaba creo que unas cuantas semanas con Alice, o bueno quizás llevara ya más de un mes, no lo sabía.

- ¿No es demasiado pronto?-pregunte en voz alta, pero era un maldito pensamiento.

- ¿Acaso que hiciste tú ayer cuando desapareciste con Bella?

Mi cara cambio y paso por mil colores distinto, pero Bella y yo no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada, solo habíamos estado juntos, abrazándonos y besándonos pero nada más, realmente nada más. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, esa sonrisa tonta otra vez que no me daba miedo reprimir.

- Pasar la mejor noche de mi vida al lado de Bella, que la hizo la más especial.

Vi como Emmett se agarraba a la silla y a la mesa y andaba despacio hasta la cama, donde seguro que volvía a tumbarse.

- ¿Qué haces Emmett?-pregunte visiblemente curioso.

- No intentar escurrirme con tu baba y tu pastelosismo, Edward. Eres un cursi de campeonato. A lo mejor podemos llevarte a un concurso.-dijo ante las risas de Jasper y la mía propia, y es que ese era nuestro hermano, el payaso, el que siempre nos sacaba esa sonrisa de la cara.

**Bella POV**

- ¿Y eso fue todo lo que paso?-me pregunto Alice más que curiosa, después de haberlo escuchado todo con atención, con una atención insólita para ella.

- Si, eso fue todo lo que paso, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación y me beso.-dije sonrojándome, pero es que no había desaparecido ese color desde que había empezado a hablar de Edward.-Me dijo que me quería y me deseo buenas noches.

- ¿Y no hizo nada más?

- Alice, ¿Qué insinúas…?-pregunte aún más sonrojada, ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme tan fácilmente?

- Yo nada.-dijo con su cara de niña buena.-En fin, me voy que he quedado luego con Jazz y quiero ver si consigo sacarle que es lo que pasa a Rose.-dijo preocupada, al igual que yo.

- Intentare pasarme luego para hablar con ella, aunque dudo mucho que si no te lo cuenta a ti me lo vaya a contar a mi.-dije.-Anda vete que me voy a ir a duchar, que ya se habrá hecho por lo menos la hora de comer.

- ¿Te vas a duchar sola o acompañada?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa pícara en la cara mientras yo le tiraba la toalla.

Mire mi ropero y saque un conjunto de ropa interior y cogí unas toallas, necesitaba una ducha para despertarme del sueño que había tenido con Edward, había sido demasiado real todo, pero necesitaba constatar que nada más que había sido eso, o que sino era un sueño, cosa que esperaba pudiera decirme como me sentía.

Después de una relajante ducha con agua tibia como siempre me gustaba, y de peinarme y secarme el pelo me dispuse a abrir la puerta del baño para salir liada en mi toalla. Sentí risas en la habitación que había cerca, seguramente serían Jasper y Emmett con alguna de sus tonterías, pero de pronto escuche su voz y sentí como me quedaba paralizada en el umbral de la puerta del baño. No se porque mi estúpida mente en vez de hacerme caminar para abajo como correspondía se había limitado a volver a meterse en el baño, sencillamente era estúpida, respire profundamente una vez más antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, yo y mis luces no me había acordado de cerrar la puerta.

Traía el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y cerro la puerta tras entrar sin darse cuenta siquiera que yo estaba allí, aún en su propio mundo tiro rápidamente de la camiseta y se la quito, yo que de por si tenía mi respiración agitada me quede mirándolo anonadada. Llevaba mucho tiempo fijándome en Edward pero realmente nunca me había fijado en que Edward estaba tan…tan…sacudí mi cabeza intentando que mi cordura volviera a mi.

- Edward…-dije con mi voz totalmente ronca y toda mi cara sonrojada.

**Edward POV**

- Edward…-dijo una voz ronca en el baño junto a mí.

Me quede mirándola boquiabierto, Bella estaba ahí y estaba más bella que nunca, sentí como mi nivel de hormonas que después de la charla de Emmett se había quedado reestablecido volvía a subir hasta niveles insospechados, pero hay estaba ella con la cara totalmente sonrojada, cosa que me hacía verla aún más bella. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el lavabo, y la otra la tenía en la toalla que la tenía enroscada en el cuerpo y le llegaba hasta medios muslos, dejando sus perfectas piernas perfectamente a la vista. Mi cara tenía que estar igual que la de Bella, y de verdad que tenía que pensar que era un completo idiota porque hay estaba yo parado en frente de ella sin poder articular palabra.

- Mejor me voy.-dijo Bella pasando a mi lado.

Su aroma inundo todos mis sentidos, auténticamente todos mis sentidos solo podía pensar en ella y en ella con menos ropa aún de la que tenía, pero ¿Por qué tenía que tener tal nivel de hormonas? Esto no era normal, se supone que yo quería a Bella, no podía pensar en eso…no podía pensar en…

Me gire aún aspirando esa aroma y ella se volvió tan rápidamente como yo y entonces en un movimiento rápido junto sus labios conmigo, con ansiedad, con pasión y con furia. Esto no me venía bien para mi autocontrol, realmente no me venía nada bien, ¿es que no lo entendía Bella? Mis manos instantáneamente bajaron a su cintura y la apreté aún más contra mí, poniéndole el mismo énfasis a ese beso. A los pocos segundos nos separamos aún con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y aún sin creerme que ella estuviera de nuevo en mis brazos.

- ¿Y esto?-susurre, ella se sonrojo y la atrape de nuevo en un pequeño beso.

- Quería comprobar que lo de ayer de verdad sucedió.-dijo ella aún más sonrojada y yo solo pude sonreír de medio lado.-No lo hagas Edward.-me dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro y yo sonreí.

- Vete a vestirte anda.-dije soltándola un poco de mi agarre.

De pronto se miro, y se volvió a quedar pasmada de tener tan poca ropa, era como si se hubiese olvidado que iba en toalla. Se volvió y me sonrío antes de irse corriendo.

Me pellizque el puente de la nariz y suspire, madre mía, Bella conseguía volverme loco, verdaderamente loco, abrí el grifo de la ducha para que se fuese calentando el agua. Mire al suelo y vi un sujetador oscuro, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Iba a necesitar el agua fría de todo el condado para conseguir que me bajaran las hormonas!

**Bella POV**

Me tumbe en la cama y volví a suspirar, maldita sea, es que Edward no podía llamar antes de entrar en el baño, pero bueno había que reconocer que no todo era culpa de Edward, también gran parte era culpa de Edward, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo y estar…? Odiaba esto, nunca me había sentido así, parecía una de esas pavas del instituto. Lentamente me vestí y me volví a peinar mirándome en el espejo del armario, tenía ganas de estar de nuevo en los brazos de Edward, de mi novio, porque supuse que era eso lo que éramos, al fin y al cabo.

Mire el móvil y me encontré un mensaje de Alice, me decía que andaba bastante preocupada por Rose, que no la había encontrado en ningún sitio y que no sabía donde buscar más, así que la llame para saber por donde había buscado y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que en el primer sitio en el que yo habría mirado, ella ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Me puse rápidamente las zapatillas y cogí mi chaqueta para salir al exterior el frío volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-dijo una voz desde las escaleras, sonreí mientras me giraba y lo miraba bajar las escaleras con prisa para pillarme.

- Es que Alice anda preocupada por Rose porque no la ha encontrado y se donde puede estar y voy rápido a ver si la veo.-dije con toda la rapidez que podía.

- Se de que va la cosa, Emmett esta tirado en su cama.-dijo como si tal cosa ante mi mirada de asombro.

- Me voy, nos vemos luego.-dije con una sonrisa esperando que me dijera que si.

- Me parece bien.-dijo Edward.-Suerte, y, ¿no se te olvida algo?

Me gire y lo mire extrañada, pero me dio una de sus medias sonrisas justo antes de que me besara sin esperármelo, cuando me soltó por unos minutos solo fui capaz de sonreír.

- Edward, no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos podría ver alguien.-le reproche y sentí como el me apartaba la mirada.

- No tenías prisa.-dijo con frialdad antes de perderse sin que yo le pudiera decir nada…

Genial Bella, el primer día y ya la cagas, y ahora que hacía, por un lado estaba Edward, necesitaba aclararlo con él y por otro lado estaban Emmett y Rosalie, que necesitaban la ayuda de alguien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta como casi todos los lunes actualizo, os vuelvo a decir que a esto ya le queda poco, estoy escribiendo los últimos tres o cuatro capitulos ya, que tienen un nuevo giro, a lo mejor no os gusta pero es como yo lo ideé._

_Hablando de este capitulo, es más largo que el anterior, pero el siguiente a todos aquellos que me pidieron un poco de la historia de Rosalie y Emmmett decir que es casi exclusivo de ellos, donde se aclaran muchas más cosas de las que vosotros creeís y se entienden las palabras de Emmett de este capitulo, así que si quereís leerlo ya sabeís que os toca...DADLE AL GO!!!DEJAR VUESTRO COMENTARIO!!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros 13 comentarios!!13!!sinceramente me estaís mal acostumbrando...y deciros que ya tengo otra historia en mente de Edward y Bella, por lo menos estructurada pero que no he comenzado hasta que no termine esta...ya sabeís que le queda poquito, muy poquito..._

_Besos!!!y muchisimos gracias a todos aquellos que haceís que siga adelante con esta historia..._

_**afrokd...**_

_P.D.: No mateís a Rosalie ya!!! la entendereís más de uno y una en el siguiente capitulo!!  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24: La historia de Rosalie._**

**Bella POV**

Aún después de unos cuantos minutos, después de unas cuantas horas más bien, seguía dándole vueltas a mi conversación con Rose, finalmente estaba donde me había imaginado. En la cancha de baloncesto, cercana a nuestro barrio, como siempre jugando al baloncesto e intentando mejorar sus buenos movimientos. Aunque podía decir con seguridad que esa tarde estaba maltratando su balón y a la canasta.

"_Flash-back…_

_Me senté tranquilamente en los asientos de la pista, cuando Rosalie estuviera dispuesta a hablar se acercaría a donde estaba y me lo contaría pero por ahora estaba intentando descargar su furia con la pelota y la cancha de baloncesto._

_Suspire eperando, aquello me estaba superando, es decir, se suponía que tenía que estar feliz hoy, que digo feliz, tenía que estar exuberante con todo lo que había pasado la noche de antes y no, con mi comentario había arruinado todo la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Tenía que arreglar aquello, tenía que hablar con Edward._

_- Supongo que has venido a preguntarme.-dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado._

_- He venido a que me cuentes, solo si tú quieres.-respondí volviendo de mi mundo._

_- Lo necesito que es distinto, Alice me ha preguntado durante este tiempo pero no he sabido contárselo, no sabía decírselo…no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba.-dijo Rosalie frustrada.-No se explicarme._

_- Empieza por el principio y quizás así puedas darte cuenta de lo que te sucede.-dije mirándola directamente y ella sonrió._

_- Esta bien, Bella.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Aunque solo me falta el sofá, esto parece una consulta al loquero._

_- Si, eso hace que te sientas mejor puedo buscar un sofá y traerlo.-ella se rió, pero al instante se puso seria, sabía que esto iba en serio._

_- Siempre me ha gustado Emmett, siempre me había caído bien, tenía ese lado gamberro que tanto me gustaba porque me hacía reír, era el payaso de la clase, tanto en el colegio como después en el instituto. Siempre hemos sido amigos, siempre nos habíamos reído del trío amoroso de nuestros hermanos y nunca pensé que lo perdería.-dijo con tristeza y una sonrisa nostálgica.-Hace un par de años, Emmett y yo discutimos, justo cuando entre en el equipo de baloncesto y él en el de fútbol, nuestros círculos de gente eran distintos y nos distanciamos mucho. Después, el capitán de su equipo se empezó a interesar en mí, y yo me sentí halagada, al principio no le hacía caso, pero después me empezó a gustar en serio y yo me quede bastante pillada. Emmett se enfrento a mi, me dijo que yo le importaba y que el solo estaba jugando conmigo que una vez que obtuviera lo que quería me tiraría igual que un pañuelo, yo no lo creí y creí en Mark, que me dijo que lo único que sentía era envidia porque el era el capitán del equipo y porque tenía la suerte de poder tener a la chica más guapa de todo el instituto. Lo mío con Mark siguió para adelante y Emmett y yo nos dejamos de hablar, una noche después de que Mark llevara insistiéndome un tiempo en que tuviéramos algo más, me decidí a hacerlo con él, yo lo quería y el me quería, así que supuse que era normal, pero no me sentía segura, no me sentía bien. Cuando estábamos a punto, no pude y el fue muy comprensivo, una semana después Emmett vino a verme, me dijo que sentía como me había hablado pero que si yo estaba ciega era mi problema y yo le dije lo maravilloso que había sido Mark.-Rosalie se rió irónicamente.- Entonces, Emmett me dijo que claro que había sido comprensivo que llevaba acostándose con Kate desde antes de que empezáramos. Por supuesto, le cruce la cara a Emmett y me enfade nuevamente con él, pero no le conté a Mark lo que me había contando Emmett, no se porque, creo que en el fondo creí lo que me dijo Emmett. Pasaron dos meses en donde empecé a darme cuenta de unas cuantas cosas, empecé a ver cosas que no quería ver y me las oculte. Hasta que una noche después de un partido, escuche como Emmett era amenazado por Mark, le dijo que le parecía perfecto que estuviera enamorado de mi, pero que el era el que estaba conmigo. En ese momento, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo pero Emmett le respondió que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas. Me moví, di un solo paso a la dirección en donde estaba Mark, pero sentí un ruido proveniente del otro lado de las duchas y me volví a esconder, era tan inocente que no sabía quién podía ser y mucho menos lo que iba a escuchar momentos después, me quede hay encerrada no se cuanto tiempo, solo podía llorar, solo podía sentir como ellos estaban engañándome._

_- Y tú sentiste como se te caía todo encima, ¿no?_

_- No era solo eso, sino que no había creído a Emmett y el siempre había llevado razón.-dijo Rosalie.-Él fue el que me encontró aquella noche, me consoló y me llevo a mi casa, en ningún momento me dijo ya lo sabía o me echo en cara todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me costo días el acercarme a hablar con Emmett y cuando lo hizo me demostró que el era capaz de perdonarme, pero yo no supe en aquel momento las razones._

_- La razón es que estaba enamorado de ti.-dije al momento, interrumpiéndola.-Sigue._

_- El caso es que después de aquello, después de que pasara eso, volvimos nuevamente a ser solo Rosalie y Emmett, Mark intento expulsar a Emmett, pero no lo consiguió. Y seguimos siendo amigos._

_- Hasta hace unas semanas, ¿no?_

_- Si, pero paso una cosa antes de que tu llegaras, el intento olvidarme y empezó a salir con una animadora, parecía que les iba bien, pero me sentía fatal. Emmett ya no pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo, ya no quedaba conmigo los fines de semana ni comíamos juntos…poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Emmett y de lo mucho que odiaba a esa, sobre todo, cuando los veía besarse o los veía arrumacarse, me sentía a morir. Alice intento decirme que lo que me pasaba era que me gustaba Emmett, una noche fui a su casa a sincerarme con él, pero los encontré arrumacandose con ella en su cuarto y sentí como me moría…_

_- Eso tuvo que ser demoledor, Rose.-dije recordando a Edward y Lauren._

_- Creo que lo sabes demasiado bien, el caso es que le hizo elegir entre ella y yo, y el me eligió a mi sin dudarlo, pero esto yo tampoco lo sabía, no lo sabía hasta hace unos días.-dijo Rosalie echándose las manos a la cabeza._

_- Y, después, llego esa cita y el cambiar de estatus, ¿no?_

_- Era una forma de estar con Emmett sin ponerle nombre, sin ser novios y sin tener que preocuparme por lo que sentía por él, si estaba enamorada o no, o si era capaz de confiar en él…_

- …_pero para Emmett no era suficiente con eso, el quería más, el te quiere a ti.-dije y las lágrimas hicieron aparición en la casa de Rosalie._

_- Si, el me quería a mi. Me lo dijo, me confeso todo, que siempre había sido yo y que siempre me había amado, que era lo único que sabía hacer bien, pero que el no quería presionarme y que me dejaría pensar…_

- …_pero te entro miedo, ¿no?-dije y ella asintió.-Y después, no supiste afrontar lo que perderías._

_- Siempre lo valore, siempre supe valorarlo, pero…me entro miedo Bella…me entro mucho miedo Bella.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

_- Pero, la pregunta es Rose, ¿Qué sientes por Emmett?_

_- Al principio pensaba que solo me gustaba y mucho, pero después de verlo cuando tuviste el accidente me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, de lo maduro que era y de lo buen hermano mayor que era, no es que no supiera que lo era pero ya no me lo podía negar y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo podía llegar a querer y me dio miedo._

_- Pero, ¿quieres estar con él?_

_- Siempre y para siempre.-dijo Rosalie._

_- Pues díselo, porque Emmett esta pasando por el mismo infierno que tú, fíjate que hoy no le ha roto ningún plato a tía Esme.-dije riéndome._

…_fin Flash-back."_

Sonreí, esperando que esos dos pudiesen hablar y solucionar sus cosas, después de haber hablado con Rosalie estuve cenando con mi padre y los enanos que no se hartaron de preguntarme por Eddie y me volví a sentir fatal, esperaba poder hablar con él y solucionar las cosas antes de acostarme pero eso me fue imposible, porque resulta que cuando llegue Edward se había encerrado en su habitación hacía bastante tiempo, y Jasper tampoco estaba porque se había ido con Alice a cenar y al cine a Port Angeles, así que me acerqué a Emmett para hablar con él un rato de Rosalie y de cómo estaba.

- Me parece que has hecho un récord en pelearse…

- Yo…no quise decir eso Emmett…yo solo quise…

- Tú solo quisiste…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rosalie acababa de entrar en la cocina, y yo me fui rápidamente deseándole suerte a Rosalie.

Desde que los había dejado fuera en la cocina, había pasado ya mucho tiempo, desde que me había tumbado en la cama para ser más exactos, los rayos empezaron a brillar fuera y yo los escuche estremeciéndome, lo único que me faltaba era que hubiera esta noche tormenta, esa era una de las razones de por las que me gustaba Forks y es que casi nunca había tormentas, pero se ve que esta noche iba a ser una excepción, el aire empezó a golpear mis ventanas y sentí como todo en mi se volvía a estremecer, pero ya no tenía siete años ni ocho, sino que tenía dieciséis años y no tenía porque temerles a las tormentas.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que me volviera a asustar pero no me moví, solo me tape más aún, de repente el teléfono dejo de sonar y suspire, seguramente alguien lo había cogido. Me tape aún más e intente pensar que la lluvia no golpeaba fuerte mi ventana, intente olvidar que me asustaba eso y cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude para no ver los rayos de la tormenta de fuera, pero eso no hacía que no escuchara el viento y que no escuchara la lluvia golpear contra mi ventana. Me gire y mire nuevamente el reloj que marcaba las tres y media de la mañana, era oficial estaba desvelada y aterrorizada con la gran tormenta.

Si hubiera estado en Phoenix seguramente me habría movido al salón y habría puesto alguna película y me hubiera hartado de hablar con René sobre sus tácticas de conquistar a los hombres y hubiera empezado a preguntarme preguntas que ella hubiera creído que le daban alguna respuesta para confirmar sus sospechas sobre si era o no lesbiana, cosa que no harían las cosas más difíciles pero ya no estaría hay en mi habitación escuchando el sonido de la lluvia sobre mi ventana…

Me levante y volví a suspirar sabiendo que seguramente solo me sentiría segura en los brazos de Edward y era el único sitio donde no podía estar, todo por mi estúpida boca, era algo que tenía que aclarar pero no iba a aclararlo esa noche, no iba a despertarlo para decirle que lo sentía y que había dado lugar a que todo se mal interpretara y que me daba igual que todo el mundo supiera lo feliz que me sentía al esta con él, pero claro eso era demasiado difícil. Todo era demasiado difícil, todo siempre se complicaba.

Me levante y me puse las zapatillas, el frío de alrededor me hizo estremecerme hasta los huesos, era una noche fría, demasiado fría y demasiado tormentosa. Entre en la cocina y encendí automáticamente las luces, como un zombie puse el vaso a calentar pero no fui conciente de estar haciendo nada, de hecho ni le estaba prestando atención, solo le prestaba atención a mis pensamientos y parecía que mis pensamientos solo giraban alrededor de una persona, ese era Edward, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi mente a fuego…

- Buenas noches.

Levante mi mirada aún sin creerme que el estuviera ahí, pudiera ser que me hubiera quedado dormida y aquello fuera un espejismo y el verdaderamente no estuviera ahí. Genial Bella, ahora si que estas en un aprieto, sueñas con Edward semidesnudo y la verdad es que el espectáculo no tenía desperdicio. Cogí mi taza del microondas y sentí esa horrible sensación.

- ¡AY!

**Edward POV**

Necesitaba relajarme y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Bella, y a las palabras de Bella. Me sentía culpable de haberla tratado como la había tratado esa tarde justo antes de que ella se fuera a buscar a Rosalie, y no había querido escucharla, de hecho me había encerrado en mi habitación como si de un niño chico me tratase.

Cogí el teléfono en el tercer tono y le eche una mirada al reloj de mi mesita, no me podía creer que ya fueran las tres y media de la mañana, si que me había desvelado esa noche. Sentí la voz de mi madre, diciéndome que les era imposible volver de Port Angeles, que los había sorprendido la tormenta en el puerto, a ellos y a los padres de Rosalie y Alice y que no vendrían esa noche, que habían conseguido una habitación y que vendrían al día siguiente por la noche. Después de eso, recibí un mensaje en el móvil de Emmett diciéndome que durmiera tranquilo que como buen caballero iba a hacer compañía a Rosalie esa noche y que Jasper, lo había avisado de que se quedarían en Port Angeles porque el puente estaba cortado. Con lo que nos dejaba solo a Bella y a mí en toda la casa, me sentía con eso aún más nervioso, baje y me di una ducha esperando que aquello me calmara algo mi ansiedad, pero no lo hizo así que decidí tomarme un vaso de leche fría. Baje las escaleras tranquilamente, a lo mejor si asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Bella, tampoco sucedía nada y yo me quedaba tranquilo, no era una buena noche con la tormenta que había.

Al bajar vi la luz de la cocina encendida y supuse que Bella al igual que yo no podía dormir, quizás el teléfono la había despertado o es que se sentía igual que yo, como me había indicado Emmett. Camine despacio y silenciosamente hasta donde estaba la luz encendida y me quede allí apoyado en la puerta. Bella estaba sentada en una silla en la mesa, su pelo estaba muy revuelto y tenía unas ojeras tremendas, pero aún con todo aquello Bella estaba preciosa, sonreí para mi mismo y escuche como el microondas sonó, pero ella aún no volvía de su ensimismamiento, seguía allí sentada.

- Buenas noches.-dije con toda la tranquilidad que pude, pero se noto que estaba ansioso.

Ella me miro como si estuviera viendo un espejismo y puso una mueca de esas raras que eran típicas de ella, y no pude no sonreír aunque seguramente estuviera enfadada conmigo.

- ¡AY!-dijo Bella intentando coger el vaso de leche del microondas.

Me acerque a ella que tenía la mano enrojecida, toda la leche ardiendo había caído sobre su mano, corriendo metí su mano debajo del grifo y entonces me gire para mirarla tenía los ojos enrojecidos, se había notado que había estado llorando.

- Bella tenías que tener cuidado.-le dije con una sonrisa y acariciando su cara.

- Es que no tenía que quemar.-dijo con toda su sinceridad.

- La leche esta caliente, claro que tiene que quemar…

- No, porque si es un sueño no tiene porque quemar ni porque dolerme la mano así…

- Bella, estas despierta o yo también estoy soñando.-dije riéndome ante su mueca de disgusto infantil.

- No, tu estas en mi sueño.-dijo con toda sinceridad.-Como todas las noches.

- Así que todas las noches estoy en tus sueños.-me sonroje ante la declaración de que Bella soñaba conmigo todas las noches.

- Edward, sabes que si, desde hace meses, porque tu eres el Edward de mis sueños que es perfecto…

- ¿Mejor que el de la realidad?- los celos hicieron aparición, aunque fuera por el otro Edward.

- No, el de la realidad es mejor, y besa mejor.-dijo sin inmutarse, no se estaba sonrojando y yo estaba ya como un tomate.-Además, entre tu y yo, el Edward real no se sonroja y no estaría aquí conmigo porque esta enfadado.

- Bella, soy el Edward de verdad, estoy aquí de carne y hueso.-dije con una sonrisa más grande, esto estaba divertido.

- Ya lo se, en mis sueños, no ves que estas con tanta ropa como yo deseo.-me dijo mirándome, madre mía no me había acordado de ponerme la camiseta.-No ves, te has vuelto a sonrojar, claramente no eres el Edward real que esta enfadado conmigo.

- ¿Por qué estoy enfadado conmigo?

- Porque soy tonta.-dijo tan campante.-Me encanta que el Edward real me bese porque es mejor que tu, pero antes me ha besado en medio del pasillo y le he dicho que no lo hiciera porque nos podrían ver, y el se ha enfadado.

- Bella yo no te he…

- No, tu no eres el Edward verdadero y tu disculpa no la acepto y tampoco la de él, porque yo he tenido la culpa, claro que quiero a Edward, lo amo y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo, pero no creo que lo sepa todo el mundo sea lo mejor, porque tarde o temprano intentarían separarnos…

- No, Bella, yo siempre termino haciéndote daño, pero he creído algo que no era.-dije poniendo mi mano en sus labios para hacer que se callara.- Por eso quiero disculparme, pero entiéndeme que de verdad soy nuevo en esto de enamorarme y es raro sentir muchas de esas sensaciones…

- No ves.-dijo ella con cara de triunfo.-Eres el Edward de mis sueños…

- Pues me parece que voy a tener que demostrarte que no…

Atrape sus labios con fuerza y con ímpetu, necesitaba demostrarle que no era el Edward de sus sueños y necesitaba volver a tenerla en mis brazos, le apreté la cintura y ella soltó un suspiro en medio de nuestro beso, abriendo su boca, permitiendo que profundizara más el beso que nos estaba dando, y lo profundice, pero cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaron en un primer contacto, supe que iba a tener que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol sino quería que aquello pasase a más, pero los gemidos de Bella en el beso y su mano, una en mi cabello y otra en mi pecho que me acariciaba, no ayudaba a mi autocontrol. Una de mis manos paso entre su camiseta y su pantalón sintiendo su piel suave y me volví a maldecir, necesitaba controlarme…necesitaba separarme de Bella…conseguí reunir todas las fuerzas que me eran posibles y me separe de Bella, nuestras frentes quedaron frente a frente. Y espere hasta que ella abriera sus ojos con mis manos aún en mi nuca y las mías tocando la piel de su espalda, suave y cálida. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, me miraron con esa intensidad en su mirada, la misma que tenía yo en la mía, el mismo deseo.

- Edward, quiero más, quiero ser tuya.-me dijo con su voz ronca.

---------------------------------

_Bueno he vuelto, increíble pero cierto, como siempre, suelo actualizar o jueves o viernes, o el lunes cuando vuelvo, asi que aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste...jejejeje_

_Y hablando del capitulo, Rosalie y su historia, espero que os haya gustado y más la escena de Bella creyendose que esta dormida que ahora al leerla me he reído un puñado..._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, para que deciros que quiero que me dejeís más, ya sabeís que me estaís acostumbrando a minimo diez, pero sinceramente es nada más que vuestra culpa, pero vosotros sois los que me animaís a seguir, ya nada más que me queda por escribir dos capitulos y el epílogo, con lo que la historia finalmente se queda en treinta capitulos y epilogo, así que disfrutar de esto..._

_Besos y como os digo siempre espero vuestro comentario, así que ya sabeís dadle al go!!!!_

_Gracias como siempre mis fieles lectoras y lectores,_

_**afrokd**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25: Un nuevo amanecer_**

**Edward POV**

Mire nuevamente a donde estaba Bella, era gracioso verla dormir en sueños y lo más gracioso de todo era que hablaba una barbaridad. Podía decir que apenas había dormido en toda la noche, pero no me arrepentía de ello en absoluto porque había estado velando los sueños de Bella, tire de la manta y la tape un poco más, en estas ocasiones era cuando agradecía que a mama le gustasen las camas anchas, porque de lo contrario hubiéramos dormido bastante apretujados en una cama más pequeña, aunque aquello no hubiera sido un verdadero problema, adoraba tener a Bella estrujada entre mis brazos como la tenía esa mañana.

Mire el reloj y vi que iban a dar las diez de la mañana y me maldije por tener que comenzar a despertarla.

**Bella POV**

Me volví a acurrucar y me tape, de nuevo mientras que me quejaba y de pronto empecé a sentir una sensación maravillosa en mi cara y en mis hombros, era como algo frío que me rozaba con cuidado y delicadeza, y no pude evitar sonreír, no sabía lo que era pero tampoco me importaba.

Con tranquilidad empecé a desperezarme, sino me equivocaba hoy era domingo, así que podía tardar más en levantarme. Quite de mi cara las sabanas y las mantas, y sentí como la luz daba de lleno en mi cara y volví a taparme para volver a la oscuridad en la que me sentía tan a gusto.

Una suave risa se escucho a mi lado, haciendo que yo temblara, al igual que el colchón y entonces abrí los ojos de pronto, estaba en una habitación con los techos de madera y el suelo también, vi un enorme armario en la pared y una estantería repleta de libros, muchos de ellos eran de anatomía humana y otros eran de células y cosas así, al lado de esta había una estantería de cd's perfectamente ordenados, según año y autor o cantante, debajo de la gran estantería había una mini cadena, mire a un lado y vi la mesita de luz, con una lámpara sencilla y un reloj que marcaba las diez y media casi, y entonces sentí alguien que respiraba muy cerca de mi cuello y que besaba mi hombro con cuidado, respire fuerte, antes de hacer mi dos últimas comprobaciones, lentamente destape un poco de mi cuerpo, necesitaba saber que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño, necesitaba saberlo. Y suspire, cuando vi que llevaba mi pijama puesto, bien no había pasado lo que yo pensaba que había pasado. Entonces, me gire en la cama, para hacer mi segunda comprobación. Al girarme me tope con sus enormes ojos verdes que me miraban divertidos mientras en mi cara se extendía una sonrisa grande y el me estrechaba más con su brazo…

- Buenos días princesa.-dijo con su voz aterciopelada y yo sonreía como una boba.

- Buenos días.-dije con la voz aún gangosa.- ¿Estoy soñando otra vez?

El me miro extrañado, para después reírse de manera sincera y pensé en las distintas risas que tenía y esa era de esas verdaderas y sinceras, esas era de las que le salía del corazón.

- No, Bella.-dijo el con una sonrisa torcida y yo sentí como mi baba se me caía, maldita sea, lo estaba haciendo otra vez.-El que debe estar soñando, debo ser yo, me he despertado con un ángel a mi lado.

Y yo suspiré, maldiciendo para mis adentros por estar tan enamorada de aquel chico que era perfecto, poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza, como cuando lo vi allí parado en la puerta me pensé que era un sueño, y como me había quemado y como me había besado, eso era lo que recordaba con más intensidad, todo el calor que se había extendido por mi cuerpo aquella noche mientras me besaba y mientras sus templadas manos paseaban por el final de mi espalda, y empecé a enrojecer aún más, haciendo que Edward me mirara raro, lo estaba confundiendo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

- Nada Edward, es que estaba recordando lo que paso anoche.-dije con la mayor sinceridad, no quería volver a encontrarme dando explicaciones.-Me das un par de minutos para ser humana.

El se rió y asintió claramente divertido, quizás podríamos tirarnos unas cuantas horas tumbados en esa cama…

**Emmett POV**

Me desperte aún con esa sonrisa en mis labios y con la sensación de que había sido la mejor noche de mi vida en mucho tiempo, aún con Rosalie entre mis brazos, no podía asegurar a que hora nos habíamos dormido o quién se había dormido antes porque era difícil de decir, solo sabía que la tenía apoyada en mi pecho y que su pelo estaba todo revuelto, pero aún dormida seguía con esa maravillosa sonrisa que no se nos había borrado de la cara.

Sentí como Rose se movía en mis brazos y se acurrucaba más a mí, como si fuera una niña chica, con ese aire de inocencia que pocas veces dejaba ver y que yo me sentía orgulloso de ser uno de los pocos a los que les dejaba ver. Habían sido años, de guardar sentimientos, de sufrir al verla al lado de otros, mientras yo era nada más que su amigo y no podía decir nada y mucho menos hacer. Recordé esos meses de verla con el estúpido de Mark y como me corroía por dentro, la verdad es que fue una mala época en general, porque Edward también se había alejado gracias a esa estúpida novia y a la popularidad...

- Buenos días, Em.-dijo Rosalie con voz somnolienta haciéndome volver de mi ensimismamiento.

- Buenos días, guapa.-dije dándole un beso en la frente.-Aunque me parece que más bien son buenas tardes.

- ¿Tan tarde nos dormimos?-dijo restregándose los ojos, era como una niña chica y eso era una de las cosas que me volvían loco de ella.

- Tan poco se a que hora nos dormimos si soy sincero.-ella se estiro pero no hizo ademán de retirarse de mis brazos o de mi apoyo.

- Lo que se es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso anoche.-dijo ella y ya no pude evitarlo más, me incline y bese suavemente sus labios como siempre intentaba hacer.

**Alice POV**

No me lo podía creer, sinceramente no me lo podía creer, mire nuevamente a mi dios heleno, a mi adorado Jasper quién sonreía ante la escena que había en la habitación. Sin embargo, me negaba a creer lo que veía, y supe que le debía a Bella una muy gorda, porque el verlos juntos nada más que podía haber sido ella. Cada día me alegraba más que hubiera entrado en nuestras vidas, y más aún en la vida de Edward.

En medio de aquello, vi como Rosalie tiraba aún más de Emmett haciendo el beso que se estaban dando un poco más apasionado de lo que ya era, y eso que ya estaba la casa para llamar a los bomberos de caldeada que estaba ya la habitación. Jasper se rió sonoramente ante mis coloretes y la situación en la que estábamos, pero ellos ni se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y la verdad es que no se de que me extrañaba, sabía que en cuanto se decidiesen iban a explotar caldeando todo lo que había alrededor, pero había esperado poder hacerme a la idea antes de encontrármelos.

Mis neuronas volvieron a conectar y sonreí con malicia mientras Jazz me seguía a la cocina, de donde saque la garrafa de agua fría del frigorífico ante la risa de Jazz que me miraba muy divertido y me seguía afuera, otra vez al salón. Volví a toser a ver si conseguía que se separaran y me dispuse a volcar la jarra de agua fría en ambos.

**Rosalie POV**

Juro que mataba a quién hubiera sido, a quién nos hubiera molestado en ese momento, es que no se daban cuenta de que estábamos ocupados y que deseaba por ahora solo estar en los brazos de Emmett, después de tanto tiempo que nos habíamos tirado siendo amigos ahora nos tocaba disfrutar las ventajas de ser una pareja y vaya si deseaba disfrutarlas, como nadie.

Mire a Emmett quién tenía esa misma mirada, nos íbamos a cargar a quién hubiera sido.

Me gire y los vi a los dos, ella escondida detrás de él, ahora empezaba a entender porque ellos le decían el pequeño duende maniaco, si es lo que era, mira que interrumpirnos en la mejor parte de todas, es que no se daba cuenta de que nos estábamos besando.

- Mary Alice, estoy esperando una respuesta.-dije levantando un poco de mi sitio.

- No, Rose, no permitas que te baje más la manta que se te va a ver todo.-chillo a mi lado Emmett y yo enrojecí, lo mire con cara de querer matarlo.

- ¿Qué habéis hech...

- Nada que seguramente ya no hayáis hecho vosotros.-dijo Emmett con su cara de pícaro de siempre.-O eso, o Jasper sueña bastante con lo que vais a hacer.

La cara de Alice y de Jasper era todo un poema, y juro, juro que no podía evitar reírme y que me estaba controlando con todas mis fuerzas, parecían dos tomates y la mirada de Alice a Jasper era totalmente para grabarla. No quería mirar a Emmett porque sabría que terminaría reventando y riéndome en la cara de ellos.

- Yo...este...-decía el siempre caballeroso Jasper mirándonos a los dos, mientras que Alice había decidido esconderse detrás de su caballero de armadura dorada.

Entonces, vi como Emmett partido de risa comenzaba a levantarse dejando que la manta se le escurriese, Jasper casi salto encima de el para impedirle que se levantara.

- No Emmett, que Alice te puede ver.-dijo Jasper creyéndose que Emmett estaba desnudo, a lo que me empecé a reír junto con Emmett, pero les estaba bien por habernos interrumpido.

- Veo que no te gustan las comparaciones, hermano.-dijo el divertido.-Pero tranquilo que tendré cuidado de que Alice no me vea nada, me llevo la manta Rose.

No.-grito Alice, desde donde estaba parada.-Nosotros salimos y vosotros ya os levantáis.

Nos miramos un segundo y no pudimos aguantarnos más y empezamos a partirnos de risa en la cara de Alice y Jasper, era tan gracioso ver sus caras de alucinación, no se podían creer que nos estuviéramos riendo, y menos aún de ellos, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, y seguramente serían Bella o Edward para ver como estábamos, y no me extrañaba, me levante tranquilamente del sofá mientras a Alice y Jasper se le salían los ojos cuando lo hice...

**Bella POV**

Después de pasar un buen rato con Edward en la cama, acurrucándonos y después de que el me hiciera el desayuno, decidí pasarme por la casa de las hermanas Hale, para ver que tal estaban Rosalie y Emmett, antes las quejas de Edward que decía que si los molestábamos en algo que el no se hacía responsable de ello.

Llamamos a la puerta sintiendo mi culpabilidad palpable mientras que Edward se ría a mi lado, de pronto la puerta se abrió a la vez que se escuchaban muchas voces dentro. En el momento, en que abrió la puerta y vi a Rosalie, creo que volví a respirar, pero la curiosidad empezó a invadirme, ¿por que estaba Rosalie con el pelo revuelto y mojada casi hasta la cintura? ¿Por qué se escuchaba dentro a Alice dando voces y a Emmett reír a carcajadas? Creo que mi confusión era evidente y mire un momento a Edward que se estaba partiendo de risa, seguro de mí y de la situación.

- ¿Que...

- Bella aprende a no preguntar cuando no quieres saber la respuesta.-dijo Edward a mi lado empujándome hacía dentro.

Pase al salón y la situación era verdaderamente graciosa, Alice estaba roja, seguramente porque estaba enfadada y le estaba tirando todo cojín que pillaba por delante a Emmett que se estaba retorciendo de la risa en el sofá, mientras que Jasper reía disimuladamente en una esquina del salón, quise preguntar que alguien me contara que es lo que sucedía mientras que Edward parecía más entretenido en unirse a las risas de Emmett.

- ...nunca jamás vuelvas a quedarte conmigo Emmett Cullen, Jazz no te rías...-decía Alice chillándoles a los dos.

- Alice reconoce que ha tenido gracia, se han quedado con nosotros.-dijo Jasper riéndose desde donde yo estaba.

- No, no te rías de mi, Jasper Cullen, ten en cuenta que mi venganza puede ser terrible.-dijo subiendo para arriba y no pude evitar reírme cuando al pasar por mi lado la vi reírse.

La cara de terror de Jasper era de foto y no quise reírme pero la risa profunda de Edward a mi lado no ayudaba a que no lo hiciese sino todo lo contrario me invitaba a ello. Cuando vimos que Jasper se movía y empezaba a subir las escaleras con rapidez detrás de ella, entre los gritos de calzonazos de Edward y Emmett, a los que miramos tanto Rosalie como yo de manera acusadora, Edward me beso y me dijo que el por mi sería todo lo calzonazos que hiciera falta y yo sonreí como siempre, como la tonta más tonta del mundo, era feliz y era lo único que podía decir.

La tarde paso sin más incidentes, Edward y yo nos separamos de ellos y estuvimos viendo una película en el salón de su casa, ya que Emmett y Rosalie aprovechando que no llovía se escapaban para ir a andar un poco en bici, cosa que quise creer y que hubiera creído si Edward no me hubiera señalado que eso implicaba el ir a sitios en los que iban a estar ellos solos. Jasper y Alice, una hora después no habían bajado aún, así que supuse que se estaban reconciliando, pero tampoco quise pensar más y le dije a Edward que cerrara la boca.

Cuando me desperté, sentí muchas voces a mí alrededor y más de una que conocía, por un lado estaba la voz de tía Esme y tía Carlisle, y la de Edward y Jasper. Estaba tan cómoda en los brazos de Edward que decidí no abrir los ojos todavía sin hacerle caso a la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero hubo algo que me hizo quedarme quieta y fue el gruñido de Edward.

- ¿Por qué ahora ha tenido que venir a por ella?-siseo su voz.

- No sabemos si ha venido por eso.-dijo Esme serena e intentando transmitirle serenidad a Edward.

- Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido...

- ¿Quién ha venido y a por quién?-dije al momento, abriendo mis ojos y sintiéndome mal por haber escuchado la conversación.

Sentí la mirada triste en los ojos verdes de Edward que hizo que se me estremeciera el corazón y me empecé a sentir mal. Su mano toco mi cara y sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba quieto, como era incapaz de respirar y como mi corazón se aceleraba. Su voz fue un susurro cuando se acerco a mi oído y me hablo.

- No te puedo pedir nada, lo sabes, pero sea lo que sea lo que decidas, siempre te querré.-dijo con su voz profunda.

Después me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levanto, le dirigió una mirada al resto de personas que había allí y subió escaleras arriba, me quede mirando por donde se había ido Edward, con mi confusión más latente que nunca, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, el timbre de la puerta pareció sonar al fondo pero no me importaba. En ese momento, para mí lo más importante era y sería Edward, mi Edward.

Escuche una voz cantarina detrás mía que me sonaba vagamente conocida, y a Esme hablar con ella, intentaba ser amistosa pero se lo notaba que no tenía nada de amistosa en ella, me levante y me peine un poco el pelo, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Edward, necesitaba saber que no estaríamos así todos los días, que seríamos capaz de estar sin enfadarnos y saber que significado tenían esas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

- Bella, cariño.-me quede petrificada donde estaba, la que me abrazaba no era otra que René con su aire distinguido de siempre, y si estaba ahí era solo para una cosa, era para...-Hemos decidido que es mejor que vuelvas a casa y he venido a por ti.-en mi cabeza empezó todo a resonar, las palabras de Edward tenían su significado ahora.

---------------------------------------------------

_Soy una autora emocionada en este momento porque jamás creería que con una historia escrita por mi superaría los 200 comentarios!!!hemos superado los 200 comentarios, lo sabeís???anoche cuando lo vi casi lloró de la emoción no me lo podía creer, pero también he de agradecer a esa persona que ha descubierto este fic un poco tarde, pero que no por ello ha dejado de ponerme en cada capitulo un comentario, muchas gracias Samanta..._

_Creo que todos os habeís preocupado demasiado con el giro, pero os mantengo en vilo todavía, el giro va a ser para bueno, o por lo menos para seguir a la autora original de todo esto..._

_¿Os sorprende que haya vuelto René? ¿Conseguirá llevarse a Bella?_

_Otra cosa, he de avisaros que he acabado uno de los tres últimos capitulos, y me ha ocupado más de diez páginas!!!así que cuando lo esteís leyendo no me mateís, por favor!!!_

_Bueno, ya sabeís lo que os toca, dadle al go y dejar vuestra opinión, ¿qué tal el capitulo?_

_Un besazo enorme y muchisimas, muchisimas gracias, pero muchisimas gracias..._

_**afrokd**_

_**Lo que tarde en actualizar solo depende de vosotrs, recordadlo...  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 26: Decisiones_**

**Edward POV**

Era extraño estar sentando en esa cafetería esperando al padre de tu novia, si aquí me encontraba yo esperando a Charlie también conocido como el jefe de policía Swann y padre desde mi hace poco novia y hasta dentro de poco novia cuando se marchase nuevamente a Phoenix con su buena madre. Mire la carta más que nada por pura rutina, sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a pedir para cenar pero me pedí un refresco mientras esperaba a que Charlie llegase con mis nervios a flor de punta, quizás se había enterado de todo lo de Bella y yo, y no quería que anduviera con ella y, en ese caso, bien sabía que lo entendía, no podría entenderlo mejor aunque dijera lo contrario.

Una mano se apoyo en mi hombro, y me gire para ver su rostro cansado mientras se sentaba en frente mía y pedía lo que quería, se quito su sombrero y lo dejo encima de la mesa, en un lado, al igual que la porra. Suspiro de cansancio antes de empezar a hablar conmigo, y respire porque ya sabía que matarme no quería.

- Bueno, Edward, no sería padre sino te dijera que no quiero que Bella se marche.-confeso con voz cansada.-Se que mi actual esposa no la quiere, pero no es mi caso, ella es mi hija.

- Lo se, Charlie.-dije sabiendo que no le gustaría que me refiriese en ese momento a el como jefe Swann.-Yo tampoco deseo que se marche pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de lo que ella decida, ella es la que debe decidir.

- Ya lo se, lo se de sobra, pero créeme que más que nunca se que su vida esta aquí, en este pueblo y con nosotros por mucho que le jorobe a la estú...

- Aquí tienen su comida, buen provecho.-dijo la camarera mientras nos dejaba los platos.

- También antes tenía allí su vida.-dije intentando defender que se quisiera marchar.

- Si, es cierto, una vida hecha para cuidar a René. Edward, conozco a mi hija lo suficiente para saber que ella es feliz en Forks, por ti y por muchas cosas más, pero una de las más importantes es por ti.

- Me agrada saber que piense eso, pero no lo pienso así, yo creo que ella esta bien aquí porque tiene todo lo que necesita, pero también supongo que necesitara a su madre, como todo el mundo.

- Pero su madre esta aquí por algo, si ha venido a por ella es por algo, algo obtiene de beneficio. Pídele que...

- ...Charlie, no puedo pedirle que se quede por mi, aunque muera de ganas por hacerlo...y créeme que lo hago.-dije con todo mi pesar y me pellizque el puente de la nariz nuevamente.-Pero yo no voy a ser el que haga que ella no viva su vida y que no tome sus propias decisiones.

- Lo entiendo, y con eso no demuestras más que quererla de verdad, pero lo que te iba a pedir es que le digas a Bella que le pregunte a su madre porque quiere que vaya, hay algo, lo se y la prisa que tiene por llevársela no hace más que demostrármelo, no le ha preguntado que es lo quiere, solo viene a por ella, no se preocupa por su hija, no ...- se apoyo sobre su mano y se revolvió el pelo, la frustración era más que evidente, ese hombre sabía que algo no iba bien.

- Creo que no eres el único que piensa eso, Charlie, a mama también le ha resultado muy extraño. Yo hablare con Bella y se lo diré.

- Gracias, Edward. De verdad, no puedo permitirme perderla otra vez.-dijo intentando sonreírme.

Había hablado con mi madre acerca de lo que Charlie me había hablado esa noche y me sorprendió que ella pensase igual que Charlie, me volví a pellizcar el puente de la nariz, lo difícil era decirle a Bella que le pidiese a su madre explicaciones, pero lo tenía que hacer, por ella, por mi y por el resto de las personas que como yo no sabían que hacer sin ella siendo nuestro sol a cada segundo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que sabía que se lo tenía que decir, andaba como siempre desde que había vuelto René pegada detrás de ella y a su lado todo lo que me era posible, Bella no se quejaba en absoluto y parecía como si se divirtiera con que no me separara de ella más de dos metros, la verdad es que la situación era extraña, pero mis hermanos no me habían comentado nada, al contrario que los que supuestamente era mis "amigos" a los que les enorgullecía decir como me tenía de agarrado por los huevos. Sonreí incapaz de dejar de hacerlo cuando vi a Bella sentarse en las gradas mientras entrenábamos, me gustaba saber que no era él único que no quería separarme de los dos.

Cada dos por tres miraba para donde estaba Bella, al poco rato llegaron Alice y Rose, seguramente para hacerle compañía y hablar, la vi de repente toda sonrojada y sentí envidia de no poder estar ahí para poder darle un beso y curiosidad por saber que era lo que le habían dicho mis amigas para saber que había hecho que Bella estuviera hecho un verdadero tomate, sentí como el balón me daba en mi cara de lleno y un dolor agudo en la nariz, las risas del equipo eran más que evidentes mientras mi nariz sangraba cada vez más, el entrenador ahora se dedicaba a gritarle más y más a Newton que era el que me había dado el balonazo. No podía haber sido otro, me puse una toalla y me senté en una silla mientras esperaba a que me parara la hemorragia.

- Eso te pasa por estar mirando tanto a tu noviecita.-dijo Newton con la excusa de que cogía una botella.

- Que voy a hacer Newton si estoy enamorado de ella.-dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- No me puedo creer que estés enamorado de ella, debe echar unos polvos divinos.

Sentí como una vena de mi cuello se tensaba, ¿que es lo que le pasaba a ese tío? Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se estaba jugando que le diera una paliza y ganas era lo que me sobraban desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por lo visto el tipo aquel no se daba cuenta.

- Claro que la verdad es que tiene un culito que te invita a muchas cosas, y esa cara debe de ser...

**Alice POV**

Lo reconozco, aplaudí cuando Bella le dio el puñetazo a aquel tipo y creo que la cara de orgullo de Edward no se me borraría de la mente en absoluto. Nos habíamos acercado porque Bella se había preocupado al ver a Edward en el banquillo y con hielo en la cara, pero he de decir que juro solemnemente no enfadar a Bella en la vida, puede llegar a dar miedo y esta claro que buenos golpes podía dar, volví a aplaudir mientras Newton se echaba mano a la entrepierna donde ahora Bella le había asestado una buena patada por el comentario de que iba a hacerle, y es que para su mal lo habíamos escuchado todo.

- Edward, ¿estas bien?-dijo Bella a Edward que la miraba con la más estúpida de las sonrisas en la cara mientras ella le miraba la nariz que parecía que ya sangraba menos.-¿Estas mejor?

- Ahora que estas tu aquí mejor.-dijo el, con lo que Bella rodó los ojos y le sonrío.

Madre mía, ahora entendí porque Rosalie me había aconsejado quedarme donde estaba ella, es que eran un par de melosos, rodé mis ojos y volví a hacerle compañía a mi hermana, sabía que Edward estaba enamorado, pero no sabía que Edward era todo un cursi cuando se enamoraba, pero la verdad es que conociéndolo, siempre tan perfecto en todo, no se que me había pensado de como sería.

- Te lo dije.-me dijo Rosalie divertida.

- No lo repitas, ¿cuando Edward se ha vuelto un cursi meloso enamorado?

- Es sencilla la respuesta, desde que conoció a Bella.-dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros ante la evidencia.

- Dirás desde que no sabe vivir sin ella.-dije con una sonrisa, y es que sabía que Edward no sería capaz de vivir sin Bella a partir de ahora.

- ¿Quién sabe vivir sin quién?-dijo Bella al lado de Rosalie ya perfectamente sentada, mientras que Edward había salido otra vez a la pista.

- Enhorabuena, me gustaría saber quién te ha enseñado esos golpes ganadores.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Fue Emmett, dice que he de aprender a defenderme.-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.-Me ha dicho Edward que no me meteré en ningún problema, porque Newton es demasiado macho como para reconocer que le ha pegado una chica y es algo de lo que yo me alegro mucho.

- Edward no va a saber vivir sin ti cuando te vayas.-dije volviendo al tema por el que nosotras habíamos venido.

- No, yo no voy a saber sin el y sin vosotras, y si soy egoísta no me quiero ir, pero es mi madre.

- Pero, aquí esta tu padre y tus dos enanos, y que decimos del príncipe azul al que has rescatado de su refugio pequeña damisela.-dijo Rosalie.

- Creo que hacía años que no veía a Edward tan feliz como esta desde que has entrado en su vida.

- Pero el tampoco me ha dicho que me quede, es que de verdad si el me lo pide no me lo pienso dos veces.-dijo Bella mirando a Edward mientras que hablaba de él.- Lo que me ha dicho es que respetara la decisión que tome, que no quiere influir en mis decisiones, pero creo que es el que más influye.

- Lo sé, es la persona que rellena esos lugares vacíos de tu interior.-dijo Rosalie.

- Y que calienta los fríos.-dije sin pensármelo.

- No le hagas mucho caso, es que ella últimamente anda demasiado caliente, ha descubierto un nuevo deporte.-susurro Rosalie a Bella que empezó a ponerse de todos lo colores posibles.

- Como si tu no estuvieras deseando hacerlo con Emmett.-acuse a mi hermana, y es que cuando estaban ambos en la misma habitación juro que podías asarte del calor que ambos despedían.

- Pero quiere que sea especial, no quiere que sea así como así.-dijo Rosalie con un rubor por las mejillas...

- Cuidado hermana, que llenas todo de baba.-dije poniendo mis manos debajo de su barbilla a lo que Bella y yo nos reímos.-Que quieras que te diga si es maravilloso, es...tan...no se, es tan Emmett, que no puedo dejar de decirle a todo el mundo lo enamorada que estoy de él.

- Y creo, que el esta contento de que se lo digas después de lo que le costo que se lo dijeras, y eso que siempre lo sabíamos todos, no había nada más que ver el alma en pena que era cuando salías con Mark.-dije y Rosalie me sonrío.-¿y tu con Edward? ¿como fue?

- ¿Como fue qué?-dijo Bella inocentemente.

- Como ha sido la primera vez que...

- Alice.-chilló, a lo que todo el mundo se giro para mirarnos mientras que yo estaba más que sonrojada.-No ha sido Alice.

- ¿QUÉ...-la mano de Rosalie llego oportunamente a mi boca.

- Dice que quiere que yo lo quiera tanto como él.-dijo Bella mirando con una mirada de ternura a Edward que había metido un triple.

- Bella, lo vas a destrozar.-dije sabiendo lo que me diría.

- Yo tampoco voy a saber vivir sin él.

**Bella POV**

Vale, decir que Edward estaba raro, era algo más que evidente, era como si me quisiera decir algo que yo no quería escuchar, era como si tuviera que decirme algo que sabía que no me gustaría oír.

- Vale, ya Edward, dime lo que pasa.-dije soltándome de su mano y encarándolo mientras caminábamos de camino a casa.

- No pasa nada, Bella, es solo qué...¿no te has preguntado por qué ahora tu madre quiere que vuelvas?

- Si, es decir, quiere que vuelva porque me echa de menos y soy su hija.-dije sin pensármelo.

- Pero, es raro que ella ha vuelto, tiene que tener algún interés.

- Edward, no puedes pensar que ella tiene algún interés oculto, ella me mando aquí porque creía que era lo mejor...no puedes pensar que ella ha cambiado de opinión.

- Entonces, ¿por que te obliga a irte con ella? ¿por que no te ha dicho que decidas tú? ¿por que no te ha preguntado como te sientes tú?

- Porque ella es mi madre, las madres no preguntan.

- Y no será, porque no puede contemplar para sus planes que tú le digas que no.-dijo alzando sus brazos.

- Edward, si me estás pidiendo que me quede, lo estás haciendo de una manera muy poco original, me estás enfadando Edward.

- No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Perdóname por pensar que me querías y que querías que me quedara contigo a tu lado.-dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, que mi orgullo no iban a dejar que saliera.

- No puedo pedirte eso, Bella.-dijo al lado mía.

- Pero puedes pedirme que piense que mi madre tiene algún plan en mi contra.-dije con furia.

- Es que pienso que...

- Edward, es mejor que no pienses, no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí contigo, pero puedes pedirme que desconfié de la persona que me ha criado. No puedo entenderte aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, aunque desee entender que es lo que tienes en esa cabeza tuya.-mis lágrimas se resbalaban por mi cara.-Te quiero y es algo que no puedo cambiar ni quiero, pero no se lo que voy a hacer y necesito que me ayudes y no lo haces...

- Yo...

- No, Edward, déjame sola.-dije con las últimas fuerzas que tenía mientras rogaba por no empezar a sollozar mientras el se iba.

**Emmett POV**

Era extraño que Edward me había mandado ese mensaje, pero acudí rápidamente en mi coche y allí encontré a mi hermanita sentada en un banco y llorando como pocas veces la había visto, aparqué y nos acercamos Jasper y yo corriendo para hablar con ella, era raro que Edward estuviera llorando pero no sabíamos que era lo que había sucedido.

- Bella, prenda.-dijo Jasper acercándose a ella con movimientos cuidadosos, al momento alzo la vista hacía nosotros, sus ojos eran tristes.-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

- He tomado una decisión, me vuelvo a Phoenix.-dijo ella empezando en seguida a sollozar.

Ahora entendía porque Edward, estaba llorando cuando nos lo habíamos cruzado, estaba destrozado.

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que Bella se había ido, la pelea había sido más fuerte de lo que nosotros jamás pensamos, no se habían dirigido la palabra en esos dos días, por un lado Edward decía que el no era nadie para hacer que Bella cambiara de opinión, y que si ella había tomado esa decisión el la iba a respetar. Sin embargo, era muy difícil que nosotros lo creyésemos, cuando lo veíamos encerrado en su habitación a todas horas desde que se supo aquello y la melodía que desde su piano se escuchaba era todo menos agradable, era triste, melancólica y llena de dolor. Todos habíamos intentado hablar con él pero el no atendía a razones, a ninguna razón y no nos decía más que eso.

Rosalie se limpiaba aún las lágrimas de su cara, aún después de horas de haber salido Bella por aquella puerta. Todos teníamos mucho que agradecerle, y quizás nosotros muchos más porque ella es la que había aconsejado a Rose. Aunque el que más le debía también era el que más tardaría en recuperarse de ella.

- La echaremos de menos.-dijo Rosalie arropada en mí.

- Desde luego.-dije con cansancio.

- El no va a saber vivir.-dijo Alice.

- Nos vamos a tener que hacer cargo de él.-dijo Jasper.-Ha vuelto, Edward el gruñón.

- Dios mío, tiene que estar destrozado.

Una suave melodía empezó a escucharse en toda la casa, y empezamos a sentir como nosotros nos conmovíamos, mientras que Alice empezó a sucumbir a las lágrimas.

De repente, la puerta sonó a nuestras espaldas y una sombra subió corriendo las escaleras pero no podía ser, ella estaba camino de Phoenix…

-----------------------------------------

_¿Se ha ido o se ha quedado? Es un gran misterio...¿quereís saber lo que ha pasado?...pues ya sabeís lo que os toca, dadle al go y dejar vuestro comentario..._

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios...besos y muchisimas gracias a todos vosotros mis fieles lectors...muchos besos..._

_**afrokd**  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo 27: Decisiones 2_**

**Emmett POV**

No se que había pasado pero podía jurar que era la caballera morena de Bella la que acababa de pasar corriendo para arriba, si era así y ella se había arrepentido de irse me alegraría muchísimo, por ella y por Edward se merecían ser felices, era algo que siempre se habían merecido.

Mire a Rose, a Alice y Jasper, los tres teníamos la misma confusión pintada en la cara, pero ninguno nos atrevíamos a decir nada, nada de nada. La puerta se volvió a escuchar la puerta y mi padre apareció hablando con mi madre que al momento estaba ordenándole que fuera a mi casa, pero todo era muy confuso.

**Edward POV**

Se había ido, se había marchado y no volvería a verla, había bajado esa noche, para verla, para decirle que no me podía separar de ella y que no podría vivir sin ella, pero cuando baje me la encontré dormida en el sofá con un peluche que me había quitado hacía semanas de mi habitación, solo había sido capaz de acariciarle la cara suavemente y ella sonrío dentro de su sueño, sabía que no era posible que ella se hubiera despertado, se apretó más a aquel peluche y susurro en sueños mi nombre, no pude más que sonreír.

La había llevado a su cama y la había dejado allí arropada, pero me di cuenta de una cosa, y es que quizás yo pudiera ser feliz mientras que ella lo fuese, había tenido mucha suerte de poder haberla conocido. Le di un beso y rogaría el momento en que la pudiera tener de nuevo entre mis brazos.

**Bella POV**

Mire nuevamente hacía arriba, esperaba que el bajara, que me dijera que me quedara y yo lo dejaría todo por él, absolutamente todo porque lo quería más de lo que el jamás sabría, pero no era capaz de decirle nada a mi madre, no era capaz de decirle no porque siempre le había debido mucho.

Me senté en el asiento de detrás del coche y cerré los ojos intentando que mis lágrimas no saliesen, no podía mirar atrás, no podía dejarlo a él atrás, no podía separarme de él. Abrí mi mochila para sacar mi mp3, lo encendí y empecé a escuchar una melodía que no recordaba haber metido, esa melodía me sonaba mucho pero no sabía de que, mire la pantalla del mp3 y vi que tenía el título: "Para ti." No me sonaba de nada ese título, pero esa nana me sonaba mucho, era tranquilizante y esperanzadora.

Me quede quieta en el asiento cuando de pronto escuche su voz…

"_Pensé en escribirte una carta, pero me pareció más impersonal, y supuse que escuchado de mi boca seguro que te sonaba mejor. He pensado las mil y una formas de disculparme, de hacer que no te vayas, y he bajado dispuesto a eso, dispuesto a que no te alejes de mi, pero estabas dormida y he reconocer que me has alegrado el día al saber que estabas soñando conmigo…"_

- Siempre sueño contigo.-dije sin pensarlo y René se giro para mirarme, pero cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida.

"…_será una tontería para ti, pero para mi es un honor y he de confesarte que yo sueño todo las noches contigo desde que cruzaste la puerta de mi casa. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, tantas cosas que mostrarte que pensé que tendría tiempo, ahora me doy cuenta que no, pero siempre te agradeceré que me devolvieras las ganas de vivir, las ganas de volver a enamorarme y de volver a sentir lo maravillosa que es la vida a tu lado. _

_No soy capaz de pedirte que te quedes conmigo, porque se que me equivocare en más de una ocasión, y que en más de una ocasión te haré llorar y te haré daño, tampoco puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo por encima de tu familia y tu madre es tu familia, siempre lo ha sido. Se que esto suena a despedida, pero quiero consolarme pensando que es un hasta luego y no un adiós. Te amo Bella, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y quiero que sepas que siempre lo haré. Te amo."_

Empecé a llorar una vez termino la grabación, su voz era triste pero a la misma vez tenía un tono esperanzador, había renunciado a mi para que yo tuviera mi familia, para que yo no me viera en la situación de elegir entre unos y otros, ¿pero acaso también no era mi familia tía Esme y tío Carlisle que me habían acogido en mi casa? ¿O Emmett y Jasper que me habían mimado como si fuese una hermana más para ellos? ¿O papa y los enanos que se habían quedado llorando? Estaba dejando una familia que me había hecho muy feliz, por una vez podía decir que había sido verdaderamente feliz.

-Bella, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo vuelves a casa.-dijo René en el asiento de atrás.-Seguro que lo has echado de menos.

La verdad es que no lo había echado de menos en absoluto, estaba cómoda con tío Carlisle y tía Esme, y con mis amigos, y es que en Forks tenía una vida.

- …y cuando llegue el pequeño seremos una familia más numerosa y tu me ayudarás, podrás estudiar en la universidad de Phoenix, aunque medicina no…pero seguro que ahí más carreras que te interesen…

- Un momento, ¿pequeño?-dije reaccionando a sus palabras.

- OH!!Si, no esperaba decírtelo hasta que llegáramos a casa, pero Phill y yo vamos a tener un hijo y calor pensamos que…

- Ya no te estorbaba tener una hija mayor porque los cuidaría.-dije con tono tranquilo.

- Solo, en los viajes y cuando tenga…

Cogí mi teléfono, las palabras de Edward retumbaban en mi cabeza, quería que volviese para ser su niñera. Me sentía fatal, mi padre nunca me había pedido nada de eso, nunca, jamás.

- Tío Carlisle, ¿me puedes venir a recoger al aeropuerto de Washington y dejarme vivir en tu casa unos cuantos años?

_- Por supuesto, Bella, iremos encantado, espéranos.-dijo mi tío al instante._

- Tu te vas a venir conmigo, ¿qué te has creído?-dijo René mirándome furiosa.

- ¿Qué que me he creído? Que soy tu hija, no la persona que se hace cargo de todos tus errores o de todo para lo que tú no tienes tiempo.-dije con rabia.-Me mandaste a Forks porque te estorbaba, pero ahora que vas a tener un hijo no te estorbo…

- …tu padre te ha pedido lo mismo estos meses y no le has dicho nada…

- …mi padre solo ha querido que sea feliz, nunca me ha pedido nada…

- …todo es por ese chico, pero si te quisiera de verdad hubiera luchado para que te quedaras, de seguro que ya os habéis acostado y…

Mi mano viajo a su cara, no se porque lo hice, nunca antes había perdido los papeles con ella, siempre la había entendido, pero tan solo hablar así de Edward me hizo enfurecer, es que no entendía el esfuerzo que había hecho él, el me amaba como jamás sería mi madre capaz de entender.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Edward, porque el sabe hacerme feliz y no cargarme con sus preocupaciones y problemas, para no tener que tomar decisiones.-dije sin poder respirar.

- Tú vas a hacer lo que yo diga, eres mi hija.

- Soy tu hija, cuando tú quieres, eso no es ser una buena madre.

**Edward POV**

La puerta se abrió, no me moleste en girarme seguramente serían Alice o Rose, o alguno de mis hermanos para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no estaba bien, sino estaba con ella no estaba bien, la puerta se cerro y quién sea avanzo hasta a mi, pero yo no dejaba de tocar, era lo que me quitaba un poco el dolor de su ida, desde que había escuchado al taxi arrancar hace unas horas.

- Edward, lo siento.-dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Bella a mis espaldas, pero no me…un momento, era Bella la que estaba a mi espalda, cuando me gire no podía creerme que estuviera allí.

Estaba parada justo detrás de mi, con la cabeza gacha, el pelo muy despeinado, me acerque y la abrace como sino hubiese mañana, Bella empezó a llorar en mis brazos desconsoladamente, la acerque a la cama y la senté en mi regazo, Bella seguía sollozando, aunque ahora decía que lo sentía mucho y que tenía que haberme hecho caso, la quería y ella estaba mal, pero a mi me daba igual todo lo que hubiera pasado, la tenía nuevamente en mis brazos, y sabía que si tenía que volver a renunciar a ella lo haría, pero seguro que por su bien.

- No pasa nada.-dije mirándola.-Para eso estoy, para escucharte, para ser tus oídos y para darte todo mi amor, te he dicho cuanto te amo.

- No en persona.-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

- Te amo, Bella.-dije con una sonrisa mientras ella se movía para besarme y es que nunca podía querer a nadie como a ella.

-------------------------------------------

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS COMENTARIOS!!!NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA TENIDO YA LOS 250!!!ESTO ES INCREÍBLE...Bueno, como ya os avise, esto va a tener un giro ya en el próximo capitulo, así que como recompensa si sois buenos no lo tardare en subir nada!!Ya solo quedan 4 o 5 capitulos, esto esta en la recta final, al final han sido 31 y epílogo, como recompensa por ser tan pero tan buenos conmigos y dejarme tantisimos comentarios...es increible, no me lo puedo creer aún, cuando he visto esta mañana los 250 no me lo podía creer!!!_

_Como veís no me he llevado a Bella, sino que la he dejado con Edward aunque he puesto un poco mal a René, cosa que me da mucha pena,sinceramente, pero es que la historia lo exigía, así que ya sabeís si quereís saber como termina ya esto, os aconsejo que me dejeís un comentario...jejejeje...el próximo capitulo son 10 hojas, para recompensaros de alguna manera..._

_Besos y muchisimas gracias mis fieles lectors..._

_**afrokd**  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capitulo 28: Vuelvo a casa_**

**Bella POV**

Suspire una vez más, solo Alice era capaz de hacerme volver después de tantos años, mire por la ventanilla y vi como comenzaba a verse la tierra verde, me costaba mucho volver a Forks, volver a la tierra donde tenía tantos recuerdos y tantos buenos momentos que se rompieron el día en que él me explico como sus sentimientos se habían enfriado y se había dado cuenta de que ya no me quería y que lo mejor era que viera como sería mi futuro y su futuro a mi lado. Me rompió aquella tarde el corazón y no había sido capaz de volver después de aquello, pero ella había sido capaz de hacerlo, ocho años después había conseguido que yo volviera a Forks y que me encontrara con él, esa herida que nunca sano para mi corazón.

La luz del cinturón se encendió y me empecé a sentir nerviosa y ansiosa, seguro que el había cambiado en esos años y tenía una novia guapa, alta y espectacular, que haría que me sintiera pequeña, aún más pequeña de lo que ya me sentía a su lado. La azafata me miro asegurándose que me había abrochado el cinturón y siguió para adelante, era una mujer morena y muy guapa que sabía atraer la atención de todos, esa no era la clase de persona que yo era y nunca había sido o sería. Yo había sido una persona que había conseguido encandilar por año y medio a un hombre maravilloso que me había enseñado a disfrutar de lo bueno y malo de la vida, intente odiarlo pero nunca podría hacerlo porque era parte de mi, me había roto el corazón y se había llevado esa parte tan importante que me hacía que no pudiera dejar de amarlo, que no pudiera amar a otro que no fuera él. El avión hizo un aterrizaje suave, casi no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había aterrizado, poco a poco todo el mundo fue levantándose de sus asientos, yo no tenía prisa, me daba igual salir en medio de todo el bullicio o luego más tranquila sin empujones.

Mi vista se fijo de pronto en un muchacho que había dos filas más adelante que yo, era rubio y cargaba ansioso una mochila, seguro que era universitario y volvía a casa para las vacaciones de navidad, seguro que tenía a unos padres ansiosos esperando y a una novia con la que se reencontraría, después de tres o cuatro meses sin verla y cuya relación seguro que daría a fin unos meses o semanas después de navidad, era lo que sucedía con esas relaciones, era quizás los que nos hubiera sucedido a Edward y a mi si el no se hubiera olvidado de mi antes de ello.

- Señorita, ¿quiere pasar?-dijo un hombre alto a mi derecha.

- Gracias.-le dije mientras asentía.

- ¿Vuelve a casa por navidad?-pregunto el hombre detrás mía, no tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación pero mi educación siempre me ganaba.

- Algo por estilo.-dije con una sonrisa esperando que entendiera la indirecta de que no deseaba hablar.

Pareció entenderlo porque después de aquello no me volvió a hablar, encendí mi teléfono una vez que entre en la manga de salida, y a los pocos segundos el sonido de aviso de un mensaje apareció, lo abrí y roge porque no fuera Alice diciéndome que no iba a ir a recogerme, aunque sabía que tendría que estar de los nervios con solo siete días para casarse al fin con su perfecto Jasper. Mi mala intuición por una vez fue buena, aunque mejor hubiera sido que esperara otro momento para acertar. Sonreí tristemente y al momento, empezó a sonar mi móvil, mire el número pero no me era conocido. Solo espere que Alice no se le hubiera ocurrido la genial idea de hacer de celestina para su cuñado y para mí.

- Hola.-dijo una voz cantarina.- ¿Hermanita estás ahí?

- Em, si, si estoy aquí.-dije con una sonrisa, gracias a Dios no era Edward, si hubiera sido el habría sido capaz de coger un avión para volver rápidamente.

- Un milagro Bella, verás es que mi querida cuñada no se ha acordado de avisarnos antes que llegabas ahora porque según ella, ella llegaba antes, así que estamos yendo para el aeropuerto ahora mismo, así que espéranos, nos queda unos…

- …veinte minutos…-dijo otra voz a su lado, mi corazón traidor comenzó a latir con fuerza.

- ¿Quiénes sois…

- ...espéranos, estamos yendo todo lo rápido que podemos.-dijo Emmett con su voz claramente divertida.

- Em, ¿quién…MIERDA.-grite, me había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Solo esperaba que el no fuese el que había venido.

**Edward POV**

Estaba nervioso, y siendo médico cirujano los nervios no me venían nada bien, sabía que después de años mi corazón hace apenas unos días había empezado a latir nuevamente. Cogí un historial y me obligue a leerlo por tercera vez, pero mi mente no podía, solo podía pensar en que la volvería a ver a ella, no sabía cuantas veces había tenido que detenerme a punto de irme a por ella, a punto de volver a aquella luz cegadora que me guiaba que era ella, tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de ella que era imposible que jamás me olvidara de ella, de que la dejara de amar con todo mi corazón que se lo había dado hace muchos años, con ella había vivido muchas cosas.

- Bueno, ya veo que ni haces caso a la ulcera de John Smith, ni me haces caso a mi.-escuche la voz de mi padre bastante divertido a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Que estás un poco ido hoy, y eso es anormal en ti, mi perfecto hijo cirujano.-dijo mi padre a la vez que yo sonreía.

- Ya sabes que…

- Edward, puede ser que ya no sea la Bella que un día conociste. Sabes bien que le hiciste mucho daño y por eso ha tardado ocho años en volver.

- No podía hacer que desperdiciara su vida a mi lado papa, no entonces…

- Tu tomaste la decisión, ahora solo espero que ella te deje explicárselo.-dijo mi padre y miro el reloj.-Me marcho, que ya ha terminado mi turno, además de que hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida de Bella.

Sonreí a mi padre, hoy era un perfecto día para terminar de trabajar a las tres de la mañana, pero bueno por otro lado, como me dijo Alice era una manera de asegurarse que Bella no huiría.

**Emmett POV**

Era magnifico que Bella volviese a nuestro pequeño pueblo, y quizás a nuestra pequeña vida, pero eso era más peligroso. Me acordaba perfectamente de cómo estaba en Londres cuando la visitamos aquel primer año, esperaba que por lo menos un poco de ese aspecto hubiera mejorado. Ahora era una de las pediatras más importantes de uno de los mejores hospitales de Seattle. Era increíble después de todo que ellos, justamente ellos hubieran terminado así.

Me costo muchísimo entender a Edward cuando aquella noche bajo la lluvia me lo explico todo, después de que Bella se hubiera marchado y después del puñetazo que le había soltado la pequeña Alice. Mire por el retrovisor y vi su sonrisa, era cierto aquello de que Bella tenía un don especial para hacerse con nosotros, era mi hermanita pequeña, siempre lo había sido, desde que la conocí. Aparcamos y nos bajamos corriendo del auto, mi pequeña iba más que ansiosa por verla, hacía apenas unos meses habíamos estado con ella en Seattle y Bella la había mimado, convirtiéndose en su tía favorita en un empate con tía Alice.

- Papa, ¿ea muso?-dijo mientras la cogía en brazos.

- No, tía Bella ya debe estar esperándonos, Andie.-dije con una sonrisa y ella miro de nuevo para todos lados.

- Es increíble que la tengamos aquí de nuevo.-dijo mi hermano a mi lado.

- Realmente increíble…-dije y mire para todos lados por donde podía estar Bella y allí de pronto la vi sentada, hablando por el teléfono móvil y con la maleta entre sus manos, corriendo empezamos a hacer señas mientras ella nos sonreía y se levantaba.

**Bella POV**

Seguidamente de colgar a Emmett, decidí llamar a Alice para ver que agenda tenía hoy, me senté tranquilamente, quizás solo quizás podría sonsacarle un poco de información de quién era quién venía con Emmett.

- Bella, lo siente muchísimo, pero es que no me dio tiempo.-dijo al instante de cogerlo.

- Pues, depende ahora de ti si te mato cuando llegue o podrás casarte antes, ¿quién viene con Emmett?-dije al instante, no iba a andarme con rodeos.

- Tranquila, no es Edward.-dijo Alice con una voz divertida al teléfono.-Solo puedo decirte que mande a dos personas que se morían por verte.

- Eso no me tranquiliza, Alice. Y recuerda que me prometiste no hacer de celestina.

- ¿Tú te crees que tengo tiempo con todo lo de la boda de hacer de eso?

- Tú siempre tienes tiempo para lo que quieres Alice.-dije rodando los ojos.-¿Qué agenda tengo?

- Puff!!Espera que piense, esta tarde tenemos que ir a que te pruebes el vestido de dama de honor, que creo que te quedara perfecto, y después tendríamos que ir de compras, porque mañana es la cena de preparación y pasado mañana, es la cena con los amigos, la despedida de solteros...

Sonreí ante mi perspectiva de despedida de soltera que tenía, que era totalmente distinta de la que tenía Alice, porque para mí una despedida de soltero o soltera no era irme a cenar a un restaurante con mis amigos más íntimos y después irnos a bailar, todos en parejas que seguro que de eso ya se había encargado Alice.

- Esta bien, espero tener fuerzas para todo eso, ya veo que no te doy pena como para que me dejes descansar…

- Te he dejado la mañana libre.

- Alice, son las once de la mañana, como muy pronto llegare a casa de tía Esme a las una y lo sabes.

- Y tú has desaparecido ocho años casi de nuestras vidas y no has venido a visitarnos…

- Alice, necesitaba espacio para alejarme de él y olvidarlo.

- Total, Bella no ha servido para nada.-dijo Alice soltando esa verdad contundente que me pesaba.

- Eso no es cierto, no siento nada por él…

- Lo que tú digas Isabella.-sonreí con frustración, cuando Alice decía eso era que me estaba dando la razón como los locos, pero lo bueno es que en una semana estaría en mi refugio otra vez.

Levante la cabeza mientras sonreía nuevamente y jugaba con mi pelo. Mis pensamientos divagaban por mis recuerdos, cuando hace diez años había estado esperando a que me recogieran, muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese día y jamás pensé que me hubiera costado tanto volver, pero saber que el estaba ahí y que ya no me quería no me lo hacía nada fácil precisamente.

- Bella.-grito alguien a lo lejos y una sonrisa invadió mi cara, ahí estaban mis hermanos.

- Alice ha llegado Em, luego nos vemos.-dije al instante y ella me dijo adiós rápidamente.

Emmett venía andando detrás con Jasper y respire de alivio, la pequeña Andie corría rápidamente y yo me levante corriendo del banco y le abrí los brazos para que ella corriendo se me lanzara para que la alzara dándome un fuerte abrazo. La verdad es que si me hubieran dicho hace unos años que Emmett sería un padre de familia tan consolidado, no me lo hubiera creído, pero verlo hacer de padre, ser cuidadoso y pensar en todo momento en esa pequeña hija que era calcada a Rosalie siempre me hacía sonreír, quizás en no mucho tiempo Jasper y Alice se animaran.

- Tita Bella.-dijo Andie mirándome a los ojos.-Tas mu apa.

Sonreí y le di un sonoro beso a esa pequeña zalamera que tenía en mis brazos y ella sonrío cuando le di ese beso, era de lo más cariñosa, era igual que Emmett, era un trasto según Rosalie pero igual de cariñosa que Emmett. Reí con ganas cuando Emmett avanzo para apretarme entre sus brazos dando ese enorme abrazo de oso que siempre me dejaba con una sonrisa en la boca y con los huesos quejándose un poco, pero esta vez fue más cuidadoso. Después, Jasper, el famoso psiquiatra y psicólogo Jasper Cullen se acerco a mí y me dio otro abrazo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Te hemos echado de menos, hermana.-dijo Jasper.- Sobre todo, Emmett, Alice y…

- No sigas, estoy aquí para tu boda, y es un milagro que me dieran esta semana siquiera.-dije mientras miraba como Andie me tocaba el pelo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Papa ice que mama iene el pelo más bonito.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- A tu papa siempre se le cae la baba con tu mama.-dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

**Edward POV**

Mire por tercera vez a Lauren, esto me cansaba ya, era la tercera vez que fingía que una de sus prótesis de los pechos estaba mal, pero es que pensaba: ¿que me sentía halagado o que...? ...por tocarla los pechos llenos de silicona todas las semanas me iba a enamorar de ella, al lado mía mi ayudante la miraba sin creer lo que sucedía.

- Esto Edward, creo que deberías revisarme en privado.-dijo muy sugerente.

Ni una mierda, te reviso en privado y es capaz de violarme o algo así.

- Señorita Mallory, esto es una consulta médica y el es mi ayudante por si lo ha olvidado.-dije con toda la frialdad que mi persona me permitía.

- Pero Eddi…

- No te atrevas a llamarme así, soy el doctor Cullen.-dije con seriedad nuevamente.-¿Qué le sucede?

- Es que creo que mi teta…

- …su pecho…-corregí.

- …eso, que mi pecho derecho tiene una desviación.-dijo mientras se quitaba sensualmente su camisa botón a botón para dejar un sujetador negro de encaje que pintaba carísimo pero que era igual que mirar a un maniquí, no sentía nada en absoluto, pero parecía que Matt a mi lado estaba disfrutando de la vista.

- Yo los veo perfectamente.-dije sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de mis papeles.

- Además, creo que la silicona esta rompiéndose, es decir, no las noto duras.-dijo mirándome seguro que directamente.

- Matt me gustaría que procedieras.-dije con una sonrisa que intente ocultar.

- Claro.-dijo Matt serio pero sabía que estaba deseando, le gustaban de eso tipo de tías, de las siliconadas.

- Pero Edw…

- Mi compañero es un médico igual de cualificado que yo…

Decir que lo mejor de la tarde fue la cara de Lauren cuando Matt le toco el pecho era la verdad, pero esperaba que lo mejor de todo sería ver a Bella. Mire el reloj y nuevamente me encontré mirando que eran ya las tres de la mañana casi, mi turno había finalizado y por fin me podía marchar a casa, podría ver a Bella y eso era algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ella cruzo la puerta de mi casa para irse.

Bella había sido mi primer y único amor, después de decirle a ella que no la quería, de dejarla marchar con esa beca a estudiar medicina a Europa me obligue a centrarme en mis estudios y en mi carrera de medicina. Frene en un semáforo en rojo y me pellizque nuevamente el puente de la nariz con impaciencia. Mi carrera de medicina era bastante buena, por lo menos era prometedora, pero me daba la razón para levantarme por las mañanas.

Para mis padres era un orgullo ya que había sido graduado con honores. Además, mi padre se sintio muy complacido cuando decidí quedarme en el pequeño hospital que Forks y no irme a amasar una fortuna como un buen médico. Arranque el coche suavemente y salí del semáforo, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero el cruzarme nada más salir del hospital con el coche de la policía hizo que me pensara dos veces pisar más el acelerador, prefería llegar a no llegar, si llegaba por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de verla.

Aparque el coche detrás del de mi padre, y entre precipitadamente en la cocina, donde estaba mi familia al completo, pero no estaba ella por mucho que mi mirada la buscara y mi cara de desilusión debió de hacerse patente…

- Edward, ella estaba exhausta, ya se acostó.-dijo mi madre con cariño.

- No pasa nada.-dije con una sonrisa.-¿Qué tal vuestro día?

- Genial.-chillo Alice contenta mientras me sentaba en una silla.

- ¿A quién has torturado?-pregunte, esa sonrisa solo podía significar dos cosas y la otra no podía haber sucedido…

- No he torturado a nadie.-se defendió Alice frunciendo el ceño.

- A Bella, por eso ha llegado tan exhausta.-dijo Emmett por lo bajo riéndose.-Eso me recuerda otra cosa, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Ahora, creo que dormir Emmett en cuanto me cene esto…

- Edward.-dijo Emmett en claro tono de advertencia dándome a entender que no iba servir hacerme el tonto.

- No lo sé, supongo que lo primero es averiguar lo que ella siente por mi.-dije sin pensarlo.

- Pero, ¿tu qué es lo que sientes por ella?-indago Rosalie.

- Ni un solo minuto he dejado de amarla, sin lugar a dudas.-dije mirándola serio.

- Entonces, Edward no hagas el tonto.-esa vez el que hablo fue mi padre.-Ella está dolida, pero diría que miento si pienso que ella aún no te recuerda.

- No he podido estar con otra persona, eso me recuerda que he pedido esa semana de descanso.-dijo mirando a su padre.-Haz que Matt tome mis visitas de "enseño mis perfectas tetas de silicona", a lo mejor, termina conquistándola.

Las miradas de todas las personas de mi casa se cruzaron esperando a cuál saltaría antes a reírse, le di un trago a mi agua esperando que alguno se comenzara a reír, pero ninguno lo hizo, en lugar de eso al pasar la mirada entre todos me quede asombrado de sus cara serias.

- Creo que eso ya roza el acoso, Edward.-dijo Jasper serio.

Y, entonces, yo fui el que me reí, todos estaban preocupados por mi y era gracioso, porque yo solo esperaba que se rieran de mi, la verdad es que mirado desde su punto de vista, la situación era para reírse. Que una tía fuera todas las semanas a enseñarme con cualquier excusa unas tetas que tenía operadas era para eso.

- No os preocupéis.-dije con cansancio después del segundo coscorrón de Emmett.-Me voy a acostar, necesito descansar y mañana por la mañana no estaré disponible, Alice.-me adelante a ella.

Todos asintieron, y me levante y me dirigí hacía mi adorada habitación, necesitaba descansar, pero antes me daría una ducha caliente para calmar todos mis músculos que estaban entumecidos después de dos turnos y una guardia, pero merecía la pena si disponía de toda una semana libre en la que quizás pudiera conseguir que Bella volviera a mi.

Abrí la puerta y me moví directamente al armario de donde cogi unos calzoncillos, y después me dirigí a la cama para coger mi pijama. Estaba tan cansado que mis ojos no se habían fijado en ella que estaba ahí acostada, acurrucada en un ovillo, mi mano enseguida acaricio lentamente su cara para apartarle el pelo, no lo había pensado, solo lo había hecho el instinto más feroz que dentro de mi que la declaraba mía. Su pelo estaba más largo que el verano pasado, cuando fui a Seattle furtivamente, pero estaba aún más delgada y eso lo podía notar en la delgadez de su cara, quizás trabajaba demasiado. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y más lo hizo cuando ella arrugo su nariz más aún y balbuceo algo seguro en sueños.

Era ella, era mi Bella y estaba ahí acostada en mi cama. La sonrisa de mi cara era verdadera, era esa que había perdido desde que ella se fuese de mi casa, volví a acariciar su cara.

- Edward no, no me …te quiero…-susurro allí recostada.

Estaba soñando conmigo, y algo desde dentro me incito a besarla, a decirle lo mucho que la había echado de menos, que todo había sido oscuridad y que no podía querer a nadie más que a ella, pero supe que ella se merecía por lo menos estar despierta para ello.

Cogi mi pijama y la bese suavemente, sabía que esa noche dormiría en el sofá, pero por ella merecía todo la pena.

- Bella, mi Bella.-susurre acariciándole la cara.-Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo. Te conquistare Bella.-le di otro beso.-Porque no puedo ser feliz sin ti. Dulces sueños, te amo princesa.

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos y vi la silueta desaparecer cerrando la puerta con cuidado, aspire el aire y solo una persona podía dejar ese aroma a su alrededor. Edward había estado ahí. Poco a poco su voz aterciopelada fue abriéndose paso en mi corazón y en mi mente, Edward me había reconocido que me seguía amando, pero ¿era cierto o era una mala pasada de mi estupenda cabeza? Como cuando escuchaba su voz en las situaciones extremas…

-------------------------------------------

_Dos capitulos en dos días, pero no se si ahora me lo agradecereís o no...Explico para lo que no les ha quedado claro después de esto...Vamos a ver Bella,se marcho de Forks porque resulta que le dieron una beca de estudio para Europa y Edward, la dejo para que ella se marchara a aprovechar esa beca, el no la ha dejado de amar en ningún momento, pero ella ha sufrido muchisimo..._

_Emmett y Rosalie tienen una pequeña, y Alice y Jasper estan a punto de casarse...Así, que ya me podeís tirar los tomatazos sino os ha gustado el giro de mi historia, a mi gusto, que soy la autora y mi opinión no tiene ningún valor, era lo que necesitaba, de alguna manera para hacerla coincidir un poco más con la historia original..._

_Bueno, espero que le deís al go y me dejeís vuestro comentario, creo que merece la pena, después de haber dejado en un día dos capitulos, y me deís vuestra opinión...actualmente estoy haciendo el epílogo...Muchisimas gracias por los más de diez comentarios que me habeís dejado hoy y nada más que hoy, he de decir que soy la persona más feliz del mundo..._

_Muchos besos y como siempre, espero vuestra opinión mis fieles lectors...._

_**afrokd**_

_Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo...  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_Antes que nada...muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios como siempre he de agradecerlo, a tods aquellos que leyeron el anterior capitulo y no les gusto, he de decirles que me sentí con ganas de hacer ese giro en esta historia para "ceñirme" un poco más a la historia verdadera escrita por Meyer, y una aclaración más, por lo menos en mi país, que es España, medicina tarda en hacerse seis años y despues tienen que hacer un examen que es como una oposición que es el MIR para poder acceder a una especialidad que son dos años más, así que si sumamos seis años y dos años más nos salen ocho y esa es la razón por la que Bella no ha vuelto en ocho años, además de porque no tiene fuerzas de volver a ver a Edward, así que espero haberlo aclarado, si no os gusto el cambio lo siento, pero creo como autora que necesitaba la historia un giro drástico para poder terminarla como yo quería...Así que espero que me entendaís y espero también que os guste el siguiente capitulo..._

**_Capitulo 29: Cambiando la realidad, cambiando nuestro futuro_**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Edward estuviera en esa habitación que era suya, de que me dijera esas palabras, pero había muchas cosas que realmente no entendía, porque si era eso cierto, lo de que me había confesado. Entonces, ¿por qué me había dejado aquella noche? Era cierto que necesitaba muchas respuestas, demasiadas respuestas y no sabía si quería saberlas, no sabía si deseaba saberlas.

Me levante y encendí la luz que había en la mesa de al lado de la cama, antes cuando subí con Alice no le preste atención a nada de la habitación, solo pensé en dormir, y la verdad es que no supuse que le quitaría su cama a Edward, de hecho pensaba que el ya no estaba viviendo en esa casa. Mire a la habitación, apenas había cambiado en todo lo que llevaba fuera, los muebles eran los mismos, solo que ahora tenía una estantería más en el cuarto llena de libros de medicina, sonreí porque mi casa era lo mismo, las mismas estanterías llenas de libros. Su colección de música había aumentado considerablemente y en la mesita tenía un marco con una foto, me gire para verla y me quede auténticamente en shock, esa foto era mía, me levante de la cama con el marco en la mano, aún asimilando que Edward tenía una foto de mi y me di cuenta de que tenía a lo largo de la habitación bastantes fotos, pero todas eran nuestras, excepto la que tenía con la enana.

Salí de la habitación con la foto en mi mano y camine hasta la habitación que ahora solo ocupaba Jasper y que antes había sido de Jasper y Emmett. Abrí la puerta, cerrandola al pasar y camine hasta la cama grande que tenía ahora la habitación de Jasper, me senté y le di suavemente, no tardo nada en despertarse y me miro confundido, no le dije nada solo le enseñe la foto.

- Me extraña que no te diera cuenta antes.-me dijo incorporándose.

- Digamos que estaba demasiado cansada.

- Eso supuso Alice, que esperaba que preguntarás.-dijo Jasper encendiendo la luz.

- ¿Por qué…

- Bella creo que la respuesta es clara, el sigue amándote.

- Me lo ha dicho, pero es imposible, hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo, hay demasiadas cosas que aún duele…

- Se que necesitas respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero no soy yo quién debe dártelas, no estuve de acuerdo con su decisión aquellos tiempos, pero le respete y de alguna manera lo entendí, aunque yo por Alice hubiera sido incapaz de hacerlo.-Jasper hablaba con sinceridad y directo.-Prométeme que cuando el te lo explique serás capaz de escucharlo…

- Jasper, la herida aún sangra…-mis lágrimas querían salir.

- Quizás el sea quién la cierre.-dijo Jasper limpiándome delicadamente las lágrimas de la cara.-Solo puedo decirte que no ha habido nadie más en su vida…

- Pero…

- Pregúntaselo a él Bella, Edward te contestara a todo.

Salí de la habitación de Jasper como un zombie y baje a la cocina, por primera vez deseaba beber, deseaba emborracharme, estaba metida en un mar de recuerdos como era todo aquello, no debí haber vuelto, debí haber seguido con mi tranquila vida. Las lágrimas hicieron de nuevo aparición en mis ojos y caían por mi cara sin que yo lo pudiera remediar, sentí como en el exterior comenzaba una tormenta y me recordó todas esas noches que dormía en los brazos de Edward, había aprendido a no tener miedo a las tormentas pero eran noches en las que me invadían los recuerdos y aquello era mucho peor, encendí la luz de la cocina y me eche un vaso de leche fría.

- ¿Me echarías uno?-dijo una voz aterciopelada en la puerta de la cocina.

No podía ser él, no me moleste en decir nada simplemente cogí otro vaso y le eche la leche. Puse su vaso en frente de mí y me senté, quisiera o no esas explicaciones lo único que sabía es que las necesitaba para poder seguir adelante, para poder cerrar esa herida abierta desde hace tanto.

El me miro y se sentó, en frente de mí, mientras me miraba, su mirada hacía daño, yo solo era capaz de mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, su mano se acerco a la mía y yo instintivamente la retire, la confusión era visible en su rostro. Su rostro apenas había cambiado, se veía el cansancio pero también el cambio de adolescente a hombre, tenía esa barba típica de dos días que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo y conservaba esa mirada serena aunque ahora también estaba llena de madurez y de algo de emoción. Sin decir palabra, no podía articular nada le enseñe el marco y el me miro entendiendo al momento lo que quería.

- Te debo muchas explicaciones, ¿no?-dijo Edward sereno.

Yo solo fui capaz de asentir.

- Creo que en mi vida nunca he sido más mentiroso que aquella noche.-dijo con pesar en su rostro.- Te tuve que mentir, y lo supe desde que llego la carta de aquella beca para estudiar en Londres que yo mismo había rellenado, creo que eso era algo que nunca te conté.-su cara se torno triste, mis lágrimas recorrían mi cara.-Te tenía que dejar ir Bella…

- …¿por qué Edward? Sabías que me estabas destrozando…-dije con la voz entrecortada y vi como a él también le empezaron a recorrer las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Me lo rompí a mi mismo, por si no lo sabes. Bella te amaba entonces, pero ahora te amo aún más.-dijo atrapando de nuevo mi mano con la suya.

- No puedo, no Edward, no puedo.-dije sin pensarlo.-Yo también tenía sentimientos, dios Edward, yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿¿no te das cuenta de ello?? Me haces sufrir, he vuelto para cerrar esa herida no para que se abra aún más.

- Quizás sea yo quién la deba cerrar…

- …O abrirla aún más.-dije con tristeza.

- Tienes derecho a echarme todo en cara.-su voz era triste.-Se lo que hice, pero yo no he sabido vivir sin ti, tuve que llenar todo alrededor de mi de tus recuerdos, de tus imágenes, tuve que evitar ir a por ti…

- ¿Ir a por mí? Lo dices como si fuese un gran sacrificio Edward, pero no fue así, tú me despachaste, me lo dijiste muy claro, no me querías, tus sentimientos habían cambiado, te creí entonces y me dices que es mentira, ¿te debo creer ahora?

- Bella, tú eres la que tienes que decidir eso, pero me conoces. No se vivir desde que tu no estás aquí, no me he cogido un solo día libre desde que estoy en el hospital, no me he cogido unas solas vacaciones porque sabría que iría a verte, eras tu o no era nadie, siempre lo he sabido.

- Edward, no me hagas esto. Ahora tengo una vida.-dije sin pensármelo.

- Lo se, te vi con aquel tipo.-dijo con dolor.-Saliendo del hospital abrazados.

- ¿Estuviste en …

- Me hicieron tomarme unas vacaciones cuando se me murió el primer paciente, así que me dieron una semana de descanso para que intentara descansar y superarlo, no fue mi culpa, no se podía hacer nada por él, el caso es que sabía que solo tu podrías ayudarme.-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara.-Así que me cogí un avión hasta Seattle, y te compre un ramo de margaritas blancas, estaba preparado para tu rechazo incluso para que no me escucharás, pero te vi salir del hospital y el te llevaba cogida del brazo, es decir, siempre supe a lo que me arriesgaba y se que si has rehecho tu vida pues…

Mire a Edward, no podía seguir hablando, no podía seguir hablándome, estaba segura de que había creído que Jacob era algo mío, pero no podía estar más equivocado, era mucho mío, era mi mejor amigo y había sido mi apoyo desde que me traslade a aquella gran ciudad, era mi principal apoyo y ante todo era gay. Una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, el después de todo quizás hubiera sufrido aún más que yo sabiendo que todo era mentira y autoconvenciendose de que siempre había hecho lo correcto.

- Edward, Jacob es…

- De verdad, Bella no hace falta que te justifiques, tienes todo tu derecho a formar una nueva vida y al lado de quién tu quieras, no soy nadie para impedirte que no lo hagas. Siempre supe a que me arriesgaba y de verdad, espero que Jacob sepa valorarte porque eres siempre el mayor tesoro que tuve en la vida…

- Jacob es gay, Edward.-dije con una risa.

- …Y se que lo que hice fue no egoísta, pero si que debí de haberte…-su cara se transformo y levanto la mirada hacía mi claramente confundido, acababa de asimilar las palabras que le había dicho.-Un momento, si el es gay…

- …es posible que este más interesado en ti que en mi.-dije con una sonrisa y su cara se ilumino.

- Eso quiere decir que tu…

- No he sido capaz de estar con nadie más, como tampoco he sido capaz de odiarte, pero también es cierto que no he sido capaz de olvidarte, he aprendido a vivir con esa parte de mí. Eso no quiere decir nada, me hiciste mucho daño Edward.-dije con la voz serena, estaba sacando esa parte de mi que tanto me había dolido durante estos años.-No se si soy capaz de perdonarte y menos aún, no se si capaz de volver a estar contigo.

- Bella, no soy capaz de pedirte eso, créeme.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero, pensé que me tirarías todo lo que tuvieras por delante…

- Edward, esto no es una nueva oportunidad.-dije con cansancio, aunque sabía que estaba engañándonos a los dos.

- No, solo se que tengo una semana para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y conseguir que me perdones.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, y supe que aquella sonrisa nunca me había dejado de derretir.

**Edward POV**

No se a que hora me acosté, se que a las ocho me despertaron Emmett y Jasper y me dijeron que subiera a acostarme a la cama de Jasper y yo sonreí agradecido de que me dejarán un colchón, subí y me quede al momento dormido, volviendo a soñar con Bella, pero estos sueños eran distintos, volvía a ver a Bella, pero a la adulta, a la serena y aún a una más madura.

Habíamos hablado durante horas, me alegro saber que le gustaba su trabajo y que se dedicaba a él casi en cuerpo y alma, y que por ahora no sería capaz de dejar la ciudad de Seattle que le había abierto las puertas a ella cuando necesito volver de Londres. También me dijo lo mucho que le había gustado Londres, pero que no encontró allí nunca verdaderos amigos, y que se había licenciado con honores en la universidad, sonreí porque era lo mismo que me había pasado a mí.

Bella había cambiado, eso era evidente, ahora era una mujer, una verdadera mujer y aquello aterraba a parte de mi ser porque cuando éramos adolescentes ella era la que me había conquistado a mí, pero ahora era a mi a quién me tocaba conquistarla a ella y era un verdadero reto. Por lo menos, sabía que no le era indiferente y eso era un logro. Todo comenzaría a partir de ahora. Me levante e intente peinarme los pelos revueltos que tenía sin conseguirlo, eso siempre era una batalla perdida.

Salí de la habitación y baje a la cocina, y la verdad es que me alegre de ver allí a mis hermanas y a mi madre, eran las que necesitaba.

- Buenas tardes.-dijo mi madre mirando el reloj.

- ¿A qué hora te acostaste ayer Edward?-dijo Rosalie mirando mi cara.

- No lo se.-dije con sinceridad mientras mi madre me ponía un plato con comida delante mía.-Gracias, mama.-sonreí a ella.

- Un momento.-dijo el duendecillo maquiavélico mirándome muy seria.- Has sonreído Edward.

- Si, es cierto.-dijo al momento Rose, que se bebía un zumo. Y volví a sonreír.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer.-chilló emocionada Alice.-Cuenta ya, eso tiene que ver con Bella.

- SHHHHHH!!!-le dije y mire hacía la puerta.-no ves que…

- No te preocupes que ella no esta aquí. Ella se fue con tu padre esta mañana al hospital, quería verlo, ahora que tu padre es el director del ala de pediatría y cirugía.

- Bueno, el caso es que yo quería pediros un favor.-dije nervioso y me revolví el pelo…

- Esta nervioso.-dijo Alice de nuevo emocionada.- Qué mono!!!

- Alice.-dije en modo de regaño, pero no sonó en el tono que yo hubiera querido.- Necesito vuestra ayuda para volver a conquistar a Bella.

- Creo que el reloj se mueve contrarreloj.-dijo mi madre.

- Tengo una semana.-dije mirándolas.

- Creo que seis días, más bien.-acoto Rosalie.

- Necesito ayuda.-confesé y ellas rieron.

- Creo que lo primero que debemos de hacer es…

- No voy a ir de compras, Alice.-dije conociéndola.

- Fui ayer.-dijo Alice quitándole importancia.-Tu ropa nueva la tiene Esme.-siempre era igual, creo que no recordaba la última vez que había comprado algo de ropa por mi solo.-No era eso, creo que lo primero que debes hacer es no agobiarla, no recordarle a cada momento que la amas y quieres algo con ella, sino se sentirá agobiada y huirá de ti.

- Solo debes estar ahí lo suficientemente cerca para que ella pueda acercarse.-dijo Rosalie, mientras mi madre cogía el teléfono…

**Bella POV**

La verdad, lo tenía que reconocer era adicta al trabajo y más si el trabajo era como el mío y con ello aliviaba a esos pequeños, y por eso no pude negarme a acompañar a tío Carlisle al hospital. Me senté cómodamente en su coche y me puse el cinturón. Mi cabeza daba vueltas del cansancio de la noche anterior, la verdad es que no supe a que hora nos acostamos Edward y yo, pero la verdad es que mi herida abierta ahora estaba mucho más calmada, pero no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

- Creo que te tengo que dar las gracias Bella.-dijo mi tío.-Por segunda vez, has hecho despertar a Edward.

- ...tío, yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada, Bella. Solo quiero que sepas que el te ha echado tanto de menos a ti, se sintió tan solo…

- ...tío Carlisle, yo no se si puedo…

- Una vez, le pediste a Edward que se arriesgara a vivir. Ahora Bella, yo te pido que tú te arriesgues a vivir.

- Es difícil.

- Nunca nada fue fácil…

- Esta vez es distinto, tío. No me podéis pedir todos eso, tenlo claro.-dije tranquila pero a la vez con dolor.-Sufrí mucho tío, era muy difícil hacerme a la idea de que Edward no me quería, alejarme de todos para no estar con él, sentirme rota, hecha pedazos, no puedo…

- Es cierto, Bella, no estamos pensando en como te sentiste tú, pero tienes que entender que hemos visto como pasaban los años y os hacíais daño y como todo, absolutamente todo no os afectaba y centraros nada más que en vuestros estudios…

- tío, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?-dije mirándolo y el lo entiendo.

Mi visita al hospital la verdad es que fue bastante entretenida, vi a bastantes niños en el ala de pediatría y ver a mi tío hacer de payaso realmente no tenía precio, con su nariz roja y una bata de colorines, y esos esquís que llevaba, porque a falta de unos buenos zapatos de payaso mi tío llevaba unos esquís que eran como mínimo para troncharse. Además, también estaba la peluca de colorines. No pegaba de mi tío eso, y eso era lo que más gracia causaba a todos los que estaban allí sentados.

- Es increíble.-dije mientras me doblaba de la risa mientras lo veía tropezar por enésima vez con los esquís en una de las ruedas de la cama.

- La verdad es que ver al doctor Cullen hacer eso es increíble, el que es tan serio.-dijo la mujer que había a mi lado que estaba con unas ojeras bastantes grandes y que lo miraba con cariño.-Pero el y sus hijos ayudan mucho en Forks, ellos se están haciendo cargo de la enfermedad de mi hijo.

- ¿Qué tiene su hijo?-pregunte con curiosidad médica.-Sino es mucho inmiscuirme.

- Mi hijo tiene una neumonía, lo que pasa es que para que el tratamiento sea más efectivo tiene que estar aquí en el hospital y ese coste es mucho porque yo me tengo que quedar con él. Pero ellos han pagado la gran parte del tratamiento por medio de su fundación. Además, que su mujer y su hija Alice me sustituyen cuando tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Ellos siempre han sido así, todos los Cullen y las Hale.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Si, la verdad es que hasta Edward, se preocupa bastante por los niños, siempre se lo puede ver por aquí haciendo alguna payasada.-dije con una sonrisa.-Le hace trucos de magia a los niños, la verdad es que todas las enfermeras andan más que loquitas por él pero no le hace caso a ninguna, se rumorea que es gay.

- ¿Gay?-pregunte divertida.

- Si, pero yo no lo creo. Envidia, diría yo. Sobre todo, la hija del director que esta más que operada y según me han contado las enfermeras va todas las semanas con la excusa de que algo le pasa en sus "perfectos pechos" para que Edward se los mire…pero parecerse que eso no da resultado.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y yo también sonreí, era increíble de lo que se enteraba uno.-Pero el que mejor hace las payasadas es el policía, su otro hijo.-había pensado en mi padre, no me hacía todavía a la idea de que Emmett era policía.

- Y quiero presentarles a todos a una invitada muy especial, que esta hoy de visita, es mi sobrina Bella.-dijo Carlisle y yo sonreí.-Digamosle todos hola a Bella.-y todos los niños me dijeron hola.-Ella es médico de vosotros.-explico Carlisle.

- Pues más guapa que tú.-dijo un niño pequeño que estaba sentado en primera fila.-Ella me gusta más.-las risas de todos los mayores se desperdigaron.

- Muchas gracias.-dije con una sonrisa.

Después de echar una mano en el hospital, me fui a casa de Charlie a ver a los enanos que ya no eran tan enanos y a mi padre, que como me había comentado Emmett tenía hoy el día libre y nadie le había dicho que venía para que les diera una sorpresa. Cogi mi chaqueta y convencí a tío Carlisle que si iba andando no me pasaba nada y que me venía bien para mi. Camine mientras iba recordando mis viejos tiempos en Forks, deje atrás el centro del pueblo y me encamine hacía el barrio donde vivía mi padre, muchas veces me había imaginado haciendo ese camino para verlos a ellos, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo me preguntaba porque demonios había tardado tanto, los había echado tanto de menos.

Respire profundamente cuando vi la casa, me pare para después ponerme a correr, llame dos veces al timbre y nadie me contesto, las voces se escuchaban desde el patio, desde el patio de atrás de la casa, sonreí y bordeé la casa. Estaban en el patio de atrás, cruce la verja de atrás y me quede helada mirándolos, pero ¿qué demonios hacía allí Edward?

La verdad es que la situación era bastante divertida, porque de verdad parecía que quisieran jugar al baloncesto, aunque aquello se asemejara bastante no lo era, sobre todo, por parte de Charlie que lo de caminar botando el balón no era lo suyo y me reí mientras me apoyaba en una pared, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que estaba allí pero por lo pronto podía disfrutar de estar allí.

Sinceramente se disfrutaba del espectáculo, bastante de hecho si había que decirlo, pero ver a Edward sudado como estaba y con esa camiseta que parecía una extensión de su propia piel, que ahora tenía un cuerpo todavía más musculoso de lo que lo tenía antes y su cambio a hombre como era ahora, sinceramente no tenía precio, ningún precio.

- ¿Bella?-dijo mi padre y quite mí vista de Edward al momento para mirar con una enorme sonrisa a mi padre.

- Papa.-dije emocionada cuando el me abrazo con fuerza y con emoción.

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que podía haber echado de menos a todo el mundo, a todos, y en particular a ellos. A mi padre y a mis hermanastros que ahora me abrazaban los dos con fuerza, habían crecido, y es que si mis cálculos no fallaban tendrían ya diez u once años. Estaban los dos guapísimos y seguían siendo idénticos, iban a ser unos rompecorazones en algunos años. En seguida, me empezaron a bombardear con preguntas mientras yo solo podía sonreír, pero por mi mente seguía vagando el porque Edward estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije con sinceridad unos minutos después.

- Él viene a jugar con nosotros al baloncesto, porque papa eso de respetar las reglas no lo lleva bien.-dijo Charlie a mi lado.

- Pero se lo dejamos pasar, aunque es muy fácil ganarle.-dijo James a mí otro lado aún sin soltarme.

- No lo sabía, se ve que todos los días se descubre algo, ¿no?-dije mirando a mi padre.-¿Quién diría que el jefe de policía Swann no respetaría las reglas de un juego tan fácil como es el baloncesto?

Mi padre se sonrojo y yo me reí sonoramente para después mirar a Edward que me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica y con ese brillo en los ojos que siempre recordaba, pero no podía rendirme a él tan fácilmente, realmente había sufrido mucho.

- ¿Recuerdas como se jugaba?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su cara y echándome el balón.

- Realmente hace mucho que no juego.-dije con una enorme sonrisa malvada, bote el balón y me aleje un poco más.

- Desde ahí no lo vas a meter.-dijo Charlie.

- Ni Eddie lo mete desde ahí, Bella no lo vas a conseguir.-dijo James, pero yo solo sonreí y tire metiendo la canasta.

- Guau!!-dijeron los dos.

- Siempre fui mejor que tú en los tiros desde el exterior.-dije a Edward con una sonrisa y me quite la chaqueta para jugar.

-------------------------------

- Bella Swann, te juro que como llegues tarde.-decía Alice desde abajo.

- No te preocupes, pero déjame las llaves de tu auto.-dije abriendo un poco la puerta del baño.

- Edward también va.-dijo Alice.

- Alice.-grite y escuche a alguien que la regañaba.

Al momento, un golpe fuerte en la puerta del baño me sobresalto y abrí cuando me fije la toalla alrededor de mi pecho. Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Toma las llaves del auto de Rosalie, es el rojo deportivo de la puerta, sabes que siempre le gustaron de ese tipo.-dijo con una sonrisa Emmett.

- Muchas gracias, Em.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Muy poca gente se ha preguntado que es lo que realmente quieres tú Bella, así que no los juzgues…

- Emmett…

- Me voy antes de que me maten las cuatro.-¿cuatro?-no te olvides de la pequeña Andie que sino me equivoco estará ya impaciente.

Reí y con ganas y volví a meterme en el baño a terminar de secarme el pelo.

Mire mi reloj, exactamente casi una hora después entraba en el restaurante donde se celebraba la cena, me mire al espejo una vez me quite el abrigo que llevaba, el vestido negro era perfecto para mi, por lo menos. Me quedaba que ni pintado, todos estaban desperdigados por todo el restaurante, parece que más bien era un cocktail o que había llegado a tiempo para no perderme la cena.

Una mano grande se poso al final de mi espalda, me volví para saber quién era y me encontré con la sonrisa divertida de Emmett y su mirada de orgullo.

- Vaya, veo que te has convertido en toda una mujer de bandera hermanita, te advierto de que por aquí hay más de un soltero que estará interesado en volver a verte.-dijo con una sonrisa típica.- Además, me han dicho que has causado revuelo en el hospital.

- Exageraciones de Carlisle.-dije con una sonrisa.

- El caso es que mis informantes eran más chicos y me han dicho que la nueva médica era más guapa incluso que Edward.-me sonroje al momento.- Y he de decir que estoy de acuerdo, hermanita.-me susurro al oído a lo que yo me reí.

- Muchas gracias, Em. Sabes levantar mi estado de ánimo…

- Creo que más de uno lo va a intentar esta noche, creo que ha habido un cambio de planes, el duendecillo ha decidido hacer un coctel y pasado mañana la cena. Hay baile.-dijo Emmett.-Así que me debes más de un baile, sino te molesta.

-Será un placer, por todos aquellos en lo que no baile en tu boda.-reí con él.-Emmett, ¿Por qué tú no me presionas con lo de Edward?-me lo llevaba preguntando desde que llamo al baño.

- Porque eres tú la que tienes que elegir, te vi aquella vez totalmente hundida, el también lo estaba y si soy sincero creo que aún más que tú, pero tanto Jasper y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo con que el solo tomara aquella decisión, creo que aquello era más de los dos y tenía que haberte preguntado…

- Pensaba rechazar la beca, pero no solo por él sino porque me veía incapaz de separarme de vosotros.

- …era tu decisión Bella, pero ahora también lo es…y aquí nadie se ha molestado en preguntarse realmente que es lo que tú quieres.

- ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?-pregunte cuando nos íbamos acercando a todo el mundo y tome una copa de champán que Emmett me había cogido de la bandeja de unos de los camareros.

- Exacto, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?

- No lo sé.

- Pues cuando lo sepas, me lo cuentas. Ahora creo que hay gente que deberías saludar, creo que por ahí he visto a Angela, Ben , Jessica y más gente que estarían contentos de saludar, y donde no esta Edward que no te preocupes que lo tendremos entretenido…

- ¿Quiénes…

- Tienes cuatro hermanos, una sobrina y dos padres.-dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo quererlo aún más.

Camine buscando a mis compañeras de equipo y compañeros de instituto que hacía años que no veía y que realmente me apetecía. Camine dando un rodeo y me encontré con Rosalie que lucía espectacular, y la verdad es que nadie sospecharía que estaba nuevamente embarazada, yo por lo menos no. Con ese vestido vaporoso en tono rojo que la hacía lucir espectacular.

- Rose, estás fantástica.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Mírate tú, por favor. Creo que si fuese tío, no me despegaría de ti.

- Rose, por favor. No empieces con lo de Ed…

- Tranquila, mi marido me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera cuando veníamos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Y la verdad es que es maravilloso.

- Creo que estás más enamorada todavía de él, ¿no?

- Ni que lo digas, aunque sea un celoso, a veces.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.-Miran allí están. Además, de demasiado cuidadoso cuando estoy embarazada.

- Pero, nadie diría que estás embarazada.-dije con una sonrisa.

- Solo que me creció el pecho misteriosamente.-dijo con una sonrisa.-créeme que eso es lo que más disfruta Em.

- ¡No quiero escuchar intimidades!

- Tranquila, creo que fue suficiente con la vez que nos pillaste.-dijo entre risas.-Chicas.-dijo saludando.-¿Os acordáis de Bella?

En seguida, me sentí como si no hubieran pasado esos ocho años que habían pasado, era increíble saber de todas sus vidas. Angela era enfermera y trabajaba junto a Edward, parece que le iba bastante bien, se iba a casar en unos meses con Ben, de lo cual me alegre y me invito a la boda, a lo que no le pude decir que no. Por otro lado, me entere que Tanya se había ido del pueblo hacía un par de años y que no quería saber nada de nadie. Jessica era la secretaria de Construcciones Newton y parece que estaba bastante contenta, poco a poco me fueron poniendo al tanto de todo.

- Pues es increíble, no se como Edward todavía no la ha mandado a la mierda, eso sí Matt quedo alucinado con las nuevas tetas de Lauren.-dijo Angela entre risas.

- ¿Cómo?-pregunte.

- Es cierto, Bella, has estado tanto tiempo fuera…-dijo Angela con una sonrisa.-Verás, desde que te fuiste y tu Edward lo dejarais, Lauren ha intentado realmente de todo para conseguir que Edward cayese en sus redes.-sentí como mis entrañas rugían por dentro.- Hace más o menos un par de meses se opero del pecho y se puso unas…-dijo gesticulando pechos.-…creo que por lo menos serán una 95.-me reí.

- Yo más bien, creo que como Pamela Anderson, si son un par de tetas con patas.-apunto Rosalie.

- El caso es que todas las semanas, pide cita con Edward porque le molestan, o están torcidas o cosas así, como Edward es cirujano…-dijo Angela.-Y todo con la excusa para enseñarles las tetas, que se cree que así lo va a conquistar…el caso es que el otro día, le hizo a Matt que las tocara él, creo que ya hasta asco le da, y salio divertido, para lo serio que es…

La verdad es que imaginarme la escena daba ganas de reír, y me estuve riendo un rato con ellos. Después, vi como Angela le comentaba a Jessica que el nuevo médico se veía bastante apañado y que quizás podía organizarles una cita. La música empezó a sonar y vi como mi padre se acercaba a donde estaba.

- Me concedes un baile, hija.-yo solo asentí y me arrastre a la pista con él.

Los pasos de Charlie eran torpes, como siempre pero me encantaba bailar con mi padre, realmente lo adoraba, a él y a los dos enanos. Y la verdad, es que ahora que lo pensaba, quizás estuviera mejor solo que con Kate, la que se había ido a la gran ciudad por una oferta de actriz hace unos años según me había comentado Esme, ahora mi padre estaba feliz.

- Cambio de pareja.-dijo una voz potente y me vi para ver a Emmett que en seguida me atrapo entre sus brazos mientras yo reía.

- Creo que se huele a romance en el ambiente.-dijo con una sonrisa mirando como Charlie y Su bailaban.-La verdad es que el jefe se lo merece, y esos dos enanos. ¿Sabes que los muy condenados estaban convenciendo a las niñas para jugar a la botella?-me reí mientras los miraba ahora conspirar algo.-Me van a dar de problemas dentro de unos años…

- No te quejes tanto.-dije.-Y creo, que me parece que dentro de unos años te vas a tener que preocupar más por Andie que por ellos.

- Es tan bella como Rose, maldición.-me reí.-Pero ahora, cambiando de tema, me parece que soy el más envidiado de la fiesta…Tengo a una de las mujeres más bella de la noche en mis brazos y otra de ellas es mi esposa, ¿has visto lo bien que le sienta el embarazo a Rosalie?

- Ya me he dado cuenta…

- Me encanta cuando esta embarazada porque…

- Emmett Cullen, no quiero saberlo.-dije colorada.

- Ya lo verás por ti misma, cuando estés embarazada, el pobre padre querrá que te vuelvas a embarazar, las hormonas os hacen…

- Emmett, ya.-dije autoritaria.

- Cualquiera diría que eres pediatra y ginecóloga, seguro que has escuchado…

- Lo he escuchado, pero no era mi hermano y una de mis mejores amigas.

- Cambio de pareja, Emmett quiero bailar con esta belleza, que espero que se acuerde de mi.-dijo un hombre a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con una hombre más alto que yo, pero un poco más bajo que Emmett y castaño, sus ojos eran marrones y lucía una sonrisa en su cara, era atractivo, era Mike Newton.

- ¿Mike?-pregunte.

- Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mi, después de tantos años.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Me concederías este baile, por favor.

- Por supuesto.-dije con una sonrisa y el muy educadamente empezó a bailar conmigo.-¿Qué es de tu vida?

- Pues soy empresario de la construcción.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Construcciones Newton.

- Cierto, me comento Jessica que era secretaria, bueno en todo caso tu secretaria.

- Así es, así que si necesitas una casa te haremos un descuento. Por lo demás, todo sigue igual.

- Es increíble.-dije al rato de que me contara como el iban las cosas.

- ¿El qué?-me pregunto extrañado.

- Que hayas cambiado tanto…

- Bueno, Bella han pasado, ¿diez años?

- Ocho, de hecho.

- Pues eso, creo que después del trauma que me causaste…

- ¿Yo?-pregunte incrédula.

- Nunca te acordabas de mi nombre, y la cosa ahora es bastante graciosa, pero entonces créeme que no. Me hizo replantearme las cosas…-me reí.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque creo que Edward Cullen sigue queriendo fulminarme con la mirada.

- ¿Qué…?

- Es más que evidente que sigue enamorado de ti, pero bueno creo que los celos se lo están comiendo por dentro.-comento divertido.-Pero he de informarte que ya no me interesas…no voy a negar que no estés bellísima, pero no me interesas nada, hay otra mujer en mi vida.

- ¿Si? ¿Una novia?

- Eso querría yo, pero no se que siente ella, llevamos tanto tiempo trabajando juntos…

- ¿Jessica?-Mike asintió, totalmente colorado…

- De hecho, quería pedirte un favor, Bella…

------------------------------

_Creo que hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, aunque creo que mis once páginas no son para rechazarlas, como veís hay muchas respuestas...jejejeje...a tods aquells que me dejaron su comentario tanto positivo como negativo os lo agradezco, pero como ya os he dicho antes, necesitaba hacer un giro drástico en la historia, me lo pedía el cuerpo, así que decidi que lo mejor era cambiar la historia..._

_Por otro lado, solo quedan ya unos dos capitulos y el epilogo que en cuanto tenga unos minutos lo escribire, pero también deciros que espero no defraudaros en los siguientes dos capitulos..._

_Besos y dadle al go por favor...quiero saber vuestras opiniones de verdad...YA SABEÍS QUE CUANTO MÁS COMENTARIOS MÁS CONTENTA ESTOY Y ACTUALIZO PRONTO, creo que lo demostre la semana anterior...jejeje...besos y ya si me despido hasta la siguiente actualización..._

_**Afrokd**  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capitulo 30: Sudando la gota gorda._**

**Edward POV**

Maldición, maldición… ¿qué hacía Bella tonteando con el imbécil de Newton? Cogí una de las copas de vino con las que pasaban y me la bebí al trago, maldito Newton, maldito. Cogi una copa de champán y me la bebí igual que el vino, me sentí como explotaba por dentro y ella todavía seguía bailando con el estúpido de Newton. Cogí un whisky y seguí bebiendo, creo que Jasper y Emmett llegaron en el séptimo u octavo no lo se, ya no podía pensar, ya solo podía sufrir y cada vez más.

- ¿Y Bella?-pregunte sin saludarlos siquiera.

- Creo que se la llevo Mike a casa.-dijo Emmett.

- Dios, soy estúpido.

- Por fin, lo reconoces…

- No estoy para bromas.-dije cansado del constante cachondeo de Emmett.

- Yo no estoy de bromas.-dijo el serio mientras retiraba la botella de mí.

**Emmett POV**

Que el perfecto, Edward Cullen un cirujano muy prometedor estuviera borracho y de mal humor, en el fondo era gracioso, pero la estupidez de Edward era…no tenía palabras que pudieran definir la magnitud de verdad.

- Déjame beber.-dijo intentando quitármelo con lo que casi se dio de bruces en el suelo.

- Y eso demuestra que ha bebido demasiado.-me comento Jasper, ante la mirada de Edward.

- Yo creo, que con una noche en el calabozo será suficiente para recapacite por lo que ha hecho.

- No seáis hijos de…-dijo con la lengua mientras se trabucaba…

- Shhh!!! Serénate Cullen, que tenemos la misma madre.-dije serio, mi hermano borracho era realmente estúpido, y sin estarlo también podía llegar a serlo mucho.

- ¿Me vaís a sermonear?

- No serviría de nada, de verdad. Te lo dijimos hasta hartarnos y tú te emborrachas en cuanto lo ves en los brazos de otro y ni siquiera luchas cuando solo has podido y podrás quererla a ella.-dijo Jasper más serio.

- Yo…ella…yo…-balbuceo una vez que estuvimos en la calle.

- Edward, te estás volviendo a equivocar.-dije.-Y esto ya me empieza a poner de los nervios.

- Un momento, gilipollas.-me dijo mientras nos seguía, era como si quisiera pegarme, me reí, no podría darme ni un puñetazo.

- Yo que tu no me llamaría eso, te estás ganando un paseo para casa y si sigues así una noche en el calabozo.-reconozco, sinceramente, que esto era divertido.

- La quiero, la amo.-nos grito, también era exasperante.

- No parece eso, vamos, creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo no es emborrachándote, con tu aliento no conquistarías nada.-dijo Jasper.

- Una buena multa.-dije y nos reímos ante el mal humor de nuestro hermano pequeño.

- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Además, tú tendrías que estar contento.-me dijo.-Parece que desde que llego no haces nada más que mandarla a los brazos de otro.

- Primera fase de todo borracho, reconocer que es un gilipollas de campeonato sin asimilarlo.-dije a Jasper enumerando.- Segunda fase, el mundo no me entiende.

- Hazme cara, maricón.-grito Edward.

- Y la tercera fase, demostrar lo gilipollas que eres.-dije con una sonrisa.

Era bastante fácil, pillar a un borracho cuando se tiraba a pegarte, porque sus movimientos eran descoordinados y muy torpes, de hecho no me costo nada conseguir retorcerle el brazo en la espalda y cogerle por el cuello. Estaba en una situación en la que le podía romper el brazo o mandarlo al calabozo una noche, pero demonios, por muy estúpido que fuese, era mi hermano y Bella lo quería, y eso era algo que todos sabíamos.

- Mira gilipollas.-dije con toda mi rabia, sabía que Edward lo había notado.-Ella ha sufrido mucho más que tú por la sencilla razón de que tú si sabías que la querías, pero ella creyó esas palabras, y después se alejo de nosotros y de su familia para olvidarse de ti, así que date cuenta de una cosa Edward, te la vas a tener que ganar porque ahora mismo no te la mereces, ¿te queda claro?

**Edward POV**

Decir que mi cabeza había sido pisoteada por una docena de elefantes aún era quedarse corto para el dolor de cabeza que tenía en aquellos momentos, sentí como la luz me daba de lleno en la cara y la verdad es que era molesto, unas voces se escuchaban al fondo pero mi cabeza no era capaz de procesar nada, solo sentía aquel malestar en la cabeza y el martillearte dolor de cabeza. Quería morirme, dios, estaba fatal.

A duras penas conseguí sentarme en el sofá y enderezarme nada más, una mano me toco la cara, era pequeña y estaba tibia, solo podía ser la pequeña mano de Andie. No abrí los ojos pero le toque la mano.

- Mama, papa no tenía lazón, tio Eddie no eta muelto...-dijo triunfante con su voz infantil, pero el volumen hizo que mi cabeza doliera aún más.

- Veo, que en lo que si llevaba Emmett razón es en que no sabe beber.-dijo mi padre sentándose en frente mía.

- Toma.-dijo mi madre, detrás de ella venía Rosalie con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Creo que te vendrá bien una aspirina.

Rosalie empezó a reírse entre dientes de algo que le parecía muy gracioso, mientras la pequeña corría a sus brazos a refugiarse mientras yo lentamente me tome la aspirina.

- La verdad, es que tu hermano tenía razón, tenía que haberte dejado una noche en el calabozo para ver si recapacitabas.-dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que yo seguía sin encontrar el chiste.

- Ya vale.-dije sonrojándome.

- Bella no esta, salio esta mañana temprano.-dijo mi madre.

- Tía Bella tiene un novio.-dijo la pequeña Andie desde los brazos de su madre, y yo sentí como mi cara se desencajo totalmente.-Mama, tío Eddie se ha eado tonto.-dijo la pequeña totalmente preocupada.

- Es tonto de por si, enana.-la voz masculina de Emmett lleno la sala mientras cogía a su pequeña hija en brazos.- Vino a por ella Mike.

- ¿Newton?-dije al instante.

- El mismo.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

Mi cabeza intentaba funcionar a mil por hora, estaba perdiendo a Bella sino es que ya la hubiera perdido, porque ella no estaba aquí, ella estaba con Newton, si alguna vez Newton me llego a dar lástima, ahora juro que no me daría ninguna lástima de pegarle un puñetazo en todo la cara y desfigurársela para que Bella lo viera…

- ...tío Eddie.-dijo la pequeña Andie tocándome la cara y le sonreí como siempre.-No preocupe que segulo que no están jugando a los meicos…

- ¿Jugando a los médicos?-pregunte no estando seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- Si…papi y mami lo hacen y dicen que solo pueden jugad los mayores cuando se quielen…-mire a Emmett y Rosalie que no podían estar más sonrojados en toda su vida.-…pelo tu no llores que tía Bella segulo quiele jugad con mi tío Eddie, ¿veldad papa?

- No creo que papa quiera que tu tío Eddie juegue con tía Bella a eso…

- Edward, creo que es hora que tengamos una conversación seria tu y yo.-dijo Emmett con su voz grave, serio y sereno, y aquello sabía que por lo menos para mi no era bueno, pero que tenía que hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos sentamos en una de las pocas cafeterías de Forks y pedimos para comer, después de una ducha y que mi aspirina hiciera efecto, me sentía mucho mejor. Era realmente bueno, después de todo, estábamos hablando de trivialidades y supongo que Emmett estaba esperando a saber que no nos fuera a molestar nadie. Sonrío a la puerta y saludo a alguien que entraba por ella, al momento vi a los tres mosqueteros ya que a D`Artagan lo tenía en frente, era una conversación en grupo, solo que habían sabido disimularlo porque sino no lo hubieran conseguido y maldecía porque me conocieran tanto.

- Supongo que esto es una encerrona.-dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

- No tanto, porque creo que tú te has dejado, has escuchado perfectamente como quedaba con Emmett en vernos aquí.-dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado y al lado de Emmett.

- Hola, Edward.-dijo Jasper palmeando mi espalda, mientras Alice salía un momento a hablar por teléfono.

Era como los viejos tiempos, todos sentados en la cafetería esperando a que nos trajeran la comida, esperando a que pasara más de una cosa, pero a la vez que no pasara algo que nos separara o nos hiciera sufrir en la vida. Era como volver a cuando huía de Bella porque me creía que era como el resto de las chicas que hasta entonces conocía y que equivocado que estaba entonces, y que equivocado estuve hace ocho años cuando la deje marchar, ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo que intentaron decirme, ahora que sentía como a cada minuto que pasaba más lejos la tenía.

- Bueno, ¿quién empieza?-dijo Jasper una vez nos trajeron todo.

- Eres gilipollas.-dijo rotundamente Emmett.

- No es justo.-dijo Alice y la mire con compresión, una que me entendía.-Quería ser yo la primera en decírselo.-una pesada bola había caído sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Quién sigue?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Yo.-dijo el duendecillo maníaco.- ¿A qué esperas para reconquistarla?

- No creo que me merezca esa oportunidad, pero a la misma vez tampoco creo que pueda vivir sin ella, es todo demasiado confuso y tiene mucho que perdonarme.-confesé.

- Gánate ese perdón.-dijo Jasper al otro lado mientras cortaba su filete.- Suda por ese perdón.

- No puedo si ella esta con Newt…

- Eso no te tendría que estorbar, aunque Mike haya cambiado y ahora sea uno de los más cotizados del pueblo, sabes que a Bella nunca le atrajo Mike.-dijo Rosalie.

- ¿No estas celoso de Mike, Em?

- Edward, esta embarazada de mi bebe.-dijo Emmett echándole el brazo por los hombros.-Y créeme que por las noches me demuestra lo mucho que me ama…

- ¿Solo por las noches?-dijo Alice…

- En verdad, no, me lo demuestra cada vez que…

- No sigas.-dijo Alice ruborizada.-Tengo que aprender a callarme la boca con Emmett.-todos nos reímos, porque eso era verdad, Emmett podía callarte cuando quisiera…

- Una duda Edward, ¿tú has estado con alguien que no sea Bella?

- No he podido dejar de amarla, Jasper, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría teniendo a otra en mis brazos que no sea ella?

- Te entiendo.-dijo Jasper mirando de reojo a Alice que buscaba su teléfono móvil que estaba sonando en su enorme bolso.

- No entiendo porque usas un bolso tan grande, de seguro que volverás a perder el móvil como ya te paso cuando no lo encon…

- Dime Bella.-dijo Alice levantándose, y una parte de mi quería ir con ella para enterarme de porque la había llamado.

Mire nuevamente a la mesa, y volvieron a mi los recuerdos, parecía que no hubieran pasado los años, pero a la vez sabíamos lo mucho que habían pasado. Jasper sentado en frente de mí casi sonreía mientras miraba a Alice que hablaba desde afuera y mientras le tiraba besos, estaba enamorado, de eso no podíamos tener dudas. Recordaba perfectamente la vez que los pillamos en la cochera a el y a Alice, y como pensé que aquella vez no salía Bella del rubor que tenía en la cara. Y mi hermano y Rose, todavía recordaba como Bella había estado en medio de esa relación ayudando siempre, tenían esa preciosidad de hija que era tan parecida a Rose, pero con el mismo carácter dicharachero de Emmett, y ahora esperando ya su segundo hijo que seguro que no sería el último de los dos, de eso podía dejar constancia seguro.

Y yo, por último, solo porque yo me había encargado de ello.

- ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Alice mirándome.

- En lo gilipollas que soy.-reí.-No puedo dejarla escapar de nuevo.

- Pues puedes ir poniéndote manos a la obra porque Bella viene con Mike a la cena de esta noche.

**Bella POV**

Me estaba mirando nuevamente los zapatos, aquello era lo mejor definitivamente, era lo mejor. No ir sola a esa cena, y además, así el podía aprovechar para dar celos a Jessica que iría invitada como prima de las Hale.

Camine un poco más y entre en el coche, sabiendo que me estaría mirando y que me estaría fulminando con ella. Una parte de mi, estaba rogando porque me tirara a sus brazos y esa era la parte que más disfrutaba con sus celos. La otra parte de mí, que era la que ganaba, gritaba porque saliese de allí antes de que Edward me rompiera el corazón de nuevo, en una nueva ocasión…y yo me encontraba en medio.

- Bella, ¿te he obligado a…

- No.-sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí a Mike, la verdad es que el haber pasado estos dos días con él me habían animado bastante, al igual que no estar mucho con Edward. Además, de que me había dado una gran alegría.- Es solo que hay demasiados recuerdos.

- ¿Es por Edward Cullen?-asentí, para que negarlo.

- Me hizo mucho daño…

- Creo que ahí cosas que tú no sabes y que deberías de saber.-dijo Mike.-Edward jamás se ha olvidado de ti, creo que te ha amado más de lo que una persona puede amar a otra.

- Me hizo mucho daño, necesito tener confianza en él.-dije sin pensarlo, no había sido capaz de expresarle aquello a Alice o Rose, solo lo sabía Emmett que como siempre me estaba cuidando.

- Pero creo que lo que necesitas es saber que puedes volver a confiar que no se ira, necesitas un gran gesto romántico…

- No es eso, pero tampoco no es que no…-bufé.-…es todo un poco complicado, porque ahora el me quiere, pero yo no puedo…no puedo confiar en él, es algo que no se explicar…

- Te entiendo Bella, pero ahora vamos a hacer que se muera de celos.

**Edward POV**

La vi como se reía mientras estábamos en la copa de bienvenida mientras que Mike tenía su mano muy bien situada en su espalda, y me volví a maldecir, había estado los dos puñeteros días pegada a él y yo aquí maldiciéndome por no poder acercarme a ella, una música lenta dio inicio, y para mi sorpresa Mike se acerco a Jessica mientras que veía como Bella se iba hacía el exterior, la mire desde el bullicio de la gente y tome dos copas de champán sin ni siquiera pensármelo, tenía que jugar todas mis cartas, ya solo me quedaba un día, un puñetero día para la boda de Alice y yo no había avanzado casi nada con Bella, pero creo que mis padres y los enanos estaban totalmente en mi contra porque se encargaban de tenerme entretenidos o estar delante cuando Bella andaba cerca de mi, o de estar con Bella cuando yo acechaba, pero hoy sabía que no había nadie alrededor…

Me había reído cuando había visto a los don Juanes que eran esos dos enanos intentando besar a las niñas, madre mía no íbamos a tener que tener cuidado con ellos en unos pocos de años. Mire como Charlie bailaba con Sue y la verdad es que parecía ser feliz con ella y los enanos la adoraban, pero creo que era más bien por lo bien que cocinaba, ya que a esos dos se les conquistaba por la comida.

Abrí con cuidado el balcón más cercano a mí y la vi caminar por el jardín del restaurante en el que nos alojábamos por expreso deseo de mi futura hermana, mañana era día de "histeria colectiva" para ultimar los detalles pero verdaderamente me daba miedo saber lo que andaba organizando. Vi como se quedaba mirando la fuente mientras tocaba suavemente la mano y me empecé a acercar sigilosamente por una pequeño pasillo, mis nervios podían ir en aumento más de lo que ya estaban, sentía como latía la vena de mi cabeza en el momento que pise una rama del suelo y Bella se volvió para saber quién estaba ahí.

Vi como su pelo se movía ligeramente por la brisa que corría mientras sus ojos chocolate se clavaban en mi, sentía tantas cosas en mi, quería expresarle tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos hay guardados que no sabía como había podido estar sin ella, sin esa mujer que era mi vida. Sus ojos expresaban mucho de lo que sentía, y sabía que aún podía decir que la conocía. Sus ojos expresaban miedo, pero también expresaban sorpresa de verme ahí, creo que no se lo esperaba. Me acerque con pasos temerosos a ella, parecía como si nos estuviera viendo hacía unos años, era igual. Le tendí una de las copas y ella la cogió sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Sentí como se me escapo un suspiro y como volvía a latir mi corazón a la velocidad normal de cuando Bella estaba cerca, era una sensación buena y acogedora…

- Gracias.-dijo ella tímidamente.

- De nada.-dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.-Se ha estado raro sin ti por aquí todo este tiempo…

- …yo no he sabido vivir lejos de aquí, deje mi corazón aquí.-dijo ella con lo que sentí como recobraba parte de mi esperanzas…mis viejas esperanzas de que ella aceptara muchas cosas y que fuera capaz de perdonarme.-…en el fondo entiendo lo que hiciste, Mike me ayudo a ello.-dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras mi cara se contorsionaba por los celos.-Supongo que viste lo mejor para nosotros…

- …solo pensé en lo mejor para ti, Bella.-dije ahora más cerca de ella.

- Lo mejor para mi, era estar a tu lado, era saber que eras mi mitad y que en ti podía confiar…

- Puedes confiar…

- …la verdad es que no lo se, Edward, quizás debería seguir para adelante, mirar hacía otro lado, aprender a vivir sin ti…

- …yo no se vivir sin ti, no he sabido vivir sin ti...

- Edward, me haces daño, todo esto me hace daño…quizás debería intentar conocer a más gente…

- Esperare a que estés lista, no me pienso alejar de ti…no ahora…

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella con desesperación mientras sus lágrimas caían en su cara.

- Porque te amo Bella.-Y acerque mi mano a su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas, ella cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Me quito la mano bruscamente y con rabia y corto nuestras miradas, se alejo unos pasos de mí, yo ande detrás de ella. No iba a dejarle irse, no después de los días desesperados que había pasado…creyendo todo perdido, de mirar esa pequeña caja llena de recuerdos…

- Edward, ¿Por qué ahora?-me dijo sin encararme.

- Porque he ido muchas veces a por ti, pero nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo, siempre he pensado que estabas mejor sin mi, y que cuando volvieses sabría ya vivir sin ti, pero a medida que pasaban los años supe que me estaba engañando a mi mismo…que no sabía vivir sin ti, que sin ti, solo sobrevivía obligándome a llevar una rutina.-acerque mi mano a su cara.-Solo fuiste tu, siempre solo has sido tú.

- Edward, es demasiado tarde hay muchas dudas, mucho dolor, no se si podré perdonarte…quiero confiar en ti, pero no puedo…

- …sabes que te dijo la verdad…

Sus ojos lloraban mientras ella no apartaba esa mirada de miedo de mí, me estaba doliendo, me estaba abrasando y me estaba rompiendo el corazón ante todo…

- …solo hay una manera de que te lo pueda demostrar…-dije abrazándola por la cintura y apretándola contra mí pecho.

Su mirada era de confusión, la podía leer perfectamente, pero no de rechazo, acaricie lentamente su cara, me quería tomar su tiempo, con lentitud me agache hasta que nuestras caras hicieron contacto, lentamente la empecé a besar mientras ella me revolvía el pelo…Suspiro en el beso y yo solo pude continuar besándola intentando hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol, intentando pensar en que ella se merecía mi delicadeza. Poco a poco lo que empezó con un beso tierno y suave, empezó a convertirse en un beso desatado y pasional, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo nuestro cuerpo, mis manos corrían libremente por su cuerpo, por esas curvas que conocía de memoria y que nunca podría olvidar. Lentamente fui terminando aquel beso que nos estaba matando a ambos, porque sabía que si continuaba, apenas, me podría controlar de hacerla mía como tenía ganas desde que la volví a ver, pero no podía hacerle eso, no, tenía que hacer las cosas bien, tenía que demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la quería y que ella era la mujer de mi vida. Tenía que demostrarle que podía volver a confiar en mí.

Abrí mis ojos mientras miraba a Bella que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, adoraba eso de ella, adoraba como se sonrojaba, adoraba ese color de sus mejillas y me encantaba mirarla allí. Vi como abría los ojos y en ellos había un brillo especial, era el deseo el mismo deseo que tenía yo en mis ojos. No pude controlarme y la volví a besar con furia y con pasión, sentí como ella respondía a mi beso con la misma lujuria y levante un poco de su vestido tocando su muslo hasta llegar a su perfecto trasero y cogerlo con fuerza tirando de ella aún más hacía mi, ella no se negó en ningún momento, una de sus manos estaba pegada a mi nuca tocándome el pelo y revolviéndomelo aún más, pero me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos…

- Mama, mama…vamos a la fuente.-dijo una pequeña voz, sin llegar a separarme de ella la arrastre a los laberintos.

- Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con algo que no quieras…

- EMMETT!!!-dijo la voz de Rosalie.

Me separe de Bella aún con mi respiración acelerada y vi como Bella me miraba preocupada, iba a hacerlo, me iba a rechazar y me tenía que rearmarme para que no me hiciera tanto daño, pero yo sabía que no era así, sabía que ella iba a destrozarme nada más decirlo.

- Edward.-dijo con su respiración acelerada y sus manos agarrándome firmemente todavía en mi nuca y en mi brazo, mi mano seguía firme en su espalda y en su trasero de donde no pensaba quitarla.-Aquí no.-me dijo y yo sacudí la cabeza. Vámonos tu habitación.-dijo con su voz aún entrecortada a lo que yo, la cogí en brazos y tome un camino alternativo distinto al de Emmett y su familia, no quería que Bella, que reía ahora en mis brazos mientras me besaba el cuello se arrepintiese.

-------------------------------------

_Guau!!!esto se ha puesto interesante, y he de aclarar que ya solo queda un capitulo, pero no todo va a ser color de rosas para Edward a partir de ahora, Bella creo que va a tener muchas cosas en las que pensar y Edward también...así que no canteís victoria todavía...claro??_

_Por otro lado, muchas gracias por los comentarios tan extensos que me habeís hecho...no me puedo creer que pedazo de comentarios me dejasteís, asi que prometo que si os portaís bien, teneís la continuación de este capitulo prontito, xq supongo que quereís saber que es lo que paso con Edward y Bella...así que ya sabeís como siempre dadle al go..._

_Otra cosa, para todos aquellos que me han preguntado que haré, si escribire otra, pues he de aclararos que si, pero que va a ser muy distinta, vereís el argumento sera el siguiente...:_

_"Después de terminar la universidad, Bella y Edward se encuentran más que enamorados, pero hay un pequeño obstaculo de por medio, una pequeña zorra que dice ser la novia de Edward, Tanya. Un día, Bella desaparece de la noche a la mañana sin nadie saber xq y nadie saber a donde se va...ni siquiera Charlie o René...Casi cuatro o cinco años después, Charlie cae gravemente enfermo con lo que Bella se ve obligada a volver a Forks y enfrentar todo aquello que dejo, pero Bella no vuelve sola, una pequeña niña la acompaña..."_

_Bueno, que os ha parecido el argumento????si quereís que la cuelgue constatadmelo en los comentarios y yo colgare un pequeño prefacio de lo que os espera en unos días, es lo que tengo escrito el prefacio y el primer capitulo..._

_Ya sabeís, cumplid con ñmi comentario...y muchisimas gracias de nuevo por todos esos comentarios que ya me habeís dejado...Besos, y prometo actualizar pronto, haced un esfuerzo y llegaremos a los 300!!! no me lo voy a poder creer si lo conseguimos..._

_Besos para todos mis fieles lectors..._

_**Afrokd**  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Capitulo 31: Eres solo tú, tú eres mi único amor: lo eras, lo eres y lo serás por siempre._**

**Bella POV**

Los rayos del sol, me estaban dando en la cabeza mientras me despertaba suavemente, poco a poco los sucesos de la noche anterior iban llegando a mi, como Edward me dijo que dejara de hacerle eso o me tomaría antes de llegar a la habitación, como no le permite abrir la puerta en menos de quince minutos y como me tomo con fuerza y pasión nada más entrar en la habitación, sabiendo que éramos nosotros dos, solo nosotros dos.

Edward me tomo, me tomo como nunca lo había hecho, tenía ansias, tenía ganas pero también quería hacerme el amor, algo que recordara lo mucho que me quería, lo mucho que me amaba, me había besado suavemente en cada parte de mi cuerpo con delicadeza y con los nervios de un adolescente que lo hace por primera vez, pero también con la seguridad de ser un hombre…

Y vaya hombre, todo tenía que reconocerlo, era mi hombre y siempre había sido solo él, y encima con... ¡dios, si estaba peor que anoche! Me gire en torno a él con su brazo apresado alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza y con posesión, pero no me importaba, al fin y al cabo estaba en casa, sus brazos eran mi hogar, mi único hogar y por eso siempre me había sentido sola, me había sentido desarraiga y me había sentido, sobre todo, como si me faltara algo. Y era él, el era lo que me faltaba, ahora lo sabía, pero no sabía si lo que me daba más miedo era saber que solo podía ser feliz con él y que solo podría amarlo a él…o saber que estaba en mi mano ser feliz, pero también que si salía mal me quedaría totalmente destrozada.

Lentamente, me decidí a despertarlo, suavemente depositando pequeños besos en su cara, poco a poco fue despertándose mientras su brazo me apretaba más por la cintura, seguí besándolo mientras lo oía reírse.

- He muerto, ¿verdad?-dijo aún con la voz ronca mientras yo me reía.

- Si, he muerto porque tú estás conmigo en el cielo.-dijo atrapándome debajo de su cuerpo mientras me besaba con delicadeza.

Me deje besar, me gustaba esa sensación, la había echado tanto de menos, poco a poco cada uno de sus besos iban disipando cada una de esas dudas que tenía yo, cada una de mis inseguridades, cada…

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Me puse rígida y Edward no dejo de besarme cuando me seguía por mi cuello, si alguien me quería que llamara otra vez si era urgente. Edward siguió besando más abajo por mi hombro y yo me reí, me estaba haciendo cosquillas, el teléfono volvió a sonar y me volví a reír.

- Creo que deberías de cogerlo, no nos dejarán tranquilos.-dijo Edward apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Es tu teléfono.-dije con una sonrisa.

Alargo la mano aún con su cabeza en mi pecho y abrió el teléfono sin mirar siquiera quién llamaba, y una sonrisa apareció al momento en su cara.

- Si, lo que tú digas.-dijo riéndose.-Es para ti.

- Si…

- Levanta tu bello cuerpo desnudo de la cama de mi cuñado, antes de que a mi hermana le de por ir a mirar a tu cuarto y después a ese que ha pasado la noche contigo.-dijo rápido.

- Si, Rosalie…

- Te doy diez minutos para que bajes a desayunar conmigo antes que aparezca la histérica de mi hermana…-colgó, entonces todo volvió a mi, toda la realidad.

Salí de la habitación precipitadamente, dejando a Edward confundidísimo en la cama con la sabana cayendo, dejando su pecho al desnudo.

Llegue a mi habitación y saque unos vaqueros y una camisa azul oscura, necesitaba algo de luz en mi cara, y Edward siempre me había dicho que le gustaba ese color sobre mi piel…Conforme el agua caía en mi cabeza me fui dando cuenta de lo difícil que era la realidad, yo vivía y tenía mi trabajo en Seattle, mientras que Edward vivía en Forks, en la otra punta del país. Por otro lado, sentí como todo volvía a mí, como todos mis miedos y mis temores, como sentía que todas mis dudas habían desaparecido el momento que había salido de su cama.

Me limpie la cara de lágrimas, y me maquille antes de bajar a desayunar donde ya me esperaba Rosalie sentada en la mesa con nuestros desayunos sobre ella, sabía el tercer grado que me esperaba, pero también me había salvado de mi boda en tres semanas…

- ¿Qué tal anda tu cabeza?-dijo Rosalie mientras me miraba y le daba un sorbo a su zumo.

Me eche un café bien cargado y le eche unas cucharadas de azúcar.

- Veo que mal…

- Peor aún.-le confirme.-No se lo que me paso anoche…

- Te diste cuenta de que en verdad lo quieres…

- Solo voy a amarlo a él.

- Entonces…

- Es muy difícil, no vivimos en el mismo sitio…

- Eso tiene solución.-me miro Rosalie.

- No se si quiero que tenga solución…

- El te ama, lo sabes, ¿no?

- Y eso es lo peor, que lo se. No se lo que voy a hacer…

- No te preocupes, solo piensa en lo mejor para ti.-dijo Rosalie.-Ahora respira, que por allí viene la novia maníaca…empieza nuestro día de sufrimiento…

.................................................................................

Me tumbe nueve horas después en mi cama, tenía tres minutos de reloj para descansar antes de ducharme y ponerme el albornoz para ir a la habitación de la reencarnación del diablo en novia, de verdad, que llegué a pensar que estábamos en el infierno, pero claro esta que si estábamos en el infierno no iba a estar la pequeña Andy que se dormía en los brazos de su madre mientras Alice hacía que le terminarán de arreglar el vestido, parecía un demonio sin tridente.

Me levante con fuerza y entonces busque en la maleta algo de la ropa interior, como no seleccionada por Alice para llevarla esa noche, la mire y me quede con la boca abierta, esta ropa era para una modelo de Women`s Secret, pero para mi no, eso no me tapaba absolutamente nada y seguro que ese era su objetivo, su único objetivo.

Me metí en la ducha mientras sentí como todo volvía a mi, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar segura de muchas cosas pero sobre todo que de aquello no saldría destrozada…Escuche como una puerta se cerraba, pero no me moleste en saber si alguien estaba en mi habitación, necesitaba quedarme un tiempo más bajo la lluvia de la ducha, eso siempre conseguía calmarme y aclararme las ideas, y ahora tenía una cosa muy clara y es que Edward y yo no podríamos tener una relación, teníamos todo en nuestra contra aunque la principal es que yo no confiaba que eso funcionase…Salí de la ducha con esa idea perfectamente clara y me metí en ese albornoz para ir a la habitación del final del pasillo donde estaba mi tortura voluntaria, iban a ser más de dos horas muy, pero que muy duras iban a ser para mí esas dos horas. Salí del baño mientras liaba mi pelo en un moño y entonces lo vi encima de mi cama y por todo el suelo, había rosas, muchas rosas, alguien había estado ahí y solo podía ser Edward, una carta estaba encima de la cama, lentamente me acerque y la abrí con dedos temblorosos…una estilizada letra se dejaba ver mientras abría el sobre…y mis lágrimas hicieron aparición, aquello no me podía estar pasando, no a mí…

...............................................................................

Estaba maravillosa, estaba perfecta mientras caminaba hacía la capilla donde ya la esperábamos nosotros, su vestido blanco y vaporoso pegaba perfectamente con su personalidad, era dinámico, alegre y juvenil. Sus ojos brillaban a medida que avanzaba para el altar, con sus nervios más que visibles y agarrada del brazo de Carlisle quién sonreía más que feliz. Llegamos a la entrada de la capilla y escuche como sonaba la marcha nupcial mientras que Alice volvía a preguntarnos como estaba, Rosalie empezó a avanzar con una sonrisa en la cara y con ese paso tan sofisticado que tenía, mientras sonreía a Emmett y le guiñaba un ojo, Emmett sonreía desde al lado de sus hermanos. Espere a que llegara a la mitad del recorrido, entonces era mi turno de salir, avance con paso lento mientras la marcha nupcial seguía sonando, mi vestido, largo hasta los pies y de ese tono azul que siempre había sido el favorito de Edward no me impedía caminar, pero lo enormes tacones un poco, aunque la idea de Rose de que ensayara antes de la boda, había surgido efecto, levante mirada y vi a mi padre que sonreía orgulloso de mi, con mis hermanos a su lado que me decían guapa. Camine más lentamente, sabía que cuando yo llegara al final, saldría la pequeña Andy y empezaría a tirar los pétalos de rosa mientras avanzaba Alice hacía el altar.

Mire a Jasper, y vi esa sonrisa nerviosa que tan pocas veces le había visto, y todas las que se la había visto había tenido que ver con Alice, con su Alice, y es que siempre fueron Alice y Jasper. Ahora sabía porque Alice le decía su dios heleno, y es que hoy más que nunca parecía que era de otro mundo, desprendía un aura especial mientras su mirada estaba clavada al final de la capilla donde miraba nervioso con esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara y que parecía no poder controlar. Mire a Emmett que estaba al lado de él, pero mi mirada se paro poco en él, le estaba haciendo carantoñas a Rosalie, Emmett nunca cambiaría. A su lado, estaba mi particular dios heleno, Edward. El traje parecía una extensión de su propio cuerpo, le quedaba perfecto y esa corbata azul y su chaleco del mismo color lo hacían ver tan guapo, aunque verdaderamente lo prefería con camisa negra, estaba mucho más atractivo. Seguí subiendo mi mirada y vi su perfecto cuello blanco del que había disfrutado la noche anterior con tanta pasión como habíamos desbordado, su boca tenía esa sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita, y que me hacía esbozar siempre esa sonrisa de tonta que ahora estaba en mi cara, sus ojos verdes se encontraron conmigo casi cuando estaba llegando y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con esa mirada que me devoraba, que me hacía parecer única en ese sitio y en ese momento, que me hacía querer ser Alice y casarme allí mismo con él. Su pelo estaba revuelto como siempre, pero ese día era distinto, se notaba que había intentado peinarse y parecía que lo había conseguido. Justo cuando llegue al lado de Rosalie sentí como volvía a mi, mire a la entrada y vi con orgullo como la pequeña Andy caminaba con tranquilidad delante de su tía. Y en ese momento Alice hizo su entrada en la capilla con un ohh generalizado de los invitados.

Mire a Jasper, ese era mi momento favorito de la boda. Mire la cara de Jasper que parecía que estaba viendo a su ángel y a su salvadora, pero en cierta manera así era, era su salvadora, era la que había llenado su vida desde hace mucho, desde hace muchos años, ¿ese hubiera sido nuestro final?

Cuando empezaron a sonar los acordes de "The power to the pasion" para mi no había pasado la casi hora que había durado esa ceremonia, pero realmente había pasado.

- Puedes besar a la novia.-dijo el revendo.

Alice sonrío mientras Jasper con toda la delicadeza del mundo le acariciaba la cara con esa sonrisa impresa en su cara, llena de felicidad y Alice sonrío con la misma felicidad mientras sus caras iban acercándose, pero todo ello era realmente perfecto, ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Rosalie me dio un codazo sacándome de mi mundo mientras se dirigía a coger el brazo de Emmett que la esperaba feliz, Edward me puso su brazo y yo me agarre a su brazo mientras todos nos miraban.

- Estas preciosa.-me susurro cuando caminábamos.-Me encanta ese color, sobre tu piel, pero prefiero cuando estás desnuda entre mis brazos.

- Edward, eso no va a volver a suceder.-dije mientras nos acercábamos al final, decidí no mirarlo, decidí no pensar que nos estábamos rompiendo el corazón a ambos.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar.-me dijo mientras apretaba mi brazo entre el suyo y su pecho para que no me pudiera escapar.-Es una decisión de dos.

- Tú la tomaste solo hace ocho años.-dije con toda la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo.

Edward avanzo hasta la salida, pero en vez de seguir al exterior a sus hermanos me metió en una habitación que era una pequeña capilla.

- Bella no hagas esto, sabes que eres tú, que eres solo tú.-dijo Edward desesperado, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, no podía escucharlo.

- No, Edward, tú hiciste que esto se rompiera hace años, yo ahora no podría…no podría…no puedo…

- Bella, solo dame esta oportunidad, se que seremos felices, nos amamos…

- Y se que no podré amar a más nadie que a ti.-dije mirándolo mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.-Pero me hiciste tanto daño que no podré olvidarlo…

Edward avanzo unos pasos hacía a mi, tenía esa cara de tristeza desencajada que seguro que era el reflejo de mi alma, de mi corazón destrozado. Me tomo con furia por la nuca, pero si hacerme daño, mientras sus labios avanzaban hacía los míos…

- No podéis estar aquí.-dijo un joven monaguillo.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente pareció reaccionar, y le empuje lejos de mí mientras salí corriendo de aquella capilla con mis ojos llorando, estaba llorando, corrí y corrí, no sabía donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que ir lejos de Edward. Unos brazos me pararon cuando ya no sabía ni donde estaba y me atraparon cariñosamente mientras yo solo sabía sollozar, maldita sea, estaba destrozada y esa era la principal razón de porque no había querido volver a Forks, por no volver a quedarme como cuando me fui de allí.

- Cálmate, Bella, cálmate.-la voz de Emmett me lleno de consuelo, el estaba allí, el siempre había estado para mí, para cuidarme. Me deposito un beso en el pelo, mientras yo seguía sollozando.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No puedo olvidarlo, Emmett, no puedo olvidar ese daño…es…esta ahí, siempre lo va a estar.

- Ya lo sé, pequeña, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, pero tienes que saber que el no se ha quedado mucho mejor que tú, el esta destrozado…

- Emmett, no lo hagas…no me hagas esto…

- Hermanita, te entiendo y voy a estar siempre ahí para ti, solo espero que vengas a vernos, y que sepamos de ti por lo menos dos veces en semana.-dijo a lo que yo asentí.-Y llama a Charlie y los enanos todos los días, ellos te necesitan mucho, ellos te adoran.-dijo quitando las lágrimas de mis ojos con sus pulgares.-Ahora busca a Rosalie y que te arregle esa cara, antes de que te vea mi cuñada y te torture.

Asentí y me arregle un poco el vestido mientras le di un pequeño beso en la cara de agradecimiento y el sonrío. Me volví a buscar a Rose.

- Bella, eres de mi familia, y no te quiero volver a perder.-dijo Emmett serio.

- No lo harás.-dije sonriendo.

Camine de nuevo hasta la iglesia, esperando que Rosalie no estuviera con Edward , la busque en la capilla y entre la gente, entonces fue cuando la vi detrás de aquellos árboles y me acerque lentamente…mientras escuchaba su conversación, el tono de voz de Rosalie era tranquilo y vi como Edward no dejaba de llorar mientras se revolvía el pelo…

- Solo una pregunta, Edward.-dijo Rosalie en tono conciliador.- ¿Qué harías por ella?

No lo quería oír, sabía que aquello solo me haría sufrir, pero por otro lado necesitaba oír su respuesta.

- Haría todo y de todo por ella.-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Pues sinceramente, creo que deberías dejarla que se olvide de ti.-dijo Rosalie seria.

- ¿QUÉ?-grito.-No me puedes decir eso, no me puedes pedir que haga eso, la amo más de lo que amare a nadie, cada respiración, cada suspiro, cada pensamiento siempre estaba ella en mi, creo que no se vivir si ella esta con otra persona que no sea yo Rosalie. Es todo para mi, siento como si se hubiera llevado algo de mi, una mitad de mi y no supiera ya vivir sin ella, es la única con la que me gustaría formar una familia.

**Edward POV**

Sentí como muchas copas detrás mía se caían y se rompían, sentí como todo sucedía a una velocidad de vértigo, cuando me volví y la vi de pie detrás de mi, con lágrimas en los ojos y por toda su cara, le había dado a un camarero, su mirada se clavo en mis ojos mientras yo sentí que todo volvía a romperse.

- No puedo…-balbuceo y salio corriendo de allí…

Mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que las ocultara, acababa de perder a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Volví a mirar aquel expediente por décima vez, pero era incapaz de concentrarme con aquel ramo de margaritas blancas delante mía con alguna que otra rosa roja, sabía que tenía una nota, pero no era capaz de abrirla, tenía otros dos ramos en mi casa y de la misma manera, sin mirar lo que decía la nota. La puerta del despacho se abrió y no me moleste en saber quién era, solo podía ser la única persona que no llamaba.

- ¿A qué esperas?-dijo esa voz.

- Jacob, no empieces.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado?-dijo serio mientras se acercaba al ramo seguramente para mirar que decía la nota.- ¿Dos, tres semanas…?

- Dieciocho días.-dije automáticamente.

- No crees que es hora de que vuelvas a por él.-dijo Jacob sacando la nota de la tarjeta.

- No lo voy a hacer, estoy mejor sin él.

- Bella, eso no se lo cree nadie, cuando hable aquella semana contigo parecía que hubieras vuelto a la vida, tu tono era alegre e incluso hacías bromas, y en las fotos parecías feliz con la niña de Emmett en tus brazos.

- Jacob, no sigas…

- Él te ama, léelo y después me buscas que voy a ir a conocer al nuevo médico que viene hoy de visita, dicen que es guapísimo, quizás el haga que vuelvas a enamorarte.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba, y me cogí lentamente la nota, quería leerla pero no quería leerla, solo le echaría un rápido vistazo…

"_Eres solo tu, tu eres mi único amor: lo eras, lo eres y lo serás por siempre, Edward."_

Me quite la bata y cogí mi abrigo mientras me abrigaba, miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, pensé por un momento en llamar a Alice o Rose, pero ellas me dirían lo mal que estaba Edward y me sentiría aún peor. Me despedí de la chica en recepción y salí al exterior donde el frío me dio de lleno en la cara, pero necesitaba despegarme, camine lentamente mientras me ponía los guantes y marcaba el número de Emmett, al tercer tono contesto Emmett.

- Hermanita.-dijo con su tono jovial.

- ¿No se va a rendir nunca?-dije directa al grano.

- Creo que no, ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-dijo Emmett.

- Me ha mandado tres ramos de flores.-dije al instante.

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- No, no es eso, de verdad, solo que me sentía como…

- Todo vuelve…

- No se lo que quiere…

- Quizás deberías preguntárselo.-dijo Emmett al momento.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Hago un viaje a Forks? ¿O lo llamo por teléfono?

- O te das la vuelta y me lo preguntas.-una voz aterciopelada me envolvió.

- Edward…

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?-_dijo una voz detrás de Emmett, creo que la de Rosalie.-Creo que ha visto a Edward.-dijo la voz de Emmett.-Bella, llámame luego, creo que tienes muchas cosas de las que hablar con Edward.

- Hola.-dijo Edward dando unos pasos para estar más cerca de mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije al instante.

- Creo que primero deberías de decir hola.-dijo el con esa sonrisa torcida.-Esta bien, vengo por ti.

- No me voy a ir a Forks.-dije al instante, necesitaba probarlo algo dentro de mi, pero ya viniendo había confirmado que de verdad me amaba.

- No te he dicho que vayas, creo que puedo conseguir un trabajo de médico por aquí y compartir piso con alguien.-dijo él ya a dos pasos de mi.

- ¿Y a qué has venido?-dije ya a dos centímetros de su cara, mientras su brazo agarraba a mi cintura.

- Creo que ya te lo he dicho…

- No, aún no me lo has dicho…

- Resulta que desde hace más de ocho años deje de respirar porque me gustara, respiraba porque necesitaba seguir viviendo para el día que me llegara el momento de volver a verte, ese día llego hace veinticinco días.-me dio un beso en la frente.-Me di cuenta durante esa semana de lo mucho que te había amado y que te amaba. Aunque tu parecías pensar todo lo contrario porque pasaste de mi por Mike Newton, un gran empresario que por cierto he de decir que esta bastante enamorado de Jessica, su secretaria, pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabías.-Otro beso me deposito en una de las mejillas.-Ya los verás.-sonrio, sabiendo que tenía ganada esta batalla.-Seis días después, al final, te tuve entre mis brazos y en la boda del diablo, hubiera rogado por cambiarme por Jasper y estar esperándote ahí, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería y de que necesitaba pasar mi vida junto a ti.-otro beso me deposito en la otra mejilla.-Porque resulta que cuando me dijiste que no podíamos tener una oportunidad, me di cuenta de que verdaderamente nunca había hecho nada para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, siempre eras tú.-me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.-Porque eres solo tu, tu eres mi único amor: lo eras, lo eres y lo serás por siempre…

Lentamente se acerco a mi y me deposito lo que iba a ser un tierno beso, pero que poco a poco termino en un apasionado beso que era lo que ambos pedíamos a gritos, se separo de mi y me miro con esos ojos que desde el primer momento me habían robado el corazón. Su sonrisa era nerviosa, lo había hecho, se había arriesgado mucho para estar conmigo y de alguna manera era lo que yo siempre le había pedido…

- Te amo, Bella.-dijo con su voz ronca.-Soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido, desde que entraste por la puerta de mi casa con el pelo revuelto y con esa sonrisa amable en tu cara, porque tus ojos color chocolate me hicieron adicto a él y porque no se vivir sin ti a tu lado, porque eres esa razón que necesito cada mañana a mi lado para comenzar un nuevo día de buen humor y porque ya no se como demostrarte que te necesito a mi lado, Bella.

Le sonreí mientras me di cuenta de que mis ojos lloraban, no sabía desde hace cuanto, quizás desde que lo había visto a mi espalda, quizás desde que me había dicho que venía a por mi, solo sabía que lo quería, que lo amaba y que quería que fuera mío para siempre.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, te amo tanto, Eddie.-dije alto para que me escuchara, le cogí de la nuca y lo bese, mientras le me devolvía el beso mientras lo podía sentir reírse de felicidad, mientras que me alzaba fuerte y dábamos vueltas.

- Ahora, viene lo segundo, cásate conmigo.-dije con un susurro.

- Si, si y si.-dije dándole pequeños besos.-Alice me va a torturar…

- No me has entendido, vayamos y casémonos ahora.-dijo Edward mirándome con esa mirada tan suya, con esa mirada de la que me convencía de que me tirara por el precipicio más alto que hubiera junto a él.

- Alice te va a matar.-dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es un si?-dijo el al momento.

- Si.-dije al momento.

Sentía como era feliz, como mi corazón latía y como la sonrisa de mi cara no se iba, me sentía feliz, estaba feliz, volvía a estar feliz en mucho tiempo.

- Alice os va a matar.-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.-Pero enhorabuena.

- Lo he conseguido Emmett, ¿necesitamos un padrino y una madrina?

- Ves como no todo era tan difícil.-dijo Jacob.-Ahora te odiarán todo el personal femenino del hospital, ya que te has quedado al médico nuevo para ti sola, picarona. Alice, lo ha conseguido, Bella ha dicho que si.-parloteo Jacob por teléfono.

- ¿El médico nuevo?-dije sin comprender.

- Si, el médico nuevo del hospital, el cirujano Edward Cullen.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, mientras Edward se escondía de mi mirada…

- ¿el nuevo cirujano?-dije mientras lo miraba.

- Ese era su plan B.-dijo Emmett.-Que de aborrecerlo aceptarás quedarte con él.

- Gracias Emmett.-dijo Edward irónicamente.

- ¡Ah!-dije.-Creo que no te hace falta.

- ¿No me hace falta?-dijo sonriendo.

- Jake, podrías hacer posible nuestra boda, cariño.

- Te he traído un ramo de flores.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Creo que te lo dejaste olvidado en tu consulta, aunque lo segundo que me pides, sabes que no depende de mi, Joseph es quién tiene que decidir…Pero creo que lo podré convencer.

- Sabes que te amo.-me dijo Edward.-Me temo que Alice nos va a matar cuando sepa que nos casamos sin que este ella.

- ¿Y nadie más nos va a matar?

- No creo.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.-Creo que deben estar al llegar Charlie, los enanos, mis padres, nuestra sobrina…Se que no es la boda que tu querrías, pero no quiero que te arrepientas y me vuelvas a dejar solo…

- Edward.-dije llorando otra vez.-Es perfecta…

Mi teléfono me vibro en el bolsillo y sabía que aunque no estaba, era ella, era Alice y seguramente primero me chillara y después me diría que me odiaba porque no le dejaba organizar nuestra boda, esa boda que para Edward y para mi sería la boda perfecta, ya que solo nos hacíamos falta el uno al otro solo.

- Te amo, Isabella Swann.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Te amo, Edward Cullen.-dije al momento.

- Y ahora es cuando empiezan a ser melosos.-escuche claramente la voz de Emmett mientras Edward me besaba.-Ya me acuerdo de porque aborrecía a…

- Emmett, cállate o te dejo en abstinencia todo el mes…

- No me harías eso, ¿verdad Rose?

- Créeme…

- Rose, si yo te quiero mucho…

_**FIN**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_Si os portaís bien os prometo que hay epílogo y lo tengo ya escrito y creo que a más de uno os gustara...no me puedo creer que esto ya haya terminado, ha terminado, voy a llorar de la emoción del trabajo terminado, es tan excepcional esto como que yo actualice en sabado, pero os lo mereciaís por esos dieciseis comentarios que me habeís hecho...muchisimas gracias por dejarme alcanzar los 300 comentarios, y mirar de vez en cuando la página porque hoy mismo actualizo con una nueva historia, la que os he contado, que ya la llevo bastante avanzada, cuando ando estresada me inspiro más..._

_Muchas gracias a tods aquells que me habeís animado desde el primer capitulo y a todos los que en algún momento se han enganchado a esta humilde historia, espero no haberos defraudados con el final, pero necesitaba que por una vez Edward fuera el que se diera cuenta de que tenía que avanzar a por su amada, sabía que Bella lo necesitaba,yo lo hubiera necesitado en un caso como este..._

_Por otro lado, deciros que espero no echaros de menos en la próxima historia, todavía no se como la titulare, pero creo que va a ser de rango k, no soy de escribir muchas escenas de lemmon, porque sinceramente no se, supongo que es algo que nos imaginamos cada una nuestra manera..._

_En fin, solo desearos lo mejor y agradeceros por todos los días grises que me habeís despejado con vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias y muchos muchisimos besos, espero veros en el epílogo..._

_**Afrokd**_

_**"Hasta la próxima(no tardare mucho)..."**__**  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Epilogo_**

Mire nuevamente, a la puerta por donde estaba Edward entrando en la cocina, me sentía más pesada que nunca, pero mi tercer embarazo esperaba que fuera el último, mientras sentada miraba como Edward caminaba con una sonrisa revolviéndose el pelo, de seguro que venía cansado, después de haberse tirado la noche anterior entera de guardia, pero ser el cirujano jefe era lo que tenía, siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de todo. Escuche como la puerta se abría, más bien chirriaba y sonreí cuando su cara me traslado a mis recuerdos…

"_... Mire a Emmett nuevamente quién me miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras Rosalie intentaba colocarme el pelo bien, mi padre me miraba emocionado, con sus ojos más vidriosos que nunca y los dos enanos andaban por ahí perdidos…poco a poco fui enterándome que Edward lleva meses solicitando esa plaza en el hospital, el iba a volver a por mi desde mucho antes de lo que yo pudiera pensar y eso me llenaba de orgullo porque parecía que finalmente iba a hacer ese gran gesto romántico que yo tanto necesitaba y que el no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo._

_- Creo que ya quedo por lo menos presentable.-dijo Rosalie terminando de hacerme la cola alta.-Hice todo lo que pude…_

_- Creo que a Eddie mientras diga que si le da igual.-comento Emmett con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo sonreía como bobalicona.-No me puedo creer que vayas a casarte hermanita…_

_- Yo tampoco.-admití._

_Suspire una vez más, aquello era todo lo que yo quería, no quería un gran vestido blanco, ni una gran iglesia llena de gente que no conocía o de la que no recordaba nada, que venían a la boda solo por el convite, tampoco necesitaba a una histérica Alice corriendo de acá para allá revisando de que todo estuviera perfecto y de que todo saliese perfecto, solo lo necesitaba a el y a las personas que quería…aunque faltaran Alice y Jasper._

_Sentí como alguien alababa el trabajo de Rosalie y me gire con una sonrisa a donde estaba Jake, como siempre a mi lado, creo que nunca me podré deshacer de él, pero tampoco es que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido que nos casáramos dos horas y media después de lo que se lo había pedido._

_- Verdaderamente, Alice te va a matar.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa._

_- Te voy a matar, Isabella.-dijo una voz detrás de mí, pero no podía ser que estuviera allí, es decir, ellos estaban de viaje de novios aún por algún sitio exótico. _

_Me gire, para ver si la voz era de la persona que yo creía, y vi como Alice me sonreía mientras se quitaba su abrigo rojo y detrás de ella caminaba Jasper con una gran sonrisa. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer aparición en mi cara mientras corría a abrazar a Alice quién me miraba extrañada por mi muestra de afecto._

_- Jasper, revísala, tiene que haber perdido la cabeza porque primero ha aceptado casarse con el imbécil de tu hermano y ahora se ha arrojado a abrazarme, a la vez que lloraba y sonreía._

_- Alice, tu también lloras y sonríes a la vez en estos momentos.-surrayo Jasper con una sonrisa._

_- No entiendo las prisas por casaros, cuando seguro que en poco más de un mes os tendría la boda perfectamente organizada y en la iglesia de…_

_- Alice.-dije con una sonrisa cuando iba a empezar a enumerar.-Para mi esta boda es perfecta, porque tengo todo lo que necesito, esta él y estáis mi familia, solo me faltabas tú._

_- Necesitabas ese gran gesto romántico, ¿no?_

_- Siempre necesitas saber que el es capaz de dejarlo todo para ir a por ti y por ti, solo que creo que Edward tardo algo más de ocho años en hacerlo…_

- …_llego en el momento justo…-dijo Jake con una sonrisa._

_- Sigue aquí, no se ha ido.-dijo la voz de James, mientras la risa de Emmett resonaba en toda la habitación._

_- Creo que el novio anda algo nervioso…-dijo Emmett.-Quizás necesita que le calmemos, ¿no hermano?_

_- Creo que tu nunca lo calmarías.-añadió Rosalie sonriendo._

_- Eso es lo divertido.-dijo Jasper mientras reía con su hermano._

_- ¿estas feliz?-me pregunto Jake mientras esperábamos que llegara el juez en la puerta de la habitación mientras escuchaba las risas de todos en la otra sala, seguro que Emmett andaba riéndose de Edward._

_- Rose, podrías asegurarte de que cuando llegue mi novio este aún ahí y no haya matado a nuestro hermano._

_- Me asegurare de mantener vivo a Emmett.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa._

_Aspire el aroma de las flores una vez más, cuando vi a Alice sacar su cámara de fotos y le daba a Jake la de video._

_- Pensarías que te quedarías sin recuerdos de la boda más rápida de la historia de los Cullen.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.-Habremos venido casi corriendo y después de que Jasper hubiera tenido que ligar con tres azafatas de la aerolínea, pero me tenía que asegurar de que mi mejor amiga se casaba por fin, aunque esto no sea como yo querría…_

_Sonreí, cuando ambos abrieron las puertas de la sala, y vi allí de pie al fondo a Edward más nervioso y despeinado que de costumbre pero con esa mirada que me haría que cruzara el mundo entero si se lo propusiese, era feliz..., y aunque estuviera en vaqueros y con una coleta después de doce horas seguidas de guardia, sería mi perfecta boda..."_

…porque a veces lo más romántico es lo más sencillo y para mi Edward es todo lo que necesitaba…desde que lo conocí era Edward todo lo que necesitaba.

Unos labios me besaron delicadamente, haciéndome volver de mi mundo de los recuerdos y le sonreí cuando le dio un beso a mi barriga…

- Hola enano.-dijo a mi barriga.-Estoy deseando que salgas de ahí donde estas tan ajustito para poder enseñarte a jugar al baloncesto y poder esquiar y poder hacer muchas cosas de chicos…

- ¿Qué tal tu día?-dije cuando me miro.

- Bien, eso me recuerda algo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Dónde andan Nessie y Bella?

- Se las ha llevado Alice al parque…para darme la tarde tranquila, estaban demasiado revoltosas…

- Hablando de parque, tengo que llamar a Charlie.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es para que cambie los colchones de la celda…-lo mire extrañándome.-Tu hermano tiene nueva novia…y al padre no le va a gustar nada.

- Pero eso no es nuevo, Charlie no suele gustarle a los padres de sus novias, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las madres.

- No me refería a Charlie, me refería a James…-dijo sacando su teléfono…-…aunque sea su favorito de los dos, Emmett lo va a matar en cuanto se entere de que anda con Andie…

Si, mi vida en Forks no era aburrida para nada, pero yo era más feliz de lo que jamás hubiera pensado hace dieciséis años, cuando di aquel si quiero…que jamás sere capaz de olvidar, a ambos vestidos con vaqueros y con todo el mundo feliz a nuestro lado, porque para mí fue la boda perfecta...

-----------------------------------------------

_Bueno, es la segunda vez que hago esta despedida, porque la mierda de red cuando le di a guardar cogio y se corto, en fin, ya no me acuerdo que era lo que había puesto para vosotros. Mi boda perfecta era una así, sin tanta parafernalia, ni vestido ni nada de eso, porque para mi Edward y Bella solo se necesitan para ellos dos..._

_Por otro lado, he de deciros que acabo de subir mi nueva historia, aquí os dejo el enlace para que me comenteís que tal....net/s/4689507/1/ _

_Aclaración, no puedo meter el enlace, poned triplew y fanfiction y .net y luego el numero, es que no se porque no me deja..._

_Sino se llama: **Creando futuro, con los problemas del pasado**  
_

_Espero que os guste, por ahora este capitulo es de introducción y poco a poco se ira animando la cosa, así que ya me ireís contando...espero de veras que os guste mucho, y me sigaís comentando como acostumbraís, que sabeís que para mi es muy importante, actualizare conforme vaya viendo, pero ya sabeís que soy de las que me gusta actualizar muy a menudo..._

_Por otro lado, agradeceros a todos aquellos que me habeís soportado a lo largo de esta historia, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestra complicidad, pero no quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario en cada capitulo o cuando han podido, a esos muchas gracias porque me han dado ánimos para seguir, sino también muchas gracias a aquellos que se han leído la historia, de principio a fin, muchas gracias a todos vosotros también..._

_Espero seguir viendoos a todos o muchos de vosotros en mi siguiente historia y espero que en las que sigan, muchas gracias por todo, autenticamente por todo...os adoro y espero que sigaís leyendo las pequeñas cosas que imagina mi pobre imaginación..._

_Besos y muchos abrazos a absolutamente todos, pasaros por la otra y ya me comentaís..._

_**afrokd**  
_


End file.
